L'erreur du professeur Rogue
by DGBA
Summary: Parfois, sans que l'on ne fasse attention, il nous arrives de faire des choses par réflexe. Et parfois, ces réflexes ont des conséquences… Inattendues !
1. Le cadeau à vérifier

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Voici ma seconde fanfiction mise en ligne. Je n'ai toujours pas la prétention d'être écrivain, je fait cela par envie et plaisir. _

_Encore une fois, j'accepte tous vos commentaires, et je vous invite grandement à en laisser. Qu'ils soient positifs ou non bien sûr (seule règle : de la bienveillance et des commentaires constructifs s'ils sont négatifs, merci ^^. C'est avec plaisir que j'aimerais m'améliorer). _

_Merci en tout cas à mes bêtas, sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne._

**_Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fais que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^_**  
**_L'histoire débute lors de la 6ème année, tous les élèments précédents sont conservés comme dans les livres/films (en fonction de ce qui m'arrangera, je dois bien l'avouer mdr), et je change le reste dans cette fiction (en même temps c'est un peu le but mdr)._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le cadeau à vérifier**

Début septembre, une nouvelle année scolaire débutait déjà. Et avec elle, sonnait le retour des cornichons sans cervelles. Mais cette année, il débutait cette rentrée avec plus d'envie que jamais. Oui, cette année, Severus Rogue n'était plus professeur de potion mais, enfin, professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. Ho, bien sûr, il sera toujours contraint de supporter des élèves, c'était indiscutable quand on était professeur après tout. Cependant, contrairement aux années précédentes, il ne risquait plus de mourir dans une explosion liée à une mauvaise manipulation de ces incapables! Et les seuls moments où il se tiendrait devant un chaudron, se serait pour son propre plaisir. Et peut-être pourrait-il lancer quelques sortilèges contre ces mêmes incapables, sous pretexte de leur faire une demonstration. Oui, cette année Severus Rogue était presque content de débuter une nouvelle année.

Presque était le mot adéquat. La guerre se préparait, et elle était de plus en plus proche, les signes ne trompaient pas. Severus savait que son rôle serait plus pesant que jamais. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait dû faire un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy, jurant ainsi sur sa propre vie de défendre celle de son fils, Drago Malfoy. Bien sûr, cette promesse il l'avait déjà faite indirectement à son directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Grâce à son rôle d'espion, il avait eu vent des intentions du maître des ténèbres, concernant le jeune garçon et ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Enfin, ce que Severus allait devoir faire du coup. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, c'était de savoir que son geste permettrait à un innocent de le rester. Après tout, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard pour lui ? Severus Rogue était, de toute façon, déjà perdu depuis de nombreuses années.

Le banquet de bienvenue se terminait enfin. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pu enfin se lever pour rejoindre ses cartiers. Après s'être arranger avec son remplaçant, au poste des potions, il avait pu conserver ses appartements aux cachots. Slughorn ayant été bien trop ravis de fuir l'humidité et la froideur de ces derniers pour avoir une chambre ensoleillée au troisième étage. Severus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à changer ses habitudes. Il y avait passé tant d'années déjà, qu'il avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour ses lieux. Poudlard et ses sous-sols étaient sa maison après tout. Le seul véritable foyer qu'il n'ait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Pour toujours !

Une fois dans sa chambre, il enfila son pyjama, noir bien sûr, on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagnait. Puis il entra rapidement dans son lit, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir avant un long moment. Ressassant sa vie passée, ses erreurs et son avenir. Les mois allaient rapidement défiler, il songea alors au karma et au fait qu'il récoltait seulement ce qu'il méritait.

Les jours se succédèrent plutôt rapidement, sans incident notable dans sa salle de cours. Et pour la première fois dans sa carrière, une semaine passa sans qu'il n'ait besoin de nettoyer ou de réparer quoi que ce soit. Il fallait bien qu'il se satisfasse des petites choses de la vie. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de mettre déjà 3 retenues, et il fût ravis d'avoir déjà réussi à retirer des dizaines de points aux trois maisons qui n'avait pour seul tord de ne pas être la sienne. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avaient déjà, de ce fait, un léger retard par rapport à Serpentard. Seule petite ombre au tableau cependant, Severus devait terminer sa semaine par la classe des sixièmes années Gryffondors/Serpentards. Le pire mélange possible, d'autant plus lorsque l'on savait qu'elle contenait le trio d'or !

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Il entendait déjà les bruits de conversations, futiles et inintéressantes, des cornichons qui allaient probablement ruiner le peu de satisfaction qu'il avait réussi à avoir durant cette semaine. Il finit par se décider à laisser entrer les élèves, leur criant simplement d'entrer en silence. Tous s'installèrent rapidement et discrètement. Ce fût à regret qu'il constata que la miss-je-sais-tout du trio d'or gryffondorien s'était installée au premier rand, au côté du jeune Londubat, qui semblait ne pas avoir véritablement choisi sa place. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais apparemment. Quand bien même il n'y avait plus de risque d'explosion, la lionne essayait quand-même de se mettre en avant en aidant le froussard à surmonter sa peur du grand méchant Rogue.

\- Bien, finit simplement par dire Severus en se levant. Sortez ce qui vous sert de baguette.

\- Finalement, on va pouvoir utiliser nos baguettes et des incantations idiotes dans son cours, marmonna Ron à Harry qui répondit par un sourire amusé.

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! tonna alors Severus avec un air dégouté. Et gardez vos tentatives d'humour pour vous M. Weasley. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'assurer que vous sachiez utiliser des incantations sans le moindre danger. I ans, vous avez eu de quoi acquérir une nouvelle baguette, mais je ne suis même pas sûr que vous réussissiez à l'utiliser pour autre chose que des idioties justement.

Le meilleur ami du survivant devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, détournant le regard, pendant que leur amie Hermione lui lançait un regard noir. Harry quant à lui sorti silencieusement son livre, voulant éviter de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son professeur. Severus, qui s'était placé vers le bureau des clowns de service, remarqua la réaction maternante de la miss-je-sais-tout. Il senti en lui une vague d'agacement suprême, d'autant plus qu'il savait ne pas avoir d'excuse pour retirer des points à cette gamine exaspérante. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Pour son assistante peut-être ?

\- En début de semaine nous avons vu en quoi consistait l'art de la défense contre les forces du mal. Et au vu de ce que j'ai constaté de votre niveau après une année... Ma foi, plutôt rose, il me paraît important de repartir ses les bases même de la défense tout court ! Qui peut me citer le sort basique de protection ?

Il aurait dû s'en douter, une seule personne fût assez téméraire pour lever la main. A croire qu'elle voulait atteindre le plafond. Sérieusement, n'allait-elle pas finir par se déboiter l'épaule à force de lever son bras aussi vite et fort ? Cela aurait au moins le mérite de le divertir.

\- Personne d'autre je suppose, demanda-t-il alors avec un air dédaigneux.

Il se contenta de faire un geste de la main pour inviter Hermione à prendre la parole, sans avoir à lui parler. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour répondre rapidement :

\- Le sort le plus basique, mais néanmoins le plus efficace pour se protéger, est celui du bouclier. Le "protego" permet de parer la plupart des sortilèges, même s'il a des limites. En particulier face aux... Impardonnables bien sûr... Pour le lancer il suffit de...

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé de faire un court complet à ma place Miss Granger ! retorqua alors Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Une année à vous prendre pour une professeure, et pour une générale d'infanterie, vous aurait-elle donner des ailes ? Enfin, comme vous semblez partie pour montrer vos innombrables connaissances, je vous propose donc de vous levez et de faire une démonstration !

Bien évidemment, Severus se doutait qu'elle savait maitriser ce sort. Mais, il avait une idée derrière de la tête, et comptait bien faire ravaler sa fierté à cette sang et or. Fierté tellement abusive qu'elle s'était déjà levée, baguette en main avant même de rétorqué sur un ton de... Défi ?

\- Avec plaisir "Professeur" !

Il allait la tuer ! Oui, il allait la tuer et dire que c'était un accident !... Il sortit à son tour sa baguette, sous le regard effrayé des autres Gryffondor et celui amusé et plein d'espoir des Serpentards. D'un coup de baguette, sans même parler, Severus fit reculer son bureau et fit apparaitre une petite estrade à duel, joliment décoré au sol par des serpents, qui servaient de repères pour les placements des adversaires. Hermione sembla admirative pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde, avant de prendre place sans mots dire. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tout simplement accepté un défi ? Elle ne semblait pas prête à se laisser déconcentrer. Se plaçant devant son élève, qu'il dépassait de plus d'une tête, il la toisa avec un sourire malveillant. Il fut cependant déçu en ne constatant aucun signe de trac dans le regard de la jeune sang et or. Même s'il n'en montra rien. Tout en commençant la salutation réglementaire des défis, le professeur Rogue marmonna à l'intention unique de son élève face à lui :

\- J'espère que vous savez aussi bien vous défendre que prendre la parole pour débiter des informations apprises par cœur dans des bouquins !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à ceux qui se sont déplacés au ministère l'année dernière ! Eux !

Elle avait répondu cela en haussant les épaules, comme si de rien était, avant de tourner les talons pour se placer. Severus resserra sa baguette dans sa main et se plaça à son tour. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Et depuis quand la miss-je-sais-tout répondait avec autant d'affront ? Discrètement certes, mais quand-même ! Et lui... Depuis quand ne retirait-il pas des points pour ce genre d'affront d'ailleurs ? Bref, pas le tant de niaiser ! Il se mis en position, baguette en l'air, légèrement derrière sa tête pour permettre un certain élan à son futur sortilège :

\- A trois, je vais vous lancer un sort. Un... Deux... Trois...

A peine eut-il fini son décompte qu'il lança un sort informulé, que la jeune fille para avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais ça, le terrible professeur Rogue s'en était douté. Miss parfaite s'était en effet plutôt bien défendu, quelques mois plus tôt. Du moins d'après Rémus Lupin qui s'était déplacé, lui... Mais uniquement parce que le loup garou le pouvait, lui, alors que Severus était bloqué à Poudlard pour gérer les problèmes plus silencieux laissés derrière le trio infernal. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ho, il allait la faire déchanter !

\- Moui… pas mal, dit-il d'un air bien trop calme au goût de l'assemblée. Cependant, vu votre âge et vos exploits passés, j'aurait espéré que vous soyez capable de lancer un informulé !

\- Heu, mais je pourrais le faire "Professeur" !

Et voila qu'elle recommençait à faire sa maligne. Et bien, elle l'aura bien cherché son sortilège !

\- Très bien, remettez vous en place alors. A trois ?... Un... Deux... Trois...

De la même façon, il lança un nouveau sortilège informulé, qu'Hermione réussi à parer, au prix d'un énorme effort. Elle fut déstabilisée par la vitesse du sort et fut tout de même projeté en arrière sur un petit mètre. Elle fini sur les fesses, mais sans furoncles, ce qui agaça Rogue. Elle avait réussi, la sale petite prétentieuse ! Mais pas parfaitement, et ça suffit à l'ancienne terreur des cachots pour avoir un prétexte :

\- Ma fois, plutôt décevant ! Tomber ainsi lors d'un combat et la meilleure façon de perdre... La vie ! Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor, pour votre trop haute opinion de vous même miss Granger.

Des marmonages se firent entendre. Sûrement des protestations du type "mais elle à réussit" ou "c'est injuste". Mais c'était la vie elle même qui était injuste ! Cependant, il n'entendit pas assez clairement pour retirer d'autre points hélas. Sans même aider Hermione à se relever, il regarda les autres cornichons :

\- Allez, tous au travail. Deux par deux, vous allez vous entrainer. L'un lancera un experliarmus, pendant que l'autre se protégera. AU TRAVAIL !

Et sur ce dernier cri de leur professeur, les élèves se mirent au travail. Harry, Ron et Neville se dirigèrent directement vers Hermione qui séchait discrètement ses larmes avant de leur sourire et de les inviter à commencer l'entrainement.  
Severus remarqua ceci et senti une forme de pincement au cœur qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Depuis quand voir une de ses élèves pleurer lui importait ? Bien au contraire, habituellement c'était sa joie de vivre, la chose qui égaillait un peu son job de professeur ! Puis, il regarda la miss-je-sais-tout se mettre assidument au travail avec le trouillard, comme si de rien était. A ce moment là, il cru un instant voir une autre sang et or, qui elle aussi faisait preuve de ce courage grotesque et de cette envie de prouver ses capacités à tout prix. Son sentiment de malaise grandi un instant, avant de disparaitre dans un tournoiement de cape. Il se reprit en effet, et commença son tour des groupes, de bien piètre humeur, au grand damne des Gryffondors une nouvelle fois.

Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil auprès du feu une fois dans ses appartements. C'était le début de l'année, donc il n'avait pas grand chose à corriger pour le moment. Et, l'homme sans nez était lui aussi plutôt discret, tant mieux. Il se contenta de lire son mensuel sur les potions, se plongeant dans sa passion, qui n'était plus que ça aujourd'hui : un passe temps. Et quelle joie c'était ! En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne troubler sa paix passant la tête par sa cheminé, dont les flames étaient devenues vertes. La voix du directeur se fit entendre :

\- Severus, pourrais-tu avoir obligeance de venir dans mon bureau ?

\- Et pourquoi cela Albus ?

\- Et bien parce que nous avons besoin de tes talents. Maintenant !

\- Oui oui, c'est bon j'arrive, soupira-t-il avant de marmonner pour lui même. Aurais-je un jour un samedi tranquille ?

\- Je te laisse le passage ouvert.

Il se leva, enfila sa redingote noire par dessus sa chemise. Après un court instant d'hésitation il prit aussi sa cape, après tout il ne savait pas qui était le "nous" dont parlait le directeur. Une fois prêt, il prit de la poudre de cheminette dans le pot sur le montant de la cheminée. Il eu à peine fini de dire "bureau du directeur" qu'il atterrissait déjà dans ce dernier. Il s'épousseta des quelques cendres qui étaient sur ses vêtements et constata, en sortant de l'âtre, la présence de sa collègue Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors. Et à ses côtés... Le trio infernal, pour changer. Il s'emblerait qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu une semaine complète avant de se mettre dans le pétrin.

\- Désolé de vous déranger un week-end Severus, dit alors le directeur en reprenant le vouvoiement devant les autres. Nous aurions besoin de votre expertise concernant un objet que le jeune Monsieur Potter à reçu ce jour.

Severus regarda le concerné avec un air dédaigneux, comme souvent. Le survivant semblait agacé, tendit que son ami le rouquin était ennuyé. La dernière du groupe quant à elle, semblait gênée et évitait à tout prix le regard de Potter. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Albus et dit, de son ton le plus glacial possible :

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il pour que mon expertise soit indispensable ?

Dumbledore tendit une petite boite, enroulé dans un papier cadeau à moitié déchiré uniquement :

\- Un hibou à déposé à Harry cette petite boite, accompagné de deux lettres. La première, de la part de la poste sorcière, s'excusant du retard qu'avait pris la livraison du paquet. La seconde, apparemment de feu Sirius Black, qui aurait envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry par avance. Avant les événements que vous connaissez hélas...

Ho, bien sûre que Severus les connaissait, les événements. La mort de l'un de ses pires ennemis. Il n'allait pas dire le contraire, cela ne l'attristait pas vraiment, même s'il n'avait jamais souhaité ça pour autant.

\- Je suis certain que c'est l'écriture de Sirius, dit alors Harry avec une certaine exaspération dans la voix. C'est un simple cadeau !

\- Mais Harry, c'est tout de même étrange que tu reçoives ça maintenant. répondit d'une petite voix Miss Granger. Ce n'est...

\- Je sais Hermione, c'est louche, tu l'as déjà dit ! Mais tu avais déjà dit ça pour mon éclair de feu lors de notre troisième année ! Tu voix le mal partout.

Hermione regardait le sol, comme si la pointe de ses chaussures était incroyablement passionnante. Elle avait les joues aussi rouges que son insigne de maison. Puis, le rouquin prit la parole :

\- C'est vrai 'mione, tu t'inquiètes souvent pour rien. Mais, en même temps Harry, ce n'est pas plus mal de vérifier...

Le cadet des frères Weasley bottait donc en touche pour cette affaire. Encore une fois la preuve de son utilité dans le trio. Non, de son utilité tout court. Severus retint un sourire moqueur en pensant cela. Il prit le paquet dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, puis lança quelques sortilèges informulés pour vérifier la dangerosité du cadeau. Mieux valait vérifier rapidement, et silencieusement, afin de vite pouvoir retourner à ses occupations :

\- Alors ? Demanda Minerva en regardant son collègue, mettant fin à la gêne occasionnée par la dispute naissante du trio.

\- Alors je commence à peine Minerva, comment voudriez-vous que je sache déjà de quoi il en retourne ?

En fait, il était quasiment sûr que la boite elle même n'était pas envoutée. Pour ce qui était du présent lui-même, il ne pouvait le savoir. D'un coup de baguette supplémentaire, il ouvrit le paquet, laissant apparaitre son contenu. Une petite boule de verre, avec une inscription gravée à l'intérieur. Un simple 15, sans plus de fioriture. A première vu, rien d'anormale n'était visible. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de rappel-tout :

\- Vous voyez, il n'y a rien de dangereux, s'exclama Harry en voulant récupérer le paquet.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir, le professeur Rogue n'a pas terminé son expertise, répondit Hermione, toujours aussi rouge, mais de plus en plus agacée apparemment.

\- Je vais conserver ceci pour pouvoir l'étudier dans mon bureau. Il est trop tôt pour savoir ce dont il s'agit exactement.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire !

\- Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes devenu un expert en reconnaissance de sortilèges et malédictions Monsieur Potter. Quand avez-vous décidé de prendre ma place en tant que professeur ? Enfin, n'oubliez pas que la malédiction qui touche mon nouveau poste ne prendra effet qu'en fin d'année. Alors en attendant, j'ose espérer que vous allez me laisser exercer mes fonctions !

Severus fut tout autant ravi de constater le regard noir de son interlocuteur, qui fût contraint de rester silencieux. Non pas qu'il ait de réels doutes sur le fait que la babiole dans le paquet soit un simple présent minable. Mais savoir que cela ennuyait Potter de ne pas l'avoir lui fit prendre sa décision :

\- Monsieur le directeur, je vais me retirer afin d'étudier la chose plus en profondeur. Je vous ferai parvenir mes conclusions d'ici la semaine prochaine.

\- La semaine prochaine, s'indigna Harry qui se repris à temps pour ne pas hurler.

\- Je n'ai pas que cela à faire Potter. Et, je suppose qu'un rappel-tout, ou tout autre présent que cela soit, n'est pas véritablement une priorité au vu des dangers qui nous font face depuis le retour de vous-savez-qui ! Sur ce, remercier donc Granger de prendre le temps de s'inquiéter assez pour trois !

Il ne sût pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit cette dernière partie. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! Se prenait-il donc pour Hagrid maintenant ? A ne plus savoir quand stopper ses punchlines ? Le pire fut de constater le regard brillant de la jeune fille, tout aussi surprise que l'était le reste du groupe. Sans plus attendre, Severus referma la boite à coup de baguette, avant de prendre la direction de la cheminée pour retourner dans son bureau.

Ce ne fût cependant que le lendemain que Severus prit réellement le temps de regarder de plus près le présent. La façon dont s'était terminée la réunion exceptionnelle de la veille lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Et cela ne l'avait pas motivé à se pencher sur sa besogne. Il rouvrit le paquet et fit léviter la boule de verre devant lui. Rien ne laissait penser que cette boule soit dangereuse. Mais peut-être pourrait-il la garder un bon mois, pour embêter le survivant. Il allait remettre le présent dans son carton, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le directeur qui demanda directement une fois entré :

\- As-tu trouvé quelque chose mon cher ?

Severus avait légèrement sursauté lors de cette intrusion, presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour relâcher le sort qui maintenait la boule transparente en l'air. Elle tomba lourdement sur son bureau et roula lentement vers le bord de ce dernier. Il pesta contre lui-même pour s'être laissé surprendre de la sorte. Ce n'était pas digne de lui et de son statut d'espion ! Dans un réflex digne d'un attrapeur au Quidditch, Severus rattrapa l'objet rond avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

\- Non, rien pour le moment.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait quand il vit le regard d'Albus. Il regarda alors sa main, qui tenait maintenant la boule de verre fêlée. Cette dernière s'était mise à vibrer très légèrement, et Severus comprit qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur. Il vit alors que le 15 initialement écrit dans la boule s'était estompé et que l'objet transparent prenait une teinte rouge, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Très vite, il se senti mal et constata avec effroi que ses os craquaient doucement, pendant que sa peau bullait, comme bouillonnante :

\- Et merde...

Il eut à peine le temps de finir de pester que la boule explosa dans sa main. Ce fût alors la dernière chose que le Severus Rogue vît avant de sombrer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Commentaire de fleurdelys38 :**

Severus remarqua ceci et senti une forme de pincement au cœur qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement. **(Ouuuuh ça sent l'amour à plein nez ! xD T'aurais pas fait ça quand même xD) **_Oh, tu trouves ?_

Sur ce, remercier donc Granger de prendre le temps de s'inquiéter assez pour trois ! **(Ça sent l'amouuuuuur ! ^^) **_Ton sens de l'odora te trompe rarement il me semble mdr_

Le pire fut de constater le regard brillant de la jeune fille, tout aussi surprise que l'était le reste du groupe. **(l'amour je te dis ! ^^) **_L'amour toujours ^^_

Ce n'était pas digne de lui et de son statut d'espion ! **(ça c'est clair ! ^^) **_Si j'était Severus, je te répondrais tout simplement "je t'emmerde !" mdr XD_

**(J'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite ^^ J'adore les romances entre Severus et Hermione ^^ C'est un de mes couples préférés ^^) **_Ma béta est un amour ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant qu'elle._

**Notes :**

**Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine minimum. Si cette histoire plaît en tout cas.**

**Ce premier chapitre est de taille standard, les autres que j'ai déjà écris sont d'une taille similaire, ou un peu plus long.**

**Pour l'instant, rien à déclarer pour les yeux sensibles. Mais, rang M à venir plus tard. Je préviendrai avant les chapitres concernés.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**

**A très vite pour le chapitre 2, j'espère.**


	2. Réveil difficile

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Chapitre 2 aujourd'hui, avec un peu d'avance car je n'aurais probablement pas le temps demain soir. _

_Merci en tout cas à mes bêtas, ma fleurdelys38 et ma courgette (oui oui, ma courgette, cherchez pas MDR), sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne. Il se peut que certaines fautes persistes, mais mes correctrices ont fait de leur mieux malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés. Et, elles ont du travail avec moi les pauvres MDR._

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil difficile**

Severus se réveilla et sentit une douleur atroce à la tête, ce qui le força à rester allongé. Il crut cependant entendre quelques bruits de flacons et des chuchotements discrets proche de lui. Il était certain d'être dans un lit, bien qu'il ne se souvint pas s'être couché. Il en déduisit donc qu'il avait atterri comme par magie à l'infirmerie, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Comme souvent quand il se retrouvait là d'ailleurs. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Il leva ses mains et toucha son visage délicatement, constatant ainsi la présence d'un bandage expliquant son impotence soudaine. Il allait retirer ce dernier, quand une voix féminine et sévère se fit entendre :

\- Ho que non M. Rogue, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester tranquille et de ne pas saccager mon travail !

\- Voyons, Pompom, ne vous montrez pas trop sévère envers votre patient.

Severus reconnu donc la voix de l'infirmière de l'école, toujours aussi sympathique quand il s'agissait de soins, et celle du Directeur :

\- Pourquoi je suis ici au juste ? Demanda alors le malade, sur un ton de résignation.

\- A première vue, rien de grave physiquement, répondit Pomfresh d'une voix incertaine. Enfin, je suppose, mais...

\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement Severus ? Demanda alors Dumbledore en coupant la parole de l'infirmière.

De quoi se souvenait-il ? C'était une bonne question en effet. Tout en restant immobile dans son lit, il se força à réfléchir malgré la douleur :

\- Et bien, je crois que j'étais dans une salle de classe... Et, euh, quelqu'un est entré, mais c'est flou... Et puis...

Severus ? Mais depuis quand le directeur l'appelait par son prénom au juste ? La situation était-elle si grave pour que le directeur se permette une telle familiarité ?

\- Oh, je vois ! S'exclama Severus d'un coup. C'est encore Potter et ses acolytes qui m'ont envoyé directement à l'infirmerie ! Et cette fois, ils ont exagérés au point que même vous, vous êtes obligé d'intervenir ? Et bien sachez, Monsieur le directeur, que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour...

\- Severus, quel âge avez-vous ?

Albus avait posé cette question avec un calme olympien, coupant cette fois de façon abrupte mais douce la tirade du blessé. S'il avait eu assez de force pour cela, Severus aurait sûrement secoué la tête tout en fronçant un sourcil, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le directeur était devenu fou, ou tout du moins gâteux, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! Ses sucreries avaient surement fini par avoir raison de ses neurones :

\- Et bien, j'ai 16ans monsieur, je serais majeur en janvier, vous devriez le savoir ! Cela fait presque 7ans que je suis élève dans votre école après tout !

\- 16 ans, répéta simplement le directeur.

Il entendit un léger gloussement effrayé de la part de l'infirmière, puis un silence gêné. Le jeune homme sentit un flash douloureux lui prendre le crâne à nouveau, alors qu'une évidence lui sauta à la figure. Non, le directeur n'était pas devenu fou... C'était lui qui avait un problème... D'où les hésitations de Mme Pomfresh, le comportement de Dumbledore et les questions étranges. Il trouva la force de s'assoir, se positionnant dos contre la tête de lit. Puis, il rompit le silence devenu gênant :

\- Je vois... Et, quel âge j'ai au juste ? Je ne suis pas stupide vous savez, j'ai compris ! J'ai oublié combien de mois de ma vie au juste ?

\- Et bien, plusieurs douzaines à vrai dire, répondit Albus toujours avec hésitation.

\- Des douzaines hein ? Et, combien exactement ?

\- Une bonne vingtaine, répondit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Une vingtaine ? Severus eu un peu de mal à digérer l'information. Il venait donc de perdre vingt années de sa vie ! Il sentit le lit se déformer légèrement sur le côté, le directeur s'étant apparemment assit à côté de lui. Avait-il peur de sa réaction ? Le jeune homme sentit une main rassurante sur son bras. Cependant, avant qu'Albus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Severus reprit la parole d'un ton ironique :

\- Voyons le bon côté des choses monsieur le directeur, je sais maintenant que j'ai réussi l'exploit de vivre jusqu'à mes 36 ans ! Et ce, malgré la tendance que j'ai de rencontrer des gens qui veulent ma mort. Cependant, est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Et bien, vous avez eut un petit accident mon garçon.

\- Ho, ça je l'avais compris à vrai dire. Non, je voulais savoir pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors que j'ai 36 ans ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai redoublé ma septième année, vingt fois consécutives ! Sinon, je dois avouer que perdre la mémoire est peut-être une bonne chose.

\- Je vois. Sachez que vous n'avez pas redoublé, loin de là. Vos études ont été exemplaires, et vos notes aux ASPIC sont encore à ce jour les meilleurs qu'un élève ai réussit à avoir depuis presque trois siècles. Non, vous êtes ici à Poudlard comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Sérieusement ? S'offusqua alors Severus. Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?! Mais, j'ai raté mes études de potions ? Et mon master !

\- Vous avez réussi avec brio vos études de potions, et vous êtes devenus le plus jeune maître en potions depuis, là aussi, de nombreux siècles.

Severus crut reconnaître une pointe de fierté dans les paroles de Dumbledore. Depuis quand était-il dans les bonnes grâces du directeur de l'école ? Cela dit, il fut assez fier de lui-même, assez pour en oublier ce genre de détail pour l'instant. Autre chose le perturbait plus encore, si bien qu'il reprit en essayant de cacher sa stupéfaction par du sarcasme :

\- Dîtes moi monsieur le directeur... Comment ai-je pu avoir un master et devenir un simple professeur ? De DCFM en plus ! Non, enfin, la vraie question, c'est comment ai-je pu devenir professeur tout court ? Vous êtes devenu fou ? Avez-vous une seule fois pensez au bien être mental de vos élèves ? Je doute que les cornichons d'aujourd'hui soient plus intelligents que ceux d'hier... Et la patience n'est pas ma principale qualité.

\- Je comprends totalement que vous vous posiez cette question à vrai dire. Et sachez que j'ai probablement toujours été fou, si l'on en croit mes détracteurs. Cela dit, j'avoue que vous avoir comme professeur ici est un plus, certes pas pour les élèves, mais pour moi et bien d'autres personnes. Je pense qu'une longue conversation nous attend, et cette dernière ne sera pas très agréable à entendre je le crains.

Vu qu'il était toujours à Poudlard, et non pas en France ou aux Etats-Unis en tant que grand maître des potions à son compte, il se doutait bien que cette conversation allait être déplaisante pour lui. Il avait aussi pu constater l'absence d'alliance à sa main gauche, et bien sûr l'absence de visites à ses côtés à l'infirmerie. Mise à part celle de son employeur. Il eut un rictus ironique, et finit par soupirer :

\- J'ai bien peur de le savoir... Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir retrouver la mémoire finalement.

Avec un geste de réconfort supplémentaire, Albus expliqua doucement :

\- Je vais vous laissez vous reposer Severus, vous en avez besoin. Je reviendrai demain afin que nous puissions parler. Cependant, il y a une dernière chose que vous devriez savoir. Vous n'avez pas seulement perdu la mémoire. Vous avez... hésita-t-il. Et bien, disons que votre petit accident a eu pour effet de vous rajeunir. Ce n'est pas que vos souvenirs ont disparu, ce sont les vingt dernières années qui ont été effacées tout court. Vous avez de nouveau 16ans aujourd'hui. Cela engendrera peut-être certains inconvénients pour les jours à venir, mais là aussi nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Severus sentit le directeur se relever. Il prit alors la décision de se rallonger :

\- Et pour mes yeux ?

\- Rien d'alarmant. Quelques morceaux de verres se sont logés dans vos yeux, mais d'ici demain ou après demain, vous n'aurez plus aucunes traces de ce désagrément. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon repos et une bonne nuit.

\- Je suis dans une nuit perpétuelle pour l'instant, réplica-t-il ironiquement.

\- Il est vrai. Cependant, je suis ravi de constater que la perte de vos vingt dernières années ait pu vous refaire gagner un certain sens de l'humour.

Et sur ces mots, Severus entendit Albus quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse. De l'humour ? Il aurait plutôt dit du cynisme. Il se rendormit alors, sans entendre Pompom s'activer autour de lui, en se promettant de travailler sur ses futures répliques.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il ne pût savoir qu'elle heure il était, ni même le moment de la journée. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, mais il ressentit un besoin urgent de vidanger sa vessie. Il grogna alors, à l'idée seule de devoir appeler l'infirmière pour avoir de l'aide pour se déplacer jusqu'aux toilettes, cela dit, il avait une idée plutôt précise de là où ces derniers se trouvaient. Il s'assit donc au bord de son lit, et décida d'essayer de se débrouiller, les maux de têtes ayant disparus, et ses jambes semblant capables de le porter.

A tâtons, il se déplaça donc. Jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas sur quel lit il avait été installé...

\- Et merde, je suis con, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Excuse-moi, mais, tu cherches quelque chose ?

Severus sursauta en entendant la voix féminine proche de lui :

\- Qui est là ?

\- Ho, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Je m'appelle Hermione Granger... Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu avant. Tu e...

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous coupez, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et au cas où vous vous demanderiez, je ne suis pas en train de jouer à Colin-Maillard... Vous pourriez me dire où je dois aller ?

\- Hum...

Il entendit la jeune fille, perplexe, s'approcher et lui prendre le bras gentiment, l'accompagnant, en quelques pas seulement, jusqu'à destination :

\- On doit avoir le même âge tu sais, pas la peine de me vouvoyer. Nous y sommes, dit-elle calmement. Je t'attends devant. Je suppose que tu peux te débrouiller pour... Euh Faire ce que tu as à faire.

Sans répondre, il se dépêcha juste d'aller pisser. Bien qu'avec quelques difficultés, il réussit tout de même. Il ne put qu'admirer les personnes aveugles qui devait se débrouiller de la sorte dans leur quotidien. Une fois ressorti, il put constater que la fameuse Hermione était toujours là :

\- Je te raccompagne à ton lit, fit-elle gentiment en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Et bien... Merci !

\- C'est normal. Je suis préfète, c'est mon rôle d'aider les autres élèves après tout.

Severus ayant encore besoin d'elle, jusqu'à être dans son lit, préféra se taire. Cependant, il n'en pensait pas moins :

"Comment elle se la pète elle !" se dit-il intérieurement

\- Voilà, tu es arrivé. Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais déjà ? Tu es nouveau non ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais pas trop où !

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit comment je m'appelais. Et je...

\- Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faite debout sans mon autorisation ?

La jeune fille auprès de lui resta silencieuse un moment, comme gênée par la question. Comprenant que la réponse qu'elle allait devoir donner semblait difficile, il répondit en haussant les épaules :

\- J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et cette... Préfète m'a aidé à trouver mon chemin. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me permettre d'attendre une minute de plus Mme Pomfresh. Sinon, vous auriez eu un incident à nettoyer !

Il semblerait que sa réponse ait eu l'effet escompté. L'infirmière oublia la jeune fille, et ordonna à son patient de se rallonger, lui indiquant qu'elle allait arriver avec les potions pour ses yeux. Il reprit donc sa place, et la jeune fille le remercia doucement. Severus se contenta de répondre d'un ton neutre :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais, et ça me regarde pas de toute façon. Tout comme, étrangement, ça n'a pas l'air de regarder l'infirmière.

\- Ho, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je cherchais juste quelqu'un... Pour le remercier...

\- Tu cherchais quelqu'un à remercier ici ? Bin, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que moi, vas falloir chercher ailleurs.

\- Apparemment oui, dit-elle perplexe. J'étais pourtant sûr que le Professeur Rogue était ici ! C'est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et, il s'est blessé en évitant à mon ami de l'être par un objet ensorcelé. C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en tout cas... Le professeur Dumbledore à été assez discret sur toute cette histoire... Enfin, désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça. Tu as l'air d'avoir autre chose à faire... Comme supporter Mme Pomfresh par exemple.

Severus fût presque sûr d'entendre un ricanement à la fin de sa phrase. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris par ce qu'il avait appris. La jeune fille le salua rapidement et il l'entendit sortir de l'infirmerie assez vite pour ne pas recroiser la soignante, qui revenait déjà avec des flacons en mains.

Après plusieurs minutes interminables de soins, le jeune homme fût enfin libéré de ce bandage, et délivré de cette cécité qui avait assez durée. Pompom le laissa alors tranquillement se reposer, avec l'autorisation de lire, du moment qu'il ne forçait pas trop. Cependant, il eut bien du mal à se concentrer, repensant sans cesse à cette Hermione et ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle était venue pour lui, pour le remercier d'avoir aider son ami... Avait-il réellement fait ça ? L'objet ensorcelé dont elle parlait était probablement le truc en verre qui lui avait pété à la gueule ! Les fréquentations de cette fille avaient apparemment des ennemis puissants. Etrange vu leur âge. Si elle était préfète, elle devait avoir entre 15 et 17 ans seulement. Oui, très étrange.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Severus reçut la visite d'Albus. Il lui avait apporté des bonbons au citron, qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. En voyant ceci, il ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcil interrogateur :

\- Alors comme ça, vous manger encore des bonbons au citron après toutes ces années professeur ?

\- Toujours, en effet. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, bien sûr, mais toi aussi tu as continué à aimer certaines choses durant tout ce temps.

En disant cela, le directeur eu un sourire triste. Severus ressenti un léger pincement au cœur qu'il ne comprit pas, pour le moment en tout cas. Le temps était venu d'avoir la fameuse conversation tant redoutée.

Cette dernière dura longtemps, très longtemps. Trop longtemps même pour le jeune Severus, qui, du haut de ses 16ans, du ré-apprendre les évènements de vingt années de sa vie. Et quelle vie ! Misérable, triste, seule, douloureuse et bien plus. Albus avait beau y mettre les formes, il avait beau lui cacher certains éléments incriminants, le jeune homme eu du mal à encaisser. De la fin de ses études, en passant par le décès de Lily Evans et son poste de professeur, Albus fini par lui expliquer l'explosion de la boule en verre. Le temps s'emblait s'être arrêté.

Sa Lily était décédée... Il était seul... Il finirait seul. Severus ne put retenir des larmes, bien qu'il gardait un visage impassible devant son interlocuteur. Son cœur qu'il pensait mort depuis le terrible jour où son amitié avec la jeune Evans s'était terminée, venait pourtant de se briser dans sa poitrine. Il en sentit les bouts tomber dans son torse et déchiqueter ses entrailles lentement, un à un. Puis, d'un coup, plus rien. Tout sembla s'endormir ou mourir en lui. Il regarda Albus dans les yeux quand il reprit la parole :

\- Je crois me souvenir que même à 16ans, tu es un excellent legilimens. Si tu le souhaite, je peux te laisser vérifier par toi même.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Répondit Severus d'une voix quasi robotique. Je vous crois sans problème... Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me mentiriez, et si c'est pour voir ça... C'est finalement presque ce que j'avais imaginer. J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais jeune, et au vu de ce que j'ai entendu, je suis mort il y à 15ans de ça... En même temps qu'elle !

Severus serra la couverture de son lit si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Albus semblait revivre l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Ce sentiment de déjà vu était vraisemblablement difficile à vivre pour le directeur. Le jeune homme comprit en cela qu'il devait exister un véritable attachement entre lui et son interlocuteur. Il fallut un moment de plus pour que Severus finisse par retrouver de nouveau la parole :

\- Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai fini par devenir mangemort et regretter... Amèrement... Avant de devenir votre espion...

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Et aujourd'hui, je suis donc resté à Poudlard afin de protéger Harry...

\- Tu l'étais à tes 36 ans en tout cas, pas...

\- Je le suis aussi à 16 ans à partir d'aujourd'hui. Quelque soit mon âge, je vengerais Lily ! Quitte à ce que je protège le fils de mon bourreau ! Les seules questions, c'est comment je vais pouvoir aider ? Et, suis-je toujours professeur ou ne suis-je qu'un élève aujourd'hui ?

Albus s'attendait à la question, mais pas à la détermination dont faisait preuve son protégé. Ainsi, même à ce jeune âge retrouvé, il était prêt à redevenir espion pour l'ordre. Severus crut remarquer une inquiétude supplémentaire dans le regard du vieux sorcier face à lui. Peut-être avait-il espéré une autre décision de sa part, mais, c'était mal connaître Severus Rogue ! Le seigneur des ténèbres devait payer. Le fils de Lily devait survivre. Lui n'était plus qu'une arme au service de ces deux causes. Dumbledore reprit, d'un ton calme et apaisant :

\- Même si tu as 16ans, de corps et d'esprit, il semblerait que légalement parlant, tu ai toujours 36 ans. Tu es donc toujours professeur, et toujours majeur aux yeux du ministère. Connaissant ton niveau durant ta sixième année, je suppose que tu pourras conserver ton poste actuel sans difficultés. Pour ce qui est de ton rôle pour l'ordre, je te demanderais d'être prudent et d'attendre. Le temps nous a prouvé qu'il n'est jamais bon de se précipiter par énervement ou par vengeance. Je compte donc sur toi pour obéir à mes ordres. Et, si Voldemort venait à prendre contacte avec toi, ce qu'il fera, tu devras m'en parler avant d'agir.

\- Très bien, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Et c'est avec un regard empli d'une flamme grandissante, que Severus reprit :

\- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour aider la lumière, et ne plus jamais commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Plus jamais.

\- Je ne doute pas un seul instant de toi et de tes intentions Severus.

Dumbledore sourit tendrement au jeune homme devant lui, comme pour essayer de se rassurer lui-même. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de doute, ils étaient proches maintenant. Le très jeune professeur de DCFM se sentait vidé, il voulait être tranquille, et tenter de dormir. Le directeur sembla comprendre et se prépara à partir. Severus eut en revanche une dernière question :

\- Professeur, une dernière chose. Vous m'avez parler de ce rappel-tout qui est responsable de mon état actuel. Comment avait-il été ensorcelé pour que je rajeunisse comme ça ?

\- Quand tu as attrapé l'objet dans ta main, il s'est mis à vibrer et à fumer comme si tu avais oublié quelque chose.

\- Je pense que j'ai tout simplement oublié d'être prudent sur ce coup là, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Possible en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a alors fini par exploser, et je n'ai pas vu grand chose à part de la fumée rouge. En m'approchant de toi, j'ai constaté que tu étais couvert de verre et d'une sorte de sable. Fort probablement le même type que celui employé...

\- Pour les retourneurs de temps je suppose, fini-t-il sur un ton las. Et, pensez-vous que je vais retrouver mon apparence... Disons... Habituel ici ?

\- Hélas, je ne pourrais le dire. Cependant, tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsque l'on utilise un retourneur de temps de façon normal, il n'est pas possible de faire arrière.

\- Les chances sont donc plutôt minces en sommes ?

\- Je le craint, en effet. Mais, nous surveillerons ton vieillissement de près, et si tu sens quelque chose d'anormal durant les prochaines semaines, tiens moi au courant, ou vas voir Pompom.

\- Je vois... Merci pour les renseignements professeur. Je pense que je vais me reposer maintenant.

\- Quand nous sommes seuls, appel moi Albus je te prie. En attendant, repose-toi mon garçon, et quand Pompom te laissera sortir, je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à tes quartiers de fonction.

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant de se coucher en position fœtal sous ses draps. Après avoir eut autant d'informations, plus ou moins horribles, il se sentit épuisé. Le directeur sortit de la pièce, laissant donc le professeur Rogue ressasser sa vie oublier, sans pour autant trouver le calme apaisant du sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Commentaires de Fleurdelys38 :**

Vous avez réussi avec brio vos études de potions, et vous êtes devenus le plus jeune maître en potions depuis, là aussi, de nombreux siècles. **_(Et bien t'en as fait un vrai géni… ça va les chevilles pas trop enflées…. xD) _**_Severus est un géni, à n'en point douté :P_

Je doute que les cornichons **_(visiblement même avec 20 ans de moins dans sa tête il reste égal à lui-même ! xD ) _**_Always ! mdr_

Et la patience n'est pas ma principale qualité. **_(sans blague !) _**_Au moins, il connaît ses défauts hein ? mdr_

Ce n'est pas que vos souvenirs ont disparu, ce sont les vingt dernières années qui ont été effacées tout court. **_(t'aime bien cette expression « tout court » ^^) _**_Encore plus depuis que je sais l'écrire mdr_

Cela engendrera peut-être certains inconvénients pour les jours à venir. Mais là aussi nous y reviendrons plus tard. **_(héhéhé ! J'imagine bien le cours Gryffondor/Serpentard avec un Severus de 16ans ! Enfin je me dis qu'il va reprendre les cours ou sinon intégré les 6èmes années de Serpentard ce qui va être franchement drôle ! XD) _**_Spoiler Alerte ! Chapitre 4 mdr Je dis ça, je dis rien._

(...) un besoin urgent de vidanger sa vessie. **_(très classe ! ^^ tu pourrais dire d'aller aux toilettes ^^) _**_Heu... NAAAAN mdr :P_

C'est normal. Je suis préfète, c'est mon rôle d'aider les autres élèves après tout. **_(c'est mignon ! ^^) _**_"Miss Granger, pour vous servir !" mdr_

Oui, très étrange. **_(t'as pas idée mon petit Sevy ! ^^)_**_ Pas idée du tout ^^_

Toujours, en effet. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, bien sûr, mais toi aussi tu as continué à aimer certaines choses durant tout ce temps. **_(ALWAAAAAAAYS ! 3333) _**_Love_

Le temps était venu d'avoir la fameuse conversation tant redoutée. **_(ça va lui faire une sacrée douche froide… ) _**_Glaciale même !_

Severus ne put retenir des larmes, **_(ooooh ! J'ai envie de lui faire un gros calin là tout de suite ! )_**_ Moi aussi je dois avouer ^^'_

Plus jamais. **_(Ne passe pas du côté obscur de la force petit padawan ! XD) "_**_La peur est le chemin vers le côté obscure : la peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance." Je crois bien que tout est dit mdr_


	3. La révélation

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, et surtout : BONNES FETES ! :D_

Un chapitre de plus, qui je l'espère vas vous plaire. L'histoire avance, lentement mais surement, elle se met en place. ^^

Merci à celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ Ca me donne envie de continuer et de me dépasser. Je continuerais de répondre à chaque commentaire en PM.

Quand à toi "invité" à qui je n'ai pas pût répondre directement, je le fait ici : Merci pour ton commentaire, et si je l'ai bien compris (je parle français et anglais seulement, mais google m'a aidé pour te comprendre au mieux), sache que l'histoire est bien un Severus/Hermione. Quant à la réponse à ta question concernant ce que va faire notre chère Rogue, tu trouveras ici un début de réponse, mais tu sera fixé sur son rôle à Poudlard au chapitre suivant :D

_Merci en tout cas à mes bêtas, sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne. Elles font de leur mieux pour me permettre de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais cela ne sera peut-être pas toujours possible hélas ^^' Et croyez-moi, sans leurs relecture, vos yeux auraient mal ! ^^'_

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling biensûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 3 : La révélation**

Après une tentative infructueuse de trouver le sommeil, Severus décida qu'il était temps de se balader. Pomfresh n'était pas dans les parages, elle devait probablement dormir, elle. Les révélations d'Albus, plus tôt dans la matinée, l'avaient pour le moins marqué. C'était un fait, à 36 ans, ou plutôt 16 de nouveau, sa vie était un fiasco. Cependant, il avait un but. Le même qu'avant sa perte de mémoire d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Après tout, comme l'avait dit le vieux sorcier, malgré les années, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Il se leva le plus discrètement possible et chercha ses vêtements afin de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs en pyjama. Non pas qu'à cette heure il allait rencontrer grand monde, mais il pouvait tomber sur un pro... Collègue ! Il trouva rapidement ses vêtements propres dans la petite commode proche de son lit. Il s'était attendu à y voir ses vêtements déchirés par du verre, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un avait eu la brillante idée d'apporter des habits décents. Il déplia de ce fait un pantalon noir et une chemise... Ma foi, noire aussi ! Le tout presque neuf, bien entretenu et de bonne qualité. Il n'avait jamais vu de vêtements aussi beaux dans sa garde-robe, si bien qu'il douta un instant qu'ils lui appartiennent, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ses initiales à l'intérieur. Il en fût surpris mais plutôt fier. Au moins, être professeur lui permettait de s'acheter des tenues de bon goût. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il avait plutôt l'habitude de porter des bouts de tissus d'occasion, abîmés et rarement à sa taille.

Bon, une fois dans le pantalon et la chemise, il put constater que ce n'était pas totalement à sa taille. Il avait dû prendre du poids et plusieurs bons centimètres en vingt ans. "J'espère au moins avoir pris du muscle plus que du gras... J'aurais peut-être dû regarder dans la tête de Dumbledore finalement", pensa-t-il avec un rictus ironique aux lèvres. Il récupéra ensuite sa baguette dans le tiroir du petit meuble. Il avait retrouvé cette dernière le matin même, avec le grand soulagement de voir une nouvelle constante dans sa vie. Il était si fier de sa baguette d'ébène... Puis, d'un simple sortilège informulé, ses vêtements s'ajustèrent à sa taille. C'était l'un des nombreux sortilèges qu'il avait inventés et dont il était le plus fier.

Quand il fût bien habillé, il sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie et une fois dans les couloirs, il frissonna légèrement en constatant la froideur qui y régnait en ce mois de septembre. Cependant cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, bien au contraire. Il aimait le froid et en avait l'habitude, aussi bien dans son dortoir d'étudiant que chez ses parents. Enfin, parents était un bien grand mot, car même s'il avait bien une mère, il n'avait pas de père à ses yeux. Son géniteur était un alcoolique violent, rien de plus qu'un minable petit moldu. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de demander à Albus ce qu'était devenu sa mère, et il s'en inquiéta quelque peu. Il se promit de pallier ça dès le lendemain, quand le jour serait levé. Pour l'heure, il allait faire le tour du château.

A 23h, Poudlard était désert. Severus constata avec soulagement que l'école n'avait pas beaucoup changée, et il put se déplacer sans craindre de se perdre. Le monde des sorciers ne se développait pas bien vite, ainsi, même les tableaux et autres décorations étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Après 1h à se balader çà et là, il termina sa course au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Le seul endroit d'où il pouvait voir l'extérieur, sans fenêtre pour le gêner. Il faisait vraiment frais là-haut, mais la vue était si belle que même une pneumonie pouvait en valoir la chandelle.

Il prit appuis sur l'une des rambardes et regarda le lac noir scintiller sous la lune. Les reflets d'argent sur la surface lisse de l'eau étaient captivants. Puis le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers la forêt interdite, d'apparence paisible elle aussi. Il savait que derrière ces grands arbres verdoyants se cachait toutes sortes de dangers. Il se sentait un peu comme elle... Calme d'extérieur et bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Il resserra ses mains sur la rambarde, et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes silencieuses ruisselèrent délicatement sur ses joues.

Le silence de la scène fût rompu quelques minutes plus tard, par des bruits de pas et une voix que Severus avait déjà entendu dans la matinée :

\- Il est plus de minuit, les élèves ne sont pas censée être dans les couloirs.

\- Tu n'es pas censée y être non plus, Mlle la préfète.

Il se retourna après avoir essuyé ses larmes qui avaient fini par le gêner. Il se trouvait maintenant face à la jeune fille aux chevilles enflées et fût surpris en voyant pour la première fois à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt jolie, même si elle semblait ne pas vraiment faire attention à son apparence. Dans la faible lueur environnante, il constata l'absence de maquillage mais surtout une masse capillaire impressionnante et possédant une vie propre. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle, et dit d'un ton strict :

\- Je suis préfète moi, et en tant que tel, je suis habilitée à faire des rondes. Et le professeur McGonagall elle-même m'a demandé de l'aide.

Severus allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand Hermione reprit, d'une voix bien plus douce tout en décroisant les bras :

\- Hey, mais tu es le nouveau que j'ai croisé à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Je vois que tu n'as plus de bandage, c'est bon signe.

Le jeune homme fût pris au dépourvu devant le sourire de la préfète, et du changement de ton si soudain. Apparemment, être "nouveau" était un avantage, peut-être pensait-elle qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le règlement :

\- Heu, oui, je vais mieux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour Pomfresh.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est très douée, rien ne lui résiste. Nous lui devons beaucoup, mes amis et moi.

Hermione avait dit cela en ricanant presque. Les situations dangereuses devaient être des activités amusantes pour elle et son groupe. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre ! Enfin, Severus regarda la tenue de l'élève face à lui et vît le blason rouge et or.

"Tiens donc, une Gryffondor, comme c'est surprenant !" pensa-t-il alors.

\- En tout cas, je suis certaine que tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation de Pomfresh de sortir de l'infirmerie, surtout dans cette tenue. Tu vas tomber malade.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et Severus eu un léger mouvement de recul, de peur qu'elle ne lui attrape le bras. Mais elle n'en fît rien, elle s'installa simplement à côté de lui, souriante et calme. Elle contempla la vue comme lui juste avant, avec un air rêveur. La lumière lunaire la rendait légèrement pâle, mais pas d'une pâleur maladive, plutôt féerique. Severus secoua légèrement la tête et arrêta de la fixer :

\- Tu ne cours pas me dénoncer auprès de ta directrice de maison ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle amusée en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu es nouveau après tout.

Puis, elle sourit amicalement, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux et doux :

\- Et puis, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'être ici. Personnellement, j'adore venir là quand je n'ai pas trop le moral... Voir le parc et sa tranquillité est apaisant.

Severus surpris, garda le silence. Autant de bienveillance de la part d'une sang et or était presque vomitif. Mais en même temps, ça le toucha au fond de lui. Une seule personne avait été aussi agréable avec lui jusqu'à maintenant, et il venait d'apprendre sa mort. Une nouvelle larme menaçait de faire son apparition, mais il la retint de justesse. Il espéra sincèrement que cette marque de faiblesse soit passée inaperçue. Montrer ses sentiments était vraiment la honte, surtout avec son nouveau statut de professeur. D'ailleurs, il hésita un instant :

"Je devrais lui retirer des points pour être venue me déranger. Je me demande qu'elle tête elle ferait si je lui hurlais qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à un professeur !"

Mais il se ressaisit et ne le fît pas. Pas par gentillesse, mais parce qu'il se souvint d'un coup que c'était elle, la seule personne en dehors de son employeur à être venue lui rendre visite. Même si Hermione pensait ne pas l'avoir vu ce jour là, Severus savait qu'elle s'était déplacée... Il soupira, se sentant tout de même bien faible de penser une chose pareille. Il se promit silencieusement que c'était la seule fois où il serait agréable. Et puis, il n'était pas faible, mais juste fatigué, et avoir de la compagnie était une chose acceptable pour lui ce soir. Après un instant, un coup de vent le ramena à la réalité en le faisant frissonner. Hermione le regarda avec un air amusé de nouveau :

\- Allez, viens, je te raccompagne. Si McGonagall te trouvait, ou pire, Rusard, tu aurais des ennuis. Nouveau ou pas, convalescent ou non, tu risques une retenue et des points en moins.

\- Hum... Sûrement oui...

Elle s'avança vers les escaliers mais se stoppa net avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon. Elle semblait se souvenir d'une chose importante et demanda :

\- En fait, tu vas finir par me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Heu... Et bien, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Yves.

\- Yves ? Ce n'est pas courant... Et bien, enchantée !

Elle lui tendit la main, comme pour sceller une nouvelle rencontre et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'accepter de la serrer. Puis quand elle reprit la marche, il soupira discrètement, ravi qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Dans la panique, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme fausse identité. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence dans un premier temps, Severus suivant la préfète de Gryffondor. Dans quelques heures ou quelques jours, elle apprendrait qui il était vraiment. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. Une voix intérieure lui criait sans cesse :

"Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle parte en courant en te laissant en plan ! Monsieur le solitaire était bien content d'avoir de la compagnie !"

Mais cette solution ne lui convenait pas du tout, ce n'était qu'extrapolation futile et ridicule. Non, il n'avait juste pas eu envie de se prendre la tête avec des explications sur le pourquoi du comment il était un adolescent de 16 ans, au lieu d'un grincheux de 36 piges... Il soupira pour la énième fois, sous le regard inquiet d'une Hermione qui restait silencieuse. Il allait lui dire d'arrêter de le regarder comme un cocker triste, quand il sentit son grand nez le déranger, avant d'éternuer violemment. Un éternuement aigu tels les bruits des jouets pour chien. Hermione ne put retenir un léger rire, ce qui fît rougir Severus. Il se reprit cependant très vite, et dit sur la défensive :

\- Hey ça va, t'es pas obligé de te moquer !

\- Je ne me moque pas. Répondit une Hermione qui était visiblement toujours très amusée. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas un tel éternuement venant...

\- Venant d'un type donc le nez est si grand. Finit Severus, vexé.

\- J'allais dire venant d'un garçon, mais ça marche aussi, répondit-elle toujours souriante.

\- Non mais, tu me cherches ! Et bien figure toi que je suis...

\- Ne te vexe pas ! Coupa la jeune fille toujours sur le même ton. Je ne me moque pas, loin de là. Et puis, ton nez n'est pas si grand, il y a pire. Comme d'avoir des dents trop longues !

Décidément, il se faisait couper la parole de plus en plus souvent. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer à la figure sa véritable identité qu'elle avait repris la parole avec un argument étrange :

\- Pourquoi tu parles de dents aux justes ?

\- Il y a encore quelques années, j'avais les dents de devant aussi longues que celles d'un lapin... On s'est souvent moqué de moi pour ça d'ailleurs... Je les ai raccourci suite à... Une blague de très mauvais goût...

Cette fois, ce fût elle qui sembla gênée en repensant à cette anecdote. Mais elle se repris rapidement, comme si de rien était :

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne me moquerais jamais du physique de qui que ce soit. Et puis, j'aime bien ton nez. Il me fait penser à...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un miaulement se faisant entendre au loin :

\- Oups, c'est sûrement miss Teigne. Viens, on y va avant que Rusard n'arrive.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira sans ménagement dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment curieuse cette fille. Sûrement le genre de Gryffondor à prendre la défense de toutes les personnes et les créatures qui faisaient pitiés. Probablement le type de fille à trouver les elfes de maison attendrissants. Il se laissa tirer jusqu'à un passage secret, derrière une tapisserie, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait avoir des ressources illimitées dans le domaine de la "discrétion". Une fois à l'abri, elle regarda Severus :

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, mais Rusard me met tellement mal à l'aise.

\- Pas de problème. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais arraché le bras non plus...

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il éternua de nouveau avant de pester :

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de pimentine demain mon pauvre. Dit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Merci... Tu connais la pimentine ?

\- Bien sûr que je connais ! Je m'intéresse à beaucoup de domaines, et les potions en font partie. C'est ma matière préférée avec la métamorphose. Je pourrais passer des heures à lires des ouvrages sur le sujet. Oui, je sais, je suis bizarre.

\- Non, tu es intelligente apparemment, c'est tout.

Severus haussa les épaules, après tout, c'était rare des élèves qui s'intéressaient aux potions. Dans sa promotion, il était le seul. Et peut-être même qu'il était le seul sur tout Poudlard... A son époque. Hermione avait légèrement rougi, et reprit la marche comme si de rien était :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Severus intrigué.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'on se moque souvent de moi quand je dis des trucs pareils. On me qualifie rarement de personne "intelligente" sans ajouter une pique ou une blague derrière.

\- Je sais ce que c'est... Combien de fois on m'a traité de "Monsieur-je-sais-tout"... J'ai arrêté de compter après la millième. Mais moi au moins, je réussirai mes examens et mon master de potion !

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau, regardant Severus comme s'il avait été une équation complexe à résoudre. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage, gêné par ce regard perçant. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Il regarda alors la préfète avant de marmonner rapidement :

\- Bon, bin merci, on est arrivé je crois. Bonne nuit Hermione !

\- Bonne nuit... Yves. Répondit-elle alors en conservant son air perplexe.

Il rentra dans l'infirmerie, et put constater en fermant la porte que la préfète était toujours immobile, semblant réfléchir intensément. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et repartir en direction du passage secret qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Severus se remit en pyjama et se rallongea, avec plusieurs questions en tête. L'horloge indiquait 2h du matin quand le jeune homme parvint enfin à s'endormir.

Au réveil le lendemain matin, il constata qu'on l'avait laissé faire une grasse matinée. Il était presque 10h, et un plateau avec des gâteaux était posé sur un adaptable. Il s'étira et mangea, affamé après cette nuit étrange. Mme Pomfresh arriva, souriante en constatant que son patient avait mangé. Il eut ensuite droit à une dose de pimentine quand Pompom constata un début de rhume, puis il alla se doucher et s'habilla avec l'accord de l'infirmière, cette fois-ci. Dumbledore fît rapidement son apparition, soulagé de voir son protégé debout. Il tenait dans ses bras d'autres vêtements :

\- Bonjour Severus. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Probablement aussi bien que l'on puisse l'être dans ma situation...

\- C'est un début alors. Je t'ai apporté le reste de ta tenue habituelle. Il fait plutôt frais dans les couloirs. Il faudrait être inconscient pour sortir en simple chemise.

Severus eut la désagréable sensation que cette phrase n'était pas anodine, cependant, il n'en laissa absolument rien paraître. Il se contenta de regarder le veston, la redingote et la cape, toutes noires, qu'Albus venait de lui donner. Comme la veille, il fût surpris de la qualité de la tenue qu'il commença à enfiler par dessus sa chemise :

\- Je mets vraiment ça tous les jours ?

\- Oui, pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est confortable, j'avoue, mais bon sang, qui à idée de faire des fringues avec autant de boutons ?

Tout en pestant, il acheva d'enfiler sa cape, avant de rétrécir sa tenue à sa taille. Il mit ensuite sa baguette dans le holster caché dans une manche de sa redingote :

\- Astucieux. Dit simplement le directeur en hochant la tête d'approbation devant le sort.

\- Au moins, je ressemble à quelque chose. Dites-moi Albus, je ressemble à quoi d'ailleurs, à 36 ans ?

\- Et bien, tu es plus grand, et moins fluet, même si je suppose que tu devrais manger un peu plus. Tes cheveux sont plus longs aussi, contrairement à l'époque où tu te les coupais pendant les vacances d'été, tu à pris l'habitude de les laisser toujours à la même longueur, vers les épaules. Et sinon, et bien, tu es juste le même en plus vieux, avec les marques de ce qu'à été ta vie.

Severus s'imagina avec difficulté, mais grimaça en ayant une image d'un lui encore plus aigri, plus vieux et plus fatigué et... Plus tout quoi. Il soupira et repensa à sa mère d'un coup. C'était elle qui lui coupait les cheveux chaque été, une seule fois par an, pendant les grandes vacances. Leurs moyens financiers étaient trop limités, et son géniteur ne supportait pas que sa femme s'occupe trop de son bâtard. Oui, Severus n'avait pas de père, et Tobias Rogue n'avait pas de fils. Voyant le regard perplexe d'Albus devant lui, le jeune homme prit la parole :

\- J'aime bien les cheveux longs. Dit-il en touchant les siens qui était plutôt court sur son crâne. Pour moi, c'est comme si ma mère me les avait coupés courts il y a trois mois à peine... Qu'est-elle devenue d'ailleurs ?...

\- Nous y reviendrons plus tard Severus...

\- Je pense déjà savoir que je ne vais pas aimer cette conversation là non plus.

Dumbledore n'en dit pas plus, et Severus en fût soulagé. Il ne voulait pas de conversation négative encore une fois, aussi tôt après la première.

Après cela, Albus lui montra ses quartiers, son mot de passe était à modifier vu qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il verrait ça plus tard. Puis il visita sa salle de classe et son bureau. Le château était calme, les élèves étant soit en cours, soit dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de septembre.

Puis, vint l'heure du repas. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Severus mange dans la grande salle, et qu'Albus fasse un discours très succin sur la nouvelle apparence de leur professeur. Moins d'informations seraient divulguées, mieux cela serait. Tout en sachant que rien ne restait jamais secret quand des centaines d'adolescents curieux étaient dans un même endroit.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle en passant par la porte de derrière, il fût reçu par autant de paires d'yeux que de personnes présentent. Les élèves ne comprenaient pas encore pourquoi un ado était habillé comme leur professeur de DCFM et était à la table de ces derniers. Quant à ses collègues, bien qu'ils eurent été mis au courant dès le premier jour, ils étaient tous curieux. Cela promettait d'être un super repas. Severus s'assit entre Albus et Minerva qui lui avait gardé la place. McGonagall avait vieilli, mais le jeune homme la reconnaissait parfaitement. Ainsi que Flitwick, Bibine, Hagrid, Chourave, Pomfresh et Albus bien sûr. Il apprendrait à connaître les autres plus tard, s'il en était obligé. Minerva le salua comme si de rien était, avec un sourire que Severus eu du mal à interpréter. C'était comme un mélange de "rho qu'il est mignon" et de "mon pauvre Severus"...

Albus s'était levé pendant ce temps, pour expliquer la situation :

\- Silence je vous prie. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous accueillons un nouveau visage à la table des professeurs.

Les élèves, dans un silence religieux regardaient leur directeur et leur professeur de DCFM. Dans le lot, Severus reconnu un regard déjà familier… Il trouva rapidement les yeux ambre de la Gryffondor qui l'avait aidé par deux fois. Elle l'observait, l'air peu surprise, et... Énervée ? Severus déglutit imperceptiblement et détourna le regard en conservant son air indifférent. Pourquoi était-elle énervée ? Il n'avait rien fait après tout. Il lui avait dit de l'appeler Yves, mais jamais que c'était son prénom. Il n'avait pas menti... Enfin, par omission peut-être, mais ça, c'était une vision philosophique du mensonge non ?

\- La seule chose que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il s'agit toujours de votre professeur habituel. Le Professeur Rogue n'étant différent que par son aspect physique, je vous demanderais donc de vous montrer respectueux et agréables. Après tout, il conserve toujours les mêmes droits de vous réprimer et de vous punir en cas de mauvaise conduite. Pour terminer, il faut que vous sachiez que votre professeur à quelques soucis de mémoire, je vous serez donc gré de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la situation.

Puis, avec un sourire des plus amusé, il s'assit dans son fauteuil :

\- Bon appétit à tous !

"Bon, au moins, ça amusait quelqu'un cette situation", pensa alors le jeune homme, ayant des difficultés à se concentrer sur les tentatives de conversations de Minerva et des autres durant le repas... Il restait impassible physiquement, mais n'en était pas moins perturbé. Comment pouvait-il manger alors qu'il se sentait observé par tant de personnes... Et surtout, quand il sentait un regard noir le dévisager depuis la table des sang et or.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Merci à vous, lecteurs/lectrices !

Si le cœur vous en dit, une petite review me ferais plaisir. ^^

Bonne journée, Bonne soirée, et à bientôt je l'espère !

**BONUS :**

**Les commentaires de fleurdelys38 et mes réponses ^^ :**

Son géniteur était un alcoolique violent, rien de plus qu'un minable moldu. _**(Attention les moldus ne sont pas tous des êtres abjects !)**__ A 16ans, on fait vite des généralité hein ! mdr_

La lumière lunaire la rendait légèrement pâle, mais pas d'une pâleur maladive, plutôt féerique. _**(Ça sent l'amouuuuuuuuuur ! XD)**__ Le retour mdr_

Hum... Sûrement oui... _**(J'imagine trop la tête qu'il doit faire… mais oui Hermione je risque une retenu… Je suis plutôt du genre à les donner moi-même Niark niark ! ^^)**__ J'ai rit, mais j'ai rit ! XD_

Heu... Et bien, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Yves. _**(YVES ?! T'es sérieuse ? Ça fait bizarre Yves sur la tête de Severus ? O.O )**_ Ne cri pas au scandale trop vite ^^ MDR

"Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle parte en courant en te laissant en plan ! Monsieur le solitaire était bien content d'avoir de la compagnie !" _**(AMOUUUUUUUUUUUR ! XD )**_ Le retour... Bis ! MDR

Il me fait penser à... _**(Attends… Elle a déjà le béguin pour son prof ?! Ouuuuh la vilaine ! xD )**__ Rhô, tu extrapole voyons mdr_

Probablement le type de fille à trouver les elfes de maison attendrissants. _**(Euh comment dire… MAIS C'EST EXACTEMENT CA ! xD)**__ Ha bon ? XD_

Il faudrait être inconscient pour sortir en simple chemise. _**(Le grand manitou qui a des yeux et des oreilles partout revient en force ! xD Il s'est fait roder le coquinou !)**__ Seul dieu est omniprésent... Enfin, Dieu, et Dumbledore ! XD MDR_

_**(Hihihi j'ai hâte de lire le chapitre suivant ^^ Severus va prendre cher ! On ne ment pas à Hermione Granger surtout qu'elle est loin d'être bête la petite ^^**_

_**J'aime beaucoup ton histoire, vite vite la suite ! ^^**_

_**Des bisouilles baveuses ^^)**__ Merci ma petite fleurdelys38 ^^_

**Les commentaire de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

Heu... Et bien, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Yves. **(Je suis aussi le père de *******, le mari de *******, tu le connais?)** Et bien, ça me dit quelque chose en effet mdr XD


	4. La reprise des cours

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. ET BONNE ANNEE 2020 ! Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur et surtout de santé ! :D_

_Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, un peu plus long celui-ci (et oui, encore un, mais c'est loin d'être le dernier MDR). J'ai aimé l'écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire. 3 _

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, une fois de plus ! Je crois avoir répondu à chacune de vous en MP ! ^^_

_Sauf à toi, "invité", je te répond donc ici ^^ : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, c'est vraiment cool d'en avoir, surtout vu tes compliments qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui sont super motivants. Merci merci merci. Quand aux autres fictions, je dois avouer que je suis contente qu'il en ai plusieurs qui sortes ! J'adore écrire, mais j'aime vraiment vraiment vraiment en lire aussi ^^ Donc je dois avouer être ravis que mon couple préféré fasse son apparition dans plusieurs histoires variées 3 Vive les SS/HG :D J'espère que la suite vas te plaire tout autant. ^^_

_Et à Emma Swan : Merci aussi pour ton commentaire que je viens de recevoir par mail. Il m'a fait très plaisir aussi, et du coup, tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps pour connaître la réaction d'Hermione :D ^^_

_Merci encore à mes bêtas, vous êtes les meilleurs ^^ __Je vous aimes si tant !_

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling biensûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 4 : La reprise des cours**

Le jeune professeur Rogue ne reprit pas les cours tout de suite après son arrêt de travail forcé, et pour cause. Le ministère ayant eut vent de l'incident "Severus Rogue" par la réception de nombreux courriers de parents inquiets, Dumbledore dut intervenir auprès de Rufus Screamgeour. Le ministre souhaitait faire rétrograder le professeur de DCFM en tant qu'élève, vu son âge, mais Albus se basa sur les registres de l'institution pour empêcher cela. En effet, sur ces derniers, Severus était toujours considéré comme un adulte, diplômé, de 36 ans et comme Rufus le savait bien, rien n'était plus puissant que les documents magiques.

Cependant, Severus n'eut pas encore le droit d'exercer après cela. En effet, une fois que son statut d'adulte fut confirmé, ce fut à celui de professeur tout court d'être mis en cause. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme dut repasser plusieurs examens afin de prouver son niveau. On lui laissa donc un mois pour réviser, afin de prouver ses capacités. Cela dit, après moins d'une semaine à rester cloîtré dans ses quartiers avec seulement un accès à la bibliothèque et à la réserve, il se sentait déjà prêt. Premièrement parce que depuis ses 15 ans il connaissait bien plus que le programme entier de l'école, mais aussi parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé à devoir étudier des choses qu'il savait déjà. Lire et apprendre était fait pour s'améliorer, pas pour stagner.

Et, de nouveau un combat administratif fît rage entre Dumbledore et le gouvernement sorcier. Severus fut donc envoyé au ministère moins de dix jours après le premier esclandre. Ainsi, avec des dizaines de membres du magenmagot en guise de surveillants, il put passer ses examens. Tous étaient persuadés qu'il tenterait de tricher afin de conserver ses avantages. Mais c'était mal connaître le jeune Serpentard. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le motivait encore plus à réussir, c'était de prouver aux crétins du ministère qu'il valait mieux qu'eux. C'est donc après plus d'une vingtaine d'épreuves différentes, écrites et pratiques dans toutes les matières qu'il avait étudiées durant son parcours scolaire, qu'il eut terminé son calvaire. Les résultats allaient mettre probablement une nouvelle semaine à arriver, si ce n'est plus. Et d'ici là, il devait bien sûr rester tranquille dans ses appartements.

Severus s'installa dans son canapé après avoir pris un énième livre dans la réserve. A ce rythme, il allait manquer de lecture d'ici un mois. Il n'ouvrît pas l'ouvrage et se contenta de le poser à côté de lui avant de grogner d'agacement pour de se plaindre :

\- Saleté de cornichons pleurnicheurs à la noix ! Et leurs satanés parents qui ne valent pas mieux ! Je suis certain que la plupart de ces vieux cons me connaissaient d'avant et qu'ils se sont fait un malin plaisir d'écrire au ministère pour m'emmerder... Et bien bravo messieurs dames les chieurs, vous avez réussi votre coup ! Le vilain Severus Rogue se retrouve assigné à demeure parce qu'il est trop jeune. Je vous en foutrais du "trop jeune" moi !

\- Mais quel langage fleuri mon garçon !

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de soupirer. Il avait entendu le directeur arriver, même si celui-ci avait voulu se faire discret. C'était le nouveau jeu d'Albus, l'entraîner à être vigilent en toutes circonstances. Ce serait un auror du nom d'Alastor Maugret, membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, qui avait ce précepte en bouche à chaque instant :

\- Je ne suis plus un garçon ! Répondit le principal intéressé d'une voix lasse.

\- Serais-tu devenu une fille sans que je ne sois mis au courant par le ministre ?

Le directeur s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé, tout en souriant à sa propre blague. Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre sur un ton dédaigneux :

\- Si j'éternue, je suis certain que le ministre lui même t'en informera "Al" !

Albus ne sembla pas s'offusquer de ce nouveau diminutif. Après tout, il connaissait bien le caractère du jeune homme assit en face de lui. Il se contenta de sourire un peu plus avant de répondre :

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, en effet.

\- Écoute, si tu n'as pas les résultats de mes examens, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir. Ma compagnie est sûrement plus déplaisante encore que d'habitude !

\- Je ne les ai pas encore, mais j'ai fait savoir au ministre que nos élèves avaient besoin de reprendre les cours rapidement. Cela va bientôt faire trois semaines qu'ils n'ont pas été pris en charge dans cette matière.

\- Pour avoir lu les documents laissés par mon prédécesseur, je pense pouvoir assurer qu'ils n'ont pas été pris en charge depuis plus d'une année. Le ministère à un don certain pour empêcher les étudiants d'étudier il faut croire.

Severus s'étira les jambes et regarda les flammes dans l'âtre de sa cheminée :

\- Je sais que tu veux attendre que toutes ces histoires d'examens soient finies avant que les élèves ne m'approchent de nouveau, mais j'en ai assez d'être enfermé ici. J'en viens presque à vouloir la compagnie d'autres êtres-humains !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, cela ne saurait tarder maintenant. En attendant, il est important que tu restes tranquille. Le ministère va chercher tous les prétextes possibles pour te faire quitter Poudlard. Est-ce là ce que tu souhaites ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus reprit son livre afin de débuter sa lecture. Albus se leva alors, toujours souriant, fidèle à lui même :

\- Courage mon garçon. Tout se passera pour le mieux. Je repasserais te voir demain.

\- Si tu n'as pas les résultats demain non plus, c'est pas le peine de venir "AL" !

Albus déposa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme, sans mots dire, puis sortit afin de le laisser lire tranquillement. Une fois seul, Severus déposa de nouveau son livre et mit son visage dans ses mains tout en soupirant un long "c'est injuste".

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus enfila sa veste et sa cape afin de sortir prendre l'air. Il n'avait été autorisé à circuler dans les couloirs qu'à ce moment là, afin de faire des rondes. Bien qu'il n'eût toujours pas l'autorisation de punir ou de retirer des points, il avait le droit et même le devoir de "renvoyer gentiment" les élèves fouineurs dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Cela dit, il en profitait surtout pour retourner à la tour d'astronomie et y rester le plus longtemps possible. Être gentil, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc après tout, alors autant éviter au possible les cornichons décérébrés et noctambules.

Comme il en avait donc prit l'habitude, il alla dans la direction de son sanctuaire aérien. Une fois dans les escaliers, il se renfrogna en constatant la présence d'un intrus contre "sa" rambarde !

\- Les élèves n'ont rien à faire dans les couloirs à...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase en reconnaissant la tignasse de l'intruse. Hermione avait sursauté, puis après avoir reconnu à son tour l'importun, son regard se noirci :

\- Tiens donc, sainte-mangouste qui se moque de la charité ! Bonsoir "YVES" !

Le ton de la sang et or était à la fois cordial et terriblement froid. Severus y reconnu de l'ironie mélangée à une pointe de dégoût :

\- Bonsoir Herm... Miss Granger...

La jeune fille n'avait pas pris le temps d'attendre qu'il finisse sa salutation, qu'elle prenait déjà le chemin des escaliers pour partir. Severus lui attrapa le bras par réflexe :

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir tu sais ?

\- Parce que je devrais attendre que vous le demandiez pour en avoir le droit ? Répondit la lionne qui sortait visiblement les griffes.

\- Euh... Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que...

\- C'est que je suis préfète, donc que je fais ce que je veux ! D'autant plus que vous n'êtes toujours pas redevenu professeur !

Severus relâcha le bras de la jeune fille sans rien dire. Il était énervé par le comportement de cette sale gamine, mais il se sentait bizarre et aucune réplique cinglante ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de baisser la tête un instant avant de dire, de la même façon que la préfète quelques jours plus tôt :

\- J'allais dire que tu pouvais rester et que j'allais continuer ma ronde, mais ça, ça marche aussi.

Puis il se dirigea finalement devant la rambarde, en attendant qu'Hermione parte. Il regarda le lac, dont la noirceur était abyssale en cette nuit sans lune. On ne distinguait que les reflets légers des étoiles téméraires qui brillaient dans la profondeur de l'obscurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, ou peut-être était-ce des minutes, il sentit la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés :

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité directement, finit-elle par soupirer avec une voix plus apaisée.

\- Et bien, parce que... Je n'en sais rien en fait. Ma situation est bien trop étrange. Et je venais d'apprendre à quel point ma vie était… Géniale ? Donc bon… J'ai improvisé...

\- Et vous n'êtes pas très doué en improvisation ! Je ne comprends pas moi même comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça sur le coup ! "Sevy" !

Sur ces mots, Hermione secoua la tête d'exaspération, ce qui rendit Severus perplexe. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il en fît de même, la regardant dans les yeux. Il faisait trop sombre cette fois pour qu'il distingue la couleur ambre de ses iris, mais il y voyait en revanche très clairement de la tristesse... Il frissonna en constatant cela et béni le coup de vent qui lui permit de faire passer ça pour un frisson lié au froid. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi elle était dans cet état, mais elle reprit la parole doucement :

\- Je n'ai compris qu'une fois de retour dans mon dortoir. Et quand j'ai voulu aller vous voir le lendemain à l'infirmerie, vous dormiez. Et la fois d'après, vous aviez tout simplement disparu jusqu'au repas... Enfin bref, ça n'a pas d'importance... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je…

Hermione stoppa sa phrase, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était trop dure à extérioriser. Cette sang et or était vraiment des plus étrange et déroutante d'après le Serpentard. Puis, elle fini par reprendre après une pause somme toute très courte :

\- Je voudrais m'excuser de vous avoir traité comme je l'ai fait là dernière fois et vous remerciez pour avoir permis à Harry de ne pas juste... Disparaître comme s'il n'était jamais né...

Elle avait dit sa tirade d'une traite, murmurant presque, puis elle entama un mouvement pour partir. Cette fois, Severus n'essaya pas de la retenir, mais il dit calmement :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour m'avoir aidé à plusieurs reprises sans même savoir qui j'étais... Au contraire, ça m'a fait du bien de parler à une autre personne qu'Albus... Alors, c'est plutôt à moi de... m'excuser et de te remercier...

A la fin, sa voix était presque inaudible, mais Hermione semblait avoir compris, comme en témoignait son regard surpris, à la limite du choc. Severus tourna de nouveau la tête vers le parc obscur, avant de continuer de façon plus clair et plus solennel :

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Miss Granger...

\- A vous aussi... Professeur Rogue.

Après cela, Severus entendit la jeune préfète descendre les escaliers. Il resta encore un moment dans le froid de la tour d'astronomie avant de descendre lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie d'y rester aussi longtemps que d'habitude. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se mit directement en pyjama avant de rejoindre son lit.

Le réveil fût difficile le lendemain. Il avait pris l'habitude de traîner avant de prendre son petit déjeuner dans son salon. Mais ce matin là, il se réveilla en entendant toquer à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était seulement 6h. Il se leva, ronchon, et enfila un peignoir afin d'aller ouvrir à la furie qui tambourinait inlassablement à sa porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Albus devant sa porte, tout sourire :

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir aujourd'hui, grogna Severus.

\- Tu m'as dit que je pourrais venir si j'avais tes résultats, répondit Albus avec le regard pétillant de malice.

Restant sans voix, Severus laissa entrer son protecteur avec les yeux grands ouverts. Toutes traces de fatigue avaient disparu et le jeune homme se sentit presque surexcité. Bien sûr, le directeur ne put garder le suspense plus longtemps et lui tendit une enveloppe. A n'en point douter, Dumbledore connaissait déjà les résultats et ils devaient être au minimum bon vu sa tête. Mais le jeune professeur ne voulait pas de "bon résultats", il en voulait des excellents. Il déchira sans plus attendre l'enveloppe pour en tirer le parchemin tant convoité.

Durant le petit déjeuner, Severus s'était installé de nouveau entre Albus et Minerva. Il jouait avec son toast plus qu'il ne le mangeait, son regard plongé dans son assiette. Cette fois, le fait d'être dévisagé par tout le monde ne le dérangeait pas :

\- Roh Severus, vous allez arrêter un peu de faire la tête oui ! Vous avez réussi vos examens après tout. Vous êtes de nouveau officiellement professeur, dit la directrice des Gryffondors en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air amusé.

\- Mais oui Severus, c'est une excellente nouvelle après tout, s'exclama Flitwick tout sourire.

\- Et puis, vous avez réussi l'impossible en coupant l'herbe sous le pied du magenmagot, renchérit Bibine.

\- Hum, fut la seule réponse du jeune garçon.

\- Voyons Severus, c'est n'est pas la mort d'avoir eu deux efforts exceptionnels ! Vous avez eu 18 optimals après tout ! Et puis, la métamorphose avancée, c'est compliqué autant dans la pratique que dans la théorie...

Sur ces dernières paroles, qui venait de Minerva, Severus reposa son toast dans son assiette et se leva :

\- Oui, oui, je sais, c'est super.

Puis, il quitta la grande salle, vexé. McGonagall en sourit encore plus, pendant que Sinistra, la professeure d'astronomie, s'offusqua légèrement :

\- Il réagit vraiment comme un gamin !

\- En même temps, s'en est un dans un sens, répondit Hagrid en se grattant la barbe, perplexe.

\- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt rassurant, dit tout simplement la professeure d'arithmancie.

\- Et pourquoi cela Septima ? Demanda alors Dumbledore, intrigué.

\- Cela montre qu'il est humain ! J'avais fini par en douter !

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que Severus s'éloigna assez du couloir pour arrêter d'entendre les railleries de ses collègues. Et c'était lui le gamin ?

Agacé et humilié d'être traité comme un sale cornichon, il prit la direction de son bureau. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et sortit une pile de papier d'un tiroir. Vu qu'il avait été consigné à domicile, il en avait profité pour travailler sur le programme que son "ancien lui" avait préparé. Il était d'accord avec l'ensemble des décisions qu'il avait prises, et se félicitait de son travail. Il avait aussi travaillé un peu sur le dossier de ses élèves. Il connaissait maintenant tous les Serpentards, c'était lui leur directeur après tout ! Et quelques autres élèves de ci de là.

Il avait insisté pour commencer directement ses cours aujourd'hui. Il avait assez traîné comme ça. Et surtout, il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait être un bon professeur tout court. C'était vendredi aujourd'hui, et après vérification de son emploi du temps, il avait constaté qu'il commençait par les premières années de Poufsouffles/Serdaigles, suivis des deuxièmes années Gryffondors/Serpentards. Puis il aurait à travailler l'après midi avec les quatrièmes années Poufsouffles/Serdaigles avant de finir en beauté par les sixièmes années de sa maison, en duo avec les sang et or.

Les premiers cours se déroulèrent sans accros, les plus jeunes élèves étant toujours autant impressionnés par un professeur Rogue de 16 ans que par celui de 36.

Il redouta cependant un peu plus son dernier cours de la journée. Il avait sensiblement le même âge qu'eux et il doutait que ses élèves se sentent impressionnés par sa stature actuelle_._ D'après ses notes, il leur avait appris le "protego" la dernière fois. Enfin, il avait commencé. A en croire les annotations qu'il avait pris à la fin de ce cours, il allait devoir reprendre aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait après tout de l'un des sorts les plus importants en termes de défense.

Il s'adossa contre le dossier du fauteuil, celui placé derrière son bureau dans la salle de classe et se pinça l'arête du nez. Quel type de cornichons allaient être présents cette fois ? Il craignait un peu le pire, après ce qu'il avait lu à propos du jeune Potter, de son acolyte Weasley et surtout à propos d'un certain Londubat. Puis, ses pensées se tournèrent rapidement vers Hermione. Elle était dans cette classe. Il avait lu dans son dossier qu'elle venait d'avoir 17 ans, quelques jours plus tôt, le 19 septembre.

Elle était donc dans la même classe que Potter et il semblerait qu'ils soient amis. Il s'était renseigné sur la jeune préfète, afin de savoir exactement à qui il avait eu affaire... Rien de plus bien sûr ! Le fait qu'elle soit intelligente était plus qu'évident au vu de ses résultats scolaires. Peut-être que son dernier cours de la journée ne serait pas un total fiasco finalement...

Il prit quelques anti-sèches à propos des élèves qui allaient être présents. Il ne tenait pas à paraître idiot en ne sachant pas à qui il s'adressait. Très rapidement, il commença à entendre du bruit, des blablas incessants, de tous les élèves qui commençaient à s'entasser devant la porte. Il inspira un grand coup afin de se redonner du courage et d'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte à l'autre bout de la salle :

\- Entrez !

Il laissa le temps à tout le monde de s'installer à leurs places respectives. Il croisa le regard de Potter et sentit comme un haut le cœur. Les yeux de Lily... Il aurait put croire que c'était elle, si cet avorton n'avait pas le reste du physique de son père. Ils étaient morts... Son bourreau et la fille qui comptait le plus pour lui... Il se donna alors une claque mentale afin d'arrêter de fixer d'un air meurtrier le jeune Potter. Puis, en détournant enfin le regard, il tomba sur celui d'Hermione, qui lui adressa un bref sourire discret. Par ce simple geste, elle semblait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus et cela le ragaillardit.

Il passa ensuite en revue les Serpentards, et reconnu immédiatement le fils Malfoy. Severus avait côtoyé un peu son père et Drago lui ressemblait, avec son air hautain. Il valait mieux l'avoir dans sa poche pour la suite. S'il avait eu envie de rejoindre les mangemorts, c'était en grande partie à cause de la propagande de Lucius. Il le savait maintenant, car il avait pris la décision de regarder certains de ses souvenirs oubliés avec la pensine du directeur. Pas tous, car ceux qu'il avait vu lui avait largement suffit. Après celui de son endoctrinement, de sa marque, de sa solitude, il avait fini par regarder le plus douloureux de tous. Il était arrivé trop tard ce jour là...

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il commença à sentir de la bile monter dans sa gorge. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se montrer faible, malade et/ou triste. Une fois tout le monde installé dans la salle, des chuchotements commencèrent et même sans être parano de nature, le jeune professeur sentit qu'on parlait de lui. Il demanda une première fois le silence, sans succès. Puis une seconde, toujours de façon infructueuse. Severus comprit qu'il était la bête de foire du jour et que ces sales cornichons allaient le tester jusqu'au bout. Il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il allait donc devoir employer les moyens forts pour se faire respecter. Si bien que pour sa troisième tentative, il opta pour le cri du cœur :

\- LE PROCHAIN QUI PRONONCE LE MOINDRE MOT JE LUI RETRIE 150 POINTS !

Ha, enfin le silence ! Et voir la plupart des élèves sursauter et ouvrir de grands yeux en se replaçant droit sur leur chaise n'avait pas de prix. Seule Hermione arborait un sourire, comme soulagée elle aussi par le silence retrouvé. Plus sûr de lui, Severus se positionna de toute sa hauteur devant la classe et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il était peut-être un peu moins grand qu'avant, mais il n'en restait pas moins imposant. Et même avec des cheveux plus courts et un regard un peu moins noir, il pouvait toujours être aussi sombre et flippant quand il le voulait :

\- Je ne sais pas comment se déroulent les cours avec moi habituellement, mais je doute que je laisse des enfantillages avoir lieu ! Alors que les choses soient bien claires, je ne vous laisserais pas me marcher sur les pieds !

Pendant qu'il parlait, il put remarquer que certains étudiants semblaient perplexes, aussi bien chez les Gryffondors que chez les Serpentards...

\- Très bien, alors maintenant, si quelqu'un à un commentaire à faire, je pense que c'est le moment ! Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous exprimer ! Profitez-en, je tiens à préciser que pendant ces cinq minutes, aucun point ne sera retiré et aucune retenue ne sera mise !

Il regarda une petite horloge fixée au mur et resta silencieux en regardant la grande aiguille se balader sur le cadran, lentement mais sûrement. Les étudiants semblaient encore plus perdus et le silence se maintenait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se lève. Il fronça un sourcil suspicieux en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Harry, Ron et Neuville devinrent pâles en la voyant faire, se demandant probablement si elle était devenue folle :

\- Oui... Miss Granger ?

\- Professeur, je pense pouvoir affirmer que la plupart des élèves de l'école sont perplexes à l'idée de recevoir un cours de la part d'un professeur qui a visiblement leur âge. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez en mesure de le faire, surtout que le ministère a vérifié vos compétences, mais d'autre ne partage vraisemblablement pas ce point de vue.

Severus resta de marbre devant cette affirmation. Il le savait pertinemment, il ne s'attendait en revanche pas à l'entendre à haute voix. Il eut alors une nouvelle idée, si bien qu'un rictus mauvais prit place sur ses lèvres, effrayant la plupart des cornichons face à lui. Seuls Malfoy et ses acolytes, Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson, souriaient, attendant probablement une sanction pour la jeune préfète. Mais non, Severus n'avait qu'une parole après tout :

\- Merci pour ce point de vue éclairé Miss Granger. Je suis hélas bien embêté que mes propres élèves ne se sentent pas dans de bonnes conditions pour apprendre. Mais, je pense qu'il existe un moyen efficace pour effacer la moindre trace de doute de vos esprits flétris par la stupidité ! Je vais donc changer la règle ! Je propose donc, à tous ceux qui le souhaite, un duel contre moi ! Et bien entendu, sans aucun risque de représailles ! Cela afin de vous montrer que je suis à la hauteur de vos attentes pour vous apprendre à vous défendre. Alors, des volontaires ?

Severus conservait son rictus au visage, les bras toujours croisés, à attendre que quelqu'un se dévoue :

\- Et bien alors ? Pas un seul courageux pour défier le grand méchant professeur Rogue ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que ce genre de proposition aurait fait des heureux !

En disant cela, il avait regardé la salle entière, avant de fixer son regard sur le jeune Potter en particulier. Cette fois, ce dernier leva la main, sous le regard admiratif de ses camarades rouge et or et celui plein d'espérances malsaines des vert et argent.

\- Monsieur Potter... La fameuse célébrité de Poudlard ! Il m'a semblé entendre beaucoup de bien sur vos compétences en combats. Et aussi sur vos compétences pédagogiques, en tant que maître dans le domaine des cours illégaux ! Approchez donc !

Sans dire mot, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune professeur, qui avait déjà fait apparaître une estrade de combat, identique à celle de son dernier cours avec cette classe. Lui et le jeune Potter prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, dans une scène plus ou moins semblable à la dernière fois, à l'exception des protagonistes. Severus regarda Harry et dit haut et fort pour que toute la classe entende :

\- Je compte bien sûr sur vous pour que vous ne reteniez pas vos coups monsieur Potter ! Tous les coups sont permis d'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas que je n'ai qu'une parole. Et, pour augmenter un peu le challenge, mettons en place un simple pari. Si je gagne, vous direz à toute l'école à quel point je suis doué, et donc, que je suis légitime pour donner des cours !

\- Et, si je gagne professeur ? Demanda le survivant, sûr de lui.

\- Et bien, si vous gagnez, je reconnaîtrais devant toute l'école que vous êtes doué et que je suis un piètre professeur. Cela vous convient ?

\- Oui professeur, c'est parfait, répondit Harry avec un regard flamboyant.

Ils se saluèrent et se tournèrent pour prendre place sur leur repère respectif. En se retournant, Severus constata le regard inquiet d'Hermione vis à vis de Potter. Cela agaça le jeune professeur.

"Je ne vais pas le tuer non plus, pffff, de quoi elle a peur au juste ? Que je lui abîme son pauvre Potter ?" pensa Severus en prenant sa position de combat face à son élève.

Après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, il laissa à Potter l'opportunité de lancer le premier sort, qu'il parât avec un protego informulé parfait. Puis encore une fois, il attendit et rebelotte, il contra l'assaut sans même bouger. Plus les sorts fusaient, plus Rogue semblait s'ennuyer et s'amusa même à mimer un bâillement au cours d'une énième attaque de son élève. Le survivant commençait à s'énerver petit à petit et lançait des sorts de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapproché, sans que cela ne perturbe Severus. Le père de ce morveux avait été un adversaire bien pire. Sûrement parce que James Potter avait réellement pour but d'humilier et de faire du mal, alors que ce gamin voulait juste prouver qu'il se débrouillait bien. Cela dit, après plus de cinq minutes comme ça, qui semblèrent interminables pour le professeur, il se décida à mettre fin au combat. En revanche, lui qui avait prévu un final humiliant pour son élève, ne pu se résoudre à le faire en voyant les yeux verts et déterminés face à lui. Lors d'un nouveau "rictusempra" de Potter, Severus ne se protégea pas et se contenta de faire un pas de côté. Ceci surpris Harry, suffisamment pour que d'un simple experliarmus, il se fasse désarmer.

\- Et bien, de toute évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout ! Je suppose que mes cours seront encore nécessaires pendant quelque temps ! Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, dit Severus en rendant la baguette au jeune garçon face à lui. Je suis certain que vous vous attellerez à votre part du contrat dés ce soir bien sûr !

Sans attendre de réponse, le professeur se tourna face à sa classe, qui semblait mi admirative, mi déçue :

\- Au vu des annotations que j'ai pris lors du dernier cours, je vais donc vous demandez de vous mettre deux par deux, en vous mélangeant ! Je suppose que vous mettrez plus de cœur à l'ouvrage face à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de votre maison, n'est-ce pas ?... BOUGEZ-VOUS, on va pas attendre la fin du cours ! Prenez pour adversaire celui qui est le plus proche de vous !

A peine eut-il fini de donner son ordre que tout le monde se leva et les deux maisons se toisèrent. Au vu des éclairs que les élèves se lançaient en prenant place, Severus ne sut plus vraiment s'il avait eu une bonne idée.

Potter se retrouva face à Goyle, Weasley avec Crabbe, Londubat était effrayé face à Parkinson pendant que Granger se retrouvait face à Malfoy. N'ayant pas retenu tous les autres noms des Gryffondors, Severus les regarda commencer à s'entraîner dans l'indifférence.

Les tensions étaient palpables, mais finalement, cela ne se déroulait pas si mal que ça... Dans le sens où les boucliers étaient tous de plus en plus efficaces, chacun ayant une peur bleue des sortilèges lancés par leur adversaire. Severus entama un énième tour de classe, quand il constata que Londubat était encore en difficulté. Il se faisait projeter en arrière ou désarmer à tous les coups ou presque. Si bien qu'il s'approcha alors et soupira avant de demander à Parkinson de passer avec un autre duo. Elle alla directement avec Malfoy, sans que Severus ne la regarde faire. Il toisa le jeune Neuville qui était totalement livide devant lui :

\- Londubat, montrez-moi le geste que vous faites, sans prononcer la formule je vous prie... Hey ho, monsieur Londubat, je vous parle !

Sursautant, Neuville se reprit et s'exécuta à plusieurs reprises, sous le regard perçant de son plus grand cauchemar.

\- Je vois. Vous avez le bon geste, mais vous êtes bien trop lent ! Vous devez avoir plus de nerfs Londubat ! Ayez un peu plus confiance en vous bon sang !

Il ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi, mais son élève eut l'air d'un poisson sorti de l'eau. Il grogna alors contre ce dernier et sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit il recommença le geste. Puis, quand il lui demanda, Neuville utilisa la formule et un léger bouclier apparu :

\- Je suis persuadé que vous êtes capables de faire encore mieux. Arrêter de paniquer et mettez vous au bou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri se fit entendre. Severus tourna la tête rapidement et vit Hermione à terre, se pliant en position latérale de sécurité, face à deux adversaires. Parkinson avait apparemment lancé un sort, en même temps que Malfoy, contre la préfète qui n'avait pas pu se défendre. De ce fait, les deux gardes du corps de cette dernière s'étaient lancés contre les deux Serpentards, mais furent bloqués contre les deux molosses du jeune blondinet. Severus commença à voir rouge (pour une fois). Il hurla alors, se dirigeant vers la blessée :

\- CA SUFFIT ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, LE COURS EST TERMINE !

Il aurait peut-être dû retirer des points à tout le monde, mais il était trop préoccupé par la jeune fille qui était toujours à terre. La bagarre fut stoppée nette avant que cela ne dégénère et les élèves sortirent, en se toisant tous. Les uns attendant un geste de provocation des autres, mais ce statut quo se maintenait. Potter et Weasley commencèrent à s'approcher de Granger, mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'accroupir à ses côtés, le professeur Rogue les houspilla :

\- J'AI DIT TOUT LE MONDE !

\- Mais c'est notre amie, dit le survivant inquiet.

\- Et moi je suis votre professeur, je vais pouvoir gérer ça.

Et c'est en lançant un regard noir à son professeur que Harry finit par être sorti par le rouquin, qui semblait tout aussi inquiet pour Hermione que par l'idée d'une retenue.

Severus s'accroupit vers la préfète qui était toujours en position fœtale au sol. Elle pleurait silencieusement sans bouger, cachant son visage.

\- Miss Granger, ça va ? Demanda Severus inquiet de la voir ainsi. Où êtes-vous blessée ?

\- Nulle part... Je... Hermione pleura de plus belle sans bouger.

\- Hermione... Quel sort vous ont lancé vos... Adversaires ?

\- Ils... Ils... Ils ont recommencé...

Severus ne comprit pas. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis, tout doucement, il la fit se tourner face à lui. Elle se laissa faire après un moment d'hésitation et le professeur se rendit enfin compte de ce que la lionne avait voulu dire... Les dents de devant de la jeune préfète étaient devenues plus longues que celles d'un castor. Hermione pleurait toujours et semblait attendre une réflexion qui ne vint pas :

\- Je connais le contre sort, mais, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie... Pomfresh sera sûrement plus précise que moi dans la réduction de votre problème...

La sang et or arrêta de pleurer et regarda son professeur qui venait de lui tendre un mouchoir en tissu, où était brodé en vert les initiales du Serpentard :

\- Il est propre ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

Dit-il alors dans une tentative d'humour apparente, qui eut pour effet de faire sourire légèrement Hermione. Elle essuya ses yeux et se moucha tout en se levant, aidé par Severus :

\- Je vais te... Enfin vous désillusioner pour ne pas que les autres voient.

Et après qu'elle ait acquiescé à cette idée, elle le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Merci Severus.

Il se sentit rougir légèrement, sans comprendre pourquoi et accompagna la jeune fille discrètement jusqu'à l'infirmière.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note de fin **

Merci une nouvelle fois d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Je revient régulièrement sur ceux déjà écrit afin de les améliorer, mais sachez que j'ai bientôt terminé d'écrire cette fic.

J'espère donc que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. ^^

Si le cœur vous en dit, laisser moi un petit commentaire sur ce que vous en pensé. :)

Encore une fois bonne année et à bientôt !

**BONUS**

**Les commentaires de fleurdelys38 et mes réponses:**

Mais quel langage fleuri mon garçon ! _(Tout à fait d'accord Albus ! Vilain garnement !) Rho que c'est vilain !_

Serais-tu devenu une fille sans que je ne sois mis au courant par le ministre ? _(Hahaha mais qu'il est drôle ce Dumby… ^^') Mais d'où vient cet humour ? mdr_

Si tu n'as pas les résultats demain non plus, c'est pas le peine de venir AL ! _(Mais il est gentil ce gamin dis donc ! Sale gosse va !) Adorable je dirais plutôt mdr_

Et puis, la métamorphose avancée, c'est compliqué autant dans la pratique que dans la théorie... _(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! XD XD XD)_

Oui, oui, je sais, c'est super. _(Mais il a vraiment un sale caractère ce gamin ! On est gentil avec Minerva où elle te transforme en verre à pied d'un claquement de doigt fais attention ! xD) Ha, les ado ! mdr_

J'avais fini par en douter ! _(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! XD) Avoue, tu avais douté toi aussi mdr_

Il croisa le regard de Potter et sentit comme un haut le cœur. _(Ah bah oui ça doit faire un choc… :s) Oh que oui..._

ces sales cornichons _(t'aime bien ce mot toi ! xD)_ _Oh que oui ! mdr_

Il était peut-être un peu moins grand qu'avant, mais il n'en restait pas moins imposant. _(Hihihi ! Sévy ! Sévy ! (Imagine les pompon girls !) xD) J'imagine bien, oui XD_

je suis légitime pour donner des cours ! _(Il a pas du tout la grosse tête… Il va finir par ne plus passer par les portes et à ne plus rentrer dans ses chaussettes… xD)_ _C'est fort probable en effet ^^' mdr_

pensa Severus en prenant sa position de combat face à son élève. _(IL EST JALOUX ! XD XD XD) Nooooooooooon, pas du touuuuuuuuut mdr_

de toute évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout ! _(Hoooooo ! ^^ J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en première année ! ^^) VOUIIIIIIIII ^^ XD_

Il se sentit rougir légèrement, sans comprendre pourquoi, et accompagna la jeune fille discrètement jusqu'à l'infirmière. _ (Mouuuuuuuuuh ça sent l'amour ! xD ^^) toujouuuuuurs ^^ :P_

_(Dit-moi que Malfoy et Parkinson vont se faire remonter les bretelles dans le chapitre suivant… STP Comment Severus peut laisser ces deux gamins s'en prendre à sa chérie… xD) Heuuuuuuu… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être ! ^^ MDR :P A suivre XD_

**Les commentaires de courgette et mes réponses :**

En même temps, s'en est un dans un sens, répondit Hagrid en se grattant le menton, perplexe. (Comment peut-il se gratter le menton avec sa grosse barbe ? Il peut plus facilement se gratter les BIIIIIP XD) Ouais, j'avoue… ^^' MDR Mais, je vais me permettre de changer pour un terme plus poli hein ? MDR

il opta pour le cri du cœur : (« IL N'Y AURA NI SORTILEGES, NI INCANTATIONS IDIOTES DANS CE COURS Ah non, c'est pas ça que je dois dire... ! ») « Oups, je me trompe de cours du coup ! » MDR

Severus regarda Harry (plaqua Harry) Oups, tu te trompes de fiction du coup ! MDR

position latérale de sécurité (mdr en PLS) Oui, je sais, les abréviations sont à éviter MDR


	5. Vengeance et découverte

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, en avance oui ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me semble important de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à notre Severus national :D Alors joyeux anniversaire au Professeur Rogue, malgré son erreur dans cette histoire ! MDR_

_Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, elles me font de plus en plus plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! 3 LOVE_

_Dydee : Oui, notre jeune Severus est moins à cran car probablement moins usé par les cornichons qui l'entour, pour le moment MDR. A voir par la suite hein ? XD Pour savoir ce qu'il en est de sa réputation, patience, tu le découvriras bientôt ! J'ai bien bien bien avancé sur l'histoire, mais hélas, je ne pourrais pas publier deux fois dans la semaine, malgré tes yeux de Minerva Bottée, désolé ^^' Non pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais mes bétas ne vont pas pouvoir suivre ce rythme. L'une d'elles est tellement débordée qu'elle ne peut hélas pas corriger un chapitre par semaine d'ailleurs. Mais elle reste au top dans ses conseils dès qu'elle le peut. Ou alors il va falloir que je trouve une troisième personne pour ça. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais c'est difficile de trouver une personne de confiance en correction :) En tout cas, merci pour ta longue review qui ma fait trop plaisir (une fois de plus je me répète, je sais ^^) :D_

_Emma Swan : N'hésite pas à "toujours" me laisser des commentaires si le cœur t'en dit, car moi je les lis "Always" avec le sourire et bonne humeur ! Je comprends que tu souhaites attendre la parution de plusieurs chapitres avant de lire, parfois c'est dur avec le suspense :P Comme je l'ai mis plus haut, j'ai bien bien bien avancé mdr, et il y est donc certain que la fic aura… ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR... 25 chapitres :D L'inspiration m'a fait pousser des ailes j'ai l'impression !_

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 5 : Vengeance, études et découverte**

Pomfresh ne mit pas longtemps pour résoudre le problème d'Hermione et avec une précision chirurgicale, elle redonna à la jeune fille des dents parfaites. Severus s'était gentiment fait virer de l'infirmerie par la cheffe des lieux juste après :

\- Votre élève ne risque plus rien. Elle va rester une heure ou deux pour être sûr que ses dents restent bien de cette taille. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations Severus. Mais la prochaine fois, faites plus attention aux sorts employés dans votre salle de cours.

\- Merci Pompom et, j'y veillerais oui, répondit-il en gardant un visage neutre.

Il salua d'un signe de tête cordial la jeune préfète qui était installée tranquillement dans un lit. Elle lui sourit alors, avant qu'il ne sorte afin de se rendre dans son bureau. Une fois sur place, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Son premier jour s'était fini en beauté et il se promit de faire, dès lors, bien plus attention au fils Malfoy et ses amis. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'Hermione était en difficulté et il s'en voulait, surtout, de ne rien avoir fait pour punir Malfoy et Parkinson. En même temps, aurait-il réellement pût le faire vu les familles de ces deux cornichons ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez, tic qu'il semblait adopter de plus en plus régulièrement.

Severus sentît poindre un mal de crâne. Il ne cessait de revoir Hermione à terre et cette image lui donnait froid dans le dos sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il n'en avait cure des autres, habituellement, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette gamine prenait autant de place dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais eu que sa mère et la jeune Evans dans sa vie, les autres étaient comme inexistant et ils le lui rendaient bien. Mais aujourd'hui, Eileen était il ne savait où et Lily était... Morte…

Rogue soupira et donna un coup de poing sur son bureau. Il sentît une douleur vive mais n'en fît rien, il avait juste envie de crier, mais ses fines lèvres restaient désespérément closes. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il soit si seul... Peut-être simplement parce qu'il portait malheur à ceux qui s'approchait trop de lui. Lily avait bien pris ses distances, mais pas suffisamment rapidement hélas. Serait-ce la même chose pour Hermione ? Severus secoua la tête pour chasser, au plus vite et au plus loin, cette idée. Cette fille n'était rien d'autre qu'une élève après tout, il n'était aucunement proche d'elle.

Puis après un instant, il repensa encore à sa mère. Rogue n'en avait toujours pas reparlé avec Albus, qui semblait éviter le sujet à tout prix. Il appréhendait, de toute façon, lui-même cette nouvelle discussion. Le jeune homme se doutait bien que le destin de Eileen Prince, épouse Rogue, fût funeste.

Sur ces pensées d'une tristesse extrême, Severus décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le boulot, afin de penser à autre chose. Travailler était une bonne méthode pour se vider l'esprit après tout. Il commença ainsi à prendre des notes sur les cours qu'il avait eu dans la journée, afin de conserver une trace écrite de ce qu'il avait fait et vu. Il espéra avec force pourvoir s'améliorer et aider ses élèves à en faire de même dans leur pratique de la magie. Ils étaient peut-être nuls et incapables, mais ils avaient besoin de savoir se défendre au vu des dangers qui les guettaient tous.

Plus tard dans la journée, le jeune professeur Rogue se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le souper. Sur le trajet, il tomba sur Malfoy et ses acolytes, riant comme des bœufs. En s'approchant discrètement, il réussit à entendre des bribes de leur conversations :

\- ... Juste retour des choses après tout ! Disait Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Mais trop ! S'exclama Parkinson, tout aussi amusée. Elle avait trop pris la confiance ! Au moins, retrouver sa dentition d'origine l'aura calmé !

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va avoir gardé ses dents de castor ? Demanda Crabbe en gloussant.

\- Même si Pomfresh a réussi à lui rendre une apparence potable, elle restera toujours laide cette sale sang-de-bourbe ! Y'a pas que ses dents qui sont à refaire ! Vous avez bien vu sa tête !

Severus n'entendit pas la réflexion complémentaire sur les cheveux de la sang et or qui "ressemblaient à un nid à cafards", Malfoy croisant les bras sur son torse en arborant un air suffisant qui semblait plaire à Pansy. L'insulte que venait d'employer ce gamin fît remonter trop de choses négatives dans l'esprit du jeune professeur qui attrapa sa baguette par réflexe. Il sentait une haine profonde en lui et aurait pût employer un "Doloris" sur le blondinet s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de self-contrôle.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas sanctionner des élèves de sa propre maison, si proches de plusieurs mangemorts notoires, surtout pour le motif d'avoir été de "vilains garnements" en parlant d'une fille de moldus... Il se dirigea donc discrètement vers une tapisserie, donnant sur un passage secret qu'Hermione lui avait fait emprunter quelques temps auparavant. Severus se cacha ensuite derrière, une fois certain que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il pointa sa baguette vers ses élèves et lança un premier sortilège informulé. D'un coup, plusieurs éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Pansy criait en pointant du doigt les cheveux de Drago qui venaient de prendre une teinte rouge, pendant que des étudiants de Poufsouffles qui étaient non loin se mirent à rire. Lançant un nouveau sort, ce fût aux deux gorilles de pointer du doigt Parkinson dont les poils du nez venaient de pousser de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, avec une couleur dorée criarde. Avec le bruit ambiant, un attroupement commença à se former et des élèves, de toutes les maisons, se mirent à rire devant le spectacle burlesque auquel ils assistaient. Burlesque était le mot, car sans s'en rendre compte, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvèrent affublés de tutus fuchsias à la place de leurs pantalons réglementaires.

Fier de lui, Severus rangea alors sa baguette. Ils avaient voulut ridiculiser une innocente dans son cours et la rabaisser ensuite dans les couloirs, ils avaient donc mérité ce retour de bâton, selon lui. Il eut alors un sourire machiavélique et décida de remonter par le passage secret afin de redescendre par les escaliers normaux, comme si de rien était. Le chaos qu'il venait de provoquer le satisfaisait clairement. Quand il sorti dans le couloir Est de l'étage du dessus, persuadé qu'il ne croiserait personne, il se permit un léger ricanement, plutôt effrayant d'ailleurs, en revoyant la scène qu'il avait induit :

\- Heu... Vous savez-que vous faites peur quand vous vous y mettez ? Demanda une voix fluette dans son dos.

Le professeur se retourna, surpris d'entendre parler après n'avoir perçut aucun bruits en sortant. Il vît à ce moment là Hermione, assise seule sur un banc, avec un livre sur les genoux. Elle le regardait avec un sourire amusé qui illuminait son visage. Severus grogna alors :

\- C'est plutôt vous qui faites peur ! Quel idée d'être si silencieuse, seule dans un couloir !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous monté par là ? Vous ne devriez pas plutôt descendre par l'autre côté pour aller au repas ? Demanda-t-elle alors, secouant sa tête devant la réflexion du jeune homme.

\- Ça me regarde ! Mais, dites moi plutôt pourquoi VOUS, vous êtes statique ici au lieu de vous rendre à la grande salle ?

Hermione rougit et baissa le regard sur son livre, clairement gênée. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, la voyant assise si proche du passage que lui même venait d'emprunter. Il s'exclama presque :

\- Oh, vous alliez vous y rendre quand vous avez croisé Malfoy et sa clique, du coup vous avez eu peur et vous êtes remontée en attendant qu'ils partent !

\- JE N'AI PAS EU PEUR ! Répondit Hermione en se levant d'un coup, regardant avec colère son professeur et droit dans les yeux.

\- Ouh, j'ai fait mouche apparemment ! Ricana Severus en s'approchant de la Gryffondor, se baissant pour ramasser le livre qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Rentrez donc vos griffes et descendez au lieu de rester cloîtrée ici. Si vous vous dépêchez, il se peut que vous entraperceviez un spectacle comique sur votre route.

Il déposa le bouquin dans les mains d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose. Mais avant qu'elle ne parle, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers comme si de rien n'était, la laissant en plan derrière lui. En arrivant en haut des marches, au dessus du fameux attroupement qu'il avait engendré quelques minutes avant, il se retint de sourire en voyant que Malfoy et ses amis ne pouvaient s'enfuir face à la masse d'élèves présente. Severus fût ensuite ravi de voir Rusard en train d'essayer de créer un passage pour amener Pansy et Drago à l'infirmerie, s'égosillant pour que les autres élèves partent du chemin. Dans la vague de cornichons qui se poussaient, petit à petit, pour laisser passer les deux Serpentards, il remarqua Hermione qui était finalement descendue rapidement par le passage secret. Elle releva la tête en direction de son professeur de DCFM qui était encore en haut des escaliers et elle lui sourit en inclinant la tête légèrement, comme pour... Le remercier... Rogue déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard brusquement, avant de tout simplement se rendre à la grande salle, se sentant légèrement perdu. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle remercié de toute façon ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui qui avait fait ça après tout. Il avait dû mal comprendre le geste, ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement rêver...

Il ne recroisa pas la préfète des Gryffondors pendant quelques temps après cet épisode. Il ne l'évitait pas, mais il se concentrait juste sur ses cours. La semaine d'après, le jeune professeur Rogue essaya donc une nouvelle méthode d'enseignement. Souhaitant faire entrer la théorie dans la tête de ses élèves, il décida de leur faire passer un examen de contrôle sur ce qu'ils avaient vu la fois précédente, et ce à chaque début de cours. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ses questions étaient trop poussées, ou bien que la théorie était trop inintéressante pour les cornichons. La seconde idée lui semblait plus exacte bien entendu.

Les semaine suivantes, il voulu donc faire participer les élèves plus activement, en leur donnant des dissertations à faire sur le sujet qu'ils allaient voir durant le cours suivant, afin qu'ils prennent de l'avance par eux même. Cette méthode porta ses fruits en quelques sortes, les élèves ayant quelques notions, plus ou moins grandes, avant de se lancer dans le cours. Mais, cela entraîna une masse colossale de travail aussi bien pour eux que pour Severus, qui devait corriger des centaines de copies à chaque fois.

Après trois semaines ainsi, lui et ses cornichons furent si fatigués, que les résultats stagnèrent. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, à 36 ans, il n'avait pas de vie. Ce n'était pas dû qu'à son rôle d'espion, mais aussi à ce travail de fou. Le seul point positif, c'est que cela lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes.

La vie du jeune professeur était donc divisée entre les cours, les corrections, les repas et la fatigue. Son humeur en était affectée et il était de ce fait un peu plus exécrable qu'à l'ordinaire. Les élèves commençaient à le craindre légèrement de nouveau et il entendait parfois des bruits de couloir peu sympathiques à son sujet, Potter n'ayant pas encore tenu sa part du marché suite à sa défaite. Peut-être allait-il falloir rappeler à l'élu qu'il avait lamentablement perdu son duel !

Seuls les Serpentards, qui étaient épargnés par ses sautes d'humeur, furent cléments avec leur directeur de maison. Severus était plus agréable avec eux, c'était un fait. Premièrement, parce que c'était justement sa maison et qu'il n'était pas du genre à vouloir laisser la coupe de fin d'année à une autre; et deuxièmement parce que la plupart des élèves de Serpentard avait un ou plusieurs proches au service de "on-sait-qui". Et même si, pour le moment, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas encore prit la peine de le contacter, Severus n'oubliait pas son objectif sur le long terme...

Enfin bon, après mûres réflexions, il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards qui restaient courtois. Hermione l'était tout autant, lui souriant et le saluant à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Dans son office, Rogue soupira lourdement. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les sujets, toutes ses pensées et toutes ses réflexions reviennent toujours sur elle ? Après un moment à regarder la copie devant lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas à corriger, il finit par grogner et poser son front contre son bureau. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne releva pas la tête. A part Albus, personne n'osait venir le voir dans son bureau après tout :

\- Fous moi la paix, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Maugréât-il dans sa copie.

\- Ho, désolé, je repasserais plus tard. Répondit une petite voix surprise et gênée.

Severus releva la tête rapidement, sous le choc. Il essaya alors de se justifier, mais les mots sortaient moins facilement qu'il ne le souhaitait :

\- Her... Miss Granger… Désolé, je pensait que vous étiez le directeur...

La préfète sourit en constatant qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle était visiblement soulagée et s'approcha du bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle se stoppa, regardant son professeur d'un air amusé :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle au juste ? Demanda Severus, levant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Vous avez de l'encre sur le front et sur le nez. Dit alors la jeune fille toujours amusée.

Severus constata que la copie sur laquelle il s'était posée n'était pas sèche. Le jeune Colin Crivey avait dû faire son devoir à la dernière minute et avec un peu trop d'encre. Le professeur Rogue s'essuya du revers de la manche pour retirer la tâche, mais Hermione rit de plus belle :

\- Vous êtes en train de l'étaler plus qu'autre chose.

Elle sortie alors sa baguette et Severus recula sur son siège :

\- Rhô, je ne vais pas vous attaquer vous savez. N'ayez pas peur !

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Grogna-t-il en une tentative d'imitation de son élève. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

\- Pour un jeune grincheux avec de l'encre partout ? Répondit-elle sur un ton interrogatif tout en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

\- Hey ! Je devrais vous mettre en retenue pour ça !

\- Et bien, faites le.

Et d'un coup de baguette de la part d'Hermione, les tâches disparurent aussi bien sur lui que sur le parchemin. Elle était vraiment douée. Severus la regarda sans rien dire et d'un geste de la main il l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise face à lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- De rien. Marmonnât-elle ironiquement avant de dire de façon plus audible. Je suis venue pour vous posez une question Professeur.

Severus ignora volontairement la première partie de la réponse et fût surpris par la seconde. Personne ne venait lui poser de question en général :

\- Et bien faites...

\- Je voulais votre avis concernant la troisième loi de Golpalott, sur la composition...

\- Je sais pertinemment ce qu'est la troisième loi de Golpalott Miss Granger. Je n'ai peut être pas encore le même niveau qu'il y à deux mois en arrière pour vous, mais je suis quasiment du niveau d'un maître des potions, même à l'heure actuelle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'elle ne réplique, le vantard reprit d'un coup, sur un ton presque choqué :

\- Mais j'y pense, vous êtes déjà en train de voir ça avec Slughorn ? D'habitude c'est plutôt au troisième trimestre...

\- Non, nous n'avons pas encore vu ça en cours, mais j'ai pris de l'avance déjà. Je connais quasiment tout le programme, j'essaie juste d'améliorer mes connaissances au delà de ce qu'on peut voir dans les livres normaux.

\- Les livres normaux ? Car il en existe des anormaux ?

La jeune Gryffondor rougit, il semblait avoir mis le doigt sur un sujet épineux :

\- Non, non, pas du tout... Juste... Certain bouquins sont plus complets que d'autres... Bref, je ne veux pas me contenter des manuels scolaires et...

\- Respirez Hermione, vous allez finir par vous asphyxier ! Railla alors Severus, amusé par la vision de sa préfète rougissante.

Sa préfète ? Non, une préfète ! Une, pas sa ! Et la préfète de Gryffondor en plus. Certes moins abrutie que ses camarades, mais une lionne quand même. Il toussota, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione :

\- Ho, je suis de nouveau Hermione alors ?

\- Vous m'avez bien appelé Severus plus d'une fois. Et là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir le Professeur de potion, celui en poste j'entends, pour vous améliorer ?

\- Et bien, parce que pour s'améliorer, il faut s'entourer des meilleurs, Severus !

Le professeur de DCFM ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant réussir à faire sortir le moindre son. Il eu chaud d'un coup, et se sentait étrange.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du dire ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

\- Heu... Oui... Enfin non... Enfin...

Severus se redressa dans son fauteuil en se raclant la gorge :

\- Je suis flatté que vous me trouviez meilleur que Slughorn… J'ai l'impression que peu d'élèves me considère comme un bon enseignant en général !

\- Vous êtes pourtant un professeur rigoureux et travailleur. Sans compter que vos cours sont complets, intéressants et...

\- Vous en faites un peu trop là ! Coupa alors Rogue, clairement amusé face à une lionne légèrement gênée. C'est avec vous que j'aurais dû parier, pas contre Potter. Mais, je pense que je pourrais vous aidez à éclaircir vos lanternes au sujet des antidotes... Cependant, je suis un peu occupé par des corrections pour l'instant. Nous pourrions peut-être convenir d'un jour plus propice pour ça.

\- Bien sûr. Quand cela ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux, si je peux me permettre.

\- De toute façon tu te le permettrais même si tu ne le devrais pas. Marmonna Severus en souriant, tout en cherchant son agenda dans un tiroir.

\- J'ai entendu, dit Hermione faussement indignée, vous devriez avoir honte Professeur, de parler ainsi.

\- Il n'y as pas de témoins, alors ce serait parole contre parole.

Il haussa les épaules et posa son calepin sur son bureau. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi familier avec elle, mais Hermione avait le don de lui faire oublier qu'il s'agissait d'une élève. Et puis, après tout, comme il venait de le dire, il n'y avait personne pour constater son relâchement passager, cela ne pouvait donc pas être un réel problème. Un peu comme lorsqu'il était seul avec Albus. Severus regarda son planning :

\- Je pense avoir du temps dès jeudi. Vu que c'est les vacances de la Toussaint, je vais devoir me taper les surveillances des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard mercredi et vendredi. Mais, j'aurais donc mon jeudi ainsi que mon week-end de libre.

\- Et bien, je ferais en sorte de faire tous mes devoirs d'ici mardi, afin d'être libre pour jeudi. Quant à samedi, les garçons vont à leur entraînement de Quidditch, je serais donc bien disposée à étudier les potions.

\- Parfait ! En plus, avec les vacances, la bibliothèque sera sûrement totalement vide, nous aurons donc tout loisir de parler antidote là bas !

\- Je doute que Mme Pince soit d'accord avec ça. Dit Hermione en ricanant.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire. Elle mange rarement à la grande salle, mais vous avez dû la croiser à la bibliothèque déjà.

\- Non, à vrai dire je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'aller à la bibliothèque pendant les heures d'ouvertures depuis mon... Accident ! Elle doit être autant sociable que moi pour que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Ironisa-t-il.

\- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Hermione pour ne pas rebondir sur l'autocritique de son interlocuteur, elle ne supporte pas que l'on parle dans son sanctuaire. Elle déteste ça autant que la dégradation d'un livre. Cornez une seule page d'un de ses précieux ouvrages et elle vous vire de la bibliothèque en hurlant.

\- Et bien, nous trouverons bien un endroit où il n'y as pas de dragon pour rugir. Mon bureau où n'importe quelle salle de classe vide.

\- Bonne idée. Sur ce, je dois y aller hélas... A mercredi alors ! Je ferais partie des cornichons à surveiller lors de la première virée à Pré-Au-Lard, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Severus.

Hermione se leva et se prépara à sortir sans plus attendre. Le professeur la regarda se diriger vers la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. N'avait-elle pas essayer de dire qu'elle regrettait de devoir partir ? Il ne supportait pas être aussi empoté devant elle et pourtant, il se sentait perdu et ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il n'était pas du genre à être aussi aimable et encore moins sociable, un peu comme la bibliothécaire fantomatique après tout. Mais face à cette lionne, il perdait ses moyens.

Il reprit alors ses corrections, avec plus ou moins d'ardeur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence une nouvelle méthode d'apprentissage dès la reprise des cours. Il allait finir par faire avaler leurs dissertations à ses satanés... cornichons ! Il sourit à sa pensée, mais se donna une claque mentale pour se reconcentrer.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure et demie encore pour finir tout son travail manuscrit. Une fois ceci fait, il rangea les copies d'un simple coup de baguette avant de porter son regard sur son petit agenda. Il avait une nouvelle raison de vouloir à tout prix diminuer sa charge de travail.

"Putain, Severus, mais arrête ! Ressaisis toi ! C'est une élève et tu n'as pas vraiment 16 ans... Elle ne peut pas être ton amie ! C'est une simple ELEVE ! Une étudiante brillante, et gentille, et belle et... Non, non et non, pas belle ! Une sale Gryffondor et c'est tout... Enfin, en même temps, une certaine Gryffondor était sympathique, déjà à l'époque... Ho mais oui Severus, vas y, recommence ! Repense donc à Lily, manquait plus que ça ! La prochaine étape c'est de repenser à ta mère, puis la boucle sera bouclée".

Il soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et cesser de penser à cela. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin, un abruti, alors qu'il devrait être un professeur et un espion efficace malgré son âge. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait se montrer utile pour l'ordre. Il devait se ressaisir.

Severus se leva avec difficulté de son fauteuil, ses jambes étant engourdies après avoir été immobiles si longtemps. Il s'étira, faisant ainsi craquer ses os. Il avait faim, son estomac criait famine, cependant, quand il regarda l'heure, il était trop tard pour aller à la grande salle. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il aurait tout le temps de manger au calme dans ses appartements et son excuse était suffisamment bonne pour qu'Albus ne l'embête pas.

Il enfila sa cape et sortit dans les couloirs. Il hésita un instant entre aller directement dans ses quartiers, ou faire un tour à la tour d'astronomie. En cette fin octobre, le parc prenait une teinte légèrement blanche avec le givre.

C'est le bruit que fît son estomac qui le convint d'aller plutôt se poser pour se sustenter. Une fois dans son salon, il s'étala dans son canapé et appela un elfe. Un dénommé Dobby arriva alors dans un léger pop sonore. Le jeune homme avait déjà vu cet elfe plusieurs fois depuis son rajeunissement et il le trouvait très agréable et amusant. A chaque fois, la créature arrivait dans des tenues de plus en plus loufoque et dépareillé. C'était l'un des rares serviteurs libres du château, peut-être même de l'Angleterre, et il était aussi probablement le plus gentil, ainsi que le plus fou :

\- Monsieur Rogue a besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda l'elfe de sa petite voix stridente.

\- J'ai faim, est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un sandwich s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais tout de suite Monsieur Rogue !

\- Severus, appelle moi Severus. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

Mais Dobby n'avait pas attendu et était déjà parti pour préparer à manger au professeur. C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, Severus eut un plateau repas digne d'un festin de la grande salle, avec entrée, plat et dessert :

\- Merci Dobby, mais je ne vais jamais réussir à manger tout ça ! Un sandwich aurait largement suffit tu sais !

\- Dobby sait Monsieur, mais le directeur a demander à Dobby de vous faire manger convenablement.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? Écoute, je sais qu'Albus veut prendre soin de ma personne, mais sache que je sais le faire tout seul. Enfin bon, merci. Je te dirais quand j'aurais terminé.

\- Merci Monsieur. A plus tard Monsieur.

\- A plus tard.

Et de nouveau un Pop indiquât le déplacement de la créature. Severus s'installa convenablement et mangea le plus possible. Il se vautra ensuite un peu plus dans son canapé et prit le dernier livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit à l'endroit où se trouvait le marque page, mais se stoppa finalement. Il referma le bouquin et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Bien que très ancien, il était dans un état impeccable.

Severus se souvint alors de sa conversation avec Hermione, plus tôt dans la soirée, concernant la bibliothécaire. Une femme amoureuse des livres et ne supportant pas qu'on en corne la moindre page. Il connaissait une personne comme ça. Une femme extraordinaire, qui ne l'avait toujours disputé que pour une seule chose : sa manie de prendre des notes directement sur ses bouquins de cours. Sa propre mère... Eileen Rogue... Eileen Prince, épouse Rogue... Il soupira en posant le livre sur son torse et ferma les yeux, las de repenser sans cesse à ses blessures, à son "futur", ou plutôt son "passé". Ne pouvait-il pas être brisé sans qu'il ne piétine sans arrêt les bris de son propre cœur ? Il ne voulait même plus être heureux, cela lui semblait de toute évidence impossible, mais il aurait bien souhaité...

Il se redressa d'un bond dans son canapé, faisant tomber le livre dont le couverture se corna légèrement dans le coin qui toucha le sol en premier. Il prit sa baguette et d'un geste rapide fit apparaître des lettres vertes, en l'air, sous ses yeux :

" IRMA PINCE"

...

...

...

\- Mais comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? s'exclama alors Severus avant de tout simplement hurler. DOBBY APPORTE MOI ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IMMEDIATEMENT.

Dobby, qui était apparu avant la fin de son nom, disparu aussitôt devant le ton employé par le jeune professeur. Devant le hurlement utilisé par un Severus rogue qui, d'un coup de baguette, fit bouger les lettres devant lui :

"I AM PRINCE"


	6. Retrouvailles

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Et hop, encore un chapitre ! Vous l'aurez compris, le rythme de parution reste le même pour le moment. Le chapitre 5 était juste un petit cadeau d'anniversaire XD_

_Merci aux revieweuses ! Vos commentaires sont toujours une véritable joie à lire. Ils me motivent à continuer d'écrire :) Qui sait, après cette fiction, peut-être me lancerais-je dans une nouvelle histoire sur mon couple favoris :)_

_Merci en tout cas à ma courgette, sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne. __Faut peut-être que j'arête de la remercier en fait ! Elle risque d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent ! :P _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à toutes et tous._

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre**** 6 : ****Retrouvailles**

Albus arriva, escorté par un Dobby pour le moins effrayé. Severus faisait les cent pas, tournant en rond autour des lettres vertes qu'il avait fait apparaître plus tôt. Il se stoppa net devant le directeur, sans piper mot, se contentant d'attendre que ce dernier regarde l'anagramme flottant. Dumbledore tourna ensuite la tête vers son jeune professeur, avec intérêt, avant de dire simplement et calmement :

\- Et, comment en es-tu arrivé à cela ?

\- Comment ? COMMENT ?... C'EST VRAIMENT CA TA PUTAIN DE QUESTION ? TU TE FOU DE MOI LA !

\- Calme-toi mon garçon. Dit Albus en prenant place dans le fauteuil face au canapé, comme si de rien était.

\- Il n'y a pas de "mon garçon" qui tienne Albus ! Je veux des explications ! Est-ce que ma mère est à Poudlard oui ou non ? Severus s'époumonait face au vieux sorcier stoïque.

\- Oui, elle est bien ici, à Poudlard. A cette heure, elle est probablement dans ses appartements.

\- Je veux la voir ! Immédiatement ! Cria de nouveau Rogue.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas le moment idéal pour une visite Severus.

Severus reprit son déplacement circulaire, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage crispé par l'énervement. Il était tel une cocotte-minute, sifflante et sur le point d'exploser. Il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, sous le regard protecteur du directeur.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas une heure pour toquer à une porte. Il avait trainé à son bureau, puis avait pris le temps de manger, si bien que l'heure était des plus tardive. Les vêtements d'Albus en témoignaient parfaitement d'ailleurs, ce dernier étant en robe de chambre de soie violette. Rogue stoppa de nouveau son mouvement, toisant le directeur d'un air mauvais, puis son attention se reporta sur le petit être tremblant derrière le fauteuil. Comprenant que Dobby avait peur de lui et de son comportement, il se calma légèrement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir une telle peur dans les yeux de quiconque, à part ceux de Londubat peut-être, mais cette fois il s'en sentit mal à l'aise. Le pauvre elfe n'avait rien demandé et le jeune professeur se rendit compte qu'il avait été gratuitement méchant envers lui, pour absolument aucune raison valable. Dobby n'était pas un de ces cornichons dangereux avec une baguette à la main et il était encore moins responsable du secret entourant Eileen Rogue.

C'est ainsi qu'il reprit, plus doucement, même si la colère était toujours autant présente :

\- Tu m'as menti Albus !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti Severus. Répondit Dumbledore en conservant son calme.

\- Si, tu m'as menti à propos de ma mère ! Tu m'as dit qu'elle... Tu m'as dit…

\- Oui mon garçon ? Que t'ai-je dit ?

\- Tu m'as dit... Que nous en reparlerions plus tard... Fini par dire le professeur en se laissant tomber dans son canapé.

\- Tout à fait. Et, je suppose que nous pourrions considérer qu'il est temps de le faire.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Dobby et lui demanda gentiment d'apporter du thé. L'elfe s'inclina respectueusement avant de disparaître, bien trop content de pouvoir s'éclipser un instant. Il revint en revanche très rapidement, disposant une théière et deux tasses sur la table basse entre les deux hommes :

\- Merci Dobby, dit Severus en regardant la créature. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait peur...

\- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, répondit-il en s'inclinant, Dobby connaît Monsieur. Dobby ne lui en veut pas !

Severus avait en horreur la manie qu'avait les elfes de se rabaisser ainsi, mais il préféra ne pas en faire cas. Il savait que cela vexerait ce pauvre Dobby plus encore. Puis, rapidement, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Albus, qui d'un coup de baguette venait de servir la boisson. Il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et prit la parole, de façon calme et posé cette fois-ci :

\- Alors comme ça... Ma mère est bibliothécaire à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Elle a intégré l'école en même temps que toi. Au moment de ta prise de poste en tant que professeur j'entends.

\- Et, comment ça se fait qu'elle ait décidé de venir ici avec moi à ce moment-là ?

\- Quand, toi, tu as décidé de faire partie de l'ordre, tu avais peur pour la vie des personnes qui te sont chères. Et, tu m'as demandé de les protéger en échange de... Eh bien, de tes services d'espion.

Severus baissa la tête un instant. Il comprit très bien de quelles personnes parlait Albus. Il n'y en avait que deux après tout. Son cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Lily et Eileen. Bien que cette fois, il y eut une différence. Constatant le mal-être du jeune homme, Dumbledore reprit doucement :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué dans l'une de ces tâches Severus.

\- Non Al, tu n'as pas à t'excuser alors que tu as tout fait pour la protéger... Il y a d'autres responsables. L'un est un sale rat et l'autre est un monstre.

Albus fût très clairement soulagé que son protégé ait de nouveau employé le diminutif qu'il lui réservait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Cependant, il semblait légèrement perplexe. Severus crût comprendre pourquoi et ne fît pas de commentaire concernant sa propre culpabilité dans cette histoire. Il était, après tout, arrivé en retard en ce terrible soir d'Halloween. Mais il n'était pas en état d'entendre des excuses bidons de la part de son employeur et... Ami ? Quoi qu'il en fût, Severus continua :

\- Et donc, pour protéger ma mère, tu lui as donné un travail dans le lieu le plus sécurisé qui soit. Mais, comment ça se fait qu'elle ait accepté de venir ? Je doute que mon géniteur le lui ait autorisé !

\- Eh bien, ta mère était consciente du danger. Bien plus que son mari. Ajouta alors Albus en hochant la tête de manière désolé.

\- Tobias n'est pas capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. C'est un véritable minable.

\- C'était, mon garçon... C'était.

\- "Eh bien", en voilà une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Dit Severus, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le directeur comme si de rien était, ta mère et son époux n'étaient pas d'accord. Et, cet énième désaccord fût celui de trop. Eileen a donc décidé de te suivre.

Cette fois, Severus ne ressenti pas de pincement dans la poitrine, mais une sorte de douce chaleur. Il se douta alors qu'il était simplement heureux à l'évocation du choix de sa mère. Bien sûr, elle l'avait toujours défendu quand elle le pouvait, mais elle avait toujours été attachée à l'énergumène qui lui servait de mari. Jamais son fils ne pût comprendre l'amour qu'elle portait à Tobias Rogue, cet alcoolique virulent. Il s'était renseigné sur le sujet pourtant, mais cela restait hélas assez flou pour lui. Bien souvent, il s'était imaginé qu'elle finirait par mourir sous les coups de cet homme violent.

\- Elle m'a choisi alors. Marmonna Severus pour lui-même, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Cela dit, le danger restait important pour elle, même après son départ. Quand tu as commencé à espionner Voldemort pour nous, tu as dû te montrer de plus en plus... Disons, de plus en plus anti-moldu, et ce afin de parfaire ta position auprès des mangemorts. Elle restait, aux yeux des autres mages noires, l'épouse d'un "animal" impur.

\- J'imagine oui. Le fait qu'une Prince ait osé souiller son "sang pur" faisait bien jaser mes camarades. Dit Severus en songeant à ses débuts difficiles chez les Serpentards.

\- Tout à fait. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle devait disparaître. Si bien qu'officiellement, Eileen Prince est décédée il y a 15 ans, des suite d'une virulente dragoncelle.

\- Et Tobias dans l'affaire ?

\- Lui, a été victime des mangemorts. Et, avant que tu ne demandes, non, tu n'y étais pas toi-même. C'était une "surprise" de la part de Voldemort, qui souhaitait te remercier de lui avoir donné… Certaines informations capitales.

\- Ho je vois... Je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment réagir à ça.

En effet, Severus jubilait presque intérieurement. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la situation triste, mais elle lui paraissait, en tout cas, très ironique. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était donc responsable de la mort du bourreau de sa mère, mais aussi celle de sa Lily... Il fût sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Albus qui parla de nouveau, d'un ton plus grave :

\- Je comprends mon garçon. En tout cas, Irma a commencé à travailler ici peu de temps avant le décès de Tobias. Et, même si elle n'en a plus jamais reparlé, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle s'en soit totalement remise.

\- Je vois... Enfin, en partie. En tout cas, je suis ravi qu'elle soit en vie... Et, ici, à Poudlard. Cependant...

Severus hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait réagir devant la question qui le taraudait depuis sa découverte :

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas rendue visite depuis mon rajeunissement ?

Albus s'attendait très clairement à la question et il sourit, de façon rassurante, au jeune homme face à lui :

\- Elle est allée à l'infirmerie chaque jour durant ta convalescence, elle le faisait discrètement voila tout. Et, elle était aussi présente à la bibliothèque quand tu y allais vois-tu. Elle est venue plus d'une fois me demander de t'interdire d'écrire dans les livres que tu empruntais d'ailleurs !

Le sourire de Dumbledore se transforma en ricanement lors de cette dernière anecdote. Puis, sur un ton plus sérieux, bien que visiblement toujours amusé au vu des petites étincelles dans ses yeux, il reprit :

\- Elle fait donc ce qu'une mère fait de mieux. Protéger son enfant à distance pour ne pas empiéter sur sa vie. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de vivre sous le même toit que sa mère, quand bien même ce dernier est aussi grand que Poudlard. Et depuis plus de quinze ans, Irma a pris l'habitude d'être discrète. Cela ne vous empêche pas d'avoir de bonnes relations bien sûr. Cela dit, j'ai totalement approuvé qu'elle ne court pas à ta rescousse lors de ton problème, pour la raison évidente que cela aurait été bien trop suspect. Tu dois bien comprendre qu'Eileen est décédée Severus.

\- Et comme plusieurs élèves sont des proches de mangemorts et donc de tu-sais-qui, finit le jeune homme, Irma doit paraître… N'avoir rien à voir avec moi.

Après toutes ces nouvelles révélations, Albus resta un moment avec son protégé. Cela avait été, encore une fois, une longue et rude conversation. Bien que la finalité de cette dernière soit bien plus joyeuse que la fois précédente. Severus avait compris la prudence du directeur et ses cachoteries. "Al" n'avait pas menti, on ne mentait pas vraiment quand on oubliait de divulguer une information, non ? Il avait fait la même chose plus d'une fois après tout.

Cette nuit-là, le directeur de la maison Serpentard s'endormit avec difficulté, mais il fît des rêves plutôt agréables. Il se voyait en compagnie de sa mère, dans le parc proche de leur ancienne habitation. Ils étaient bien, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, devant un petit lac. Cela n'avait pourtant jamais été possible, du vivant de Tobias. Mais là, cette nuit, le monde de Severus était différent. Finalement, peut-être avait-il droit au bonheur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Puis, sa mère se leva, souriante et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de partir un peu plus loin, en silence. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans bouger, serein, puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tourna alors la tête et... Se réveilla.

Dans sa douche, Severus resta sous le jet pendant des très longues minutes. Il avait fini de se laver depuis longtemps, mais il ne se sentait pas de sortir hors de la chaleur rassurante de l'eau. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son rêve. Il n'en avait pas fait d'aussi agréable depuis des années, même pour un jeune homme de 16 ans. Malgré tout, il avait besoin de ce moment de tranquillité. Severus revoyait sa mère, le cadre rassurant du parc qu'il avait tant aimé enfant, mais il revoyait surtout la personne qui l'avait rejoint par la suite.

Il finit tout de même par éteindre le robinet quand sa peau commença à devenir fripée. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sécha ses cheveux rapidement avant de désembuer son miroir avec sa main. Il regarda son reflet avec intérêt pour une fois. Ses cheveux noir jais avaient déjà bien poussées et commençaient à retomber devant ses yeux. Il les remit en arrière d'un simple geste et regarda ensuite son visage. Il lui semblait qu'il avait pris un peu de poids, ses joues étant un peu moins creuses. Mais sa pâleur était toujours maladive, faisant ressortir d'autant plus ses yeux sombres. Et pour finir, il fit un semblant de sourire afin de regarder ses dents, toujours aussi tordues, mais plus blanches qu'avant. Peut-être devrait-il voir un dentiste pour les remettre d'aplomb ?

Il soupira d'un coup, secouant la tête. Il était ridicule à se regarder de la sorte. Qu'espérait-il ? Que son miroir lui montre le reflet d'un Don Juan ? Non, il n'était pas mannequin, il était juste... Lui. Et Severus Rogue était banal, pour ne pas dire moche. Jamais personne ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui. Jamais ELLE ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui !

Il se mit alors une petite claque à lui-même. Il devait arrêter de penser à la jeune préfète, cela en devenait malsain. C'était certes un adolescent, mais un ado qui avait officiellement 36 ans et qui était tout aussi officiellement son professeur. Cependant, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, jusqu'à la voir dans ses rêves. Severus devait se ressaisir, elle avait après tout confiance en lui, suffisamment pour lui demander des cours en potion. Elle le voyait donc comme un professeur, et rien de plus. Et, comme tout bon enseignant qui se respecte, il se devait d'être professionnel et ne pas se laisser bercer par des illusions irréalisables !

De toute façon, il avait le temps, il ne la verrait pas avant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, soit trois jours plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il avait d'autre Minerva à fouetter ! Il hâtât de s'habiller et se coiffer un minimum. Il avait prévu de manger un bout rapide à la grande salle, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque pour l'ouverture. A tous les coups, Severus arriverait en retard à la réunion des enseignants du week-end, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais eu de retard, que ce soit en tant qu'élève ou que professionnel, alors pour une fois, il n'allait pas se priver. D'autant plus que le jeune homme doutait sincèrement recevoir un blâme de la part d'Albus, qui pour sa part se doutait probablement des intentions de son espion.

Une fois l'estomac à peu près remplit, Severus s'éclipsa de la table du petit déjeuner afin de se rendre, comme convenu, à la bibliothèque. Les portes étaient encore fermées, il avait dix minutes d'avance. Et si, comme il le pensait, "Irma" était toujours comme un certain membre de sa famille, elle n'aurait pas de retard mais de l'avance.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un "clic" et les portes s'ouvrirent de l'intérieur. Et après une attente bien trop longue, Severus se retrouva face à la bibliothécaire insociable. Heureusement pour cette dernière que personne ne fût présent, en cette heure si matinale, pour voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage habituellement si froid. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement lorsqu'il prit totalement conscience qu'il se trouvait face à la femme la plus importante pour lui. S'ils n'avaient pas tous deux été autant sur la défensive à l'idée qu'un élève ne décide, pour une fois, d'étudier de bonne heure, ils se seraient peut-être sautés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Severus se contenta d'un léger sourire discret en entendant la voix familière de sa mère :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Rogue.

\- Bonjour Mme Pince. Je suis ravi de vous voir en si bonne forme.

Severus s'approcha doucement, comme effrayé à l'idée que la bibliothécaire ne disparaisse. Elle était assez grande pour une femme, bien que son fils ne la dépassât déjà de quelques centimètres. Elle était maigre, plutôt pâle, et avait la malchance d'avoir un nez imposant en forme de bec. Severus savait de qui il tenait le sien. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus clairs que dans ses souvenirs et mieux entretenus aussi, attachés en un chignon strict, sous un chapeau pointu vert foncé. Ses vêtements étaient assortis à ce dernier, mais étaient surtout à sa taille. Elle aussi avait fière allure dans des habits de bonnes factures. Aux yeux de son fils, elle était toujours aussi belle, bien que terriblement moins expressive qu'avant. Son visage était tiré et son léger sourire avait disparu rapidement. Cela dit, il voyait dans les yeux marrons de sa mère une petite lumière qui ne le trompait pas quant à la joie qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Severus reprit lui aussi un visage le plus neutre possible, quand Irma dit d'un ton incertain :

\- N'êtes-vous pas censé être en réunion professorale à cette heure ?

\- Si, je devrais y être. Mais, voyez-vous, j'avais un besoin urgent de vous emprunter un livre.

\- N'en avez-vous pas déjà un dans vos quartiers Professeur ?

\- Si... Répondit alors Severus un peu gêné cette fois en repensant à la couverture de ce dernier. Mais, je vous le rendrais plus tard... J'ai eu un contre temps.

\- Tant que ce contre temps n'est pas en lien avec une plume et un encrier, cela ne devrait pas être ennuyeux.

Severus aurait pu rire à cette réflexion s'il n'avait pas été un Rogue, tout simplement. Il se contenta juste de hausser les épaules et de dire avec ironie, comme il savait si bien le faire :

\- Je n'utilise JAMAIS d'encre pendant mes lectures, ce ne serait certainement pas un comportement responsable Mme Pince. Demandez donc à Albus, il vous dira que je suis quelqu'un de confiance, j'en suis certain.

Il entra pour de bon dans la bibliothèque quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Finalement, un groupe de trois Serdaigles semblaient vouloir s'instruire matinalement pendant leur vacances. Irma les toisa avec un œil mauvais qui ne pouvait vouloir que dire "je vous surveille, faites attention à mes livres bandes de cornichons". Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son fils :

\- Quel livre cherchez-vous ?

\- Un livre sur les antidotes, répondit-il sans y réfléchir vraiment, vous devez bien avoir ça dans la réserve ?

\- J'ai en effet ça. Cependant, je vous prierais de rejoindre vos collègues. Un professeur se doit de donner l'exemple Monsieur Rogue ! Je vous prépare tout ceci, vous viendrez les récupérer à midi.

Comprenant très bien qu'il venait de se faire remonter les bretelles, il n'eut pas à feindre son regard noir, bien que ce dernier ne voulût pas dire ce que les Serdaigles présent pensèrent y voir. Severus n'en voulait pas à sa mère de lui rappeler les règles de bienséance, malgré ses 16 ans, mais il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec elle. Mais, lorsqu'on est l'espion d'Albus Dumbledore, on se doit de l'être jusqu'au bout. Il salua donc sa mère poliment avant de prendre la direction de la salle des professeurs. La matinée promettait d'être longue.

Quand midi sonna, ce fût autant un soulagement pour lui que pour ses collègues. Les vacances ne signifiaient pas "repos" quand on travaillait à Poudlard. Une fois les mises au point faites pour les sorties au village magique proche de l'école, ils avaient parlé d'Halloween. Albus voulait, comme chaque année, prévoir un grand festin de fête, sans oublier les décorations qui allaient aller avec. Cela signifiait en clair qu'il attendait un participation active de chacun de ses employés.

Une fois la réunion terminée, il aurait voulu courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque, mais se contenta d'y aller en marchant comme si de rien était. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il vit Hermione sortir de la destination où il se rendait. Elle portait un sac plein à craquer de livres et de parchemins. Elle sursauta quand Severus lui dit, clairement amusé :

\- Ca alors Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas en compagnie de vos deux gardes du corps ?

\- Vous m'avez fait peur professeur ! Dit-elle en soupirant, las de sursauter devant Severus. Et non, comme vous le voyez, je suis seule. J'ai, contrairement à mes "gardes du corps", un objectif bien précis de date à laquelle finir mes devoirs.

\- Il doit surement s'agir d'un objectif fort important, à n'en point douter.

\- A mes yeux oui, il l'est beaucoup, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, et vous professeur ? Que venez-vous faire à la bibliothèque à cette heure ? Mme Pince va fermer pour le repas d'un instant à...

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, Hermione sursauta en se laissant surprendre par une voix. Irma avait le même dont que Severus en ce qui concernait les approches discrètes :

\- Que faites-vous encore ici Miss Granger ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous laisserais pas accéder à la bibliothèque pendant les temps de fermeture !

\- Je sais Mme Pince, je m'en allais ne vous en faites pas.

Puis c'est après un regard à Severus, qu'il prit pour un "bon courage !", qu'Hermione partie rapidement. Il ne pût retenir un très léger sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur Irma, qui regardait son fils avec intérêt :

\- Eh bien Professeur, vous avez l'intention de rester dans le couloir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Heu, non, désolé.

Puis il entra rapidement pendant que sa mère referma les portes de son sanctuaire sur eux. Ils étaient enfin seuls et la bibliothécaire sembla se détendre enfin :

\- J'ai prévenu Albus par hibou que nous mangerions ensemble dans mon bureau. Et je t'ai préparé deux ou trois livres qui devraient t'intéresser concernant les antidotes. Bien que je sois persuadée que tu n'en as pas grandes utilités.

\- Ils me seront très utiles j'en suis certain, merci.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux dans une alcôve qui servait de bureau et probablement de réfectoire à "anciennement" Eileen. Quand ils furent installés devant plusieurs plats apportés par des elfes, elle dit d'un air interrogateur, démontrant une grande curiosité :

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangé tout à l'heure quand je suis venue fermer la porte. J'étais persuadée que Miss Granger cherchait, de nouveau, un laisser passer pour rester ici aux horaires de fermetures.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Severus un peu plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Nous parlions de ses devoirs, tout simplement. Rien de plus.

\- Hum, je vois.

Puis c'est sur un sourire entendu que la femme en vert regarda son fils qui changea de sujet abruptement :

\- Je suis content de savoir que tu es à Poudlard. Et, je trouve que travailler avec les livres te correspond parfaitement.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai de la chance, mais j'en aurais encore plus si les cornichons qui servent d'élèves à cette école étaient plus respectueux envers les livres ! Soupira-t-elle, pleine de désespoir. Enfin, il y a d'autres avantages. Comme celui de pouvoir lire autant que je le souhaite, d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête et surtout de pouvoir garder un œil sur une certaine personne en particulier.

\- Cette personne a un don pour se mettre dans des situations incongrues, j'en ai peur. Dit Severus d'un air amusé. Tu dois en voir de toutes les couleurs !

\- Certes, mais ça en vaut la peine, crois-moi.

Par la suite, le repas se déroula dans le calme, entre eux uniquement. Eileen expliqua son changement d'identité et son changement de vie radicale, sans jamais parler de son défunt mari. C'était apparemment un sujet sensible, mais vu ce qu'en pensait Severus, ce n'était pas si mal que ce dernier ne vienne pas sur la table. Non, le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et la sérénité. Moins de 24h auparavant, Severus voyait la vie en noire, s'imaginant mourir seul, misérablement. Aujourd'hui, même s'il n'envisageait pas un avenir radieux, il s'autorisa un peu d'optimisme. Il lui restait un semblant de famille, petite certes, mais il avait sa mère.

Plus tard, Severus retourna à son bureau afin de finir ses corrections et être plus ou moins tranquille pour les prochains jours. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien, au point de n'être pas agacé par les festivités à venir, et surtout au point d'être pressé que les jours passent. Il avait après tout, des choses de prévues.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**NOTE DE FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plais toujours autant.

Au prochain chapitre, il se peut que les choses commence à avancer un peu plus pour Severus et "sa" préfète.

Enfin, peut-être ! Qui sait ? (Moi ? :P)

**BONUS**

**Les commentaires de courgette et me réponses :**

Il devait arrêter de penser à la jeune préfète, cela en devenait malsain. **(Il ne put se retenir de s'a******* le p****** à la pensée de cette belle lionne) **Non, finalement, c'est ma béta qui est malsaine je crois MDR Halalala, je t'aime si tant ^^


	7. Vacances sous tensions

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Chapitre 7. Est-ce que ça se précise ? Peut-être bien ! mdr ^^ _

_Merci pour les reviews, une nouvelle fois elles m'ont fait plaisir et cela me motive grandement. C'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des retours, surtout aussi positifs, concernant un travail écrit comme celui-ci. Love à vous tous ! Et aussi à vous, communauté silencieuse qui me lisez, ainsi qu'à vous qui m'avez mis en favoris et en "follow" ! ^^_

_Guest : Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît ^^ Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore par la suite._

_Emma Swan : Oui, tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour deux chapitres, il faut remercier ma béta "super courgette" qui s'est dépêchée afin de fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de Severus. Et aussi parce qu'elle est sympa et qu'elle pense à vous, qui voulez connaître la suite de l'histoire rapidement. :D Elle ne pourra hélas pas faire ça tout le temps, mais le cœur y est ^^_

_Dydee : Bon, ok, tes yeux de Minerva Potté m'ont hypnotisés et hop, j'ai décider qu'il fallait mettre deux chapitres :D Quant-à Sevy, j'ai imaginer exactement la même chose XD Un burns en puissance "mouhahaha" MDR. Après, il est perturbé par sa préfète, donc faut pas lui en vouloir de se poser des questions stupides :P En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments de nouveau, ça fait du bien à lire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairaaaaaa encore ^^_

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 7 : Vacances sous tensions**

Les jours suivants furent consacrés aux fins des corrections et au début des mises en place des décorations d'Halloween. Si bien occupé, Severus ne vit pas mercredi arriver. Il allait devoir chaperonner de loin les élèves de troisième, sixième et septième années ayant l'autorisation de sortir à Pré-Au-Lard. Il allait certes y aller en tant que professeur, mais il allait surtout y aller en ayant de l'argent dans les poches pour une fois ! Et, même s'il devait se montrer responsable, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, du haut de ses 16 ans retrouvés. Et puis, ce serait aussi une bonne occasion de croiser Hermione.

"Tu recommences Severus putain !" se maudissait-il.

McGonagall et Bibine étaient elles aussi de surveillance de cornichons. Elles étaient probablement aussi contentes que Severus à l'idée d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Déjà, le nombre d'élèves présents était restreint au vu des vacances scolaires et en plus, cette sortie leurs permettaient d'éviter toute une partie des longs et éreintants préparatifs du château pour la Toussaint.

Minerva vérifiait les autorisations de sortie pendant que Bibine donnait diverses instructions concernant la sécurité et le comportement attendu de la part des étudiants. Ils étaient, après tout, l'image de marque de l'établissement ! Severus, quant à lui, était devant les grilles du château, à comptabiliser le nombre d'élèves sortant. C'était le plus jeune et c'était donc lui qui avait le poste le plus ennuyant. Il devait attendre le dernier sorti, et une fois la journée finie, attendre le dernier rentré. Cela promettait d'être long. Encore une fois, heureusement que plusieurs cornichons étaient rentrés chez eux, il n'y avait donc qu'une trentaines d'élèves pour la sortie d'aujourd'hui.

Méticuleusement, à l'aide d'une plume ensorcelée qui répondait à ses ordres, Rogue écrivait le nom des promeneurs qui sortaient de la propriété. Le froid était mordant ce matin-là et malgré des vêtements chauds et un sortilège de réchauffement, le jeune professeur n'avait pas l'intention de sortir ses mains de ses poches. La tache se déroulait de façon monotone, les élèves lui accordant parfois un signe de tête de salutation, parfois même un sourire auquel il ne répondait pas.

Il semblait, en tout cas d'après les dires d'un Albus ravi, que Severus amorçait les prémices d'une "bonne réputation" auprès des élèves, qui commençaient à l'apprécier quelque peu ! Le jeune professeur en fût le premier abasourdi et déstabilisé... Il se rappelait des bruits de couloirs qu'il avait entendu sur lui depuis sa reprise et, surtout, avec le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait daigné regarder de sa vie antérieure, il avait bien remarqué la terreur qu'il engendrait. Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne comprenait pas ce changement pour le moins soudain. Après tout, il ne lui semblait pas vraiment être plus agréable ou sociable que dans la pensine, voire même qu'avant les vacances. Mais, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que le jeune Londubat arrivait enfin à obtenir des résultats en cours, surprenant de ce fait la majorité de l'école, même les autres enseignants. Ou alors, éventuellement, était-ce dû à Potter… L'élu avait, après tout, quelques jours auparavant, fini par prendre ouvertement la parole dans la grande salle. Il avait ainsi dit, attirant des regards surpris sur lui et sur Severus :

\- Le professeur Rogue est un excellent professeur, qui a... Beaucoup à nous apprendre... Malgré son accident ! Il est certes parfois un peu dur… Mais il est travailleur et nous pousse à nous surpasser… Grâce à des cours complets…

Cela avait été terriblement jubilatoire pour ledit enseignant, qui en ricana en repensant à la scène, provoquant des regards étonnés des élèves qui passaient devant lui pour sortir. Puis en voyant arriver le fameux survivant, il fût d'un coup éjecté de ses pensées, surprit en constatant que ce dernier et Weasley sortaient sans la présence de leur amie. Non pas qu'il avait souhaité, depuis le petit déjeuner, croiser la préfète des Gryffondors, bien entendu, mais il n'en fût pas moins déçu... Enfin non, étonné, pantois tout au plus, mais pas déçu ! Secouant légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il vit ses deux collègues qui arrivèrent à leur tour, signe qu'il était temps de fermer les grilles :

\- Attendez un peu avant de clore les comptes. Demanda la professeur de métamorphose.

\- Pourquoi cela au juste Minerva ?

\- Miss Granger va arriver, elle avait oublié quelque chose. Et, je vous prierais de ne pas lui retirer de point sous prétexte qu'elle vous fait attendre. Je le saurais sinon, prévint-elle d'un ton amusé.

\- Si je me transforme en stalagmite par la faute de votre élève Minerva, croyez bien que je la mettrais au moins en retenue. Répondit Severus en feignant l'agacement pour rester dans son rôle de vilain Serpentard.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, ses deux collègues le laissant en plan comme si de rien était. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser de la situation, pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le village sorcier. Severus regarda le petit chemin qui menait au château, se demandant pourquoi la préfète était en retard de la sorte et pourquoi ses acolytes ne l'avaient pas attendu. Puis, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la sang et or apparue enfin. Elle était elle aussi chaudement habillée, arborant une cape, des gants et une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien une Gryffondor. Hermione avait aussi son insigne de préfet accroché en évidence, contrairement à son homologue masculin, le rouquin. Severus se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait entrer dans ses bottes, tant ses chevilles devaient être enflées. Il ne pût retenir un rictus amusé, qu'il effaça de ses lèvres rapidement.

Quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle était essoufflée et ses joues étaient rouges. Le terrible professeur Rogue ne pût s'empêcher de dire une réplique cinglante :

\- C'est à cette heure qu'on arrive ? Bel exemple pour vos camarades, Miss la préfète Granger.

\- Désolé monsieur, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ma bourse. Répondit-elle gênée.

Severus trouva cela étrange. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne lui réponde pas de façon plus directe, comme elle le faisait habituellement ? Il s'était attendu à une éventuelle petite joute verbale, mais non... Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il se fît la réflexion qu'un changement avait eu lieu chez la jeune femme. Cela dit, il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait quand elle rouvrit la bouche, l'air de plus en plus gêné :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh, heu non, je me disais juste... Mais... Depuis quand vous vous maquillez ?! S'exclama d'un coup le professeur Rogue en comprenant enfin ce qui le perturbait. N'est-ce pas plutôt les filles qui font ça habituellement ?

Hermione n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la question. A moins que ce ne fût le ton employé. Qui pouvait bien savoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle regarda Severus avec des yeux noirs, presque assassin :

\- J'ai tout simplement voulu me faire jolie et, au cas où vous seriez devenu aveugle de nouveau, JE SUIS UNE FEMME !

Tout en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase, Hermione tourna la tête et reprit sa route en bousculant plus ou moins son professeur qui était sur son chemin. Severus comprit, plus ou moins là aussi, qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il ferma rapidement les grilles et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la préfète qui fonçait droit devant elle :

\- Hermione attends, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu que tu avais deux chromosomes X !

La lionne ralenti l'espace d'un instant, perplexe face aux dires de Rogue. Il s'aperçut sans difficulté que ce n'était pas suffisant pour se faire pardonner sa bourde, vu qu'elle avait continué d'avancer. Ayant peur qu'ils n'arrivent vers d'autres élèves avant de n'avoir pût se faire excuser, il rajouta très vite :

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai juste été surpris car je ne t'ai jamais vu maquillée avant... Et puis, tu es déjà très belle sans avoir besoin de ça, au naturel !

Cette fois, la Gryffondor se stoppa et Severus faillit lui rentrer dedans. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du dire ça ? Il rougit à son tour quand il vit le regard plein d'espoir de la jeune fille, qui s'était retournée face à lui :

\- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Eh bien... Oui... Je suppose...

Le jeune homme toussota, mal à l'aise. Et cette fois, il eut droit à un sourire de la part d'Hermione. Ce que les filles pouvaient être étranges. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, se redressant de toute sa hauteur :

\- Comment ça se fait que Potter et Weasley ne t'aient pas attendu ?

\- Je leur ai dit de partir devant, tout simplement. De toute façon, ils étaient partis dans une discussion passionnante sur les manœuvres de je ne sais pas quoi en Quidditch. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose et ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup...

\- Ho, je vois ! Compris Severus qui lui aussi n'était pas un grand fan de ce sport.

Ils reprirent alors la marche jusqu'au village, côte à côte, s'approchant petit à petit de la vie qui grouillait avec effervescence au centre de Pré-Au-Lard. Constatant ceci, il reprit ainsi le vouvoiement :

\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire en ville ? Demanda Severus sur un ton détaché.

\- Je vais passer à la librairie pour acheter un livre ou deux. Et j'ai besoin de nouveaux parchemins et d'encre. Après ça, je suppose que Harry, Ron et moi nous irons boire une bière-au-beurre au trois balais. Et vous professeur ?

\- Je comptais m'acheter des livres moi aussi et voir ce qui a changé ou non en vingt ans.

Il avait répondu en haussant les épaules. Severus avait ressenti une sorte de jalousie passagère quand la jeune femme avait parlé de ses amis. Il détestait ressentir ça et ne savait jamais comment il devait réagir dans ses moments. Il se contenta donc de garder son air impassible, comme si de rien était. Hermione ne sembla pas avoir remarqué et regarda son professeur d'un air plus sérieux :

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous servir de guide ! Je suppose que Harry et Ron sont chez Zonko ou Honeyduke !

Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux, gardant son visage neutre malgré son envie de sourire. Elle lui proposait sa compagnie plutôt que de rejoindre ses amis ! Il fît mine de réfléchir un court instant :

\- Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée. Ce serait dommage que je me perde ou que je passe à côté d'une boutique sympathique que je ne connais pas. En revanche, je connais déjà la boutique de farces et attrapes et celle de sucrerie, je préférerais les éviter si possible.

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Venez, je vais déjà vous montrer la librairie du village !

Non pas que le jeune Rogue n'aurait pas aimé acheter des bonbons, mais l'idée d'être loin des amis de la préfète pendant qu'il profitait de sa présence était jubilatoire. Il passa ainsi un moment agréable avec la lionne, ressentant une joie immense au côté d'Hermione, qui prenait le temps de lui expliquer ses préférences en termes de livres, ou de papeterie, et même de vêtements. Le village n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à l'instar du château, mais il laissa Hermione lui exposer ses commentaires concernant chaque commerce.

Tout le long de cette balade, Severus avait conservé son visage neutre, comme s'il était en train de faire une ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Hermione, ce qui le rassura. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves aux alentours. Cela dit, à les voir ainsi, cela ressemblait juste à une préfète qui jouait son rôle en aidant le Professeur Rogue à redécouvrir ce qu'il avait oublié. Rien d'alarmant en sorte.

Puis, arriva le moment fatidique où Hermione dû rejoindre ses amis, laissant Severus terminer son tour, seul. Il tourna ainsi un peu dans le village, oubliant totalement le froid et le givre. Il se sentait un peu vide maintenant, mais se consola en se disant que sa journée avait tout de même été encore bien meilleure qu'il ne l'avait imaginée, même si cela n'avait été que temporaire.

Petit à petit, le village se vida, les élèves reprenant lentement mais sûrement la direction du château. Severus croisa un Hagrid rayonnant, qu'Albus avait envoyé acheter encore un peu plus de décoration. Puis, il vît au loin le trio d'or qui semblait prendre eux aussi le chemin du retour. Tout semblait paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement ne se fasse entendre.

Severus accouru le plus vite possible, les trois amis sang et or ayant eux même prit la direction d'où provenait le cri. Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de courir dans la gueule du loup ? Une fois sur place, il découvrit avec stupeur Katie Bell, une élève de Gryffondor de septième année, flottant dans les airs avec un regard vide et la bouche grande ouverte, preuve que le cri venait d'elle. Son amie Angélina Johnson était en pleurs dans les bras d'Hermione, pendant que Hagrid ordonnait à Potter de ne pas toucher à un collier gisant au sol.

En tant que Professeur de DCFM, il comprit vite que ce bijou était la source d'un maléfice puissant et il fût étonné de constater que le demi géant avait eu un si bon réflexe en terme de sécurité :

\- Hagrid, accompagnez Mlle Bell et son amie à l'infirmerie. Dit rapidement Severus avant de regarder le trio infernal. Potter, Weasley et Granger, vous allez venir avec moi au bureau du directeur. Tout de suite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les trois Gryffondors n'avaient hélas pas vu grand-chose de plus que Severus, qui examina l'artefact. Et, il le fît avec plus de prudence que le rappel-tout, le directeur surveillant chacun de ses faits et gestes. Miss Bell avait eu beaucoup de chance, le bijou étant emplit de magie noire. Si elle l'avait touché et non pas juste frôlé, elle serait morte à l'heure actuelle.

Potter accusa directement le jeune Malfoy d'être l'auteur de l'attaque. C'était une possibilité, en effet, Severus ne pouvait le nier. Cela dit, toujours dans l'optique de rester dans les petits papiers du seigneur des ténèbres, le professeur Rogue prit la défense de son jeune élève.

Après cela, une fois seul avec le directeur, Albus demanda à Severus de garder un œil supplémentaire sur Drago. Devant l'air perplexe de son jeune espion, il dû alors se résoudre à lui expliquer le serment que l'espion avait fait avec la mère Malfoy, bien que probablement non avenant dorénavant, ainsi que les projets du blondinet. Le jeune professeur était légèrement agacé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt, mais bien que fulminant intérieurement, il n'en dit rien. Malgré son silence, Severus eut aussi la très désagréable impression que Dumbledore lui cachait encore quelque chose d'important.

Ce fût sur cet incident que la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard se termina, annulant de ce fait la prochaine, pour raison évidente de sécurité. Bien qu'indignés, les élèves qui auraient dût profiter du village sorcier le vendredi suivant comprirent la gravité de la situation.

Sur demande du directeur, les festivités d'Halloween furent maintenues et les élèves se virent inviter à participer dans la décoration du château afin de maintenir de la positivité dans ce sombre moment.

Severus était perplexe après toute cette histoire, cependant il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à rester relativement joyeux, mais dans la maîtrise de ses émotions bien entendu. Le lendemain il dut décorer les cachots, mais rien ne pouvait lui gâcher sa journée. Il allait voir Hermione pour parler potion et cela lui suffisait à rendre lumineux son jeudi.

C'est ainsi qu'après sa besogne, il se dirigea à son bureau, se demandant quand la préfète allait venir. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui donner un horaire précis. Tout en y pensant, il remarqua la jeune sang et or qui patientait dans le couloir désert, adossée contre un mur :

\- Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

\- Non ! Menti la préfète en se redressant rapidement.

\- Vous mentez très mal ! Dit-il sans parvenir à cacher entièrement son amusement. Je suis désolé, je terminais dans les cachots.

Il ouvrit, d'un simple geste de sa baguette, la porte qui donnait à son bureau sans passer par la salle de classe. Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur, silencieuse. Severus referma la porte et regarda la Gryffondor dans les yeux :

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Si, ça va. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je me suis un peu... Disputée avec Harry.

En entendant cela, Severus se tendit imperceptiblement. Qu'avait encore fait un Potter à une innocente Gryffondor ? Il allait s'offusquer quand Hermione continua, ne se rendant pas compte du volcan qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son professeur :

\- Il est tellement persuadé que Malfoy est devenu un mangemort, qu'il est obnubilé par cette idée. Il peut se montrer têtu parfois... Mais ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre après tout. Désolé...

\- Ne t'excuse jamais de me dire quand ça ne va pas ! Et si jamais Potter te pose un problème, je me ferais un plaisir de le mettre en retenue avec Rusard !

A ces mots, sortis spontanément de la bouche d'un Severus bien plus naturel quand ils étaient seuls, Hermione sourit :

\- C'est gentil... J'avoue que je vais y réfléchir. Mais je ne suis pas assez énervée contre Harry pour ça pour le moment.

\- Dommage ! Grogna alors Severus.

Après cet interlude, tous deux s'installèrent autour du bureau du professeur afin de pouvoir parler du sujet qui semblait intéresser Hermione. Les antidotes et plus précisément, la troisième loi de Golpalott. La préfète se montrait très attentive et curieuse, posant beaucoup de questions pertinentes. Le jeune Rogue s'étonna d'apprécier donner une leçon sur sa matière favorite. Jamais il n'aurait pensé rencontrer un jour une personne s'intéressant, comme lui, à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.

Ils restèrent ainsi plus de deux heures, finissant même par débattre à propos de l'utilisation des bézoards. Severus se leva pour se mettre aux côtés d'Hermione :

\- Tiens, regarde là ! Dit-il en lui indiquant un paragraphe sur un des livres empruntés à sa mère. Les bézoards sont certes efficaces contre la plupart des poisons et peuvent sauver des vies, mais ça reste jouer avec la chance en cas de poison rare.

Hermione lut le paragraphe avec intérêt, sous le regard de Severus qui n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Elle et sa manie de froncer les sourcils quand elle se concentrait. Elle et ses cheveux indisciplinés qu'elle essayait vraisemblablement de coiffer, sans succès. D'ailleurs une mèche glissa de derrière son oreille, gênant ainsi sa contemplation. Dans un geste réflexe, comme quoi il fallait vraiment qu'il se méfie de ses réflexes, il lui remit la mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

Hermione fût surprise de sentir la main de son professeur et tourna la tête vers lui, silencieuse. Ce dernier s'était figé dans son geste, sa main toujours tendu vers la jeune Gryffondor. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, comme s'il avait décidé de sortir de sa poitrine une bonne fois pour toute.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et s'attendit ainsi à recevoir une baffe, ou peut-être même entendre un cri d'indignation, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriva. Le temps semblait s'être stoppé et dans un élan de courage pourtant très Gryffondorien, le Serpentard s'approcha un peu plus. Ses états d'âmes précédents étaient bien loin maintenant. Son statut de professeur avait laissé place à l'adulescent qu'il était du haut de ses 16 ans. Oui, il en avait 16, bientôt 17 et peu importait ce que ses papiers d'identité indiquaient. Il était devant la fille qui le hantait et ses hormones en ébullitions prirent le contrôles, purement et simplement.

La jeune préfète ferma les yeux, et Severus n'avait plus que quelques millimètres à parcourir pour atteindre les lèvres de la lionne. Cependant, se fut à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que le temps avait continué son chemin de son côté, entendant un bruit vers la porte de son bureau.

L'entrainement forcé d'Albus avait finalement servit à quelque chose et le professeur de DCFM avait conservé sa vigilance, sans s'en rendre compte, même dans ce moment. Il s'en félicita, bien qu'agacé en se rendant compte de l'opportunité qu'il venait de rater. Il se redressa donc contre son bureau, laissant une Hermione interloquée, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le directeur de Poudlard, qui comme souvent n'avait pas pris le temps de signaler sa présence en toquant :

\- Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez vous souvenir qu'une porte fermée n'est pas signe de bienvenue ? S'indigna Severus en lançant un regard noir à un Dumbledore souriant.

\- Ai-je interrompu quelque chose d'important ?

Hermione avait reporté son intention sur son livre afin de camoufler ses joues rouges avec ses cheveux. Severus quant à lui secoua la tête, exaspéré, conservant son masque d'impartialité au visage, avant de répondre sur un ton las :

\- Ça dépend si vous considérez l'éducation de vos élèves comme importante ou non, Monsieur le Directeur !

\- Ho je ne savais pas que vous faisiez des heures supplémentaires Severus. Minerva aurait-elle fini par déteindre sur vous ?

\- Le jour où je serais habillé en rouge, ou si je mets à miauler, alors là vous pourrez considérer qu'elle a effectivement déteint sur moi. Pour l'instant, je suppose que je me contente juste de faire ce pour quoi vous me payez monsieur !

Severus avait haussé les épaules en disant cela, pendant qu'Hermione, apparemment remise de ses émotions se leva doucement :

\- Je vais vous laisser... Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions Professeur Rogue.

\- De rien Miss Granger... Répondit simplement ce dernier, toujours d'un ton neutre. Gardez donc ce livre, vous me le rendrez quand vous aurez fini de le lire. Il vous apportera d'autres éléments. Et si vous avez des interrogations supplémentaires, vous me les poserez en me le rapportant.

\- Très bien monsieur. Professeur Dumbledore. Ajouta-t-elle en signe d'au revoir cordial.

Hermione sortie du bureau, non sans avoir mis le fameux livre dans son sac, sous les yeux brillants d'amusement du directeur. Puis Severus reporta son attention sur Albus qui se tenait toujours devant lui. Ce dernier, avec un regard malicieux, reprit la parole une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls :

\- Je suis ravi de voir que le professeur que tu es aujourd'hui porte autant d'intérêt à la scolarité de ses élèves. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour aussi investi dans ce rôle !

\- Peut-être que je le suis pour le moment, car je ne suis pas encore totalement aigri et agacé par les cornichons du château. Mais cela ne saurait tarder si tout le monde se permet d'entrer dans mon bureau comme chez un apothicaire ! Enfin, que me vaut le "plaisir" de ta visite ?

\- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas t'avoir vu de l'après-midi, je suis donc venu m'assurer que tu allais bien. Repris alors Albus sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de m'isoler plus que d'habitude. Et, je sais pertinemment pour quelle raison tu t'inquiètes ! Oui, Halloween est dans deux jours et oui, je suis bien au clair avec ce que cette datte représente. Mais justement, je compte bien m'occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas y penser. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs, avant que tu n'arrives.

Severus avait terminé sa tirade en ajoutant une bonne dose de sarcasme sur la fin. Cela sembla avoir pour effet de rassurer d'autant plus le directeur, qui continua la conversation avec sérieux, bien que ses yeux semblassent s'amuser de la situation :

\- Je suis content de l'entendre mon garçon. Et je ferais l'effort de toquer à la porte la prochaine fois. Je m'en voudrais de mettre de nouveau un terme à un cours particulier de Miss Granger après tout. Surtout depuis le temps qu'elle attend que son ancien professeur de Potion ne reconnaisse ses capacités dans ce domaine. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as emprunté des livres sur les antidotes auprès d'Irma. Elle sera rassurée d'apprendre que ce n'était pas par manque de connaissances de ta part sur le sujet.

Puis, avant même que Severus ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Albus reprit la direction de la sortie :

\- N'oublie pas de venir manger ce soir mon garçon. A tout à l'heure.

Puis le directeur s'en alla, laissant Rogue seul dans son office. Il soupira bruyamment, retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil et laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau, son front frappant avec force contre ce dernier. Mais il n'eut pas mal. Il était bien trop énervé et perplexe par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Severus était certain qu'Albus n'avait rien vu d'inapproprié, il s'était reprit à temps.

"Quand je pense que j'allais... Elle se serait laissé faire en plus... J'ai peut-être rêvé cela dit, et Hermione allait peut-être me gifler si je l'avais embrassé..."

Sa tête toujours contre son bureau, les dernières paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête. N'avait-il jamais reconnu le potentiel d'Hermione en potion malgré ses connaissances indéniables sur le sujet ? Il devait être bien pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, en tant que professeur. Ho il avait entendu certaines choses à propos de lui, qui prouvait qu'il ne faisait pas l'unanimité, mais tout de même ! Rogue soupira encore une fois et se fît la promesse de se renseigner sur les devoirs qu'Hermione lui avaient fourni les années précédentes. Puis, il releva sa tête d'un coup, légèrement inquiet... Et si la lionne s'intéressait seulement à la reconnaissance du professeur qui ne lui avait jamais donné ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle était si gentille, afin d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces...

"Non, elle ne ferait pas ça... Elle n'est pas comme ça... Ce n'est pas une Serpentard, elle..."

C'est ainsi, sur cette grande dose de perplexité et de peur, que Severus se leva pour se préparer pour le repas. Elle reviendrait vers lui pour le livre et peut-être pour un nouveau cours particulier samedi après-midi, pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il sera fixé à ce moment-là, il en fût intimement persuadé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note de fin :**

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plus.

Et qu'il ne vous à pas trop frustrer hein ? MDR

(PS : Ne me tuez pas svp !)

Enfin, les choses avances réellement après tout ^^

(vous verrez au chapitre suivant, si vous le voulez-bien !)

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre… J'espère.

LOVE

**Commentaires de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

Il est certes parfois un peu dur **(COMME MA B***)…** Heu… C'est pas ma blague ça normalement ? Voleuse ! MDR

croyez bien que je la mettrais au moins en retenue **(elle aura droit à une fessée et elle verra la stalagmite qui est dans mon caleçon). **Hey, tout doux, tout doux ! Ne « saute » pas les étapes ! MDR Le ranting M arrive, mais pas dans ce chapitre… Dans le prochain en revanche… Oups, spoiler ! XD

N'est-ce pas plutôt les filles qui font ça habituellement ? **(Mais quel goujat !)** Il manque de tact, somme toute ! Il devrait penser à tourner 7fois sa langue dans sa bouche !

tu es déjà très belle sans avoir besoin de ça, au naturel ! **(Tu peux même garder tes poils et tes dents longues)** Oh heu… Alors les dents, pourquoi pas… Les poils… A voir ! MDR

Tout semblait paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement ne se fasse entendre. **(La stalagmite de Draco c'était cassé en deux sous le froid glacial) **Désolé, mais ce n'est pas dans cette fiction que tu vas entendre beaucoup parler du stalaTite de Drago ! XD

le demi géant avait eu un bon réflexe : **(pas si con le gros poilu) **Bon, tu as des problèmes avec les poils non ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? MDR

Severus eut aussi la très désagréable impression que Dumbledore lui cachait encore quelque chose d'important. **(hé oui, tu dois me tuer hahahaha, attention à ne pas me faire mourir de rire hahaha * perds son dentier *)** Ce sont tes commentaires qui vont me tuer moi perso… J'ai ri… Mais j'ai ri ! MDR

Severus referma la porte et regarda la Gryffondor dans les yeux : **(Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours !)** Oui, tu aimes cette phrase autant que moi, mais j'en ai déjà parler dans le chapitre 1 ! Enfin, j'ai compris le message… J'essaierais de la placer de nouveau MDR.

ou si je mets à miauler **(Mdrrr) **Avoue, tu as imaginé Severus en train de le faire hein ? MDR


	8. La salle sur demande

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Comme toujours, merci pour les quelques reviews du dernier chapitre (ça motive toujours et, oui, je me répète ^^), merci pour toutes les mises en favoris, merci aux followers, et surtout, big up aux commentateurs réguliers hein ! ^^ Je vous répond toujours en MP quand c'est possible, mais je vous dédit ce chapitre : __Zeugma412, Lia9749, _Cicidee, Noumea, Emma Swan, Dydee ;-)

Aujourd'hui_, il s'agit DU chapitre ! Enfin, l'un des plus importants à mes yeux en tout cas, à vous de voir après hein ? Vous me direz ! XD Mais en tout cas, il nécessite un pitit avertissement... _

_Avertissement__ : rang M en première partie de chapitre. _

Sur ce... Bonne lecture à tous !

**_Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. _**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**Chapitre 8 : La salle sur demande**

Samedi arriva rapidement et surtout sans encombre. Faire participer les élèves à la préparation d'Halloween avait eu pour effet de détendre les esprits. Mais avant le festin du soir devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui s'était finalement transformé en rencontre amicale contre les Poufsouffles. Ces deux équipes étant les seules à avoir le nombre suffisant de joueurs encore présents à l'école.

Severus, lui, avait d'autre priorité qu'un match de cornichons volant après différentes baballes. Non, lui, il était à son bureau, en espérant que « sa », enfin, la préfète de Gryffondor viendrait le voir pour parler potion. Et heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A l'heure du premier coup de sifflet de début de match, le professeur Rogue entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Pour une fois, il opta pour une ouverture à l'ancienne et se déplaça jusqu'à celle-ci pour inviter l'intrus à entrer. Et quel intrus ! Comme il l'avait tant espéré, Hermione était devant sa porte, avec son sac plein de livres. Mais ce n'est pas cela que Severus remarqua en premier, non. Il vit que la jeune femme avait attaché ses cheveux indomptables en un chignon simple, ne laissant que quelques mèches rebelles dépasser. Son visage était donc dégagé et le jeune homme pu constater avec plaisir qu'Hermione s'était maquillée de nouveau. Elle était, en somme, magnifique :

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle amusée et rougissante.

\- Heu oui, bien sûr...

Severus lui laissa le passage libre et elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son professeur, y déposant son sac. Lui qui avait souhaité la déstabiliser en ouvrant directement, se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé avoir.

Il la regarda s'installer, toujours aussi subjugué, comme hypnotisé par la jeune fille. Il sortit de sa stupeur quand cette dernière se tourna vers lui en souriant. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle, sans rien dire. Il avait pourtant une question à lui poser, lui qui s'inquiétait toujours des motivations de la préfète à être ici. Dumbledore l'avait vraiment déstabilisé la dernière fois :

\- Severus ? Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? Ici Hermione pour Severus !

C'est en voyant des mains lui passer devant le visage qu'il comprit qu'il s'était encore laissé aller à la fixer sans parler :

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- J'ai cru que tu faisais un AVC tu sais ! Répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête exaspérée.

\- Il est possible que je fusse en train d'en faire un. Marmonna-t-il alors.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, un peu comme lui même avait l'habitude de le faire. Il trouva cela d'autant plus déstabilisant. Cela dit, cette fois, il décida de ne pas se laisser avoir et de reprendre en main la situation :

\- Tu es ravissante Hermione. Est-ce que je peux savoir en quel honneur tu t'es faite aussi belle ?

\- Peut-être bien que je l'aie fait pour plaire à un garçon.

En disant cela, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée de Severus et postée à quelques millimètres de lui. Décidemment, il n'arrivait pas à garder son self contrôle face à la lionne. En même temps comment aurait-il pu, il semblait bien que cette dernière eût décidé de sortir les griffes pour attaquer. Est-ce qu'un Serpent avait la moindre chance face à la reine de la savane ?

\- Vraiment ? Fût la seule chose de cohérente qu'il sut lui répondre.

\- Oui, vraiment.

Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui chuchoter la réponse à l'oreille. Severus sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir. Tout devenait flou dans son cerveau, comme si ce dernier avait décider de se délocaliser ailleurs. Il sentait le doux parfum fleuri d'Hermione lui caresser les narines et sans perdre plus de temps en futilité, il resserra les bras autour de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec envie.

Ses inquiétudes étaient bien loin, tout comme ses questionnements et seul son désir de ne plus lâcher sa préfète se manifestait. Elle répondit à son baiser, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine généreuse contre son torse, bien que cette dernière fût cachée sous des vêtements bien trop épais à son goût. Il aurait surement dû se stopper là et repousser Hermione afin de discuter, mais en avait-il réellement envie ? Souhaitait-il sincèrement parler en ce moment ? Au vu de la sensation de rétrécissement de son pantalon, il comprit facilement que non.

Il plaqua alors doucement la jeune femme contre son bureau et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le rebord de ce dernier. Elle se laissa faire et entoura ses jambes autour du bassin de Severus qui avait ainsi libre accès à l'entrejambe de sa partenaire. L'embrassant toujours, il commença à se frotter délicatement contre elle, entrainant des gémissements timides de leurs part à tous deux. Il voulait purement et simplement la prendre, là, contre son bureau. Il plaça alors une main sous le pull de la Gryffondor et attrapa par dessus son chemisier l'un de ses seins, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il fût récompensé par de nouveaux gémissements, plus fort, et un durcissement de l'extrémité de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Hermione glissa ensuite ses mains entre eux et les dirigea vers la bosse qui était bien formée au niveau du pantalon de son "professeur". A peine eût-elle atteint son objectif que Severus la regarda avec un air surpris. Non pas que la sensation était désagréable, mais il fût soudain assailli par un frisson glacial. Tout devint étrange autour de lui et un son désagréable commença à se faire de plus en plus présent.

C'est alors que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête du côté de son réveil qui sonnait afin de le ramener à la dure réalité. D'un geste énervé, Severus prit son réveil et le balança contre le mur en face de son lit. Le petit objet rond se fracassa contre la pierre froide et finit au sol, silencieux. Severus soupira en plaçant ses mains sur son visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Mais quel rêve ! Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir déjà fait de tel, aussi réaliste. Retirant ses mains de devant ses yeux, il souleva la couette pour constater qu'une certaine partie de son corps était bien éveillée, sûrement depuis plus longtemps que lui-même.

Il soupira, honteux de la réaction primaire de son organisme à un simple rêve. Bien sûr, cela lui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Il avait la désagréable sensation que tout ceci était mal, contre toute morale et éthique… Et pourtant, ses hormones le tiraillaient toujours, bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Il regarda un instant le plafond, comme tentant de se convaincre que ce dernier était passionnant à observer, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers la bosse sous sa couette. Severus se sentit rougir et abdiqua finalement, confus mais bien trop excité.

Il referma alors les yeux et essaya de repenser à son rêve. Ce n'était certes pas la chose la plus digne à faire pour un professeur, mais encore une fois, ses hormones et ses désirs de jeune adulescent prirent le dessus. Repensant au peu qu'il avait vu pendant son sommeil et s'imaginant très bien le reste, il passa ses mains sous la couette, attrapa son membre durci et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se livrer à se genre d'exercice. Pour lui, il y a encore peu, il dormait dans un dortoir entouré par pas moins de 5 autres garçons. Mais là, dans ses quartiers privés, il était tranquille et pouvait donc laisser libre cours à son instinct.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement, il commença à gémir de plus en plus bruyamment. Tout n'était plus que sensations pour lui... Et quelles sensations ! Il revoyait la sang et or de son rêve, les yeux plein de désirs de sa préfète, ses lèvres pulpeuses, puis il repensa sans peine aux seins imaginaires mais durcis de la lionne. Resserrant un peu plus sa main contre son sexe, il imagina qu'il s'agissait de celle de la jeune femme. Il comprit que l'extase n'allait plus être longue à arriver quand il se sentit se crisper. Se concentrant alors un peu plus sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait à la tête de son membre, il finit par se relâcher totalement, ressentant des décharges dans tout son corps.

Après s'être remit de ses émotions plaisantes, il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de culpabilité. Il se leva, puis d'un coup de baguette fît disparaitre toutes traces de son geste avant d'envoyer son linge de lit dans la panière de linge sale. Les elfes n'avaient après tout pas à savoir ce qu'il avait fait avant ce changement de draps.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une douche froide, se rassurant comme il pouvait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un fantasme. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Quand bien même Hermione n'avait pas ce genre d'envie, et même si les intentions de la jeune femme étaient juste d'avoir l'approbation de son ancien professeur de potion, il n'avait rien fait d'illégal. Un simple plaisir en solitaire ne pouvait pas entacher sa réputation… Juste ses draps, tout au plus !

Severus se sécha, s'habilla et se dirigea dans la grande salle, où tout pour Halloween était prêt. Le dîner du soir promettait. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas ce genre de gaminerie, il fallait avouer que le directeur avait une joie communicative. Eh oui, même quand on s'appelait Severus Rogue et que l'on était insociable et fermé, une jolie décoration et la promesse d'un délicieux festin mettait des paillettes dans la vie !

La matinée passa rapidement, le jeune homme essayant de travailler sur une nouvelle méthode d'apprentissage. Bien que ses recherches et ses idées semblaient être infructueuses, il ne baissait pas les bras. Puis le repas de midi fût des plus bruyants. Severus regarda McGonagall qui semblait surexcitée :

\- Pourquoi tant d'exaltation ? Demanda Severus perplexe.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Répliqua Minerva comme si cela coulait pourtant de source.

\- Si je le savais, pensez-vous sincèrement que j'entamerais la discussion avec vous ?

\- Tant de sarcasme chez un si jeune homme… Enfin, si vous vous intéressiez un peu plus à la vie du château, vous sauriez que les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffles ont décidé de faire un match amical de Quidditch cet après midi. Au lieu de s'entraîner seuls, mes élèves ont pensé qu'une animation sportive serait un bon moyen pour oublier la morosité de ces derniers jours. Ils viennent de nous en faire la demande, dans la matinée.

Severus regarda sa collègue avec un air exaspéré. Ce n'était donc que ça ? Il le savait déjà après tout. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu le savoir, étant donner qu'il avait passé sa mâtiné seul à son bureau. Il avala son thé de travers en repensant au début de son rêve et se mis ainsi à tousser à plusieurs reprises, sous le regard surpris de ses collègues, et le regard amusé de la plupart des élèves :

\- Ça va ? S'enquit McGonagall, inquiète. Est-ce les perspectives d'un match de Quidditch qui vous met dans cet état là ?

\- Non, reprit Severus une fois la quinte de toux finie, c'est le fait que vos chers élèves aient eu une idée !

Et sur cette réplique, il se leva rapidement afin de reprendre contenance loin du regard inquisiteur de la professeur de métamorphose et celui amusé d'Albus qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange.

Severus se dirigea presque automatiquement jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il n'y était pas aller depuis quelques semaines et ce lieu lui manquait. Une fois tout en haut, il se mit en place contre "sa" rambarde (le jeune professeur ayant tendance à s'approprier beaucoup de chose en ce moment), tout en contemplant le parc. Le lac et la forêt étaient recouverts de neige et brillaient sous la lueur du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. Quelque soit le moment de l'année, le professeur Rogue ne se lassait jamais de cette vue. Bien entendu, être professeur n'était pas de tout repos et ce n'était pas non plus le job de ses rêves… Cependant, cela lui permettait d'être à Poudlard, le seul lieu où il s'était senti chez lui. Bien que cela n'avait pas toujours été joyeux dans ces murs, cela avait été une véritable demeure pour lui, bien plus que la maison de son enfance, impasse du tisseur.

\- Si je comprends bien, dans tout Poudlard, vous n'êtes jamais qu'à quatre endroits différents ! Il existe d'autres pièces dans le château vous savez ? Il n'y a pas que la tour d'astronomie, votre bureau, la grande salle et les cachots !

\- Vous avez oublié de comptabiliser la bibliothèque et l'infirmerie Miss Granger ! J'ai l'impression d'y aller régulièrement aussi.

Severus avait répondu d'un ton amusé sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Il avait entendu la jeune préfète arriver et avait reconnu son pas avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière vînt prendre place à ses côtés, contre la rambarde. Elle regarda le parc à son tour, puis reprit avec un large sourire, malgré le sérieux dans sa voix :

\- C'est vrai, vous marquez un point ! Cela dit, il faudrait peut-être que vous preniez le temps de découvrir d'autre chose non ? Vous risquez de vous lassez de Poudlard si vous vous contentez de vos lieux habituels.

\- Lors de ma scolarité, je n'ai pas eu autant d'occasions que vous pour découvrir les coins et recoins de l'école. J'étais bien trop studieux pour ça, moi !

\- J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'être trop studieuse était un frein à la sociabilisation, mais surtout à la vie en générale. Il faut parfois sortir des sentiers battus pour découvrir le monde et ses merveilles.

Severus tourna la tête vers elle. Elle semblait repenser à son passé avec nostalgie, tout en restant joyeuse. Il la trouvait belle, encore une fois, et pleine de vie. Puis en soupirant, il répondit tout simplement :

\- Je ne suis pas sociable. Et, je ne suis pas sûr que le monde soit si merveilleux.

Hermione tourna la tête à son tour et regarda son professeur dans les yeux, une lueur triste dans le regard. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce revirement de sentiment en elle :

\- Bien sûr que le monde est merveilleux. Il n'est pas tout rose, mais c'est aussi le fait qu'il possède de nuances plus ou moins sombres qui le rend passionnant. N'avez-vous donc jamais rien trouvé de beau dans le monde qui vous entoure ?

\- Je...

Severus baissa les yeux et réfléchit. Il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose de beau, mais quand il commençait à penser au parc proche de chez lui, il revoyait aussi son géniteur qui le frappait. Quand il repensa à Poudlard, la beauté de son parc et de ses murs laissaient place aux maraudeurs et à sa Lily, perdue à jamais. Il releva alors la tête, le regard plus triste que ne l'aurait souhaité, prêt à répondre que la noirceur du monde rendait toute beauté fade à ses côtés. Puis, il tomba sur les iris ambrée de la jeune préfète :

\- Si, je crois bien que j'en ai trouvé...

Hermione lui sourit alors, un sourire plus franc que jamais, qui le déstabilisa. Puis sans prévenir, la préfète attrapa la main de son professeur, qui rougit bien qu'il garda son visage neutre :

\- Vous savez quoi, au lieu de parler potion cet après midi, j'aimerais vous montrer mes endroits préférés du château ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Vous n'allez pas encourager votre équipe ? L'entraînement s'est transformé en match il semblerait.

\- Je ne m'intéresse qu'au match officiel vous savez. Et encore, je m'y intéresse uniquement dans le but de comptabiliser les points pour la coupe des quatre maisons. D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire attention professeur, nous sommes sur les talons de vos chers vert et argent. Il va falloir retirer plus de points à Gryffondor si vous voulez conserver votre avance.

\- Vous avez raison Miss Granger. Je devrais peut-être commencer par vous retirer dix points pour avoir douté de ma maison !

\- Faites donc professeur. Au pire, je les récupèrerais auprès du professeur McGonagall, ou Flitwick, ou Chourave, ou...

\- J'ai compris !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais se souvint d'un coup de ce qu'Albus avait dit. Les dires de la préfètes à ce moment précis en était une illustration parfaite. Seul le terrible professeur Rogue osait retirer des points à la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Il allait rebondir là-dessus, quand Hermione reprit plus rapidement que lui, sur un ton des plus sincères :

\- Vous savez, vous êtes le seul professeur, dans toute ma scolarité, à ne pas agir avec moi comme si mes bons résultats n'étaient qu'une évidence. Vous avez toujours eu un œil critique sur mon travail... Parfois même un peu rude...

Elle sourit, légèrement amusée, mais continua sa tirade avec aplomb :

\- J'aurais tout donné pour que vous me mettiez un simple "optimal" à un devoir. Mais finalement, je crois que vous attendiez tout simplement plus qu'un devoir parfait. Vous vouliez un travail qui vienne de moi, et pas uniquement des livres que j'apprenais. Et je vous en suis reconnaissante professeur. C'est pour ça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux pouvoir comprendre au delà des manuels scolaires. Je vous en serais très probablement éternellement reconnaissante même.

Severus la regardait débiter son discours, si touchant et semblant si sincère. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne recherche pas son approbation, mais qu'elle veuille juste s'améliorer pour elle seule ? Si tel était le cas, il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir au moins réussi à apprendre quelque chose de constructif à une élève. Cela dit, ce qu'elle venait de dire le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un simple professeur, en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance pour s'améliorer. Puis, Severus se rappela, ironiquement, que c'est ce qu'il était après tout ! Un simple professeur de Poudlard… Et il ne devait en aucun cas oublier ceci, au même titre que son but ultime pour l'ordre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en rêveries, il devait se montrer efficace sur tous les plans, un point c'était tout. Il sourit légèrement, d'un sourire franc mais amer, pensant totalement ce qu'il allait dire malgré son constat précédent :

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous êtes simplement une élève douée. Une vraie miss-je-sais-tout, à l'instar de ce que j'étais à mon époque. A la différence que vous, vous avez réussi à ne pas perdre de vue que la vie ne se vivait pas au travers de bouquins. Vous êtes une élève brillante et vous deviendrez une sorcière exceptionnelle. Probablement même la meilleure. Et je suis assez fier d'être vote professeur, surtout si j'ai pu contribuer à ça.

Hermione ne pût retenir une larme, qui coula le long de sa joue. Severus ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Avait-il dit quelque chose de travers de nouveau ? Les filles étaient vraiment... Il ne pût finir sa réflexion profonde, la jeune préfète posant délicatement sa tête contre le torse de Severus, qui se raidit alors, n'osant plus bouger :

\- Si vous saviez... Comme j'aurais aimé entendre ça il y a encore quelques mois !

Il y avait quelques mois ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas contente de l'entendre aujourd'hui ? C'était pourtant un compliment, et même pour lui dire à elle, cela avait été difficile de le faire sortir de la bouche de la terreur des cachots ! Il baissa légèrement la tête et se retrouva face à la masse de cheveux brun incoiffable. Ils sentaient si bon le monoï, une odeur particulière pour une jeune femme particulière :

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous semblez triste que je vous le dise aujourd'hui ?

Hermione ne bougea pas, gardant sa tête sur le torse de son professeur. Elle sembla hésiter et fini par dire dans un murmure :

\- Parce qu'il y à quelques mois, vous étiez juste le professeur Rogue.

Puis, elle se recula légèrement et essuya rapidement les dernières larmes qui coulaient discrètement sur ses joues. Severus ne comprit toujours pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et haussa donc les sourcils avec son air perplexe habituel. Hermione ne pût retenir un léger sourire amusé :

\- Désolée, dit-elle en se reprenant totalement, je comprendrais si vous vouliez me retirer les dix points pour de bon… Et aussi si vous préféreriez ne plus passer du temps avec...

\- Je vous en retire vingt ! La coupa-t-il, fier que ce soit lui qui ait cette opportunité cette fois. Dix pour vous êtres mouché sur ma cape et dix de plus pour avoir espéré vous débarrasser de moi cet après-midi. Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que préfète, vous vous devez de guider les cornichons perdus.

Il ne la comprenait peut-être pas vraiment, mais il ne se comprit pas mieux lui-même. Il aurait dû profiter de ce moment étrange pour prendre ses distances. Au lieu de ça, il avait de nouveau fait en sorte d'avoir un temps privilégié avec elle. Hermione le regarda, visiblement soulagée malgré la perte de points :

\- S'il y à bien quelqu'un ici qui n'est pas un cornichon, répondit-elle en rougissant, c'est bien vous professeur. Je... Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et me changer. Je vous retrouve à votre bureau dans une demi-heure ? Ou ailleurs ?

\- Ça ira parfaitement. Je vous attendrais là bas. A tout de suite Miss Granger.

Elle partie en courant presque, pendant que Severus retournait à son bureau afin de l'attendre là bas. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y avait quelques mois, il était "juste le professeur Rogue" ? Parce qu'il ne l'était plus aujourd'hui ? Il se promit de lui poser la question plus tard, quand elle serait moins perturbée.

Un peu plus de trente minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans son bureau sans frapper :

\- Je suis prête. Désolé du retard.

\- Je vous retire dix points pour votre retard, et dix supplémentaire pour être entré sans frapper !

Hermione la toisa avec un air surpris et presque révolté quand Severus haussa les épaules, ajoutant d'un ton clairement amusé :

\- Vous les récupérerez bien auprès de mes collègues. Bon, où avez-vous prévu de m'accompagner ? Où se cachent les fabuleuses merveilles de Poudlard que je ne saurais voir ?

La préfète, une fois remise de ses émotions, regarda Severus en mettant ses points sur ses hanches en disant amusée :

\- Nous devrions en premier lieu chercher où se trouve votre sens de la justice. Vous semblez l'avoir perdu quelque part ! Mais bon, il est peut-être préférable que je vous montre la salle sur demande.

Severus aurait pu lui tirer la langue à ce moment là, s'il n'avait pas un eu un bon self contrôle. Il se surpris à regretter de ne pas pouvoir jouer aux enfantillages. Cependant, les dires de la lionne l'étonnèrent grandement :

\- La salle va-et-vient ? Mais, ce n'est qu'un mythe !

\- Alors laissez moi vous faire un cours sur les mythes et légendes de Poudlard si vous le voulez bien.

Puis, après un clin d'œil entendu, Hermione ouvrit la porte et attendit Severus dans le couloir, avant de se retourner vers lui :

\- Sauf si vous préférez vraiment que l'on retrouve votre...

\- Si vous finissez votre phrase, je vous retire cinquante points d'un coup !

La sang et or se tût alors, mais ne pût finalement pas retenir un rire. C'était un son cristallin que Severus souhaitait, d'un coup, entendre plus souvent. Il se mit une baffe mentale, recommençant de nouveau à penser à des choses inappropriées.

Hermione lui fit visiter le château en passant tout d'abord par certains passages secrets très utiles proches de son bureau. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, il pourrait ainsi gagner du temps dans ses déplacements. Puis elle lui indiqua certaines salles peu fréquentées qu'elle aimait pour leur tranquillité. Ce ne fût qu'après s'être persuadé qu'elle lui avait menti à propos de la salle sur demande, qu'Hermione s'arrêta devant un mur de pierre vierges :

\- Et le clou du spectacle ! La salle va-et-vient !

\- Non Miss Granger, ça, ça s'appelle un mur ! Mais bien tenté !

Hermione rit et, s'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages, pris la main du jeune Rogue avant de le placer devant les pierres blanches, face à une tapisserie représentant un drôle de type tentant de faire danser des trolls. Elle dit alors :

\- Fermez les yeux et pensez à ce dont vous avez envie ou besoin ! Pensez-y très fort et environ trois fois d'affilées !

Severus la regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme effrayé à l'idée que cela ne soit une blague de mauvais goût. Il n'aimait pas du tout fermer les yeux de la sorte, au beau milieu d'un couloir qui plus est. Cependant, devant le regard insistant des iris ambre qu'il avait appris à apprécier, il s'exécuta en soupirant. Il essaya de se concentrer. De quoi avait-il envie ? Ou de quoi avait-il besoin ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il allait faire part de son incapacité à trouver une idée quand Hermione lui tira sur la manche :

\- Tadaaaaaaa, et voilà.

Rogue rouvrit les yeux et ne pût retenir une expression de surprise sur son visage en constatant que le mur avait fait place à une porte en bois. Il ouvrit la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire. La lionne, de toute les façon, pris la parole rapidement :

\- Vous avez pensé à quoi alors ?

\- Heu... Bin, je ne sais pas trop en fait !

Hermione le regarda en haussant simplement les épaules :

\- Alors allons voir ça !

Elle se précipita devant la porte qui venait d'apparaitre et l'ouvrit, puis resta sans bouger dans l'encadrure, comme surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Severus s'approcha alors, soudainement très inquiet :

\- Quoi ? J'ai pensé à quelque chose de glauque ?

Hermione lui prit la main et le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de fermer la porte. C'était une salle immense, diviser en trois parties. D'un côté un espace laboratoire, avec tout le nécessaire à la préparation de potion dont pouvait rêver un maître en la matière, de l'autre un coin salon avec un grand canapé douillet. Le meuble était posé sur un tapis, le tous d'une belle couleur verte et disposé devant une grande cheminé. Pour finir, au centre, une bibliothèque était posée là, avec des livres de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et d'apparences plus ou moins abimés, comme s'ils avaient été abandonnés là depuis des siècles pour certains :

\- C'est magnifique Severus !

Severus regardait lui aussi la pièce avec de grands yeux écarquillés. C'est vrai qu'il avait pensé rapidement à un laboratoire, ou un endroit calme pour lire, ou tout simplement pour se poser. Il était donc véritablement dans la salle sur demande, elle existait bel et bien ! Il ne pût retenir un sourire, franc et sans ironie, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Hermione. Il porta son regard sur elle après un moment :

\- Vous aviez raison miss Granger, Poudlard recèle des pièces merveilleuses...

\- On est seuls tu sais, je préfère que tu m'appelles Hermione dans ces moments là, répondit la jeune fille en souriant tendrement.

Le Serpentard regarda son interlocutrice en rougissant légèrement. L'entendre le tutoyer de nouveau aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce où ils étaient seuls au monde, lui semblait encore plus magique que Poudlard tout entier. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et il lui paraissait bien difficile de garder un esprit critique sur son rôle de professeur. Puis la sang et or porta son regard au-dessus de Severus avant de se mettre à rire doucement, comme simplement et terriblement heureuse. Le jeune homme releva la tête à son tour, intrigué par ce comportement, puis il vit une fleur pousser lentement sous ses yeux :

\- Du gui ? Mais je ne pense pas à du gui !

Quand il rabaissa la tête, la lionne s'était rapprochée de lui, l'air toujours autant amusé mais surtout avec le regard pétillant. Elle dit alors d'une voix douce :

\- La salle sur demande ne fait pas apparaitre que ce que nous voulons à première vue... Mais aussi ce dont on a besoin, pour nos pensées plus profondes… Et… Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de cette fleur.

Severus rougit face à la proximité de la jeune femme, mais il ne bougea pas. Il eut la désagréable sensation de s'être fait avoir… A moins que cela ne lui parût plaisant finalement, Rogue n'était plus véritablement sûr de le savoir. Une seule chose lui semblait certaine, la lionne savait que ce genre de chose pouvait se produire ici et elle semblait ainsi vouloir démontrer, une fois de plus, que le courage des Gryffondors n'était pas qu'une simple légende.

Un sourire mince fini par apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme qui passa machinalement ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Elle se mit alors lentement sur la pointe des pieds avant, d'enfin, déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bon, d'accord, il devait bien l'avouer… Finalement, se faire avoir était clairement agréable dans ce cas-là. Et surtout, il devait admettre avoir maintenant une envie profonde de voir apparaître plus de gui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, encore une fois.

Désolé, je radote, j'en suis bien au clair MDR.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous à plu, au moins autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire ! Même si vous vous attendiez à autre chose peut-être :-)

A bientôt pour la suite

**Les commentaires de ma courgette (Dégantée ! Vous êtes prévenus !) et mes réponses :**

Il sortit **(son sexe) **Mais, que d'impatience ! XD

En disant cela, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée de Severus et postée à quelques millimètres de lui. **(Il pouvait sentir le souffle fétide de son haleine)** Hum... Faut vraiment qu'on parle XD

la moindre chance face à la reine de la savane **(Papi Brossard)** Miam ! Ps : non, je ne suis pas sponsorisée mdr

Il plaqua **(Oooooooooh)** Bin voui hein ! J'était obligé d'employer ce terme ! XD Mais, c'est pas contre un mur, désolé ma courgette MDR

Elle se laissa faire et entoura ses jambes autour du bassin de Severus qui avait ainsi libre accès à l'entrejambe de sa partenaire **(mon dieu c'est rapide, ils n'ont pas eu de 1****er**** date !)** T'es sérieuse là ? Ca, ça te choque ? Et tes commentaires tendancieux précédents ? XD MDR

C'est alors que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête du côté de son réveil qui sonnait afin de le ramener à la dure réalité. **(MDRRR je me disais bien que c'était très rapide)** Bin voui hein ? Moi, je suis pas comme ça hein ? XD :P

ses hormones et ses désirs de jeune adulescent prirent le dessus **(ce n'est pas un prêtre non plus !)** Ho, on sais jamais :P XD

Après s'être remit de ses émotions plaisantes **(Mdr, ah ça fait du bien lalalilalou)** J'ai tellement eu l'air con en plein magasin en lisant ce commentaire ! Plus jamais j'ouvre tes corrections sur mon téléphone en publique ! XD

Juste ses draps, tout au plus ! **(Mdr)** Je suis fière de cette blague, j'avoue MDR

mettait des paillettes dans la vie ! **(des paillettes roses wouiiii)** Et je veux des moulures au plafond ! MDR Oui ! J'assume d'avoir placé ça là ! XD

Ils viennent de nous en faire la demande, dans la matinée. **(Était-ce un rêve prémonitoire ?)** Qui sait ? Moi oui ! Et toi, vu que tu as fini de lire maintenant que je te répond ! XD

c'est le fait que vos chers élèves aient eu une idée ! **(XD)** Niark niark niark

Vous risquez de vous lassez de Poudlard si vous vous contentez de vos lieux habituels. **(ben maintenant qu'on en parle, j'aimerais visiter ta culotte)**Et là alors ? Le premier date ? XD

Je vais me rafraîchir **(le c*)** Et là aussi ? XD


	9. Difficultés relationnelles

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

New chapter ! Comment nos deux protagonistes vont-ils gérer leur relation ? Bonne question hein ? ^^ (Enfin, j'espère XD)

Merci pour les reviews, merci pour les follows et les favoris ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais cela fait vraiment plaisir. C'est une petite récompense/victoire pour moi (et ma béta j'en suis certaine !) vu le travail que cela représente pour nous deux ! Alors vous avez vraiment toute ma reconnaissance pour ça ! :-)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, que je vous souhaites agréable !

Avertissement : Ranting T (il me semble) dans la dernière partie du chapitre.

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 9 : Difficultés relationnelles **

Severus était dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il repensait sans arrêt à Hermione et à leur baiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un bien évidement, mais c'était la première fois où il l'avait fait avec des... Sentiments ? Il n'était pas certains de savoir ce que ce mot impliquait et il tentait, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, de lui trouver une définition sensée et crédible pour son univers habituellement si sombre. Ce n'est qu'après une énième tentative de relativisation, qu'il sentit le sommeil commencer à prendre lentement le dessus. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications sur ce qu'était un "sentiment". La sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait au fond de lui en repensant aux lèvres d'Hermione se suffisait très clairement à elle-même.

Finalement, Halloween avait donc été une fête plutôt agréable. Et malgré le triste anniversaire que cette date représentait pour Severus, ce dernier était serein et simplement heureux. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à ne plus avoir peur de ce mot maintenant, il le trouvait même plutôt apaisant. Bien entendu, Rogue pensait toujours à Lily et à son décès, mais il n'avait plus cet horrible sentiment morbide qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Annonce qu'il avait entendu pour la seconde fois de sa vie d'ailleurs, même s'il ne se souvenait plus de la première fois. Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione lui trouvait, mais il s'en moquait totalement. Grâce à elle, il avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau et cette sensation était salvatrice, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas proche de lui uniquement pour son statut de professeur. Et c'est sur cette douce idée que le marchand de sable eut enfin raison de lui.

Il faisait plutôt beau quand il rejoignit Hermione dans le parc. Sa préfète et lui se baladait main dans la main à l'abri des regards, profitant du soleil sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Mais très vite le ciel s'assombrit. Des rires s'élevèrent dans les ténèbres de plus en plus présentes, puis une voix glaciale et sifflante se fit entendre :

"Encore une sang de bourbe Severus ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas les choisir ! Je te pensais plus réfléchi. Enfin, quand celle-ci rejoindra la première, tu ouvriras enfin les yeux j'espère."

Severus attrapa Hermione par le bras et la positionna derrière lui afin de la protéger. Il pointa vivement sa baguette en direction de la voix, tout en essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Comment le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait-il être dans l'enceinte du château ?

"Tu crois pouvoir la protéger celle-ci Severus ? Mais à quoi bon ? Même si tu y parvenais cette fois, quel avenir t'attend avec une gamine ?"

Le jeune homme aurait voulu répondre, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Soudainement, il sentit Hermione s'éloigner de lui. Il se retourna pour voir si la sang et or était attaquée, mais Severus ne vit que sa préfète, l'air dégouté, qui le regardait de bas en haut. Puis il entendit de nouveau des rires qui lui fit tourner la tête. Cette fois, les moqueries venaient d'une foule d'élève qui pointait la lionne et le professeur Rogue du doigt.

"Regarde la réalité en face Severus !"

Puis la voix reptilienne se mit à éclater de rire pour de bon. Severus regarda avec inquiétude Hermione, qui d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre un miroir. Il se retrouva ainsi face à un reflet… Son reflet ? Il était vieux, si vieux par rapport à elle... Et tout le monde semblait le voir ainsi. Pourtant, il n'avait que 16 ans... Les rires se multiplièrent, jusqu'à devenir un bruit assourdissant.

Cette fois, Severus fût ravi d'entendre le réveil qu'il avait pourtant hésité à réparer la dernière fois. Il se redressa dans son lit, essayant de retrouver un souffle normal. Il se sentait terriblement mal, comme s'il avait dû courir un marathon, mais en pire encore. Rogue se leva légèrement tremblant et se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de bain. Il se regarda avec empressement dans la glace, inquiet… C'était encore et toujours un jeune adulte ! Il avait 16ans, mais son rêve lui avait brutalement rappelé qu'aux yeux des autres, il en avait 36. Il soupira et prit une douche rapide, avant de s'habiller pour aller manger. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais pour une fois, il ne voulait absolument pas rester seul. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait peut-être apercevoir Hermione, ce qui lui redonnerait sans aucun doute du courage pour la journée.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Severus s'installa à sa place habituelle. Albus et Minerva étaient déjà en train de se sustenter avec bonne humeur. Il les salua discrètement avant de s'assoir et de regarder les élèves. Après le festin de la veille, peu d'entre eux s'étaient levés pour manger. Mais à la table des Gryffondors, il vit la masse de cheveux qu'il cherchait. Elle avait l'air dégoutée, ce qui lui rappela son cauchemar avec force, bien qu'il restât stoïque. Heureusement, il fût vite rassuré après réflexion. Après tout, elle ne le regardait pas lui avec cet air, mais son ami le rouquin. Ron était en train de manger, ou plutôt de gober, une quantité phénoménale de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Le cadet des Weasley en mettait d'ailleurs tout autant dans sa bouche que sur la table. Severus lui-même ne pût réfréner un air dégouté et se senti presque nauséeux :

\- Arrêtez donc de regarder les élèves de cette façon. Ils n'ont encore rien fait qui ne mérite un regard haineux de la sorte ! Intervint McGonagall d'un ton mi-amusé mi-exaspéré au côté de Severus.

\- Ils existent et c'est déjà un acte répréhensible à mes yeux ! Surtout vos élèves Minerva. Je réfléchis même à l'option de mettre Weasley en retenue dès maintenant, en cuisine avec les Elfes, afin qu'il apprenne à respecter la nourriture qu'ils préparent !

\- Et depuis quand avez-vous adhéré à la "SALE" ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant devant l'air interrogateur de son jeune collègue refrogné.

\- La quoi ? Auriez-vous abusé d'herbe à chat Minerva ?

Severus regardait maintenant le professeur de métamorphose avec son froncement de sourcil habituel. Il avait de plus en plus de facilité à répondre avec froideur et mordant, tout en conservant son masque dédaigneux au visage. Son asociabilité naturelle aidait grandement à jouer ce rôle de terreur des cachots, fort utile pour son objectif d'espion. Il était donc extrêmement doué pour se montrer désagréable et ceci malgré son attachement grandissant pour l'animagus face à lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il appréciait ses collègues, surtout McGonagall. Cependant, toujours dans l'objectif de rester dans les petits papiers de ses élèves vert et argent et de leurs proches, il se devait de se montrer le plus odieux possible avec les proches de Dumbledore. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment il était possible que la directrice des Gryffondors continue de lui parler chaque jour avec joie. Sûrement était-ce le courage lié à cette maison. Sa collègue, toujours souriante donc, reprit amusée :

\- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison ! Vous semblez vous soucier de ces pauvres créatures et de leur travail de cuisinier.

\- Par Salazar, je n'ai jamais entendu une idiotie pareille ! Je me soucie uniquement du gaspillage alimentaire et de ce que je suis obligé de voir moi-même en mangeant ! Pas du travail des Elfes qui se complaisent dans leur tâches. A part Dobby, je n'en connais aucun qui souhaite être libre ! C'est tout bonnement stupide.

Severus n'eut pas à feindre son étonnement et son exaspération. Il fallait tout simplement être un imbécile pour avoir une telle idée. Non pas qu'il trouvait la maltraitance des elfes normale, bien au contraire. Il s'agissait d'êtres vivants fascinant, qui méritaient d'être bien traités, comme ici à Poudlard. Mais les libérer, c'était autre chose que d'améliorer leurs conditions de travail. Et pour finir, "SALE", non mais qui avait pu trouver un nom aussi... impropre ! Il se servit un thé, secouant la tête, totalement dépité. Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier son mauvais rêve. Il commençait même à avoir un peu faim. Il fallait cependant qu'il arrive à retirer ce sourire amusé de la bouche de Minerva s'il voulait profiter de son petit déjeuner avec une réelle satisfaction :

\- Une idée rocambolesque comme celle-ci vient obligatoirement d'un Gryffondor stupide, j'en suis sûr ! Dit-il alors en employant son ton le plus condescendant.

Il fût ravi de constater que son plan avait fonctionné. McGonagall perdit toute envie de rire et se refrogna légèrement. Il avait vu juste sur ce coup et il fallait avouer que le jeune homme en était fier. Ce fût cependant le ricanement discret d'Albus qui inquiéta Severus :

\- Au moins, les élèves de ma maison ont des idées nobles ! Et puis, même si cette idée particulière est assez saugrenue, Miss Granger est loin d'être stupide et...

Minerva ne pût finir sa phrase, un jet de thé atterrissant en grande partie sur elle. Severus avait avalé de travers, une nouvelle fois en trop peu de temps. Il toussait maintenant avec force, tout en essayant de refreiner un éclat de rire. Lui qui ne riait jamais, avait cette fois du mal à se contenir face à ce qui lui semblait être l'anecdote la plus drôle qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il avait donc vu juste il y plusieurs semaines de cela, sa préfète était bien du genre à vouloir sauver les créatures en détresse. Puis son envie de rire disparut en même temps que sa toux et qu'un désagréable (bien qu'amusant) constat se faisait dans sa tête. Les élèves regardèrent tous leur professeur se lever, prêt sortir de la grande salle. Certains étaient juste amusés, d'autres visiblement déçus de le voir s'en sortir vivant et une seule était apparemment inquiète...

"Par Salazar, je crois bien que je fais partie des créatures en détresse !" Se maugréa-t-il intérieurement, encore plus quand il croisa très rapidement le regard préoccupé d'Hermione.

\- Par Merlin Severus, mais apprenez à boire ! S'exclama sa collègue et s'essuyant avec un air révolté.

\- Où allez-vous donc Severus ? Demanda Albus en le regardant de ses yeux malicieux.

\- Je vais aller mourir étouffé ailleurs monsieur le directeur ! Répondit simplement Severus en sortant par la porte des professeurs, ne comprenant pas trop le regard du vieux sorcier.

Une fois seul, il se dirigea machinalement vers la bibliothèque. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, Hermione était incroyable, au point même que Severus ne savait plus s'il fallait l'admirer ou s'inquiéter. Il toussota légèrement dans les couloirs, sentant encore une gêne dans sa gorge après sa fausse route matinale, puis il fût interrompu dans ses pensées :

\- Professeur, attendez !

Severus se stoppa et se tourna pour voir une jeune lionne qui lui courrait après. Une fois à sa hauteur, Hermione reprit un peu son souffle avant de demander, clairement soucieuse :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va merci. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais mourir, même si votre directrice de maison à bien failli réussir à me tuer aujourd'hui ! Figurez-vous que j'étais en train de boire tranquillement, quand elle m'a appris l'existence d'une association pour libérer les elfes de maison. J'ai bien cru m'étouffer pour de bon en apprenant qui l'avait créé !

Devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, Severus se sentit amusé et ne put s'empêcher une réplique cynique comme il les aimait :

\- Peut-être devriez-vous envisager la création d'une Société d'Aide aux Professeur de DCFM. Après tout, je suis victime d'une oppression grandissante vis à vis de ma collègue. Ce serait sûrement bien plus utile !

Hermione devint aussi rouge que son blason de Gryffondor et baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures, comme honteuse. Il s'en voulut alors, légèrement. Le but était de l'embêter gentiment, pas de l'embarrasser à ce point. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter, mais elle releva la tête avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Sa préfète dit alors d'une voix douce, après ce qui avait simplement été un instant de réflexion :

\- Peut-être que je pourrais oui, professeur. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que cela en vaille la peine ! Les elfes sont des créatures sans défense, alors que vous, vous êtes la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Après Dumbledore bien sûr ! Mais en tout cas, vous n'aurez certainement pas besoin d'aide pour vous défendre face à quiconque.

Severus rougit à son tour. Elle avait un don certain pour cela, et c'était bien la seule. Il la trouvait tellement adorable... Et si belle ! Il regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, et quand il en fût certain il se tourna vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entamer le mouvement qu'il se retrouva prit d'assaut par Hermione, qui avait clairement eu la même idée. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassait maintenant avec fougue. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle souriait pour de bon cette fois et cette vision plût énormément à Severus. Il aurait aimé lui dire quelques choses, mais quelqu'un approchait. Au détour du couloir apparu la bibliothécaire qui regarda les deux jeunes gens dans le couloir :

\- J'espère que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de vous rendre à la bibliothèque maintenant ! Car je ne l'ouvrirais que dans une heure. Dit Irma en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Severus véritablement surpris. Et pourquoi donc ce changement d'horaire ?

\- Parce que le directeur me demande. Alors vous devrez repasser plus tard.

Et sans en dire plus, elle les dépassa et continua sa route, visiblement non ravie de ce rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Severus s'en inquiéta légèrement, mais ne le montra pas, comme d'habitude. Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa préfète et sourit en la voyant si déçue au départ de Mme Pince. Elle voulait bel et bien aller à la bibliothèque. Rogue voulut revoir le sourire de sa lionne et lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Ha, en fait... Si vous m'embrassez encore dans les couloirs, je serais contraint de vous mettre en retenue Miss Granger !

Il lui déposa un doux baiser la joue, s'attendant à une protestation ou une tout autre réaction que celle qu'elle eut finalement. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de murmurer à son tour :

\- Je risque d'aimer être en retenue monsieur !

Puis, de nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre. Jamais autant de monde ne s'était retrouvé à cette heure dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque. Quelques secondes plus tard Potter et Weasley apparurent, lançant un regard méfiant à leur professeur. Severus les vit et dit rapidement à Hermione, d'un ton agacé qu'il n'eut pas à feindre vu son énervement d'avoir été interrompu par ces deux-là :

\- Un mois de retenues pour votre impertinence Granger ! Et ça commencera dès ce soir ! 20h, à mon bureau !

Puis il tourna les talons, donnant ainsi un effet à sa cape qu'il trouva lui-même fort intéressant. Il s'éloigna alors en lançant un regard menaçant aux deux garçons. Le jeune professeur aurait aimé les entendre protester afin de les envoyer en retenue, avec Rusard eux ! Mais non...

Le soir même, Hermione se rendit au bureau de Severus pour sa retenue, clairement ennuyée. Elle expliqua alors qu'Harry et Ron avaient été outrés d'apprendre que leur amie avait eu cette punition, suite à une soi-disant réflexion de la préfète quant à l'impolitesse de leur professeur, qui ne s'était pas excusé après l'avoir bousculé. Ils avaient été prêts à se plaindre à Dumbledore, mais elle leur avait demandé de ne rien faire afin de ne pas aggraver son cas auprès du "terrifiant professeur Rogue". Sur ce mensonge que sa lionne avait inventé, le Serpentard ne pût que ricaner en l'invitant à s'entrainer à trouver de meilleurs excuses.

Ainsi, ce soir-là et les suivants, elle rejoignait Severus sous couvert d'une retenue non méritée. Ils finissaient toujours par se rendre dans la salle sur demande, reproduisant inlassablement la même pièce que lors de leur première visite en ce lieu. Ils passaient ainsi leur temps à parler de tout et de rien, à débattre sur des sujets divers et variés. Tous les thèmes étaient ainsi représentés, de l'art rigoureux des potions en passant par la politique ou même la mode. Hermione était réellement brillante et Severus ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Il aimait l'entendre parler et la voir s'enflammer par passion quand elle argumentait ses idées. Le jeune homme faisait même parfois semblant de ne pas partager une idée avec elle, rien que pour la voir ainsi.

Les vacances s'étaient terminées rapidement et les cours avaient hélas repris bien trop vite au goût du professeur Rogue. Seul les temps avec sa préfète lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle l'avait même aidé à trouver un nouveau moyen pédagogique pour enseigner, afin de ne pas se surcharger de travail et ne pas épuiser aussi les cornichons.

Ainsi, il leur donnait à la fin de chaque cours le sujet du prochain, leur donnant même des pistes de recherches. Ceux qui avaient alors travaillé un minimum, et qui se montrait donc plus habile, se voyait donc récompensé par l'absence de punition. Oh bien évidemment Hermione avait parlé de mettre des points aux élèves studieux, mais Severus avait opté pour le retrait de points aux cornichons fainéants. En tout cas, ses cours se passaient bien mieux et sa charge de travail était maintenant bien plus gérable. Sans oublier que les résultats de ses élèves s'en voyaient globalement meilleur aussi, même pour Londubat une fois de plus ! Le Gryffondor se montrait très studieux et appliqué d'ailleurs, ce qui semblait surprendre la quasi-totalité de l'école. Rogue ne comprenait vraiment pas ce garçon et sa réputation.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre dans ce tableau féérique, une ombre que le jeune homme qualifiait de gênante. En effet, dès qu'il s'approchait d'Hermione et surtout du moment où ils commençaient à s'embrasser, Severus se sentait un peu trop bien... Beaucoup trop bien même, pour être exacte. Cela embêtait grandement Rogue qui ne voulait pas choquer ou brusquer la jeune femme, et pour cause... Le cauchemar qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances le hantait encore. Il avait certes 16 ans, mais aux yeux de tous les autres et de la loi, il en avait vingt de plus. Sans parler de son statut de professeur. Ces deux idées revenaient sans arrêt, en une boucle régulière dans sa tête.

Quand bien même il était heureux et bien avec Hermione, Severus ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'aller plus loin avec elle pour l'instant, de peur qu'elle ne regrette plus tard... Sans compter que leur relation pouvait se révéler être dangereuse pour elle. Il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelle du seigneur des ténèbres en personne, mais le jeune Malfoy semblait de plus en plus perturbé et l'espion se devait de le surveiller de près sans attirer l'attention sur lui... Et encore moins sur sa lionne.

Les vacances de Noël approchèrent ainsi plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Albus allait bientôt demander aux professeurs de décorer le château à ce rythme-là... Severus avait envie de vomir à cette idée. Déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas ces idioties de décorations, mais aussi parce qu'il détestait tout simplement noël. Hélas pour lui, cela ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Décembre avait déjà bien avancé quand Severus dût commencer la décoration des cachots. Il était toujours rattaché à ce lieu par les Serpentards qui y dormaient, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Après sa journée éreintante, il se rendit dans la salle va-et-vient et se jeta dans le canapé. Il n'y était pas seul cette fois, malgré l'absence d'Hermione. Une boule de poil orange était là et se plaignit de devoir partager le confort du meuble molletonné. Severus lui gratouilla le dessus de la tête, si bien que le chat se mit à ronronner au lieu de grogner. Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, Rogue s'étira et s'étendit de tout son long. Pattenrond en profita pour s'installer sur le ventre du jeune homme qui soupira :

\- Je vais encore finir orange à cause de toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas devenir un Weasley !

Mais le demi flaireur n'en avait cure et se remit à ronronner tout en pétrissant le torse de la terreur des cachots à l'aide de ses coussinets. Vaincu, le professeur Rogue secoua la tête et reprit ses caresses tout en chantonnant dans sa barbe :

\- Tout le monde veut devenir un cat, parce qu'un chat quand il est cat, retombe sur ses pattes.

Il continua à fredonner l'air sans les paroles, quand Severus entendit une petite voix reprendre la suite de la chanson :

\- Mais oui c'est pire que l'ennui, oh là là mes amis, quelle calamité !

Il se redressa et fit ainsi valser un Pattenrond très mécontent, qui retomba avec grâce sur le tapis. Hermione faisait des entrées de plus en plus discrète... Cette dernière, souriante, s'approcha et s'installa auprès de Severus qui s'était assis convenablement :

\- Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé chanter ! Et encore moins du Disney !

\- Tu as tendance à oublier que j'ai grandi du côté moldu.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de jouer la carte de l'agacement pour cacher la gêne d'avoir été surpris en train de chanter. La préfète n'était pas dupe et lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

\- C'est vrai que j'oublie souvent ce détail. Mais si tu étais moins grognon quand tu parlais des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, on en parlerait peut-être un peu plus justement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de parler d'eux au juste ?

Et c'est en voyant la tête de sa préfète qu'il comprit qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, utilisé la mauvaise expression/intonation. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et dit comme si elle essayait d'expliquer quelque chose à un enfant en bas âge :

\- Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas moi... Peut-être parce que... MES PARENTS font partis "d'EUX" !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire Hermione, ne t'énerves pas s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Tu n'as rien contre "EUX", mais quand ils sont loin de toi.

Severus soupira alors, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à se disputer avec sa lionne, pas après une journée à décorer pour noël. Il lui prit la main et déposa un léger bisou dessus :

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien contre ta famille. Je leur suis très reconnaissant de t'avoir créé en plus !

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et se détendit. Elle semblait même presque amusée par les excuses maladroites du jeune homme. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de devoir s'excuser, lui qui habituellement se foutait littéralement de blesser les gens. Après cette interlude, ils parlèrent de sujets plus neutres, les festivités et les vacances à venir en particulier. Et Severus fût déçu d'apprendre que sa seule raison d'être joyeux pour les fêtes ne serait pas à Poudlard pour cette période de l'année.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Hermione se rapprochait de lui, et plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Conservant son masque de neutralité le plus performant possible, Rogue essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa partenaire qui était tout contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, les bras enlaçant son bras gauche à lui. La jeune sang et or glissa finalement sa main sur le torse du vert et argent, délicatement par dessus sa redingote, tout en continuant de parler de ses projets à son retour de vacances. Ce geste était absolument anodin, fait machinalement, mais le directeur de Serpentard eu l'impression que la température avait grimpé et frôlait celle d'un sauna, surtout sous sa ceinture. Afin d'éviter toute réaction de cette partie là de son anatomie, il se concentra sur un sujet pour les moins "tue l'amour" : les véracrasses d'Hagrid... Ce fût pour le moins efficace ! Il dût cependant rater une information importante en se concentrant sur les bestioles du garde chasse, car Hermione lui donna un coup dans l'épaule tout en se levant, clairement énervée. C'est alors tout penaud qu'il se leva à son tour tout en frottant l'endroit endolori :

\- Hermione qu'est...

\- Je savais bien qu'en sortant avec toi je ne devais pas m'attendre à des mièvreries, des surnoms et des mots doux. Je suis bien au clair avec le fait que tu es insociable et complétement handicapé du sentiment ! Mais de là à ce que tu me snob comme ça à chaque fois...

Severus regardait la jeune femme en pleine crise hystérique. Elle faisait les cent pas devant lui, en parlant fort et en faisant de grands gestes. Oui, visiblement, il avait loupé une information cruciale. Elle continua sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit pour sa défense :

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je n'arrive pas à TE comprendre. On passe du temps ensemble, tu as l'air d'apprécier ces moments-là, où on parle de plein de choses. Je n'ai jamais autant parlé à quelqu'un en plus ! Du moins, de choses intéressantes j'entends ! Et c'est génial, de pouvoir faire ça, ça change de Harry, Ronald et encore plus de Viktor. Mais quand-même !...

Severus tiqua en l'entendant parler de ses amis, mais surtout en l'entendant parler de son ex. Elle lui avait déjà parlé du bulgare un peu lourd, limité et surtout très tactile. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir dans cette histoire lui ? Et puis, si elle aimait leur discussion, où était le problème ? Il ne l'avait jamais snobé comme elle semblait le croire d'un coup. Lors d'une accalmie verbale, la lionne semblant chercher ses mots, il essaya de parler d'une voix douce :

\- Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai blessé... Mais je ne comprends pas trop ce que j'ai fait là...

\- La question c'est plutôt ce que tu ne fais pas ! Cria presque Hermione qui s'était arrêtée devant lui, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

\- Ce que je n'ai pas fait ? C'est en rapport avec les mots doux et tout le reste ? Mais Hermione… Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis franchement pas du genre à employer des "mon ange", "mon amour" ou autre "ma chérie"...

\- Je le sais, et même si j'aurais aimé que tu sois un peu plus poète, je ne te demande pas non plus d'être un Cyrano !

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai que le nez de ce dernier, ironisa Severus légèrement vexé, après tout je ne sais pas parler en alexandrin !

\- Oh arrête avec ton nez ! Là n'est pas la question !

\- Mais c'est quoi la question alors ? S'emporta le jeune homme, complétement perdu.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'approcher, ni que je te touche visiblement ! Est-ce que c'est… Parce que je... Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? Je ne suis pas suffisamment... Belle ? C'est ça ?

Hermione avait demandé cela avec force, les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. Severus senti son énervement passager disparaître d'un coup et répondit, pour le moins perplexe :

\- Mais bien sûr que je te trouve belle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Hermione ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ridicule ?

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que dès que je m'approche de toi pour... Pour être plus... Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ou pire... Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles... Dégouté ?

Severus comprit enfin et se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise en regardant sa jeune lionne pleurer de plus en plus. Il l'avait donc rendue triste en essayant de ne pas montrer son attirance pour elle. Que les filles pouvaient être aveugles parfois... Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit rapidement dans ses bras :

\- Par Salazar Hermione ! Tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Si je fuis comme tu dis, c'est justement pour ne pas te sauter dessus... Je... Je reste ton professeur et pour tout te dire, la situation me dérange un peu... Et, quand j'ai l'air dégouté... Ce n'est pas en t'imaginant nue, c'est en essayant de ne pas y penser justement. Là par exemple je pensais aux véracrasses d'Hagrid... J'ai dû l'aider à en remettre une demi-douzaine en cage la semaine dernière...

Hermione ne bougea pas mais se détendit dans les bras du jeune homme. Il fût rassuré de constater qu'elle ne hurlait plus et que les sanglots avaient cessés, ou au moins diminués. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit la parole sans bouger :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

\- Franchement Hermione, comment voulais-tu que je te dise ça ? Dans quel contexte ? Comme ça, entre deux discussions sur le ministère et la garde-robe de Traylowney ? Imagine un peu "Ho en fait Hermione, tu sais que je me réveille souvent avec une érection monumentale à cause de toi ! Mais bon, je suis ton prof, alors ça le fait moyen de coucher avec toi tout de suite ! Du coup, je pense à Hagrid à la place !".

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes passées, et les joues de la même couleur à cause de la gêne. Severus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je pouvais dire comme ça !

\- Monumentale hein ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant tout de même, l'air plutôt amusé maintenant.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? T'es vraiment une gamine. Répondit-il en secouant la tête, lui-même amusé.

\- Et toi, tu es prétentieux !

Prétentieux ? Lui ? Il allait lui montrer !...

Touché au niveau de sa fierté profonde et mal placée, Severus embrassa d'un coup Hermione, avec fougue et passion. Puis il la serra rapidement contre lui, glissant délicatement ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire. La terreur des cachots, bien que surpris par ce fait, souleva alors sa partenaire avec une facilité déconcertante et l'amena jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea, sans stopper leur baiser. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle dans le même temps, sentant son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit au fur et à mesure de ses gestes.

Elle l'avait "poussé à bout" dans un sens et le jeune homme avait donc décider de laisser parler ses hormones sur ce coup-ci. En d'autre terme, son "autre cerveau" avait juste pris la relève. Une fois bien positionné, il releva la jupe de la préfète et commença un très lent mouvement de vas et vient, frottant ainsi la bosse de son pantalon contre le sous vêtement en dentelle d'Hermione qui s'agrippa fermement au dos de la veste de Severus.

Le jeune homme sentait sa partenaire se laisser aller sous ses attentions et se crispa légèrement en entendant cette dernière pousser de petits gémissements. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure et ses sens se réveiller petit à petit. Il la voulait tellement, il était si proche de l'avoir. Il lui suffisait de retirer sa ceinture et... Mais à la place, suite à ce constat, il stoppa ses mouvements en tentant de reprendre sa respiration en même temps que ses esprits. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait le supplier de continuer. Elle était si belle, et elle le désirait clairement autant que lui :

\- Bon sang… Tu me rends fou Hermione... Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, tu me hantes jour et nuit. Que tu sois là ou non, je n'ai que toi en tête. Moi qui suis si fier de mon self-contrôle depuis toujours, je me retrouve incapable de te résister ! C'est à se demander si tu ne m'as pas ensorcelé !

Hermione l'embrassa avec envie avant de lui répondre doucement :

\- Il n'existe pas de sort aussi puissant... Et tu ne te serais jamais laissé berner par un philtre d'amour !

\- Je me suis pourtant laisser avoir par une petite miss-je-sais-tout. Tu es la plus puissante des potions d'amour, mon "Amortentia" !

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa à son tour. Il le pensait vraiment, sa lionne l'avait attrapé avec ses griffes et le pauvre serpent qu'il était n'essayait même pas de se débattre face à la puissance du félin. Hermione glissa ses mains sur le torse du vert et argent, les descendants lentement :

\- Et toi, tu es la chance que j'attendais. J'avais toujours imaginé finir seule entourée de livres et de chats... Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'aurais toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, qui me soutiendra dans ce que j'entreprendrais, et qui me poussera à faire toujours mieux.

Severus la regardait, encore et toujours avec envie, pendant qu'elle glissait à son tour ses mains contre lui. Il était touché par ses mots autant que par ses doigts qui lui donnaient des frissons de plaisir. Il ferma cependant les yeux quand elle atteignit son entre jambe. Elle caressat délicatement l'érection du jeune homme à travers les couches de tissu. Il avait tant de fois imaginé ces mains là quand il utilisait les siennes pour se soulager.

\- Par Salazar… Que c'est bon...

Sa préfète continua un instant, visiblement ravis d'avoir cet effet là sur son partenaire. Puis il la sentit ensuite tenter de défaire sa ceinture... Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux et la stoppa :

\- Hermione attend... Je...

\- J'ai compris Severus, tu ne veux pas profiter de ton élève... Mais tu n'es pas en train de profiter d'une faible cornichonne sans cervelle ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de penser ça de toi ! Mais comprends que je ne peux, en revanche, pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que cela impliquerait si... Si on le faisait ici et maintenant !

Clairement déçut, Hermione relâcha la ceinture et remit ses mains dans le dos de Severus qui reprit doucement :

\- Je suis ton enseignant, que penserais les gens s'ils découvraient que j'ai couché avec toi pendant tes études ? Et puis, je suis bien plus vieux que...

\- Alors déjà pour commencer, tu es peut-être mon professeur mais tu ne me force en rien ! Et, techniquement, j'ai un an de plus que toi. Le coupa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, techniquement tu en as presque vingt de moins !

\- De toute façon, l'âge n'est qu'un chiffre, je m'en moque moi !

\- Vas-tu cesser un jour d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot ? Soupira alors Severus, entre l'amusement et la lassitude.

\- Jamais ! Mais… J'avoue que je comprends ton résonnement, soupira finalement la jeune femme qui s'avoua enfin vaincu. Et, même si je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à dire ça à un garçon, et bien... Disons que je suis d'accord pour attendre...

\- Ravis de te l'entendre dire ! Et puis, attendre ce n'est pas si horrible que ça après tout... Non ?

\- Je t'ai attendu 16 ans, je peux bien attendre un an ou deux de plus, même si je trouve ça difficile ! Hum... Ça aussi, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à le dire à un garçon, dit-elle en ricanant cette fois, mais sache que je boude quand-même.

\- Ce n'est pas juste !

\- C'est la vie qui est injuste, "Professeur" Rogue !

Sur ces mots, Hermione se dégagea à regret, se leva et remit ses vêtements en place convenablement. Elle regarda Severus qui avait fait de même tout en essayant d'ignorer ce qui le dérangeait entre ses jambes. La préfète porta son regard sur la bosse sous le tissu et rougit de nouveau avant de détourner les yeux. Elle secoua la tête, tentant clairement de remettre ses idées en places, puis la lionne réfléchit un instant. C'est alors qu'hésitante, elle toussota et fini par dire en changeant de sujet :

\- En fait... Slughorn organise une fête de noël avant les vacances.

Rogue grimaça alors, autant à cause de la douleur au niveau de son membre comprimé que de dégoût à l'idée de la fête organisée par son collègue. Ce type était si pathétique, à vouloir à tout prix s'entourer de la futur génération d'élite du pays... Bien entendu, il devait s'y rendre, par respect pour son ainé, mais c'était une véritable plaie pour lui. Surtout qu'il savait ce qu'Hermione aimerait et qu'il ne pouvait faire, là encore. Elle eut un air déçu, bien qu'elle semblât vouloir le dissimuler dans le ton semi-amusé qu'elle employa :

\- Je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'inviter ?

\- Tu as tout compris Hermione... Tu vas hélas devoir y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bien... J'irais avec Harry alors... Se résigna-t-elle.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! N'importe qui mais pas lui ou Weasley ! Promet le moi !

Hermione soupira et secouant la tête :

\- Tu m'énerves tellement quand il s'agit de mes amis !

\- Et moi, ce sont eux qui m'énervent !

\- "EUX", ils sont là pour moi depuis mes 11ans !

Et après une nouvelle dispute, moins virulente cette fois mais une dispute quand-même, Hermione retourna dans son dortoir pendant que Severus retournait à son bureau pour travailler, son entre jambe totalement calmée. Il était énervé après tout, alors autant profiter des derniers devoirs à corriger pour passer ses nerfs sur les copies de ses élèves les moins assidus... Les Gryffondors en priorité, éventuellement !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note :**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire aujourd'hui encore !

Comme toujours, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait. ^^

A venir, le plus rapidement possible soyez-en sûr, la fameuse soirée de Slugh !

A bientôt. ^^

**Bonus !**

**Commentaires de ma courgette, et mes réponses :**

Auriez-vous abusé d'herbe à chat Minerva ? **(Hein, saloperie de félin ?)** Ce n'est pas gentille d'être méchant envers les chats ! XD ^^

Minerva ne pût finir sa phrase, un jet de thé atterrissant en partie sur elle. **(MDR j'en étais sûre qu'il allait faire ça !)** Prévisible, certes, mais si drôleeeeee ! XD

Je risque d'aimer être en retenue monsieur ! **(Oh oui, pan pan cul cul mon petit Severus)** 50 nuances de Sevy ! :-P

Puis il tourna les talons, donnant ainsi un effet à sa cape qu'il trouva lui-même fort intéressant **(Mdrrr fashion victim)** Et c'est ainsi qu'il remporte les cheque de 500euros pour sa victoire dans la reine du shopping special "chauve souris" ! XD

Ces deux idées revenaient sans arrêt, en une boucle régulière dans sa tête. **(Ah je pensais qu'il se rappelait le 1er rêve, où il pelotait Hermione)** Ca lui revient aussi, mais chut, c'est un secret ! :-P

Il l'avait donc rendue triste en essayant de ne pas montrer son attirance pour elle. **(Pourtant il avait un braquemard gros comme un avant-bras dans le caleçon)** Comme un avant bras ?! Heu, on se détend oui ? XD

Du coup, je pense à Hagrid à la place !". **(Et là mon sexe grandit encore plus ! un vrai chapiteau !)** Heu... Tu te rends compte que jamais, au grand JAMAIS, je ne ferais une fiction sur ce paring là ? XD

J'avais toujours imaginé finir seule entourée de livres et de chats... **(c'est bien aussi)** Tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure, en parlant des chats ! :-P MDR


	10. Noël avant Noël

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

Et bien voici venu le temps, des rires et des chants ! (Je me sens vieille... XD sincérement ! MDR) Non, sérieusement, voilà la suite, la fameuse soirée de Slugh !

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et vos follow ! Mes petits trophés à moi :D

Et vous pouvez remercier ma beta grâce à qui vous avez ce chapitre un peu en avance. Et le prochain arrivera ce Week-end. Elle est gentille hein ? N'hésitez pas à lui dire :D

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 10 : Noël avant noël**

Après leur dernière dispute, Hermione avait apparemment décidé d'éviter le plus possible Severus, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Et Merlin savait qu'un professeur Rogue énervé était un professeur Rogue dangereux. Les élèves étaient les premiers à en faire les frais. Jamais autant de points n'avaient été retirés en si peu de temps. Et le nombre de retenues fusait tout autant. Au moins, les cornichons punis était d'une utilité toute trouvée pour Rusard, qui avait dû mal à suivre les instructions d'Albus pour les préparatifs des fêtes de fin d'années.

Le directeur d'ailleurs, il fallait en parler ! Le vieux sorcier était reparti dans des délires festifs, et demandait à tout le monde de faire plus que nécessaire afin que le château devienne une véritable boule à neige. Severus n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

"A croire que c'est son dernier noël bon sang ! Je vais finir par le suspendre dans la tour d'astronomie, avec ces satanées guirlandes qu'il aime tant voir partout !"

\- Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous demander quelques minutes de votre temps ?

Severus regarda Albus. Quand on parlait du Phoenix, il finissait par chanter. D'un coup de baguette, le jeune homme envoya une énième guirlande s'accrocher à une rambarde de la tour :

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous en accorder plus d'une monsieur le directeur ! Un père noël ambulant nous a donné comme mission de décorer l'entièreté d'un château sans fin, et ce, avant le début des vacances scolaires ! Vacances qui, rappelons-le, débute dans deux jours !

Albus s'approcha de son protégé d'un air amusé, et d'un simple sort informulé, la dizaine de guirlandes encore dans un carton s'installèrent sur les dernières rambardes. Severus serra le poing et les dents, tout en marmonnant afin que personne n'entende :

\- Si c'est si simple pour toi, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas !

\- Parce que je suis débordé mon garçon, répondit Albus qui avait donc entendu, et puis j'aime voir mes proches mettre de la vie dans ce château.

\- Il y a toujours de l'effervescence à Poudlard monsieur le directeur ! Cette école est une vraie fourmilière, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que de telles frivolités soient nécessaires.

\- Vous comprendrez un jour Severus, vous comprendrez.

Albus déposa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et l'invita à contempler le parc enneigé. Le lac était entièrement gelé, la foret était plus blanche que verte, et des bonhommes de neiges étaient apparus çà et là, pendant que des batailles de boules de neiges avaient lieu. Severus resta près du vieux sorcier, qui donna un coup de baguette autour d'eux afin de pouvoir parler en toute franchise sans peur des oreilles indiscrètes :

\- Regarde Severus, ne trouves-tu pas que Poudlard est un lieu magnifique en cette période de l'année ?

\- Bien sûr que je trouve cet endroit superbe Al. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime mon foyer sous la poudreuse que j'aime noël pour autant.

\- Je sais que cette fête n'a pas souvent été joyeuse pour toi mon garçon, mais laisse-lui donc une chance de te surprendre pour une fois.

\- Et si je ne voulais pas être surpris ? Sérieusement, j'ai demandé à ma mère, et même avec vingt ans de plus je n'aime pas noël ! Tu es le seul à m'offrir inlassablement un cadeau chaque année.

\- Et tu fais l'effort incontestable de m'en offrir un en retour à chaque fois.

\- Oui, Irma m'a expliqué que je t'offrais chaque fois une paire de chaussette ridicule. Tu parles !

\- Et ce sont les plus beaux cadeaux que je reçois chaque année.

Severus soupira, il savait qu'Albus ne mentait même pas et qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il était indéniable que cet homme était fou. Mais c'était aussi le père qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir étant enfant. Il tourna la tête vers lui et contempla un moment ce vieux sorcier qui ressemblait au père noël avec ses long cheveux et sa longue barbe blanche. Sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, il semblait nostalgique, et en regardant de plus près, Severus eu la désagréable sensation qu'il avait vieilli prématurément. Albus tourna à son tour la tête et sourit à son protégé :

\- N'oublie pas que c'est à noël que les rêves sont les plus doux Severus. Et il est important que tout le monde continue de rêver, surtout en ces temps troublés.

\- Parfois Al, tu me fais peur avec tes phrases tout droit sorties de biscuits chinois !

Le directeur rit de bon cœur devant l'air perplexe du professeur Rogue. Severus sourit légèrement et regarda de nouveau le parc avant de continué :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je te promets de faire des efforts pour mettre moins de retenues et retirer moins de points d'ici noël. Je sais que tu es venu pour ça à la base.

\- Tu es perspicace mon garçon !

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur Al ! Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire de merveilleux rêves pour égayer cette fin d'année, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Je suis ravi d'entendre un peu d'optimisme de ta part. Nous en aurons besoin Severus. Je crains fortement que tu ne sois bientôt contacté par le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu auras bientôt de nouveau 17 ans.

\- 37 en fait, corrigea Severus avec ironie, je ne fais pas mon âge, je sais ! Oh Al, ne fait pas cette tête, c'est bientôt noël, je laisse mon sens de l'humour se développer pour te faire plaisir.

Albus sourit gentiment au jeune homme et regarda une fois de plus la propriété du château. Le vieux sorcier n'était pas dupe quant au fait que Severus savait ce qui l'attendait :

\- Quand il prendra contact avec moi, je te préviendrais. Je sais que j'ai pris la marque à mes 17 ans à l'époque. Et, je recommencerais cette fois encore. Seuls mes raisons ont changé, mais ça, tu-sais-qui ne le saura pas.

\- Fais bien attention à toi Severus.

Sur ces mots, dit avec inquiétude, le directeur tapota l'épaule de son espion et se tourna afin de laisser le professeur Rogue tranquille. Cependant, ce dernier interpela son employeur avant qu'il ne parte, et il se surprit lui-même en demandant, comme si de rien était :

\- Al... Si j'étais ton fils... Est-ce que tu serais...

\- Severus, depuis le temps j'aurais espéré que tu le sache déjà. J'ai confiance en toi. Et, je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu deviens depuis ces vingt dernières années, mon garçon.

Puis, après avoir fini sa phrase en insistant bien sur la dernière partie, Albus descendit. Severus resta encore un moment à contempler Poudlard, le cœur bien plus léger. Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir un père finalement. Il allait partir à son tour quand son regard fût attiré par une silhouette, habillée en rouge et or, qu'il connaissait bien. Hermione, sans aucun doute possible sur l'identité de la personne au loin vers le lac, était accompagnée par ses deux acolytes de toujours. Les trois Gryffondors utilisaient la magie pour faire apparaitre un abri contre des boules de neiges lancées par trois autres personnes. Severus redouta qu'il ne s'agisse de Malfoy et ses gorilles, mais non. Au vu des couleurs qu'il percevait à peu près, cela devait être la fille Weasley, le froussard de Neuville, et la loufoque de Serdaigle. Ils devaient bien s'amuser là, en bas. Il sourit en imaginant sa lionne encore plus décoiffée, avec de la poudreuse dans sa masse capillaire. C'était bientôt noël et il se rendit compte uniquement maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle personne à qui offrir un cadeau. Oui, il ferait un effort cette année. Même si Albus ne le saura pas... Normalement.

Le lendemain, Severus fût bien plus clément avec ses cornichons, et aucun points ni aucunes retenues ne pointèrent le bout de leurs nez. Puis, le surlendemain, dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, il n'en retira que quelques dizaines aux Gryffondors du matin. L'après-midi fût plus paisible, surtout lors du cours avec Hermione. Cette dernière évitait toujours de regarder Severus, mais elle semblait moins énervée quand-même. Si bien qu'à la fin du cours, même si elle s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, il trouva un prétexte pour qu'elle reste, et elle le fit. Elle s'approcha du bureau de son professeur de DCFM et regarda ses chaussures :

\- Oui monsieur ?

D'un coup de baguette, Severus ferma la porte pour plus de tranquillité. Il regarda la jeune femme et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Hermione... Tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- Non...

\- Parce que je t'assure que je peux faire plus d'efforts pour ne pas insulter tes amis et... Attends, quoi ? Non ?

\- Non, je ne t'en veux plus depuis un moment déjà...

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites comme tu le fais depuis quelques jours maintenant ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas... Enfin, pas vraiment... Enfin, juste un peu...

\- Et, puis-je savoir pourquoi au juste ?

\- Acausedecesoir. Marmonna la préfète de façon incompréhensible.

\- Je n'ai pas compris !

\- J'ai dit... A cause de ce soir...

\- Et pourquoi tu me fuis à cause de soir ? Oh... La fête de Slugh... Attends, avec qui tu vas y aller ? Demanda-t-il alors rapidement et avec appréhension.

\- Eh bien... J'y vais avec...

Hermione semblait de plus en plus gênée et semblait aussi avoir oublié comment parler. Severus était assez inquiet au vu de la réaction de la jeune femme. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de savoir qui était l'enfoiré qui accompagnerait sa préfète à la soirée, car la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrit. Il était sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour lancer un sort cuisant sur l'intrus, mais se ravisa en voyant le jeune Malfoy entrer d'un air agacé. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser après un rapide :

\- Entendu professeur. Je vous laisse.

En passant à côté du blondinet, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne prit pas la peine de camoufler aux yeux de son directeur de maison. Hermione quitta la pièce et Severus reporta son attention sur Drago :

\- Oui Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Mon père m'a demandé de vous donner ceci professeur. Alors je le fais.

Malfoy déposa une enveloppe argentée où une écriture fine stipulait "Severus Rogue" à l'avant. Le sceau de la famille de sang pure de son élève était apposé à l'arrière pour la maintenir close :

\- Eh bien, merci ! Autre chose ?

\- Non monsieur, répondit Drago d'un air mécontent, rien monsieur.

Puis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il repartit. Severus ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son élève était si contrarié face à lui, mais il préféra ouvrir la lettre afin d'en découvrir le contenue :

_"__Mon cher Severus,_

_Je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis fort longtemps et j'en suis désolé._

_J'ai appris ton accident par Drago bien sûr, et je me suis régulièrement renseigné de ton état auprès de mon fils. C'est donc avec soulagement que j'ai pu constater que ton problème n'a pas altéré la personne que tu étais avant. Je me plais à imaginer le même Severus que lors de notre jeunesse, bien que cette dernière te soit réservée, je le déplore. _

_Cependant, et en souvenir de notre amitié de longue date, et dans l'espoir secret de me sentir plus jeune, je serais ravi que tu acceptes une invitation pour les fêtes. _

_Lors de cette soirée, j'inviterais aussi plusieurs de tes vieux amis, que tu as peut-être oublié en parti. Mais, ils seraient ravis de te revoir, et je serais extrêmement comblé de te faire renouer avec tes proches._

_Ainsi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, nous t'attendrons avec un plaisir immense pour le 31 décembre à partir de 19h. _

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse, que Narcissa et moi espérons positive, nous t'envoyons nos salutations les plus sincères mon ami._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Severus reposa la lettre sur son bureau, s'adossa dans son fauteuil et se pinça l'arête du nez. Voilà, il y était. Sa mission débuterait pleinement d'ici cette fin d'année. Albus l'avait prévenu, mais ce retour à la réalité n'était pas des plus agréable pour autant. Il attrapa un bout de parchemin et allait écrire sa réponse, avant d'abandonner sa plume. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore avant toute chose, il l'avait promis. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le bureau de son employeur. Après avoir exposé les faits et montré la lettre de Lucius, Albus confirma à son espion qu'il devait accepter l'invitation.

Après avoir envoyé un hibou postal au manoir Malfoy, le professeur Rogue retourna à ses quartiers afin de se préparer pour une autre stupide soirée. Il aurait préféré ne pas y aller, rester cloitré chez lui pour penser à ce qui allait l'attendre d'ici le réveillon de la nouvelle année. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à laisser Hermione à cette fête, avec il ne savait même pas qui. L'inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur en tant qu'espion fût vite balayée par celle de ne pas pouvoir surveiller sa préfète. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais cette dernière l'avait inquiété par son attitude à la fin du cours.

Severus se doucha donc, s'habilla et se coiffa même pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux étant largement au niveau de ses épaules maintenant et il opta pour un simple catogan. Il n'avait pas fait un effort surhumain, mais il fût satisfait de sa tenue générale pour une simple soirée avec les cornichons de Slugh. Il prit sa veste, mit sa baguette dans sa manche et regarda un paquet qu'il avait préparé pour Hermione la veille, après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'Albus lui avait dit. Il avait ainsi décidé de fêter un semblant de noël cette année, malgré son agacement et son sale caractère. Il ne savait en revanche pas comment procéder. Il le réduisit et le mit dans sa poche, au cas où. Après tout, le lendemain, elle serait dans le train qui l'éloignerait de lui.

Une fois prêt et l'heure suffisamment avancée, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la salle préparée pour l'occasion. Plus il s'approchait de l'endroit en question, plus il entendait le brouhaha des conversations et le tintement des verres qui devaient circuler autour des invités. Il se stoppa un instant, réfléchissant à une technique de survie pour la fête. Il entendit ensuite la voix d'un des cornichons de Gryffondor :

\- Allez ma belle, dépêche-toi, on est déjà en retard en plus ! On dirait que tu ne veux pas être vue en ma compagnie ! Hahaha.

Quand le jeune professeur tourna la tête, il vit apparaître le fameux Mclaggen, neveu d'un membre du ministère, bien vue des hautes sphères. Un fils "de", prétentieux au possible et surtout, coureur de jupon maladif. A se demander comment il était possible qu'il n'ai pas encore mis une fille enceinte. Enfin, autant dire que Severus ne l'appréciait que très peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à se retourner pour accéder à la soirée, quand il se figea en voyant arriver à petit pas, juste derrière Cormac, la fameuse cavalière. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant Hermione arriver dans une robe rose, simple mais élégante, avec des chaussures à talons assorties et un maquillage léger. Elle était tout simplement splendide.

Puis, la réalité le rattrapa quand le fils à papa posa sa main dans le dos de sa préfète. Hermione allait dire quelque chose quand elle aperçut Severus un peu plus loin. Même dans la pénombre, la professeur Rogue fut certain qu'elle s'était mise à rougir. Cormac crût visiblement que c'était dû au contact qu'il venait d'instaurer avec elle, et arbora un sourire charmeur. Severus crut qu'un dragon venait de se réveiller en lui, et il n'aurait pas été surpris de pouvoir cracher du feu à l'instant. Il entama un geste pour attraper sa baguette, mais il fût stoppé dans son élan par Potter qui arrivait à son tour, accompagné de la gentille mais loufoque Lovegood :

\- Salut 'Mione. Wow tu es ravissante ! Et... Salut Cormac...

\- Bonsoir vous deux, dit Luna avec douceur avant d'ajouter rapidement, et bonsoir à vous aussi Professeur. Vous êtes vraiment très élégant !

Les regards se posèrent sur Severus, qui se contenta de soupirer et d'entrer dans la salle. Il en voulait énormément à Hermione d'avoir choisi ce sale type. N'aurait-elle pas pu y aller avec Londubat ? Ou un homo, ça aurait été mieux, il devait bien y en avoir chez les Gryffondors de cette promotion aussi. Il fût stoppé dans ses reflexions car peine arrivé, Slughorn se jeta presque sur son ancien élève :

\- Ha, Severus, quel plaisir de te voir ! J'avais peur que tu ne te déplaces pas. Viens, approche ! Tu veux un verre de "Pur feu" ?

Severus aurait aimé lui hurler qu'il se sentait déjà en feu à l'intérieur, à la place de quoi il prit le verre qu'on lui tendait. Sans un mot certes, mais il trinqua tout de même avec son collègue. A la première gorgée, il crut tout simplement que sa gorge fondait. C'était donc ça du whisky ? Le jeune homme trouvait cette boisson légèrement trop agressive, mais ne voulant pas perdre la face devant ses élèves et son collègue, il ne laissa rien paraitre et prit une nouvelle gorgée. Après tout, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, un peu d'alcool fort !

Plus la soirée passait, plus il se sentait léger, malgré son énervement quand il apercevait Hermione avec l'autre ahuri. Après un moment de plus, il vit Hermione partir rapidement, loin de son cavalier qui tentait de prendre une coupe de mousseux sur un plateau. Mais pourquoi allait-elle dans cette direction ? Il lui sembla la voir disparaitre derrière un grand rideau et décida donc d'aller la voir. Cependant, ce fût Potter qui arriva en premier vers la lionne, le jeune professeur se faisant alpaguer par un élève, une lettre à la main pour lui. Il envoya ce dernier balader et lu la missive rapidement. C'était Albus qui lui signifiait qu'il devait partir ce soir même, et priait Severus de prévenir Harry pour lui. Il insistait aussi sur le fait que Severus devait lui envoyer une lettre si quelque chose se produisait d'anormal dans le château.

D'un coup de baguette, le jeune homme fit disparaitre le courrier. Au moins, son mentor lui avait donné une bonne excuse pour aller déranger Potter derrière le rideau. Il s'approcha rapidement, se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette cachette. L'espace d'un instant, son cœur se serra en imaginant sa lionne trop proche du survivant. Cela aurait eu un goût très désagréable de déjà-vu. Cependant, quand il tira enfin le rideau, il se trouva nez à nez avec... Cormac ? Il semblait très pâle et sans prévenir, ce dernier vomi directement sur les chaussures de Severus :

\- Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenues avec Rusard, monsieur Mclaggen ! Dégagez de là imbécile ! Grogna le professeur en se retenant d'exploser.

Ce dernier parti en courant, sans rien dire, et Severus regarda le survivant, qui se retenait de rire de la situation :

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle Potter ?

\- Oh non monsieur ! Pas le moins du monde.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus nettoya le carnage et reporta son attention sur Harry, seul dans sa cachette maintenant :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous maniganciez ici, Potter, mais faites bien attention !

\- Je ne faisais rien professeur, j'attendais juste... Heu...

\- Hum, passons ! Le coupa alors l'espion. Le directeur tenait à vous faire savoir qu'il doit s'absenter dès ce soir. Il vous passe donc ses meilleurs vœux.

\- Vraiment ? Et, où va-t-il ?

Severus ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner les talons, dans un tourbillon de cape, comme il aimait les faires depuis quelques temps. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer son "chercher Hermione" quand Rusard apparu avec un Drago, visiblement pris la main dans le sac lors d'une bêtise. Mais qu'avait encore bien pu faire ce garnement ? Se souvenant de la promesse faite à Albus, il prit la décision de s'occuper du blondinet. Il s'expliquerait avec Hermione plus tard. Après tout, sa soirée à elle ne semblait pas se passer si bien que ça. Bien fait pour elle !

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide plus loin. Il le poussa à l'intérieur et s'écria :

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à trainer dans les parages encore ?

\- J'avais des choses importantes à faire, et vous n'avez rien à redire là-dessus.

\- Oh que si, j'ai mon mot à dire ! Je vous signale que je suis censé vous protéger jeune imbécile ! Et si vous continuez de vous faire attraper de la sorte, que pensez-vous que je vais pouvoir faire ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me mettre en retenue si cela vous fait plaisir !

\- Cela me ferait plaisir, mais ce serais inutile pour notre cause, idiot ! Alors au lieu de jouer les cornichons, dites-moi ce que vous faisiez ! Je suis là pour vous aider Drago ! Je vois bien que vous avez peur, et...

\- Non, vous ne voyez rien ! Vous voulez juste la gloire, MA GLOIRE, pour être de nouveau dans les papiers du maître ! Mais vous n'aurez pas ce privilège... Il m'a fait confiance... Bien plus jeune qu'il ne vous a fait confiance à vous... Je serais... JE serais... JE SERAIS PLUS IMPORTANT QUE VOUS.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Drago reparti. Severus soupira, exaspéré par le jeune Malfoy qui semblait de plus en plus perdu. Il devait commencer à se rendre compte de ce que son choix impliquait. Rogue savait pertinemment ce que le gamin ressentait. Il se devait de l'empêcher de faire cette erreur. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait faire ce que Voldemort avait demandé à ce garçon. Personne ne pouvait venir à bout du grand Albus Dumbledore. Si Grindelwald n'avait pas réussi, ce n'est pas un garçonnet qui allait réussir. Si Drago essayait cependant encore, il finirait soit à Azkaban, la pire des prisons au monde, soit au cimetière, pour avoir simplement échoué. Il aurait aimé pouvoir donner une gifle à son élève pour lui remettre les idées en places, mais après tout, il avait lui-même fait des mauvais choix à l'époque... Des erreurs qu'il avait commises, au même titre que Drago, parce qu'il se sentait seul et impuissant. Le seigneur des ténèbres savait trouver les mots pour donner l'impression qu'un avenir radieux attendait ses mangemorts.

Tout en soupirant et méditant sur sa vie passée et celle qu'elle aurait pu être, il s'assit sur l'un des bureaux d'élèves de la salle de classe où il se trouvait. C'était celle d'histoire de la magie, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il avait toujours eu horreur des cours du professeur Binns, le seul fantôme à travailler malgré son état. Il regarda autour de lui, se souvenant de l'époque où il était lui-même étudiant. Epoque qui lui semblait être proche, car il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté les banc de l'école à peine 3 mois et demi plus tôt. Sa vie aurait été tellement différente s'il avait grandi ici et maintenant...

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas né à la bonne époque...

Severus posa le front contre le bureau face à lui, après s'être plaint à haute voix. Puis, il sursauta en entendant la voix douce et posée d'Hermione :

\- Moi, je trouve que tu es né exactement quand il le fallait Severus !

Il se tourna vers elle, tout en restant assit. Elle était maintenant aussi douée que lui pour faire son apparition discrètement. Il lui déteignait clairement dessus, et il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en amuser ou s'en inquiéter. Severus regarda Hermione s'approcher de lui lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'énerve. Mais il ne bougea pas :

\- Ha oui, tu trouves ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Oui, je trouve... Car, si tu n'étais pas né en 1960, tu n'aurais pas été professeur en 1991, et Quirell aurait tué Harry, laissant la voie libre à Voldemort.

Hermione fit un pas en avant de nouveau après avoir dit cela, regardant Severus dans les yeux. Elle semblait chercher ses mots et reprit :

\- Si tu n'étais pas né en 1960, tu n'aurais pas non plus été professeur en 1992, et qui sait combien de temps je serais restée pétrifiée avant qu'un maître en potion n'accepte de se déplacer pour les victimes du basilic.

Encore un pas en avant, et toujours très sérieuse elle continua :

\- Si tu n'étais pas né en 1960, tu n'aurais pas été professeur en 1993, et je serais devenu un loup garou... Ou je serais morte...

Le même schéma se produisit encore :

\- Si tu n'étais pas né en 1960, tu n'aurais pas été professeur en 1994, et personne n'aurait été en mesure de retourner auprès de Voldemort pour connaître ses intentions. Ton rôle était et est encore aujourd'hui, primordial.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione était juste devant son professeur :

\- Si tu n'étais pas né en 1960, tu n'aurais pas été professeur en 1995, et personne n'aurait pu prévenir nos alliés pour nous porter mains forte au ministère... Et je serais sûrement morte des mains de Dolohov.

Elle s'approcha encore et prit Severus dans ses bras :

\- Et pour finir, si tu n'avais pas été là en début d'année, mon meilleur ami aurait tout simplement disparu comme s'il n'était pas né... Et moi... Je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'être avec l'homme que j'aime.

Severus se raidit un instant. Il avait été touché par la tirade de sa préfète, mais ne s'était pas attendu à cette finalité. Il aurait pu mourir de joie sur l'instant, tant il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ça. Il aurait aimé sauter partout, et même lui retourner ces trois simples mots. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que signifiait être amoureux, mais il était vraiment très attaché à sa préfète sans savoir comment le lui avouer. Il savait tout simplement qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais par les mots, mais avait déjà décidé de lui faire comprendre par ses actions... Il se contenta de passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la serra autant qu'il le put. Après un moment, il releva la tête et l'embrassa :

\- A t'entendre, je suis l'homme idéal. Loin du bâtard graisseux des cachots décrit habituellement.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as entendu ce surnom, mais ceux qui l'emploient sont juste idiots. Moi, je vois depuis mes 14 ans un véritable héros quand je te regarde.

\- Depuis tes 14 ans, vraiment ?

Hermione rougit et regarda un instant ailleurs :

\- En même temps, tu m'avais sauvé la vie face à un loup garou...

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une jeune fille comme toi puisse avoir des vues sur un type vieux et aigri sous prétexte qu'il t'a sauvé du gros méchant loup.

\- Aigri oui, indubitablement ! Mais vieux, tu exagères. Chez les sorciers, vingt ans d'écart c'est presque insignifiant. Et puis, tu étais le seul à me pousser dans mes retranchements. Je trouvais ça fascinant !

\- Vous êtes tellement bizarre Miss Granger !

Severus ricana et se releva, sans relâcher la lionne pour autant. La regardant de toute sa hauteur, il reprit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux :

\- Peut-être que je suis né quand il le fallait finalement. J'en suis ravi. Cela dit, j'attends toujours des explications concernant votre choix de cavalier jeune fille !

\- Jeune fille ? Tu sais que je suis plus vieille que toi actuellement ?

\- Pas d'après nos papiers d'identités respectifs Miss Granger ! Et, ne change pas de sujet. Répond à ma question !

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon... Eh bien disons que... J'ai essayé de trouver le pire des accompagnants, afin de te faire regretter ton interdiction que j'y aille avec Harry ou Ronald... Mais... Je crois que ça s'est retourné contre moi. Ce type est pire que le calamar géant... Heureusement que tu as fini par le faire fuir pour de bon ! Luna m'a raconté.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je dois t'en vouloir ou non.

\- J'ai déjà eu ce que je méritais non ?

\- De toute évidence !

\- En revanche, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi si tu ne m'avais pas imposé des règles stupides tu sais...

\- Disons que nous sommes quittes alors. Ton plan a fonctionné après tout. Tu as juste eu un retour de karma dans la figure !

Le jeune homme caressa la joue d'Hermione délicatement pour qu'elle ne réponde pas, et après un moment d'hésitation, il sortit de sa poche le paquet qu'il avait récupéré pour elle. La préfète fût intriguée par le présent, se demandant pourquoi il avait ça sur lui. Elle allait le lui demander quand il lui tendit le cadeau emballé de vert avec un nœud rouge :

\- Je tenais à te l'offrir avant ton départ... C'est vrai que ce n'est pas encore noël, mais je ne suis pas fan de cette fête... Alors si tu l'ouvres maintenant, ce sera un peu comme si c'était un cadeau normal...

Hermione le regarda avec les yeux pétillants et prit délicatement le cadeau, n'osant pas l'ouvrir :

\- Je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose dedans, je ne t'ai pas juste acheté une boite vide tu sais !

Après lui avoir tiré la langue comme seule réponse, elle ouvrit le paquet et resta figée devant le présent. L'espace d'un instant, Severus crut qu'il avait mal choisi, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme sorte de l'écrin le bracelet argenté :

\- Il est... Il est tellement... C'est magnifique... Tu n'aurais pas...

Severus la fît taire en lui attrapant doucement le poignet pour lui mettre le bijou. C'était un bracelet en or blanc, de style gourmette, où il avait fait graver dessus "Amortentia" en lettres fines. Le "i" donnait l'impression d'être une rose, dont les pétales étaient représentés par de petits rubis. En choisissant le cadeau, Severus s'était dit que la meilleure des manières pour faire passer une idée sans mots, c'était le langage universel des potions et des fleurs. Il se sentait cependant un peu ridicule devant le fait accompli. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait hypnotisée par le bijou.

\- Je voulais que tu penses à moi, même quand je ne serais pas là... C'est un cadeau purement égoïste tu sais. Préféra-t-il ajouter.

\- Mais oui, bien entendu. Répondit la jeune femme qui ne le croyait visiblement pas du tout.

\- Et... Ce n'est pas tout... Regarde de l'autre côté...

Hermione tourna la gourmette et vit une inscription à l'intérieur :

\- "Félicis" ?

\- Oui... Tu sais, Severus rougit de plus belle, comme tu m'as dit que j'étais un peu la chance de ta vie. J'ai trouvé ça amusant. Et... Enfin, si tu passes ton doigt dessus...

Severus lui montra sa main gauche. Il arborait à son index une chevalière qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore vue. De la même couleur que le bracelet, représentant un serpent formant la lettre S sur le dessus, avec une rose discrète sur le pourtour. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais passa délicatement son doigt sur l'intérieur de son propre bijou. Le "Félicis" dont le S était aussi un petit serpent, à l'œil émeraude, se mis à bouger. Bientôt, les deux serpents des deux bijoux gesticulèrent et celui de la gourmette fît apparaître une nouvelle inscription petit à petit :

\- Quand tu penseras à moi, il suffira que tu passes ton doigt sur l'inscription à l'intérieur afin qu'apparaisse mon "humeur" du moment...

\- C'est une idée brillante Severus, et c'est tellement romantique.

Hermione était aux anges, les yeux brillants d'une multitude d'étoiles. Elle regarda son bracelet de nouveau :

\- Alors voyons voir, comment es-tu aujourd'hui ?... Apparemment tu es...

La lionne se figea alors en regardant ce qui était écrit. Severus haussa un sourcil :

\- Oui, je suis ? Demanda-t-il perplexe face au visage surprit de la jeune femme.

\- Amoureux ?

Severus regarda le bracelet, c'était bien ce qui était inscris maintenant et qui disparaissait petit à petit afin de revenir à l'inscription de base. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Mais en même temps, il avait acheté ce cadeau afin de faire passer un message à Hermione. Ça avait le mérite d'être plus clair qu'il ne l'espérait, c'est tout. Sans un mot de plus, la sang et or embrassa son Serpentard. Elle avait, en effet, bien compris le message.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note de moi-même :**

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'une fois de plus il vous à plus.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^

A très bientôt, pour savoir ce qu'il vas se passer pour leur nouvelle année.

**Commentaires de ma courgette, et mes réponses :**

A croire que c'est son dernier noël bon sang ! **(Hé oui ! est c'est même toi qui vas le finir à coup de canif rouillé !)** Mais que de violence ! XD

Je vais finir par le suspendre dans la tour d'astronomie avec ces satanées guirlandes qu'il aime tant voir partout !" **(MDR tu crois pas si bien dire !)** On pourra lire sur sa tombe "il s'est fait enguirlandé à mort " XD Oui, je suis fière de ma blague de merde MDR

Quand on parlait du Phoenix, il finissait par chanter. **(XD magnifique proverbe)** Bon, j'avoue que j'en étais fière... Jusqu'à ton commentaire MDR

Regarde Severus, ne trouves-tu pas que Poudlard est un lieu magnifique en cette période de l'année ? **(Maintenant achèves moi en haut de la tour stp)** Pauvre Al... Tu l'aime pas toi XD

Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir un père finalement.**(Mais ça va pas durer hahahaa) **Mais, tu es une psychopathe ! MDR LOVE

Ou un homo, ça aurait été mieux, il devait bien y en avoir chez les Gryffondors de cette promotion aussi **(Oui c'est Harry ! Et il est amoureux d'un certain blondinet lolilol).** Bon, promis, la prochaine fois, je met se parring ! XD

comme il aimait les faires depuis quelques temps **(MDR)** Fashionista ! MDR

Il le poussa à l'intérieur**(et le plaqua contre un mur)** Pas sûr que ce soit très bien pour la suite de l'histoire avec Hermione ! Hum...

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une jeune fille comme toi puisse avoir des vues sur un type vieux et aigri sous prétexte qu'il t'a sauvé du gros méchant loup.** (et qu'il va te montrer son loup !)** AHOUUUUUUUU

il sortit **(sa bite)** JOYEUX NOEL ! XD


	11. On vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Alors, bonnes ou mauvaises fêtes pour nos deux héros ?_

_Merci d'être encore au rendez-vous, merci pour les commentaires (pas toujours très nombreux ;-(, mais toujours si adorables ^^ LOVE), les follows et les favoris ! J'aime si tant ^^ :-D Vous êtes au TOP ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_Petite réponse à Guest : Merci pour ton nouveau commentaire qui me fait réellement plaisir. Si je l'ai bien compris, tu me demandes si l'histoire se déroulera comme nous la connaissons. Alors, sache que certains éléments resterons identiques, mais pas tous (sinon y'aurais pas d'intérêt XD). Et ceux qui resterons identiques auront une nouvelles explications par rapport au canon, vu que je change quand-même beaucoup d'éléments depuis le début de cette histoire XD En tout cas, merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review._

_Emma Swan : Je me rend compte que maintenant que je ne t'ai même pas répondu la dernière fois, honte ultime à moi ! Alors je me rattrape maintenant, pour un commentaire qui date du chapitre 8 quand-même ^^'... Merci pour ton commentaire déjà, il m'a fait plaisir comme tu t'en doute surement ! Pour Hermione et son point de vu, nous en avons quelques brides par ci par là uniquement, vu que l'histoire se centre sur Severus et ses pensées à lui. Tu as déjà du avoir quelques réponses normalement, mais d'autres sont à venir bien entendu. Sur-ce, encore merci et à bientôt j'espère :D_

_Et juste, encore un dernier merci, à ma courgette cette fois. Elle qui s'est surpassée pour que vous ayez deux chapitres en une semaine cette fois. LOVE. ^^_

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 11 : On vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année. **

Après quelques minutes supplémentaire avec son Amortentia, Severus finit par la laisser partir. Elle devait encore terminer ses valises pour son départ le lendemain matin. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre afin d'être tranquille. Il s'installa dans son canapé et ferma les yeux, repensant au visage si joyeux d'Hermione. Finalement, Albus avait eu raison de lui rappeler que noël était parfois une période moins pire que dans ses souvenirs. Oui, "moins pire", car il s'agissait tout de même de Severus Rogue, le type le moins "noëlesque" du monde ! Il sourit amusé et se prit un livre n'ayant pas du tout sommeil pour l'heure.

Le lendemain matin, l'espion se réveilla essoufflé après une nouvelle nuit aux rêves intenses. Il savait bien que son choix d'attendre était le plus raisonnable pour la suite de leur histoire, afin d'éviter les quolibets plus tard, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il se leva et sentit un léger picotement à sa main gauche. Il remarqua alors que sa chevalière était en mouvement. Severus comprit donc qu'Hermione était réveillée et pensait à lui, ce qui lui donna le sourire. Elle valait le coup d'attendre.

Une fois dans la grande salle, il vit rapidement arriver le trio infernal de Poudlard. Ils allaient partir tous les trois pour passer les fêtes de Noël, chez les parents d'Hermione pour cette dernière, et au Terrier pour les deux autres. Au moins sa préfète ne serait pas avec Potter pour les vacances et c'était déjà un cadeau en soi pour Rogue.

Un rapide petit déjeuner plus tard, le professeur de DCFM se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'aider sa mère à ranger les livres à leur place avant les vacances. Quand il entama le rangement de l'avant dernière allée, il regarda l'heure sur la pendule la plus proche. Le départ approchait à grand pas, hélas, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir profité un peu plus longtemps de sa préfète la veille au soir. Severus ressentit encore sa main gauche picoter agréablement et avant qu'il ne puisse regarder sa main, il entendit une voix familière murmurer derrière lui :

\- Nostalgique ? A quoi penses-tu pour être nostalgique ?

Il se tourna vers la lionne qui était presque collée à lui. Bien sûr, la bibliothèque était vide en ce matin de départ en vacances, mais il fallait bien avoir un courage de sang et or pour être si imprudente. Severus lui fit signe de se taire et murmura à son tour :

\- Chut ! On pourrait nous entendre !

\- Il n'y a personne, détend toi ! Et, je voulais te dire au revoir.

\- Tu es vraiment une Gryffondor toi !

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas assez Serpentard !

Hermione sorti sa baguette et lança un "Assurdiato". Elle rangea ensuite cette dernière et vit le regard surpris de Severus :

\- C'est un sort pour empêcher d'éventuel curieux de nous entendre, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, comme ça tu peux te détendre !

Severus connaissait bien ce sort, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'avait inventé lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas d'où la jeune femme avait pu le sortir. Il essaya de retrouver son ton le plus neutre possible avant de dire d'un air dégagé :

\- Et, où as-tu appris ce sort ?

\- Dans un livre... Pourquoi ? Jaloux ?

\- Hum... On peut dire ça... Dans quel livre au juste ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Demanda Hermione visiblement gênée.

\- Parce que j'aime lire de nouvelle chose. Alors, où l'as-tu lu ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Tu mens Hermione... Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité tout simplement ?

Hermione semblait de plus en plus troublée et finit par soupirer. Severus ne comprenait vraiment pas ces cachoteries. Il savait dans quel livre il avait écrit la formule, mais ne savait plus où était ce bouquin de cours. Ce dernier pouvait être dangereux entre de mauvaises mains :

\- Hermione ! Grogna légèrement le professeur.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire Severus, je suis désolée, j'ai fait une promesse...

\- Une promesse au point de me cacher des choses à moi ? Je pensais pourtant que dans un couple, les deux parties devaient tout se dire !

\- Un couple ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant grandement.

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, c'est bon... Je sais qu'on ne devrait rien se cacher, et je ne te cache rien habituellement. Mais là, je ne peux rien dire. J'ai fait cette promesse avant d'avoir à tout te raconter de ma vie. Mais, je t'assure que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Cela pourrait le devenir. Je t'ordonne de me dire où tu as trouvé le livre en question !

Severus commençait à hausser le ton, même s'il n'en avait pas très envie à la base. Hermione se recula légèrement, regardant son professeur d'un air choqué et presque inquiet :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'un sort banal Severus...

\- Un sort banal que tu as trouvé dans un livre dont tu refuses de me parler. Alors, permet moi de m'inquiéter. Peut-être que certains sorts dans ce bouquin pourraient être dangereux.

\- Je sais, fini par concéder Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai rien trouvé de dangereux dans ce livre. Je continue de surveiller son utilisateur cela dit, je t'assure que tout va bien. Et franchement, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour te plaindre que je ne te dise pas tout !

Hermione semblait sincère, mais Severus se souvenait que trop bien de certains des sortilèges qu'il avait écrit dans cet ouvrage-là. De plus, elle n'avait pas tort concernant les cachoteries, mais là n'était pas la question. Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de jouer la carte de l'amadouement, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça marchait :

\- S'il te plaît mon Amortentia, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé ce livre, mais débarrasses t'en ! Donne-le à Albus, ou apporte-le-moi, mais ne le garde pas... Tu ne sais pas ce que le garçon qui a inventé ces sorts voulait au moment où il les a créés.

\- Rho, mais pourquoi ce serait un garçon obligatoirement ? Comme si une fille n'est pas capable d'inventer des sortilèges ? C'est quoi cette misogynie Severus ?

L'espion ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat. Il allait devoir travailler son "charme", à n'en point douter. Cela dit, il reprit, en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille :

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'une fille comme toi serais entièrement capable d'y arriver. Mais, dans ton bouquin, il n'y a pas d'annotations qui laisserait entrevoir qui est l'inventeur ?

\- Il y a juste noté qu'il appartient au "prince de sang mêlé", rien de plus. Alors, oui, prince, c'est un nom masculin, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! En plus, l'écriture est très fine, comme celle d'une fille. D'ailleurs, elle me rappelle quelque chose, même si je n'ai pas mis le doigt dessus encore.

Une écriture de fille ? Vraiment ? Severus conserva son visage impartial et regarda sa préfète dans les yeux quand elle dit avec un air très sérieux :

\- Figure-toi que j'ai même cru un instant que c'était la bibliothécaire qui avait écrit ce livre. Car Irma Pince est l'anagramme parfais de "I am Prince". Mais, cela impliquerait qu'elle ait écrit dans un bouquin, et ce n'est juste pas envisageable.

Hermione rit finalement en disant cela, mais Severus pas du tout. Il essaya de rester le plus calme possible, même si son cœur battait bien plus vite. Elle était brillante, sûrement un peu trop brillante d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en mains. Sa préfète dût se rendre compte de quelque chose car son rire se stoppa et ses sourcils se froncèrent :

\- Severus ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si, ça va. C'est juste que, vu ce que tu viens de me dire, il ne s'agit pas d'un livre de sort, mais d'annotation dans un autre bouquin. Ça m'a juste rendu perplexe.

La jeune femme fît la même tête qu'Hagrid quand il en disait trop. Severus la serra fortement contre lui afin de changer de sujet une bonne fois pour toute. Il récupérera son livre plus tard. Mais Hermione devait oublier Irma rapidement, c'était bien plus urgent. Voyant que sa préfète s'était tût et qu'elle passait ses bras autour de lui, il s'autorisa un baiser d'au revoir. Après tout, n'était-elle pas venu le retrouver pour ça ? Puis, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, une question lui vint. Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir où il se trouvait justement ? Enfin, pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il était juste bien et ça lui suffisait. Le nombre de question qu'il voulait poser à sa préfète mais qu'il ne posait pas augmenta de nouveau, il perdait vraiment le fil de ses pensées avec elle. Peut-être allait-il devoir se méfier ? Ou bien, devrait-il tenir un nouveau carnet pour noter ses interrogations ?

Quand le train partit de la gare, Severus était toujours dans la bibliothèque. Il venait tout juste de finir le rangement et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre le ciel nuageux. Il avait le cafard d'un coup... Puis il entendit sa mère arriver derrière lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se morfondre trop longtemps. Elle venait sûrement de fermer la bibliothèque pour les prochains jours, ordre de Dumbledore, afin qu'aucun élève ne travaille pour noël :

\- Elle va revenir après les vacances tu sais ?

\- Hein ? Demanda Severus en se retournant rapidement suite à cette question. De qui tu parles ?

\- Ho voyons Severus, tu sais très bien de qui je parles !

\- Je... Enfin... Non !

\- Tsss tsss tsss... Je suis ta mère ! Penses-tu sincèrement pouvoir me cacher ce genre de chose ?

Severus resta silencieux, figé comme s'il venait de prendre un gifle. Irma secoua la tête, visiblement très amusée :

\- Je la trouve un peu trop cérébrale, mais dans le fond, elle me rappelle quelqu'un à son âge. Tu dois en revanche te montrer un peu plus prudent Severus ! N'oublie pas que tu es un professeur ici !

\- Je le sais, finit par répondre le jeune homme une fois la stupeur diminuée, je suis bien au clair avec ça... Je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi...

\- Si c'était aussi simple, je te croirais sans peine. Mais quand on aime, on a tendance à oublier de réfléchir. Souviens-toi de ça Severus.

Irma offrit à son fils l'un de ses rares sourires et regarda l'heure :

\- Par merlin, il serait temps que je commence l'inventaire ! Tu peux y aller, je suppose que tu as d'autre chose à faire. Je viendrais peut-être manger à la grande salle aujourd'hui vu qu'il ne reste plus grand nombre d'élève.

\- D'accord... Alors à tout à l'heure.

Puis Severus partit le plus rapidement possible, fuyant simplement la bibliothèque. Il s'était fait surprendre. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa mère, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais si elle, elle le savait, qui d'autre avait pu le remarquer ? Il allait devoir se montrer bien plus prudent.

Suite à cela, Noël arriva très rapidement, avec son lot de cadeaux dans les bureaux des directeurs de maisons. Ces derniers avaient pour mission de les déposer dans leurs salles communes respectives. Severus était bien entendu ravi de jouer au père noël pour les 6 élèves de Serpentards restés à l'école... Sur le chemin, au beau milieu de la nuit, il soupira de dépit :

"Nan mais franchement, les elfes pourraient le faire sérieux... Parfois j'ai l'impression que notre père noël directorial nous prend pour ses lutins !..."

Une fois sa mission accomplie, dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien évidemment, il constata que trois paquets avaient fait leur apparitions dans ses apparentements pendant son départ. Il comprit rapidement que l'un était d'Albus, l'un de sa mère bien entendu, mais le dernier lui parut suspect. C'est n'est qu'après réflexion qu'il comprit qu'un paquet emballé de rouge avec un ruban vert ne pouvait venir que d'elle.

Il s'assit dans son canapé et ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà ouvert autant. Il avait en général une carte de sa mère et une de Lily, rien de plus. Mais cette fois, il en avait trois ! Et trois cadeaux emballés en plus ! C'était assez déstabilisant, il devait bien l'avouer, mais c'était aussi assez plaisant finalement.

Ainsi, se retrouva-t-il avec un livre très ancien sur les origines des potions offert par sa mère et une nouvelle paire de chaussures en cuir, de type richelieu. Albus avait entendu parler de l'incident Mclaggen, ce qui avait valu nombre de commentaires et de blagues à l'espion. Le directeur en riait encore et toujours aujourd'hui... Severus quant à lui, ne gardait comme bon souvenir de cet incident que la tête qu'avait fait Cormac le jour de sa première retenue avec Rusard ! Il sourit en y repensant et déposa sa nouvelle paire de chaussures à côté de lui. Il prit alors le petit mot qui allait avec :

_Joyeux Noël à toi mon garçon._

_J'espère que ton cadeau te plaît et que tu me feras la joie de te voir les porter._

_PS : J'ai opté pour une touche de couleur qui devrait t'aller à merveille. _

_Al_

Surpris en lisant la note, il reprit alors la paire de chaussure pour les regarder de plus près, remarquant seulement maintenant que les semelles étaient rouges. Le Serpentard inspecta la paire et soupira tout en secouant la tête :

\- Des Louboutin ? C'est quoi cette marque ridicule qui met du rouge en dessous ?... Enfin, peut-être pourrais-je les faire devenir verte avec un sort...

Puis, après réflexion, il se dit amusé qu'Hermione trouverait sûrement la couleur à son goût, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi Albus avait noté que cela lui irait bien ! Probablement étais-ce de nouveau une des blagues Gryffondoriennes du directeur...

Tout en repensant à sa préfète, Severus regarda ensuite le dernier paquet et sourit bêtement en le fixant. Il prit son temps pour l'ouvrit, et découvrit enfin ce que le père noël lui avait apporté de la part de sa lionne. Il y avait une écharpe faite main, verte et argent, ainsi qu'une paire de gant noir. Il trouva aussi une petite enveloppe, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, si bien qu'il en fît tomber une partie de son contenu. Il ramassa alors une pièce souvenir, comme dans les musés, avec une représentation de merlin. Une représentation d'un Serpentard offert au directeur des Serpentards : un cadeau digne d'une Gryffondor bien sûr. Il sourit encore plus et sortit la lettre qui accompagnait le présent. Hermione l'avait écrite en s'appliquant, mais ce qui plût le plus au prince de sang mêlé, ce fût l'odeur de la missive. La sang et or avait dû y mettre une touche de son parfum :

_Mon très chère Yves,_

_Voici quelques cadeaux modestes pour noël. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce que tu m'as offert toi-même... Mais sache que j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans l'ouvrage, afin que tu ais chaud pour le reste de l'hiver. _

_Et, j'ai trouvé cette pièce lors d'un marché avec mes parents. J'ai tout de suite reconnu la gravure sur cette dernière et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Un Serpentard illustre pour tenir compagnie à un véritable héros de cette même maison. _

_J'ai apporté une légère modification sur ce dernier en revanche. Je te laisse essayer de l__a découvrir. Et si tu ne trouves pas avant mon retour, alors, je me ferais une joie de jouer au professeur avec toi._

_Encore une fois joyeux noël en tout cas._

_Je t'aime._

_Hermione._

Severus relu la lettre plusieurs fois, arborant toujours le même sourire qui finit par lui donner une crampe aux joues. Il devrait penser à s'entrainer à sourire plus souvent... Ou pas ! Il regarda ensuite la gravure, mais il ne trouva rien de particulier. Cela l'agaça suffisamment pour qu'il perde toute trace de satisfaction sur le visage. Après un moment, il finit par mettre la pièce dans la poche de son veston. Il verrait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il s'allongea en conservant sur lui l'écharpe et les gants. C'était finalement un excellent noël, mais de toute évidence, il ne le dira jamais à Albus.

Rapidement, ce fût au tour du réveillon de la saint Sylvestre d'arriver. Severus s'était préparé à plusieurs scénarii possibles. C'est donc avec une appréhension modérée qu'il partit rejoindre le manoir Malfoy en ce 31 décembre. Il avait mis un costume neuf, sortant tout droit de chez Mme Guipure, la meilleure couturière du monde sorcier d'après le jeune homme. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure de la famille de sang pur, il regarda autour de lui. Tout n'était que luxe et m'as-tu-vu... Mais c'était aussi extrêmement lugubre à la fois, la magie noire étant présente de partout dans les parages. Il fût accompagné à la porte par un elfe à l'air terrorisé, qui disparut dans un pop caractéristique à l'instant où le propriétaire du manoir apparût en personne :

\- Severus, mon ami, quelle joie de te recevoir ce soir.

\- Bonsoir Lucius, je suis content de revoir un visage amical.

Severus serra la main de son hôte, le grand et imposant Lucius Malfoy. Grand par son influence, et sa taille, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux gris et une prestance que beaucoup lui enviait. Cependant, il semblait bien plus fatigué et pâle que dans ses souvenirs, un peu à l'instar de son fils. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne devait pas être tendre avec sa famille en ce moment. Lucius le fît entrer dans le manoir, d'où les autres invités mangeaient déjà des toasts et autre gourmandises raffinées. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent sur lui lors de son entrée. Severus reconnu la plupart des mangemorts présents. Il les avait soit côtoyé à Poudlard, soit vu dans les dossiers qu'Albus avait préparés pour l'occasion.

Les festivités se passèrent tranquillement et sans encombre. Severus faisait des efforts de sociabilisation important, et cela semblait porter ses fruits, au vu des regards approbateurs que lançaient ses divers interlocuteurs à un Lucius qui semblait rassuré. Après plusieurs heures, et une demi-heure avant minuit, l'hôte de la soirée s'approcha du jeune professeur :

\- Je constate que tu es toujours toi-même mon ami et je suis ravi de pouvoir constater que le côté pur de ton sang, celui des Princes, est toujours aussi présent.

\- Merci Lucius, c'est un honneur pour moi d'entendre ceci de la part du chef de la famille la plus noble de grande bretagne.

La flatterie semblait toujours aussi efficace sur le blond, même si vingt ans auraient dû apprendre au corbeau à se méfier du renard. L'espion lui, n'était pas dupe. Jamais il n'avait été un véritable "ami" aux yeux du chef des lieux, mais plutôt un faire-valoir grâce au côté Prince de son sang, sans pour autant que personne n'oublie jamais le côté Rogue bien entendu. Severus stoppa le cours de ses pensées quand Lucius reprit d'un air assuré :

\- Je sais que tu n'as encore que 16 ans pour toi, mais vois-tu, il me semble voir en toi le même potentiel qu'à tes 36 ans. Et après tout ce que mon fils a pu me dire sur toi, il nous a semblé bon de te faire participer à une petite réunion. Si tu es d'accord bien entendu !

\- Voyons Lucius, je serais prêt à accepter n'importe quoi si c'est pour soutenir une cause pure. Et si cela vient de toi, je ne doute pas que cette réunion en fasse partie.

\- Alors viens, suis moi Severus. Quelqu'un a très envie de te voir.

Au vu du sourire carnassier du chef de la demeure, aucun doute n'était permis quant à l'identité de ce "quelqu'un". Severus regroupa, le plus possible, tout le courage qu'il avait en lui et suivit Malfoy jusqu'à une immense salle plus loin dans le manoir. Là s'était regroupé tous les mangemorts, sans leurs femmes si ces dernières ne portaient pas la marque. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme se sentit observé sous toutes les coutures, mais ce sont deux yeux jaunes qui attirèrent le plus son attention. Un immense serpent était dans un coin de la salle et le regardait avec envie. Cette créature était effrayante, mais Severus resta stoïque. Lucius l'accompagna au centre de la pièce :

\- Reste ici Severus. Notre maître à tous souhaite te parler de vive voix.

Se contentant d'obéir, il resta immobile là où Lucius lui avait indiqué. Et très rapidement, un sentiment d'oppression fit son apparition dans le crâne du jeune Rogue. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa tête et avait bien l'intention de fouiller le moindre de ses souvenirs. S'étant préparé à cet éventualité, et excellent dans l'art de l'occlumentie, Severus réussit à se protéger discrètement, laissant son assaillant voir des souvenirs anodins ou ceux à son avantage. Après quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer des heures, l'étau se desserra et Severus rouvrit les yeux sur le visage décharné de ce qui avait été un homme à une époque.

Voldemort était pâle comme un mort, et les seuls couleur visibles sur lui était le bleu de ses veines. Il n'avait ni cheveux, ni sourcil, ni aucun poils nulle part sur les parties visibles de son corps. Une autre chose était manquante : son nez ! Cela devait être bien plus complexant que d'en avoir un proéminant, se dit alors Severus en essayant de se détendre. Il avait dû réussir le teste au vu du sourire morbide que lui montra l'homme reptile. D'une voix sifflante, le Lord s'adressa alors à son ancien disciple :

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir en aussi bonne forme Severus. Regarde-toi ! Jeune et fringuant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le plan de notre ami Drago prenne ce tournant aussi... Inattendu !

Alors ainsi, c'était Drago qui avait envoyé le rappel-tout maudit à Harry ? Drôle d'idée... Cela dit, Severus ne répondit rien et se contenta de se mettre à genoux, devant celui qui pensait être son maître.

\- Si jeune de nouveau et pourtant si dévoué, encore et toujours. Tu as toujours eu un extrême potentiel Severus. Et je constate avec joie que tu ne gâches pas ce dernier malgré les difficultés que tu rencontres. Tu dois avoir des questions, non ?

\- Je suis là pour vous servir my Lord, mes questions sont sans importances face à votre grandeur.

C'est un rire effrayant qui lui répondit, avant que la voix ne reprenne en s'adressant aux voyeurs :

\- Avez-vous entendu vous tous ? Regardez donc ! Regardez et apprenez de ce jeune garçon, qui se montre plus sage et brillant que les plus anciens d'entre vous. Relève toi Severus, et regarde donc ton maître.

Severus s'exécuta et regarda l'homme sans nez, tout en conservant son air le plus neutre. Il aurait bien eu envie de vomir, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'écouter son estomac. Le presque zombie face à lui reprit :

\- Je suis navré que cet accident te soit arrivé. Vois-tu, le sable aurait dû entrer en contact avec le jeune Potter, afin de le faire redevenir un bébé. J'aurais ainsi pu prendre ma revanche face au nourrisson qui avait survécu à l'époque. Bambin qui serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, vu que sa sang de bourbe de mère n'est plus là pour le protéger aujourd'hui.

La ton dégouté que prenait Voldemort en parlant de son amie Lily donna des frissons de haine à Severus qui réussit, par il ne sait quel miracle, à rester toujours aussi impassible :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la malédiction n'a pas touché la bonne cible. Et plus surprenant encore, au lieu de perdre 15 ans, tu en a clairement perdu plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une vingtaine, maître... Répondit-il simplement.

\- Le sable magique avait pourtant été ensorcelé pour une quinzaine d'année, c'est fort étrange.

\- J'ai apparemment fait tomber l'objet qui contenait la matière, et ce, avant de le toucher mon maître. Peut-être ceci a-t-il eu un effet sur le maléfice au moment où cela à abimé le rappel tout en lui-même.

Severus avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question de son côté. Ce fût cette hypothèse-là qui lui avait semblé la plus plausible, d'après les éléments que lui avait rapporté Albus, Minerva, Pomfresh et même Hermione. Voldemort ricana légèrement :

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi cérébral. Parfait... Mais j'ose espérer que ton nouvel état ne te pose pas trop de problème, à toi, mon fidèle serviteur.

\- Je m'y accommode parfaitement maître. Ma seule inquiétude est de ne pas pouvoir vous être suffisamment utile dans cette condition.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Même à cet âge tu es déjà bien plus utile que certains de tes partenaires. Et qui sait, peut-être retrouveras-tu ta forme adulte. Qu'en pense ton employeur Severus ?

En parlant de Dumbledore, Voldemort fît preuve d'un dédain tel que certains mangemorts ricanèrent à leur tour :

\- Il pense que mon état est maintenant permanent. Il se laissait un trimestre pour voir comment évoluerait la situation, mais je n'ai toujours pas vieilli plus vite que la normale.

\- Je vois... Ta situation est forte enviable pour l'instant. Si tu me le permets, je souhaiterais suivre l'évolution de ton vieillissement de près à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr maître, tout ce que vous souhaiterez mon Lord.

\- Tu auras bientôt de nouveau 17 ans Severus. Tu seras ainsi de nouveau majeur aussi bien mentalement que légalement. Je serais ravi de te voir plus régulièrement à partir de ce moment-là. Qu'en dis-tu ? Serais-tu prêt à reprendre du service ? Serais-tu prêt à espionner le vieux fou pour moi ?

\- Je n'aurais pu espérer plus belle proposition mon Lord. J'en serais honoré.

\- Alors soit, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Voldemort tendit sa main inhumaine vers le jeune Rogue qui s'empressa de la lui baiser solennellement. Il en sera ainsi, Severus allait de nouveau pouvoir être utile à l'ordre.

Après cela, la réunion se termina. Juste à temps pour que les hommes rejoignent leurs compagnes pour les douze coups de minuits. Ainsi la fête reprit son cours. Severus s'éclipsa très peu de temps après, prétextant un mal de crâne. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en quelques sorte. Lucius sachant pertinemment la douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir lors d'une fouille mentale compatit et laissa son invité partir.

Le jeune homme aurait pu, et même aurait surement dû, transplaner directement à Poudlard afin de faire un compte rendu de la soirée à Albus. Cependant, ses pensées le menèrent directement devant une petite maison d'une bourgade moldue que Severus n'avait vu qu'en photo. Hermione lui avait un jour parlé de ses parents et de sa maison d'enfance, lui montrant quelques clichés. Les Grangers étaient apparemment en train de fêter le nouvel an comme il se devait. De la musique joyeuse sortait des murs de la demeure. Severus resta quelques minutes là, sans bouger, avant de se décider à partir. C'était sans compter sur une boule de poil orange et blanche de neige qui vint miauler à ses pieds :

\- Pattenrond ! S'exclama Rogue, surprit. Salut toi. Et bonne année. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors au lieu d'être posé devant la cheminé ?

Pour toute réponse, le chat posa au pied de professeur Rogue le cadavre d'un rat :

\- Oh, tu t'entraines à ce que je voie ? Tu as bien raison. On aura surement besoin de tes services à un moment ou à un autre.

Severus sourit en imaginant un autre rongeur mort à la place de celui-ci et s'accroupit afin de câliner le chat qui se mit à ronronner :

\- Allez, file te mettre au chaud sale bête !

Tout en finissant ses caresses, le jeune homme ressentit un léger fourmillement à sa main gauche. Hermione pensait une nouvelle fois à lui. Il sourit en regardant son gant gauche et se releva en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. A l'entrée de la maison se tenait une Hermione, en jean et pull de Noël ridicule, qui appela alors :

\- Pattenrond, tu es là ? Il est temps de rentrer.

Le chat miaula bruyamment, ce qui attira l'attention de sa maîtresse qui se figea en voyant la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Severus se leva en pestant contre la boule de poil pour l'avoir fait voir. Il ne put en revanche qu'ouvrir grand ses bras en voyant la jeune imprudente courir pieds nus dans la neige et lui sauter dessus. Hermione serra Severus contre elle avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il décida donc de se laisser aller et embrassa délicatement le dessus de sa tête avant de juste murmurer à l'oreille de sa préfète :

\- Bonne et heureuse année mon Amortentia.

\- Elle est déjà joyeuse, vu que la chance est devant ma porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note de moi-même :**

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre et de me suivre dans cette aventure !

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos ressentis vis-à-vis de l'histoire.

Sur ce, à très bientôt, pour voir comment sera le reste de l'année de nos tourteraux...

**Commentaires de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

C'est quoi cette misogynie Severus ? **(elle est con ou bien ? mdr)** L'amour rend aveugle hein ? XD

une nouvelle paire de chaussures **(à talons aiguille d'un goût douteux)** Avec des bas résilles ! LOVE MDR

Quelqu'un a très envie de te voir **(il a le zizi tout dur).** Oui enfin, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les mec qui n'ont pas de nez... XD


	12. Joyeux anniversaire Severus

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

Une nouvelle année débute, va-t-elle être bonne ou non ? Peut-être pas pour tous...

Merci pour les reviews, les follow et les favoris. Je sais que je radote, mais en même temps, c'est important pour moi de vous le dire. Vous êtes extraordinaires ! Ce n'est pas toujours simple d'écrire, ça prend du temps et de l'énergie, alors avoir des gens qui nous soutiennes ma béta et moi ça aide à rester motivées. Vous êtes au top !

Quant à toi, guest-italien-dont-je-ne-sais-pas-le-nom : Grazie mille per i vostri commenti piacevoli. Spero che vi piaccia il resto della mia storia, nonostante le scelte del nostro Severus nazionale ! :-)

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 12 : Joyeux anniversaire Severus**

Severus n'était rentré à Poudlard que plusieurs heures après avoir été découvert par Hermione devant chez elle. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé à entrer chez les Granger, des gens charmants qui s'étaient montrés très agréables, malgré la surprise de voir un professeur de leur fille débarquer chez eux. D'autant plus au vu de l'âge apparent de ce dernier... Hermione leur avait donc expliqué très brièvement la situation, avant de leur dire que son enseignant était ici pour mettre des protections autour de la maison. C'était fort habile de la part de la miss-je-tout qui devenait, visiblement, de plus en plus Serpentard à force de trainer avec le directeur des vert et argent. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Rogue, qui après sa visite de courtoisie mit réellement en place des protections tout autour de la maison, sous le regard impressionné de la jeune femme qui prit mentalement en note les divers sortilèges que le sorcier employait.

Une fois de retour à l'école, Severus fût accueilli par Dobby qui lui tendit directement une tasse de thé fumante. Dumbledore avait demandé à l'elfe d'intercepter le professeur et de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau avec une boisson chaude. Ainsi, Rogue suivit la créature jusqu'à la destination qui l'attendait. Une fois devant l'immense gargouille de pierre, Severus n'eut qu'à prononcer le mot de passe indiqué par la créature pour avoir enfin accès au bureau de son employeur :

Sérieusement Al ? "Nutella" ! Dit Severus en voyant le vieux sorcier devant son phénix.

Bonne année à toi aussi mon garçon ! Eh oui, je t'en achèterais même si tu le souhaites. C'est une pâte à tartiner, un peu comme de la confiture, sauf qu'il s'agit de chocolat et de noisettes.

Je sais ce que c'est ! Pourquoi tout le monde oublie que j'ai grandi côté moldu au juste ? Grogna alors le jeune homme.

Peut-être parce que tu n'en parles jamais mon garçon.

Severus soupira, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec quelqu'un peu de temps auparavant. Il n'eut en revanche pas le temps de répliquer avec cynisme, le vieux fou lui servant d'ami reprenant avec un petit sourire en coin :

Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler sucrerie moldu n'est-ce pas ?

C'est plutôt vrai, je le déplore Al... Mais avant, peux-tu me dire pourquoi le mot de passe a changé ?

C'est ma petite habitude de début d'année. Une façon comme une autre de célébrer le nouvel an.

Albus prit ensuite un air des plus sérieux en se dirigeant derrière le bureau directorial en bois massif. Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil ressemblant à un trône, pendant que Severus prit place dans l'assise plus modeste en face, surpris de voir son employeur aussi sombre. Le jeune Rogue inspira profondément et dit alors, calmement, bien que visiblement mal à l'aise :

Le nouvel an oui... D'ailleurs... Bonne année Albus. Si tant est qu'elle puisse l'être dans ces circonstances.

Comment s'est passée ta soirée de la saint sylvestre ?

Je suppose qu'elle s'est déroulée comme une soirée normale en présence du seigneur des ténèbres...

Tu sembles en forme, c'est déjà rassurant.

Oui, en effet. J'ai été observé et passé en revue durant cette soirée. Et il semblerait que j'ai réussi le test avec brio. Voldemort m'a demandé de devenir son espion et de le tenir informé de tes faits et gestes. Ainsi que ceux de l'ordre en général bien entendu. Même si tu restes sa cible principale j'en ai peur.

N'ai pas peur pour moi mon garçon. Je saurais faire face aux événements prochains. Et, après le repas, es-tu resté avec eux ?

Non, je suis reparti le plus vite possible. J'avais besoin de m'aérer...

L'espion en herbe était de plus en plus persuadé que quelque chose clochait. Son mentor était véritablement plus sombre que la normale. Et puis, cette question concernant sa soirée après la réunion lui semblait curieuse... Se doutait-il de ce qu'il avait fait après la réunion au manoir Malfoy ? Lui en voulait-il d'être allé chez une élève ? Savait-il ce qu'il y avait entre Hermione et la terreur des cachots ? Peut-être allait-il être obligé de le virer ! Severus paniquait intérieurement tout en restant impassible de l'extérieur. Heureusement, ou pas, Rogue eut sa réponse rapidement. Albus s'adossa au fond de son trône et dit lentement, tout en regardant son protégé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

Il semblerait que les invités de la soirée chez les Malfoy, après s'être bien amusé au manoir, aient décidé de continuer la partie ailleurs... Ainsi, je me dois de t'informer que le Terrier a été attaqué peu après minuit aujourd'hui.

Par Salazar...

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et en fût estomaqué, encore plus en se disant que sa lionne aurait pût se trouver là-bas, comme c'était si souvent le cas. Il n'osa d'ailleurs imaginer l'inquiétude que cette dernière ressentira quand elle apprendra à son tour la nouvelle... Cette fois, l'espion laissa de côté son masque d'indifférence afin de faire place à ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Après tout, il ne risquait rien face à son mentor, il pouvait bien se laisser aller. Et ce fût donc avec un débit de parole bien trop rapide qu'il demanda :

Mais, comment vont les Weasleys ? Et leurs invités ? Il devait y avoir Potter, Lupin et d'autres membres de l'ordre non ?

Calme toi Severus. Tout le monde va bien... Du moins, physiquement parlant. Molly et Arthur viennent de perdre leur demeure. Les réparations vont prendre plusieurs semaines j'en ai peur, et ils ne sont pas sûr de pouvoir tout récupérer. Leur nouvelle année ne débute pas sous les meilleurs hospices.

Et où sont-ils maintenant ?

Au quartier général de l'ordre. Harry étant officiellement le nouveau propriétaire des lieux et de son serviteur, ils ne devraient rien risquer là-bas.

A aucun moment... Vraiment aucun, ils ont parlé d'une attaque lors de la réception Al, je suis vraiment désolé. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu...

Ne t'en veux pas pour quelque chose dont tu ne pouvais empêcher Severus. Si tu avais été mis au courant ce soir, il t'aurait de toute évidence été impossible de nous tenir informés sans attirer les soupçons sur toi. Et puis, l'important, c'est que tout le monde aille bien. Toi y compris. Je suis content de constater que ta mission s'est bien déroulée.

Après avoir parlé encore un moment, Severus racontant en détail tout le déroulement de sa première partie de soirée, les deux sorciers décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer. Le lendemain promettait d'être une journée plus que difficile pour le directeur. Rogue quant à lui, allait devoir s'accommoder de son nouveau rôle d'agent double, plus concrètement que jamais au vu des évènements de cette dernière soirée.

La fin des vacances sonna le retour des élèves, tous plus méfiants les uns que les autres après avoir eu vent de l'attaque du terrier. La gazette du sorcier n'y était pas allée de main morte, si bien qu'une poignée de parents avaient décidé de garder leurs enfants chez eux. Cependant, les cours reprirent comme si de rien était.

Les jeunes Weasley encore présents à l'école semblaient réussir à passer à autre chose en présence de leurs amis. Surtout le rouquin du trio d'or, qui se consolait à l'aide de la charmante compagnie d'une camarade de classe. Hermione avait bien déjà parlé de Lavande à Severus, lui expliquant sa relation avec son ami, mais il ne remarqua concrètement la présence de cette dernière que depuis l'attaque. En effet, la petite amie du cadet des Weasley ne le lâchait plus d'un cheveu et s'assurait avec panache que Ronald n'ait pas de problème... Surtout avec ses amygdales... Cela avait le don de donner la nausée à la terreur des cachots ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire cela discrètement, dans leur coin, comme le faisait les êtres civilisés ?

Quant à la fille Weasley, c'est le jeune Potter lui-même qui semblait présent pour la réconforter. Salazar en soit loué, ils se montraient bien plus discrets que le couple précédents concernant leurs sentiments/pulsions. Quoi qu'il en fût, Severus était ravi de l'attention que manifestait le survivant et le roux à d'autres femmes que sa préfète à lui. Les deux principaux dangers qui entouraient sa relation avec sa lionne étaient maintenant obnubilés par d'autres centres d'intérêts. Oh, bien entendu, il avait confiance en Hermione, mais pas aux énergumènes qui l'entouraient. Il n'était pas jaloux bien entendu, il se montrait vigilent et légèrement sur la défensive, rien de plus !...

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi et Severus s'énervait déjà en corrigeant les devoirs qu'il avait récupéré de ses cornichons après les fêtes. Certains s'étaient améliorés, c'était indéniable, comme le peureux de service par exemple. Mais certains travaux écrits ne méritaient pas d'être nommés "devoirs" mais plus "torchons". Il ratura une énième ligne du parchemin du jeune Crivey quand on toqua à son bureau. Il regarda l'heure et fût surpris de constater qu'il était déjà plus de 20h. D'un coup de baguette il ouvrit son bureau et Hermione entra tranquillement :

Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Vous êtes de toute façon déjà entrée. Donc, restez maintenant !

Il secoua la tête amusé et la regarda refermer la porte derrière elle. Il s'étira dans son fauteuil, se rendant compte d'une douleur lombaire qu'il avait ignoré jusque-là. La sang et or s'approcha du bureau en sautillant presque, visiblement de bonne humeur :

Lovegood aurait-elle détint sur vous Miss Granger ?

C'est possible qu'elle m'ait donné un peu de sa joie de vivre depuis la rentrée. A moins que cela ne soit les joncheruines !

Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi vous parlez !

Hermione rit devant la tête blasée de son professeur et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de ce dernier, qui se pinçait maintenant l'arête du nez :

Vous travaillez ardemment monsieur. Vous en avez même oublié le diner. Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça !

Ce qui n'est pas sérieux, c'est de confondre un inférie avec un zombi lorsque l'on est en cinquième année. Je crois que je vais devoir reprendre ça en cours !

Loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de travailler... Surtout en temps normal ! Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous énervez avec les copies des cinquième d'années.

Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il en posant son regard interrogateur sur la jeune femme.

Eh bien, tout simplement parce que tout le monde a le droit à un petit moment à soi le jour de son anniversaire !

Elle sourit tendrement et sortie de sa poche un paquet que la préfète posa sur le bureau. D'un coup de baguette, le cadeau s'agrandit pour reprendre sa taille initiale. Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant la forme étrange du paquet, puis se souvint de la date. Il avait, en effet, complétement oublié son anniversaire :

Je suis presque certaine que Dumbledore va vous tirer les oreilles pour ne pas être venu ce soir. Il avait l'air contrarié en voyant votre chaise vide au repas.

Il va surement me faire la morale, comme une certaine miss-je-sais-tout. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait pour connaître cette date !

En regardant vos papiers d'identités, tout simplement.

Pardon ? S'offusqua l'espion qui n'avait jamais fourni un telle chose à sa préfète.

Oui, une fois, pendant que vous testiez une nouvelle potion, vous aviez laissez votre veste sur le canapé et vos papiers sont tombés quand je l'ai bougé.

Quand vous l'avez une fois de plus utilisé comme oreiller... Marmonnât-il alors, plus pour lui que pour la curieuse.

Bref... Là n'est pas la question ! Allez-vous ouvrir votre cadeau où dois-je le renvoyer en boutique ?

Severus ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en constatant, une fois de plus, l'aplomb de sa préfète. Il s'assura de nouveau que la porte était bien fermée et prit le cadeaux qu'il ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une peluche d'un chaton noir, tout droit sorti des aristochats. Severus le regarda d'un air intrigué et Hermione sourit :

Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais...

Mais ça me plait assez. Je n'ai jamais eu de peluche à vrai dire, il faut une première fois à tout. En revanche, pourquoi Berlioz ?

Premièrement parce que c'est le chaton musicien, et deuxièmement parce que le noir te va mieux au teint ! Dit-elle, indéniablement fière d'elle.

C'est plutôt bien pensé, je te l'accorde.

Il se leva alors, gardant la peluche en main, et alla embrasser son Amortentia :

Merci beaucoup Hermione. Je me sentirais moins seul dans mon lit maintenant !

Tu comptes vraiment dormir avec ?

N'est-ce pas là le but de ce genre de jouet ?

Hum, si, mais j'avais plutôt imaginé que tu le poserais sur un meuble et que tu grognerais à chaque fois que tu passerais devant.

C'est mal me connaître ! Je chérie tous les cadeaux que je reçois.

Tous ?

Je n'en reçois pas beaucoup, alors oui ! Mais, surtout les tiens, bien évidemment.

Le professeur Rogue embrassa une nouvelle fois Hermione, puis se redressa. Il rétréci alors la peluche pour la mettre dans sa poche :

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cadeau. Tu ne devais pas m'expliquer ce qui tu avais trafiqué sur la pièce merlin ?

Ho c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas trouvé alors ?

Retirez-moi ce sourire satisfait de votre visage, "professeur Granger" ! Et expliquez-moi ! Veillez éclairer mes lanternes de pauvre cornichon.

Severus sortie de son veston la petite gravure et Hermione, amusée, lui prit des mains :

Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de l'AD ?

Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

Ce que je ne t'ai pas expliqué, c'est que j'ai utilisé un sort protéiforme sur des faux galions afin de communiquer discrètement les dates et heures de rendez-vous.

Encore une fois, tu t'es montrée brillante ! Ce n'est pas un sortilège facile, encore moins pour une cinquième année !

C'est vrai, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés au début, si cela peut te rassurer. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée si tu en avais un... Mais, pour communiquer uniquement avec moi !

Hermione sourit de plus belle et sorti de sa poche une pièce presque similaire, mais avec une gravure différente. Visiblement, un Nicolas Flamel, bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi ce choix. Elle posa les deux l'une à côté de l'autre sur le bureau de Severus :

En gros, si tu souhaites me voir, il te suffira d'indiquer une heure et une date sur ta pièce, en faisant comme ceci.

Tout en expliquant, elle montra une manipulation à faire au professeur de DCFM. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, l'alchimiste se mit à vibrer légèrement.

Voilà, comme ça, je saurais que tu veux me voir et que tu penses à moi.

Et toi ?

Le sortilège ne permet qu'un seul indicateur, les autres ne servent qu'à recevoir l'information. Mais, pour te montrer que je pense à toi, j'ai autre chose.

Elle tourna son bracelet et caressa l'inscription à l'intérieur. Severus regarda sa chevalière qui lui picotait doucement la main. Il sourit amoureusement, comme il en avait de plus en plus l'habitude, et regarda Hermione :

Tu es véritablement formidable. Cela dit, comment savoir où je souhaite te rencontrer ?

Eh bien, disons que tu voudras me voir dans notre pièce à nous. Cela me parait être une évidence. Non ?

Votre air moqueur ne me plaît guère professeur Granger !

Hermione ricana et se colla à Severus pour l'embrasser :

Et moi, ça me plaît quand tu m'appelle comme ça ! Ça me donne l'impression de ne plus être ton élève.

Severus passa ses bras autour d'elle et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes à son tour, avant de faire glisser son baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il avait réellement de plus en plus de mal à suivre la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était lui-même imposé, sa préfète étant une terrible mais bien trop charmante tentatrice. Hermione se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Moment qui fût trop court à son goût au vu du regard de cette dernière quand le professeur Rogue cessa ses attentions, murmurant alors à l'oreille de son élève :

Je suis tenté de vous écouter "professeur" Granger, cela dit... Je suis presque certain que l'un de tes amis est en approche.

Il se recula doucement, récupéra sa pièce qu'il remit dans sa poche et retourna derrière son bureau, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Puis, quelqu'un frappa virulemment à la porte :

Entrez ! Cria presque Severus.

Harry entra dans le bureau, visiblement inquiet pour la préfète. Hermione regarda le survivant d'un air surpris :

Heu désolé professeur, je cherchais Hermione... J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle était là, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison... Heu enfin, quoi qu'il en soit...

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne vous regarde pas Potter. Quant à vous Granger, je vous laisse repartir avec votre escorte. Et, concernant votre devoir, je ne vous mettrais pas d'optimal si je n'en ai pas envie ! Et, il est trop tard pour vouloir rajouter des informations. Alors circulez !

Oui professeur, répondit Hermione qui ne feint pas sa colère en entendant qu'elle n'aurait pas de "O" à son devoir, vient Harry, on peut y aller.

Et les deux Gryffondor s'en allèrent alors, sous le regard neutre d'un Severus pourtant perplexe face à l'entrée magistrale du jeune Potter. Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'Hermione était là ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait comment le trio devinait les positions des personnes dans l'école. Il devait vraiment se pencher sur la question. Mais pour l'heure, ce que se demandait surtout Severus, c'était pourquoi Potter avait l'air si pressé et inquiet ?

Après avoir fini la correction du devoir de Crivey, Severus alla dans ses appartements où un Albus amusé et une Irma exaspérée l'attendaient dans le canapé du salon. Dumbledore n'eut pas à disputer son protégé car ce dernier se fît remonter les bretelles par sa mère :

Travailler c'est bien, mais tu ne dois pas exagérer pour autant ! Avait-elle déclaré en pointant son fils du doigt, sous le regard diverti du vieux sorcier.

Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure et je n'avais pas fait attention à la date ! Répondit Severus en s'installant dans le fauteuil face à ses squatteurs.

La bibliothécaire eu un regard surpris après avoir entendu son fils s'excuser. Elle semblait s'être préparé à une réplique cinglante visant à les faire partir, et ne trouva rien à redire face à cela. Albus retint très mal un ricanement et Severus leva les yeux au ciel jusqu'à ce que son mentor lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en faisant apparaître des cadeaux sur la table basse. Un livre sur les sorts de protection avancés que Severus avait regardé la dernière fois à la librairie de pré-au-lard, un veston noir aux brodures vertes ainsi qu'un pot de pâte à tartiner... Ils passèrent ensuite une partie de la soirée à manger un gâteau spécial anniversaire de la part de Dobby, tout en buvant un thé et en parlant des cours. Là encore, le jeune professeur Rogue fût agréablement surpris par son anniversaire. Il allait finir par aimer fêter des événements si ça continuait.

Cette nuit-là en revanche fût courte, les cauchemars se succédant sans interruptions. Dès que Severus s'endormait, il voyait l'homme sans nez devant lui. Il avait 17 ans, il était donc certain que les réunions de mangemorts allaient fusées d'ici peu.

Et il n'eut pas tort, car le lendemain, il reçut une missive du manoir Malfoy, l'invitant ce samedi à fêter dignement ses 17/37 ans ! Avec l'accord d'Albus, il accepta l'invitation et son cœur se pinça. La marque n'était pas apparue d'elle-même, alors, il allait sûrement devoir se la faire apposer ce week-end. En tout cas, l'idée trottait dans la tête de Severus et Dumbledore n'arriva pas à le réconforter. Oh, bien sûr, Albus lui avait proposé de tout abandonner, et de penser à lui avant tout. Mais c'était hors de question. Severus avait un but, et il se devait de tenir sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Pour la mémoire de Lily, pour le fils de cette dernière, pour lui, pour le monde, mais surtout pour "son monde"... Il devait être utile pour Hermione !

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'inquiétait à l'approche d'une date, cette dernière arriva en courant. Le samedi apparut tel un cheval au galop et frappa Severus de plein fouet. Il s'habilla de façon solennelle, enfilant son nouveau veston et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il se trouvait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et se sentait nauséeux. Mais comme la dernière fois, il ne devait pas écouter son estomac et faire ce qui devait être fait. Ainsi, quand l'heure du rendez-vous approcha, il se dirigea vers les grilles du château afin de transplaner au manoir Malfoy. Une fois la zone de transplannage atteinte, il sentit un picotement à sa gauche. Il regarda sa main sous son gant noir, et soupira. Il le faisait pour elle, se rappela-t-il avant de disparaître dans un "pop" sonore.

Une fois chez son hôte, il fût escorté dans la même salle que la dernière fois. Là, se trouvait une dizaine de mangemorts, tous arborant le masque blanc et la cape noire typique de leur "ordre" démoniaque. Le serpent était encore là lui aussi, regardant avec insistance Severus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une souris. Et, en parlant de rongeur, Rogue constata la présence d'un rat qu'il avait envie de tuer sur le champ. Peter Pettigrow était là, pitoyable au côté du reptile, regardant Severus en tremblant. C'était lui, le traitre qui avait divulgué l'endroit où trouver les Potter le soir d'Halloween 1981. Lui, le traitre qui avait vendu ses "amis" pour plus de pouvoir et de gloire. Mais, le moment n'était hélas pas encore venu.

Severus sentit ensuite un courant d'air glacial et vit que Lucius avait fait apparaître sur lui son masque et sa tenue noire. Rapidement après, la voix sifflante du seigneur des ténèbres se fît entendre :

Mon fidèle Severus, que je suis heureux de te revoir aujourd'hui.

Severus s'agenouilla devant l'homme reptile quand il fît son apparition devant lui :

Bonsoir, maître. Je crains que le plaisir ne soit pour moi. C'est un tel honneur de vous voir.

Je n'aurais pour rien au monde raté une fête donnée pour la seconde majorité d'un allié de taille. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai demandé aux autres de venir aussi cordialement habillés Severus ?

Non mon maître.

Que tu es humble ! Je sens pourtant au fond de toi une certaine excitation. Qu'espère-tu aujourd'hui ?

Si je pouvais formuler un souhait my Lord, je demanderais sans aucune hésitation à faire partie officiellement des vôtres... De nouveau j'entends.

Voilà, j'aime la sincérité ! Relève-toi et regarde-moi Severus !

Sans qu'on ait à le lui demander deux fois, il s'exécuta et porta un regard neutre au monstre qui lui faisait face. Voldemort eut un sourire inhumain et s'approcha de Rogue qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre :

Je peux exhausser ton souhait dès ce soir.

J'en serais ravis my Lord. Rien n'a plus de d'importance pour moi que de faire pleinement partie de la cause noble que vous avez entreprise.

Tends-moi ton bras gauche Severus !

Ce n'était pas tant une demande qu'un véritable ordre. Severus s'exécuta alors, empli de doute, mais le geste franc. Tous les autres mangemorts s'étaient levés et se trouvaient maintenant autour de lui et du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, attrapa le poignet de Severus après avoir relevé la manche de l'espion d'un coup de baguette.

Severus regarda son bras, pour la dernière fois vierge de toute marque, il le savait. Bientôt, il arborerait un tatouage morbide et lourd de sens. Mais il le faisait pour de bonnes raisons cette fois. Ce n'était pas une envie égoïste de pouvoir et de vengeance envers son père. Non, il le faisait pour une cause noble, et un autre type de vengeance :

Severus Rogue, es-tu prêt à rejoindre une nouvelle famille ? Demanda la voix sifflante de Voldemort, qui choisissait des mots parlant pour son interlocuteur.

Oui maître.

Severus Rogue, es-tu prêt à gagner en puissance en apprenant des recoins de la magie que tu n'aurais jamais imaginés dans tes rêves les plus fous ?

Oui maître.

Severus Rogue, es-tu prêt à obéir à n'importe lesquels de mes ordres afin d'obtenir ce pouvoir ?

Oui maître.

Severus Rogue, es-tu prêt à mourir pour ma cause si cela s'avérait nécessaire ?

Oui maître. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se mit à rire et ce son machiavélique fît se glacer le sang du jeune homme qui resta figé :

Alors, mon fidèle serviteur, sois de nouveau le bienvenu chez toi !

Et sans crier gare, Voldemort enfonça sa baguette dans l'avant-bras gauche de Severus. Le monde autour du jeune Rogue se mit à tanguer et la noirceur l'envahi. Ses entrailles étaient comme tordues dans tous les sens, ses os broyés, son sang gelé, et son âme... Il sentit son âme se briser en lui. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, sur son visage pourtant impartial. Tout le monde semblait attendre des hurlements qui ne vinrent jamais.

Quand la mage noir retira sa baguette, Severus ne bougea pas. Il remarqua à peine le seigneur des ténèbres s'extasier devant son chef d'œuvre et n'entendit même pas les acclamations des partisans de Voldemort, qui exaltaient devant la force hors du commun qu'avait fait preuve le gamin devant eux. Car oui, Severus avait l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant à cet instant précis. Il aurait voulu s'allonger, se mettre en boule et pleurer. Il voulait crier, hurler sa douleur et sa peine. Intérieurement, il était le jeune garçon qui s'asseyait au sol, dans la pénombre, après avoir été frappé par son géniteur. Il se sentait tout simplement brisé... Il se sentait mort...

C'est la main de Lucius lui serrant la sienne qui le réveilla de sa torpeur. Conservant son visage neutre, il répondit à la poignée de main de son "confrère" qui le félicitait. Severus reprit totalement pied dans la réalité et serra par la suite de nombreuses mains, avant de s'assoir autour de la grande table afin de festoyer autour d'un gâteau et de whisky, comme s'il s'agissait d'un anniversaire banal. S'en suivit un discours anti-moldu des plus vide de sens, et une succession de plans d'actions pour renverser le pouvoir au ministère. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Severus, ce fût le fait que la mort d'Albus Dumbledore semblait proche au regard des paroles employées par Voldemort lui-même.

Une fois de retour au château, Severus alla au bureau directorial avec la compagnie de Dobby, mais il n'accepta pas le thé et ne parla pas de tout le trajet. Une fois face à Albus, il se contenta de lui résumer la soirée, d'une voix quasiment robotique, sous le regard attristé de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

Tout semblait lui passait au-dessus, comme un fantôme qui ne pouvait plus toucher ce qu'il croisait. Une fois dans ses appartements, Severus retira sa cape, sa veste, puis son veston, et termina sa besogne en retirant sa chemise. Ce n'est qu'une fois torse nu, qu'il porta son regard sur son avant-bras gauche. La marque était bien là... Un crâne d'où un serpent sortait, donnant l'impression d'un tatouage vivant et mouvant. C'est alors que Severus entendit un cri... Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte que c'était son propre hurlement. Le professeur Rogue s'effondra à genou sur son tapis, attrapa son bras douloureux et extériorisa enfin ce qui lui parût être sa propre mort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note :**

Merci, oui je sais, je radote une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, le chapitre était un peu moins rose et mignon j'en ai peur.

Cela sera le cas encore à certain moment...

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de gens en route ^^'

A très bientôt !

Severus vas avoir pas mal de chose à gérer.

**Commentaires de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, **(le gode dans le derrière de)** l'alchimiste se mit à vibrer légèrement. **Et voila qu'elle recommence XD**

Severus s'agenouilla devant l'homme reptile **(et lui tailla la pipe du siècle)**** Nan, toujours pas le bon parring ma courgette !**

Severus Rogue, **(veux-tu m'épouser ?)**** Nope, toujours pas, encore une fois ! XD**

Le professeur Rogue s'effondra à genou sur son tapis, attrapa son bras douloureux et extériorisa enfin ce qui lui parût être sa propre mort. **( **** ) Oui, c'est bien résumé, j'avoue...**


	13. Discussions importantes

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Mais, par Salazar ! Deux chapitres en une semaine encore une fois ?! Vous savez qui il faut remercier pour cela :D ^^ _

Cependant, attention aux âmes sensibles. Passage peut être un peu difficile à lire pour certain dans ce chapitre (scène quelque peu violente, je préfère prévenir).

Merci encore et toujours pour les commentaires, les follows et les favoris ! Merci à mes fidels lecteurs :D Et bonne lecture du coup (j'espère XD).

Guest : Grazie ancora per il tuo commento. Mi comfato che tu mi lasci quasi ogni volta. Non posso rivelare il finale in questo momento, ma spero che ti piaccia quando arriva. A presto. Et, désolé pour cet italien fort probablement approximatif ^^' Mais le cœur y est !

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 13 : Discussions importantes**

Le lendemain matin Severus se réveilla, apparemment dans son lit, bien qu'il ne se souvînt pas l'avoir atteint la veille. Il regarda autour de lui et après un temps d'adaptation à la faible luminosité de la pièce, il comprit qu'il n'était pas dans ses appartements. Il était à l'infirmerie... Après un dernier coup d'œil, il remarqua aussi qu'Albus se tenait à ses côtés :

\- Bonjour Severus. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe vient de me piétiner... Mais à part ça, tout va bien. Grogna l'espion en tentant de se redresser. Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ?

\- J'ai demandé à Dobby de s'enquérir de votre état dans la nuit. Et il vous a retrouvé inconscient sur le tapis. Je me suis donc chargé de vous faire rapatrier ici.

\- Je vois...

Severus retira sa couette et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prêt à se lever, quand l'infirmière qui était non loin s'écria :

\- Il en est hors de question professeur Rogue ! J'ai encore des soins et des surveillances à faire !

Le principal intéressé soupira, il n'avait pas la tête à se disputer avec Pompom, il resta donc assis et regarda son bourreau s'approcher avec des fioles :

\- Je vous préviens Pomfresh, je sors d'ici dès la fin de vos investigations ! Je ne tiens pas à rester coincé à l'infirmerie. J'ai bien trop de choses à faire.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, l'infirmière fît signe à Albus de la laisser avec son patient et s'occupa de ce dernier avec grande difficulté. Le jeune homme était d'une humeur exécrable et le faisait savoir sans aucune gêne. Severus voulait tout simplement être seul, au moins un moment, avant de retrouver une vie "normale".

Ainsi, une fois libre, le dimanche fût consacré à la correction des derniers devoirs qu'il avait à noter, seul dans son coin. Il avait besoin de cet isolement, c'était presque viscéral. Il ne voulait voir absolument personne et se sentait constamment en ébullition. Il était en colère, sans même comprendre pourquoi, mais il savait en revanche qu'il aurait pu détruire tout ce qui l'entourait si quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, venait l'importuner par sa présence.

Le lundi, il s'obligea à aller donner ses cours, mais ne se rendit pas à la grande salle. Le simple fait de penser à la nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Son humeur se maintenait à un stade proche de l'explosion, si bien que dès le mardi soir, les surnoms un temps oubliés de "bâtard de cachots" et de "chauve-souris" était de retour dans tout le château. Severus savait pertinemment ce que ses cornichons disaient de lui et ses oreilles sifflaient à longueur de temps, mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'étaient tous que des crétins, incapables de réussir à se défendre convenablement. Cela avait le don de répugner leur professeur de DCFM car lui, LUI, il savait que la guerre n'épargnerait pas ces abrutis ! Même Hermione n'était pas favorisée, loin de là, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, sans le moindre humour, il lui retira même des points.

Il avait senti quotidiennement et même plusieurs fois par jour, sa main gauche picoter. Il savait qu'Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui, mais au lieu de le rassurer, il se sentait épié et s'énervait d'autant plus. Si bien qu'il décida de retirer sa chevalière et d'éviter la sang et or dès le samedi suivant. Les occasions pour la croiser était de toute façon de plus en plus réduite, le professeur Rogue ne se rendant plus du tout aux repas et corrigeant ses copies dans ses appartements afin de ne pas être importuné.

Ses nuits, quant à elles, étaient devenues courtes et pleine de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il se voyait dans diverses situations, obligé de saccager et de tuer, même s'il ne le voulait pas dans son for intérieur. Il se réveillait régulièrement en criant, transpirant et même malade. Si bien qu'il décida de ne plus dormir plus que nécessaire, juste assez pour rester alerte la journée, trouvant ainsi diverses choses à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit et se tenir éveillé. Il reprit ainsi la préparation de potions avec panache, si bien qu'étant en présence constante de vapeurs de chaudrons, ses cheveux prirent une tinte brillante en se graissant avec rapidité. De ce fait, dès la semaine suivante, le terme graisseux s'ajouta rapidement aux deux autres surnoms qu'il avait pris l'habitude de réentendre dans les couloirs. Peu lui importait de toute manière, il n'était pas là pour plaire à qui que ce soit, encore moins à des morveux décérébrés.

Le samedi de la semaine suivante, Severus sentit son bras gauche bruler et comprit que le seigneur des ténèbres le demandait... Il envoya une missive à Albus pour le prévenir et se précipita hors du château, afin de transplaner au lieu de rendez-vous qui lui était apparu lors de l'appel. Durant cette première réunion, un mangemort qui n'avait pas convenablement réussi sa mission se fît torturer par le seigneur des ténèbres, devant les autres, afin d'en faire un nouvel exemple. Cela semblait être régulier, car personne n'était surpris. Certains prenaient même du plaisir à regarder la scène, durant laquelle les "doloris" fusèrent, faisant se remplir la pièce des hurlements et des pleurs du sorcier visé. Après cela, d'autres missions furent données contre le ministère et Severus dû prendre la parole afin de parler de la vie au château et de l'ordre. Il avait peu d'informations, outre le fait que les Weasley avaient enfin récupéré leur maison et que Lupin semblait s'être beaucoup rapproché de la descendante de la famille Black, Nymphadora Tonk. Cette nouvelle fît tiquer Bellatrix Lestrange, elle-même venant de cette famille et traînant une haine profonde pour les "traîtres" à son nom.

La semaine qui s'en suivit fût pour le moins identique aux deux précédentes. Severus mangeait peu, travaillait seul dans ses appartements, était horribles avec les élèves, et se sentait continuellement énervé et prêt à tout casser. Il était de plus en plus irritable et la moindre chose de travers lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir cracher du feu. Il avait toujours été insociable et facilement contrariable, mais là, même lui ne se reconnaissait pas. D'où son isolement volontaire de plus en plus poussé. Il avait la sensation de sombrer de plus en plus dans les méandres des ténèbres, se sentant aspiré dans un tourbillon de noirceur et de haine qui l'effrayait et le fascinait en même temps. Puis, le samedi suivant, de nouveau, Severus fût convoqué par le mage noir. Il savait que cela deviendrait de plus en plus régulier. Il prit donc son courage restant à deux mains et après avoir prévenu Albus, il partit.

Voldemort fût mon obséquieux envers Severus. Maintenant que ce dernier avait la marque, les politesses n'avaient plus d'intérêt. De plus, le seigneur des ténèbres, déçu des informations inutiles de la dernière fois, avait apparemment l'intention de tester le jeune homme sur le terrain. Oui, Rogue allait devoir prouver de nouveau son allégeance. Si bien qu'en ce samedi soir, pour la première fois pour le jeune homme de 17 ans, il dût participer à un "raid". Une attaque contre une famille de "sang de bourbe", dont le père qui travaillait au ministère avait eu la mauvaise idée de critiquer les sangs purs qui se pensaient supérieurs.

Lors de l'assaut, Severus se montra très actif, bien que faisant attention à ne jamais toucher ses cibles humaines. En revanche, il se surprit à apprécier la destruction des biens qui l'entourait. La rage au fond de lui s'exprimait enfin dans les dégâts qu'il causait, les débris de meubles virevoltant autour de lui tels une tornade dévastatrice.

Le retour à la réalité fût, en contrepartie, tout aussi brutal que ses actes... Severus entendit la fillette de la famille, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, hurler. Il tourna la tête et ce qu'il vît alors ne sortirait plus jamais de sa mémoire... Le mangemort qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Greyback, un loup garou heureux de sa condition, s'approcha de l'enfant sans défense et la tua de ses propres mains, sans même utiliser de magie. Le monstre souriait tout en enlevant progressivement la vie de sa victime, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de pleurer et crier jusqu'à ce que l'anthropophage ne la fasse taire pour de bon... Jamais Rogue n'oubliera le sang se répandant autour du petit corps sans vie, qui tenait fermement une peluche qui n'avait pas suffi à la protéger.

A son retour au château, après avoir été félicité pour sa participation des plus active par un Voldemort fier du potentiel destructeur de son serviteur, Severus se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Avant toute chose, il laissa enfin son estomac s'exprimer et vomit la bile qu'il contenait. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis trop longtemps pour avoir autre chose à extérioriser. Après cela, il se mit sous la douche tout habillé et s'assit à même le sol, laissant l'eau froide couler sur lui. Il voulait pleurer et crier, mais il n'y parvenait pas... Avait-il déjà participé à ce genre de chose auparavant ? Oui, c'était une certitude... Avait-il apprécié détruire comme il avait aimé le faire aujourd'hui ? Peut-être bien... Mais le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu survivre à ça pendant vingt longues années.

Après une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau, à moins que cela ne soit bien plus, Severus fini par éteindre sa douche et se lever. Il s'avança devant sa glace et regarda son reflet. En se voyant, il se mit à rire... Un éclat de rire hystérique, qui aurait pût lui faire peur à lui même s'il s'était entendu à ce moment-là. Il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose importante. Il n'avait pas vraiment survécu pendant ces vingt années.

Il se sentait mourir à petit feu, alors que cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'il était marqué. C'est alors qu'il comprit bien mieux son "ancien lui", au travers des quelques souvenirs qu'il avait regardé. S'il était si sombre et solitaire, malgré Albus et sa mère, c'est simplement parce que le terrible professeur Rogue savait depuis longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, le jeune Severus savait à son tour... Il ne ressortirait pas vivant à cette guerre.

Il se sécha alors d'un coup de baguette, se changea rapidement afin d'aller faire son rapport à Albus. Il ne devait pas sombrer dans la folie, pas maintenant, il devait se reprendre. Il allait certes mourir, il en était certain, mais il se devait de le faire dignement pour sa cause. Et ce n'était pas en se faisant interner en psychiatrie qu'il y parviendrait. Une fois sa soirée racontée à son mentor, il constata que ce dernier semblait tout aussi malade que lui. Il se souvient s'être déjà fait la réflexion, concernant le vieillissement soudain de son presque père. Plus le temps passait et plus Severus se doutait que le vieux sorcier lui cachait quelque chose d'important :

\- Tu peux aller te reposer mon garçon. Je pense que tu en as besoin.

\- Il me semble que tu en as tout autant besoin que moi Albus ! Tu me donnes des conseils bien avisés concernant la façon dont je dois prendre soin de moi, mais les suis-tu toi-même ? Demanda Severus un peu plus virulemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je comprends tes interrogations Severus, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ne t'occupes pas de la santé d'un vieillard, dont le temps continue de s'écouler inexorablement.

En disant cela, le directeur avait retrouvé un sourire dégoulinant de bienveillance qui énerva un peu plus son interlocuteur :

\- Albus, te rends-tu compte que je fais tout mon possible pour l'ordre ? Que je donnerais tout ce qui m'est possible afin de pouvoir t'aider dans tes plans ? Alors que toi Al, tu te bats de ton côté, seul, sans prendre la peine de m'en tenir informé ! Je suis peut-être un simple gamin pour toi, mais je ne suis pas stupide et encore moins aveugle. Tu pars de plus en plus régulièrement, sous prétexte de voyager. Tu caches tes cernes sous un sourire bien heureux. Mais j'ai des yeux, et je vois que quelque chose ne va pas !

\- Tu te bas à mes côtés depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je sois au clair avec ton intelligence mon garçon. Mais, certaines choses ne doivent pas avoir plus d'impacts qu'elles n'ont d'importances.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves ! Moi qui croyais être comme ton fils, je ne suis en réalité qu'un simple pion qui n'a pas plus d'importance que les autres pièces de ton échiquier géant !

Severus se leva d'un bond, faisant ainsi tomber sa chaise, sentant une nouvelle vague de colère le submerger. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, quand il entendit le vieillard soupirer et dire d'une voix bien plus faible que la normale :

\- Je suis mourant Severus.

Cette révélation eut pour effet de stopper net le jeune homme dans son élan. Il se retourna d'un coup vers son "père", toute sensation de colère ayant disparu aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparu. Il retourna vers lui en courant presque :

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Calme-toi mon garçon. Je vais t'expliquer. Mais assit toi et avant toute chose, dit toi bien qu'il n'y a rien de grave à la finalité de mon discours.

Severus obéit, bien qu'il ne comprît pas comment Albus pouvait être si calme et posé dans les circonstances actuelles. Était-il vraiment mourant ? Dumbledore prit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa main gauche. Après un sort de révélation, Rogue se releva de nouveau et s'approcha rapidement en constatant la noirceur qui s'étendait sur la main meurtrie de son mentor :

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Assieds-toi Severus, je t'ai promis de t'expliquer et je vais le faire. Vois-tu, je me suis rendu compte que Voldemort revenait régulièrement depuis ces cinq dernières années, sous des formes différentes à chaque fois. Mais l'une de ces formes en particulier m'a posé question...

Après un bref silence, durant lequel le directeur sembla chercher les mots justes, il reprit :

\- Un journal intime, appartenant à Tom Jedusor, était réapparu entre les mains de la cadette Weasley. Et, par ce dernier, Voldemort avait réussi à prendre possession de la jeune fille. Il était même à deux doigts de retrouver une forme humaine totale à ce moment-là, si Harry n'était pas intervenu.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec ta main ?

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, dit Albus en souriant amusé malgré la situation, tu vas comprendre. Ainsi donc, je me suis souvenu d'un terme de magie noire que j'avais entrevu dans un souvenir d'Horace. Les "Horcruxes". Je ne suis pas totalement certains de savoir ce que cela implique et notre vieil ami refuse, bien entendu, d'en entendre parler. Il me semble en tout cas, que cela a un lien avec le fameux journal intime. Et ainsi, en cherchant des souvenirs de personnes ayant côtoyé Tom avant ou après qu'il ne devienne Voldemort, je suis arrivé devant le manoir de ses ancêtres : les Gaunts. Descendants eux-mêmes de Salazar Serpentard en personne.

\- Voldemort est le descendant de Serpentard ?

\- Oui mon garçon, en effet. D'où son sentiment de supériorité je suppose. En tout cas, une fois arrivé là-bas, j'ai senti une aura de magie noire très importante. C'est ainsi que je suis tombé sur un coffret, caché maladroitement dans la demeure en ruine. J'aurais dû me méfier un peu plus, j'en ai peur, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai ouvert le coffret et y ai trouvé une bague. A peine ai-je posé les yeux dessus que j'ai eu la sensation étrange de devoir la mettre à mon doigt. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'aurais indéniablement dû être plus prudent. Mais, toi même, tu sais à quel point les erreurs peuvent arriver rapidement et sans prévenir.

Albus ricana, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. Il donna un coup de baguette en l'air et une bague vola délicatement dans sa main. Il la tendit alors à Severus :

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elle n'est plus dangereuse maintenant.

Le jeune homme la regarda alors. La monture d'or était cassée et la pierre en elle-même semblait très légèrement fêlée :

\- J'ai réussi à la détruire après plusieurs tentatives, mais il était déjà trop tard pour ma main. C'est toi même qui m'a soigné à mon retour Severus. Mais malgré toutes tes potions et tous tes sortilèges, je n'ai pas pu être guérit. Je vais donc mourir. Cependant, j'ai un sursis de plusieurs mois encore grâce à tes concoctions. Tu en as fais bien assez pour que la malédiction ne me tue pas sur le champ. Déjà avant cela, je connaissais ton intelligence, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux que t'admirer pour tes compétences mon garçon.

Severus reposa le bijou et regarda Albus, ne sachant que dire. S'il avait été si doué, alors il l'aurait sauvé tout court. Cette fois, il comprit que sa colère se dirigeait contre lui-même :

\- Tu as été capable de bien plus que n'importe quel autre maître. Tu es le sorcier le plus prometteur de ta génération, j'en suis certain. Quand je ne serais plus là, ce sera d'ailleurs à toi de reprendre les rênes de ce que nous avons entrepris.

\- Personne ne voudra d'un mangemort comme remplaçant du grand Albus Dumbledore, et tu le sais bien !

\- Parfois Severus, il faut agir dans l'ombre pour diriger un groupe tout entier. Ne doute jamais de tes capacités mon garçon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne serais plus là dans quelques mois, tout au plus.

\- Voldemort ne semble pas connaître ton état, mais il est persuadé que tu mourras bientôt. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Les tentatives de Drago sont pourtant de plus en plus ridicules.

\- Je pense que le jeune Malfoy se rapproche petit à petit d'une solution à son problème. D'où son état de plus en plus inquiétant. Drago n'est pas un tueur et je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne le devienne pas. Tu n'as qu'à le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que mon état ne se dégrade seul. Il sera possible de mettre ceci sur le compte d'un empoisonnement réussi par ce pauvre enfant.

\- Et si jamais il trouvait une solution plus rapidement que prévu Al ?

\- Alors, je trouverais le moyen de l'en empêcher.

\- Tu sembles en avoir déjà trouvé un !

\- J'en avais un en effet, mais il se trouve que cette solution n'était pas si bonne que ça. Cependant, je te prierais de me faire confiance, une fois de plus.

Albus se leva et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Severus, dans ce geste paternant qu'il faisait régulièrement :

\- Tu as déjà bien assez à faire de ton côté mon garçon. Je t'en ai demandé beaucoup et tu as toujours tout accepté, même quand cela était difficile pour toi. Je ne te demanderais plus rien que tu ne saches gérer Severus.

Le directeur fît une pause, regardant son protégé directement dans les yeux. Il semblait vouloir y lire quelque chose, ou trouver une information importante. Et, il dût y parvenir, car avec sérieux, il reprit son discours :

\- La colère en toi vient de la magie noire qui prend possession de ton bras et de ton être, petit à petit. Cependant, il existe une magie plus puissante encore qui pourra t'aider. Et, je suis certain que tu le sais déjà, au fond de toi. Ai confiance en moi, oui, mais ai aussi confiance en toi. Et, ne perds pas de vue que tu n'es pas seul. Ne t'éloigne pas de tes proches, malgré tes craintes. Nous ne sommes rien sans le soutien de ceux que l'on aime.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir aimer sincèrement Albus ! Répondit Severus en déviant son regard.

\- Je suis pourtant intimement persuadé du contraire... Aller, vas donc te reposer. Tu en as besoin. A moins que tu ne préfères manger avant ! Tu en as surement encore plus besoin que de dormir.

Albus sourit encore et Severus se leva pour sortir. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, le directeur ajouta une dernière chose en regardant le jeune garçon par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

\- Oh, en fait Severus, tu devrais remettre ta chevalière. Elle t'allait vraiment bien.

Et le jeune homme ressorti, avec une nouvelle fois la sensation que son "père" venait de parler dans un langage codé très perturbant. Il préféra ne pas y penser et retourna dans ses appartements, un peu plus léger qu'avant. Il s'installa dans son canapé et demanda à Dobby de lui apporter un sandwich, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il ne mangerait rien d'autre. L'elfe lui en fît alors un, avec tout de même quelques biscuits et du thé. Après avoir mangé, il se dirigea dans sa chambre et regarda le plafond un moment en repensant à ce qu'Albus lui avait annoncé.

Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, avait confiance en lui et en sa force. Bien qu'il en doutât encore personnellement, il se devait de donner raison à son mentor. Bientôt, Albus ne serait plus là et il se retrouverait un peu plus seul. Il allait devoir se montrer fort et combatif, et ce, jusqu'à la fin. Puis, la petite voix dans sa tête lui cria qu'il n'était pas tout seul et ne le serait jamais. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hermione. Il l'avait-elle... Enfin, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir encore, après s'être comporté comme un connard depuis presque un mois...

Il avait tant envie de pleurer, mais là encore, les larmes ne vinrent pas. Il resta donc figé dans son lit, se passionnant pour les pierres grises du plafond. Il essayait de réfléchir, sans que cela ne soit très brillant. Il s'endormit ainsi, le cerveau embrouillé par des idées flous.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'Albus, mourant à petit feu, le suppliant de l'achever avant que la malédiction ne soit trop avancée. Puis, son père de cœur se transforma en une Hermione pleurante, qui suppliait Severus de ne pas la quitter. Pour finir, il revît la fillette morte sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Il se réveilla donc, transpirant et nauséeux, la bile brûlant sa gorge de nouveau.

Toujours aussi perdu, il se leva pour reprendre une douche, comme si l'eau pouvait laver les idées noires qu'il ressassait.

Une fois habillé, il regarde l'heure. Le petit déjeuner allait débuter dans une heure et il se dit qu'il devrait vraiment se rendre dans la grande salle cette fois. Malgré ses états-d'âmes, ses peurs et ses culpabilités, il prit la décision de devenir plus fort, afin de suivre les instructions de son mentor. Il lui devait bien cela après tout. Il se battrait la tête haute jusqu'à la mort, quand bien même cette dernière surviendrait prématurément. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la folie et la crainte le vaincre, pas maintenant, pas encore.

Il se rendit jusqu'à son canapé, quand il vît sa chevalière posée sur sa table basse. Il était pourtant persuadé ne pas l'avoir laissé là. Il la prit dans sa main, soupira en pensant à sa préfète et remit la bague. A peine fut-elle à son doigt qu'il ressenti sa main picoter et vit le serpent gesticuler. Après tout ce temps, Hermione utilisait encore le bracelet ! Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et pour la première fois depuis qu'il eut pris sa marque, il se sentit calme et apaisé. La colère et la crainte s'étaient dissipées, même si ce n'était probablement que passager. Il caressa la chevalière et s'assit sur son canapé, hésita un instant, puis attrapa finalement la pièce merlin qui était toujours sur lui. Il l'observa un instant et finit par donner rendez-vous à Hermione dans l'après-midi, pendant que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles allaient disputer un match de Quidditch. Il remit ensuite la pièce dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger.

Au réfectoire, Severus se força à manger, sous le regard ravi d'Albus et celui surpris de ses collègues qui ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu non plus ces derniers temps. Il était mal à l'aise, mais comme toujours, il ne le montra pas. Son masque d'indifférence était un véritable bouclier qui l'aidait à surmonter ce genre de difficultés. Le bâtard des cachots faisait bien attention à ne pas trop regarder les élèves, se concentrant sur son toast. Il savait qu'Hermione était là et lui lançait quelques regards.

Dans la matinée, il se rendit à son bureau pour travailler dans cette pièce qu'il avait délaissé trop longtemps. Il repensait toujours à son rôle dans la guerre, à ses responsabilités et surtout à ses objectifs. Ce n'était qu'un début, les choses allaient empirer, mais il se tiendrait prêt. S'il avait réussi à le faire à l'époque, il y arriverait encore mieux cette fois, il se le promit. Puis, l'après-midi arriva et l'heure du rendez-vous aussi. Une fois que la quasi-totalité des élèves fût sorti pour aller à la rencontre sportive, Severus prit la direction de la salle sur demande. Il était arrivé le premier et se surpris à avoir peur qu'Hermione ne vienne pas.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, heureusement. La préfète passant la porte cinq minutes à peine après lui. Elle le regarda de loin, comme cherchant à savoir si elle devait rester ou partir en courant. Severus quant à lui, était agacé par ce comportement qu'il trouvait pourtant normal :

\- Salut Hermione. Tu peux approcher, je ne vais pas te mordre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, restant vers la porte close.

\- Je voulais juste te voir. Et t'expliquer certaines choses. Si tu le veux bien.

Toujours visiblement hésitante, elle finit par s'approcher afin de s'assoir sur le canapé au côté de Severus, conservant tout de même une certaine distance. Elle regardait la flambée dans la cheminée, sans rien dire. Sa colère qui, décidemment, jouait au yo-yo, s'estompa à l'approche de sa préfète :

\- Je suis désolé tu sais. Finit par se lancer le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Severus ?

\- Hein ? Mais, rien voyons ! C'est moi qui te présente mes excuses là.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi tu as retiré ta bague ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné comme tu l'as fait ?

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'était pourtant des questions légitimes, et elle avait le droit de le savoir :

\- Je... J'ai eu une période difficile... Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure... J'ai juste été stupide, et égoïste. Et, sur le coup, j'ai cru que t'éloigner de moi serais une bonne idée. Mais, je me suis sûrement trompé.

\- Sûrement ?... Hum... Je vois...

Hermione se releva alors, sans rien dire de plus, sans pleurer, sans crier, sans émotions apparentes et se tourna en direction de la porte :

\- Hermione, attends. Je dois vraiment t'expliquer, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

Severus s'était levé aussi et lui avait attrapé la main, doucement :

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à te dire et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout avant de partir. Tu auras même le droit de t'énerver contre moi. J'accepterais toutes les insultes et même des baffes si tu le souhaites, mais écoute-moi, ne te contente pas de m'ignorer comme je l'ai fait moi-même. Je t'en supplie, vraiment !

La lionne se retourna donc et sans prévenir envoya une claque bruyante directement contre le visage du jeune Rogue qui regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione se rassit, sans un mot, pendant que Severus mettait sa propre main sur la trace rouge de sa joue. Il n'avait plus reçu de claque depuis qu'il évitait soigneusement son géniteur et la colère le repris brutalement. Il dût inspirer profondément pour ne pas laisser le tsunami qui l'envahissait sortir dans un torrent d'insultes. Il regarda la préfète des lions et approcha une chaise face au canapé pour voir Hermione tout en lui parlant :

\- On va dire que je l'ai bien mérité… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu peux le dire ! Marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Bien... Au moins tu m'écoutes... Depuis quelques semaines, je suis de nouveau en contact avec les mangemorts... Non, dit le jeune homme en voyant la jeune fille choquée prête à intervenir, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Depuis cette période, je suis donc officiellement redevenu un espion actif, tu t'en doutes... Mais voilà, la situation est très compliquée, bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé... Alors, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles à jamais et même mes excuses me paraissent fades, mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien contre toi. Je suis juste... Dépassé par les évènements...

Après un court silence, durant lequel Severus essayait de savoir ce que pensait Hermione, cette dernière prit la parole, l'air perdue :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas en mesure de parler... Pas même à toi... Et puis, tu dois bien comprendre que c'est arrivé très vite ! Je me suis juste, disons... Rapidement retrouvé perdu ! Tu as le droit de me détester, je ne t'obligerais pas à me pardonner, mais tu devais savoir. Je te devais bien ça.

\- Je ne te déteste pas idiot... Je t'aime, et ça, tu devrais le savoir...

En disant cela, la jeune femme mit sa main délicatement sur la joue qu'elle avait frappée peu de temps avant, visiblement penaude :

\- Je suis désolée pour la gifle, vraiment.

\- Non, tu avais raison de le faire... Mais s'il te plait... Ne le refait plus jamais...

\- Je te le promet Severus. Mais, toi, promets moi de ne plus m'ignorer comme ça !

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Hermione. Je vais devoir jouer un rôle et je vais devoir être convainquant auprès de mes élèves. Surtout ceux qui sont proches des mangemorts. Sans compter que je ne serais pas dans le château aussi souvent qu'avant, on se croisera moins... En d'autres termes... Le mieux serait de...

\- Non, s'écria presque Hermione, je t'interdis de finir le fond de ta pensé ! Je refuse de rompre ! Enfin... Si c'est ce que tu allais dire.

Hermione rougit, se rendant compte de la réaction spontanée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Severus la trouvait si belle dans ces moments-là. Mais oui, il avait bien eu l'intention de rompre :

\- Tu n'as aucun avenir avec un mangemort Hermione. Fini-t-il par dire doucement.

\- Tu n'en ai pas vraiment un !

\- Aux yeux du monde, si ! Et, je vais devoir faire des choses terribles... J'ai déjà fait des choses horribles... Pas plus tard qu'hier...

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait par plaisir Severus, tu l'as fait par devoir...

\- Et si je te disais que j'avais pris plaisir à certaines de mes actions ?

\- Alors, je te trouverais très honnête. Et ça me prouverais que tu n'es pas mauvais comme les mangemorts que tu côtois. Et puis, tu n'as tué personne j'en suis sûr. A la limite, tu as détruit des biens matériels, sous la pression des autres !

\- J'ai causé la mort d'innocents en n'intervenant pas Hermione. Dit alors Severus en se sentant de nouveau nauséeux et tendu.

\- Si tu avais agi autrement, tu serais mort aujourd'hui. Et mort, tu n'espionnerais plus personne pour aider l'ordre !

\- Mais bon sang Hermione, cria presque le jeune Rogue, tu as réponse à tout ou quoi ?

\- Je suis ta miss-je-sais-tout... Bien sûr que j'ai réponse à tout. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Ceci eut le mérite de stopper Severus dans son énervement grandissant. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser rien qu'en lançant gentiment des petites piques. Mais, Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir le dernier mot cette fois ci, c'était trop risqué pour elle :

\- Je vais te mettre en danger Hermione. Si jamais quelqu'un remarquait quelques choses, nous serions tous les deux en danger !

\- Tu es un espion pour Dumbledore, tu es déjà en danger. Et je suis la meilleure amie de Harry, tout en étant une née moldue. Je suis déjà en danger moi aussi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione. Soupira alors Severus.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, je t'aime et je ne te laisserais jamais gérer ça tout seul ! Je suis d'accord pour ne plus te voir aussi souvent, je suis même prête à pleurer quand tu me retireras des points ! Je suis prête à tout pour te soutenir dans l'ombre, du moment que tu me promets de ne plus m'ignorer comme ça...

\- Si nous continuons ensemble, je serais contraint de t'ignorer chaque jour !

\- Mais moi, je saurais que tu... Tiens à moi ! A moins que tu n'aies plus du tout de sentiment pour moi... Et que tu ne sois juste en train de chercher un prétexte pour...

\- Ne dit pas d'ânerie. Soupira Severus, agacé. Bien sûr que je tiens à toi Hermione. Je t'aime, espèce d'idiote !

Severus ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est face au visage ému de sa préfète qu'il comprit. Il avait extériorisé les trois petits mots qui lui faisant tant peur depuis toujours… En même tant qu'une insulte, certes, mais il avait réussit à le dire pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait ainsi, par la même occasion, commis une nouvelle erreur. Oui, car plus jamais Hermione ne voudrait prendre ses distances maintenant, quand bien même il le fallait.

Mais finalement, tout de suite après cette "bévue", il sentit comme un poids disparaître dans tout son être. Il n'avait plus la moindre once de colère en lui. Et même le fait de se dire qu'Albus avait encore une fois eu raison ne l'énerva pas. Il se contenta de s'approcher de la femme qu'il aimait et de l'embrasser tendrement, se sentant enfin léger et serein.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

En espérant que votre lecture eut été agréable.

Agréable malgré les circonstances décrites quoi !

Les montagnes russes commencent à peine ^^'

Je vous dit à bientôt, afin de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

**Commentaires de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

"chauve-souris"** (ou ****« chibre ardent »****)** Non mais, enfermez là par Salazar ! XD

Jamais il n'oubliera le sang se répandant autour du petit corps sans vie, qui tenait fermement une peluche qui n'avait pas suffi à la protéger. **(C'est horrible D:)** Oui... J'avais un peu prévenu quand-même ^^'

Il préféra ne pas y penser et retourna dans ses appartements, un peu plus léger qu'avant. **(Aaah il va enfin claquer le vieux barbu)** Heu... Je vois pas les choses de la même façon ! Comment une béta qui peut faire d'aussi belle correction peut-elle être aussi... Cruelle ? (Hein ? Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas une référence cachée ! XD)

La lionne se retourna donc, et sans prévenir envoya une claque bruyante directement contre le visage du jeune Rogue qui regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. **(MDR, je sais pas si Hermione ferait ça en vrai, mais c'est drôle)**En tout cas, moi, ça m'a fait rire ! XD

Mais oui, il avait bien eu l'intention de rompre **(non c'est pas possible il reste 12 chapitres LOL)** Mais, quelle perspicacité ma courgette ! MDR

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait par plaisir Severus, tu l'as fait par devoir...**(Eh pi je l'aimais pas cette gosse)** Je t'aime ma courgette, tu le sais hein ? Mais tu es vraiment une psychopathe XD

Je t'aime espèce d'idiote **(c'est pas très sympa !)** C'est ce que j'appel de l'amour vache XD

Il se contenta de s'approcher de la femme qu'il aimait et de l'embrasser.**(Ils baisèrent ensuite comme des bonobos)**Nope, tu extrapoles là MDR


	14. Jalousie

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Pour changer, merci à mes reviewers, mes followers, mes "favoriteurs" O.o ! XD_

_Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre dont le titre parle de lui-même il me semble. :-P Bonne lecture à vous._

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 14 : Jalousie**

Les semaines suivantes se succédèrent ensuite, dans une nouvelle routine que Severus et Hermione avaient mis en place. Ne pouvant plus se voir comme ils le voulaient, ils n'hésitaient pas à prouver à l'autre leurs pensées tendres en employant leurs bijoux et pièces. Hermione utilisait donc toujours son bracelet et Severus se servait de la gravure, avec un nouveau code décidé à l'avance. En effet, dès qu'il mettait la date et l'heure exacte où il l'utilisait, cela signifiait juste "j'aimerais pouvoir te voir maintenant".

Durant les cours, le terrible professeur Rogue était de retour comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'école. Ainsi, comme avant l'accident, la justice à double vitesse pour les Serpentards et le reste de l'école fût flagrante. Ce fût bien évidement les sang et or qui en payèrent le prix le plus fort.

Du haut de ses 17 ans, il maintenait d'une main de fer le calme dans sa classe. Il n'avait de toute façon plus du tout le temps pour gérer des élèves dissipés. Aux yeux de tous, il était juste redevenu une sorte de monstre professoral, effrayant et dangereux, excepté pour Hermione et étrangement... Londubat. Bien entendu, ce dernier restait en retrait, mais il ne tremblait plus autant et se concentrait avec plus de facilité durant les cours de DCFM. Faisant fi de tout cela, le professeur Rogue faisait tout de même en sorte que tous les étudiants connaissent un maximum de choses sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Severus se donna ainsi pour nouvelle mission de permettre à chaque cornichons de se protéger efficacement pendant l'inéluctable guerre en approche.

En un mois, Severus avait de nouveau les joues plus creusées et était devenu aussi pâle que la mort. Il savait que cela inquiétait sa préfète, mais il n'avait plus le même appétit ni le même sommeil. Bien entendu, il se forçait à manger sainement, du moins un minimum, afin de pouvoir entraîner ses muscles autant que son intellect. Il n'oubliait pas la tendance psychopathique qu'avait l'homme sans nez, surtout face à ceux qui le décevait. Severus se devait donc de pouvoir supporter de potentiels sévices physiques, en plus de devoir éventuellement pouvoir se battre et se défendre dans d'autres types de circonstances. Avec tout cela et malgré l'amélioration immense de son humeur, la colère et le bouillonnement interne ayant presque totalement disparu maintenant, il n'avait donc pas réussi à se débarrasser de ses cauchemars.

Les missions successives que lui donnait Voldemort n'y étaient pas pour rien bien entendu. Chaque semaine, chaque week-end plus exactement, Severus devait participer à des réunions et des attaques diverses et variées. Tous les vendredis, l'espion avait adonc prit l'habitude de voir Albus afin de discuter tactique de guerre. Ils se mettaient ainsi d'accord sur les informations à donner et celles à taire. Ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres recevait des renseignements précis, parfois même capitaux, de la part de son "fidèle serviteur". Plus le temps passait et plus Severus retrouvait un grade élevé dans les rangs des mangemorts. Sous le regard jaloux des autres mages noirs, le membre de l'ordre prenait donc de l'importance au sein du clan ennemi.

Arriva rapidement le mois mars, et ce dernier fît une entrée pour le moins bruyante à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue était dans ses appartements, regardant sa bague se mouvoir lentement. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais il n'était pas près de dormir. Il devait préparer les examens de fin d'années de ses différentes classes, tout en essayant de ne pas exagérer sur la difficulté de ses questions. C'était un effort mental intense à fournir. Il ne pût finir sa tâche cependant, voyant les flammes de sa cheminée virer au vert. La tête de Minerva apparue dans l'âtre, l'air terriblement effrayée :

\- Severus, êtes-vous là ?

\- Oui, je suis là. Mais que fait votre tête dans ma cheminée à cette heure tardive au juste ?

Bien évidemment, il était inquiet en constatant le ton pressé de sa collègue, mais il lui avait répondu avec le même mordant qu'en temps normal. Sans en faire cas, la sous directrice reprit rapidement :

\- Nous avons besoin de vous de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. M. Weasley a été empoisonné !

Il fût à deux doigts de dire "et alors ?", son animosité envers le rouquin étant dû à la tête qu'Hermione arborait depuis que ce dernier l'ignorait totalement, préférant de loin les attentions de Miss Brown. Il était jaloux, purement et simplement, même s'il se rassurait avec le fait que le jeune homme était déjà pris. Il se leva alors, sans un mot de plus, et prit la cheminée pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

M. Weasley était allongé dans un lit, sous les bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Horace semblait sous le choc et le professeur Rogue apprit les circonstances de l'empoisonnement. Après que Ron eut mangé des chocolats fourrés au filtre d'amour, Potter l'avait accompagné voir leur professeur de potions. Drôle de choix vu l'incompétence de ce dernier... Bref ! Ils avaient ensuite trinqué tous ensemble pour il ne sait quelle raison obscure. Ce n'était pas digne d'un professeur d'après Severus, qui réussit cependant à se taire, de justesse. Le plus problématique dans l'histoire fût donc que la boisson utilisée pour festoyer était elle-même contaminée par un poison. Ce fût le réflexe de Potter, pour une fois judicieux, qui avait sauvé le jeune rouquin. En effet, le survivant avait donné à avaler à son ami un bezoard, capable de contrer la plupart des poisons communs. Hélas, leurs effets étaient limités (cf la troisième loi de Golpalott) et le cadet des Weasley souffrait encore, tout en comatant.

Severus fût donc réquisitionné afin de préparer l'antidote propice au prompt rétablissement du jeune homme. On lui fournit, à cet effet, la bouteille contenant le "mal" et c'est énervé qu'il se dirigeât dans son laboratoire. Bien entendu, c'était à lui de se coltiner la corvée d'antidote. Il entendait encore Albus lui dire :

\- Vous êtes le spécialiste des poisons et des antidotes après tout ! Vous avez même donné des cours particuliers sur ce sujet.

Malgré l'âge, il avait une bonne mémoire le bougre ! Mais Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait ricané en disant cela... Après tout, il était vrai qu'à 17 ans, Rogue était déjà bien plus maître des poisons que son ancien professeur, Slughorn. Non pas qu'Horace était un incapable, mais il n'avait en rien la passion nécessaire pour les potions afin d'être un bon maître dans ce domaine. Non, pour ce dernier, seule la gloire était passionnante.

Là n'étant pas la question, et ne souhaitant pas avoir sur la conscience un handicap chez le jeune Weasley, il se mit donc au travail. Et dès le matin, après une nuit blanche, la concoction était prête. Quand Severus retourna à l'infirmerie, la sœur du blessé était assise sur une chaise à ses côtés. Albus, Horace et Minerva étaient aussi présents afin de s'assurer que la potion fasse bien effet. Severus s'en senti presque vexé, mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela. En effet, à son grand étonnement, sa préfète était là aussi, assise directement sur le lit du malade, à lui tenir la main.

Il ne fût pas au bout de sa peine et de sa jalousie. Il aurait aimé attraper le bras d'Hermione pour l'asseoir sur une chaise à une distance plus convenable, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ainsi, sous son masque d'indifférence, il donna à Pompom l'antidote et expliqua succinctement le type de poison qui avait été utilisé en montrant le liquide incolore de la bouteille contaminée. Suite à cela, le directeur se tourna vers son ami :

\- Et d'où tenais-tu cette bouteille Horace ? Demanda doucement Albus à un Slughorn toujours aussi figé que la veille.

\- On m'en avait fait cadeau par hibou... C'était une belle bouteille...

\- Et sais-tu qui te l'avais envoyée ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à un ancien élève à moi, au vu du prix que coûte une telle boisson.

Severus aurait pu retorquer avec un cynisme grandiloquant "Oh mais bien sûr, l'un de vos trophées qui a réussi dans la vie ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'en parler !". Mais à la place, il regardait Hermione qui suivait silencieusement l'échange entre le directeur et son professeur de potion actuel :

\- Et, tu ne l'as ouverte qu'hier ?

\- A vraie dire, je comptais l'offrir à mon tour, avant de l'ouvrir finalement...

\- Et à qui souhaitais-tu l'offrir ?

\- A toi Albus...

C'est alors que tout le monde comprit que la cible de base avait été le directeur. Severus pensa directement à Drago et ce dernier aurait pu réussir son coup cette fois. Connaissant Slughorn, qui ne buvait pas beaucoup, il était presque certain qu'une bouteille de cette gamme aurait fait un cadeau de valeur pour le directeur. Non pas que son employeur ne soit un grand buveur, mais il était de notoriété publique que Dumbledore était un féru de boissons d'excellences. Et, même lui ne se serait pas méfié d'un cadeau de la part d'un ami comme Horace.

Personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir sur le sujet, car une blonde arriva en courant et en criant presque :

\- Mon Ronron ! Oh mon dieu mon Ronron, je suis là, je suis avec toi !

La jeune femme se figea un instant en voyant son compagnon alité et en constatant qu'il avait déjà de la visite. Elle cracha alors d'un ton venimeux :

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

C'est avec un air surpris et presque dégoûté que Lavande regardait maintenant Hermione, qui elle-même s'était levée afin de se retrouver droite comme un "i" devant le lit. Severus en était ravi, au moins, elle était éloignée maintenant. Mais la suite de la conversation entre les deux filles ne lui plut pas du tout :

\- J'ai le droit d'être ici. Je suis... Je suis son amie !

\- Son amie ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu ne lui adresses plus la parole depuis des semaines !

\- Et comment pourrais-je lui adresser la parole alors que sa bouche est sans arrêt employée dans une autre activité au juste ?

\- Tu es juste jalouse !

Severus regardait à présent la scène en essayant de ne pas intervenir à la manière de Miss Brown, bien que cela lui parût terriblement tentant. Crier lui aurait peut-être fait du bien ! Il avait pour l'heure presque la nausée face à cette dispute surréaliste entre les deux Gryffondors. Il n'en revenait pas qu'Hermione réagisse de cette façon ! Puis, Ronald se mit à bouger et l'altercation connue une accalmie.

"Joli sens du timing Weasley..." Se dit alors Rogue en le regardant avec animosité avant de reporter son attention sur les deux lionnes en colères.

La jeune Lavande prit rapidement les mains de son petit ami, qui se mit à marmonner un prénom... Mais, pas celui qu'il aurait dû prononcer. S'il n'y avait pas eu de témoin, quand le rouquin eu prononcé pour la seconde fois "Hermione", Severus aurait pu lui refaire boire de l'alcool empoisonné sur le champ. Mais, là où il sentit son cœur se pincer pour de bon, c'est quand sa préfète sourit d'un air victorieux face à Brown, avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit de Weasley.

Dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, Severus sortit de la pièce, afin de retourner dans ses appartements. Bien entendu, ses moments d'ébullitions intenses et inexplicables avaient cessé, mais cette fois, il savait exactement pourquoi il était énervé. Du coup, une fois seul, il laissa échapper sa colère en faisant purement et simplement exploser au mur la bouteille qu'il avait gardé dans la main. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment son Hermione pouvait-elle se montrer aussi proche d'un autre, quand bien même le roux était un ami ! Et pourquoi cette joute verbale avec l'autre blonde ? Severus savait que sa lionne n'aimait pas beaucoup la "nettoyeuse d'amygdales", mais de là à se montrer presque... Jalouse... Jalouse de cette pimbèche et de sa relation avec le cornichon roux !

Après moins de cinq minutes à tourner en rond dans son salon, il sentit sa main le picoter. Au moins, Hermione aurait tout loisir de constater qu'il était énervé, grand bien lui fasse ! Mais, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de ressentir sa main picoter ainsi une bonne dizaine de fois d'affilé. Elle insistait un peu trop à son goût et il finit donc par attraper la pièce. Il savait qu'ils avaient décidé de s'éviter pour leurs sécurités respectives, mais il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Et puis, elle semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire vu son entêtement à utiliser son bijou. Peut-être avait-elle quelque chose à lui avouer ? Il soupira, agacé, et peut-être un petit peu inquiet, juste un peu, avant de finalement lui donner alors un rendez-vous le soir même. Après avoir envoyé l'information avec sa gravure de Merlin, il s'assit et attendit en regardant les flammes dans sa cheminée. Ruminant la scène qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, il s'énervait un peu plus chaque minutes, la marque n'y étant clairement pour rien cette fois.

Quand l'heure du rendez-vous fût proche, n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers la salle vas et vient avec un peu d'avance. Et quelle fût sa surprise en voyant le jeune Malfoy en ressortir, le teint presque aussi cireux que celui de son professeur. Severus se cacha avant de n'être repéré et entendit le jeune homme murmurer pour lui-même, inquiet :

\- Je peux le faire... Je suis sur le point d'y arriver... J'en suis sûr... Je dois y arriver...

Severus ne savait pas de quoi parlait le blondinet, mais il allait devoir rester un peu plus sur ses gardes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude et surtout de la pitié pour ce gamin complétement paumé. L'espion voulait lui venir en aide plus efficacement, mais il savait que cela n'était pas possible dans l'immédiat. Et puis, Voldemort avait apparemment de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa joie à l'idée de voir Dumbledore mourir, ce qui n'augurait absolument rien de bon. La discrétion était vraiment de rigueur.

Une fois son élève parti plus loin encore, il sortit de sa cachette et hésita un instant à le suivre. Finalement, Severus décida que non, il ne le suivrait pas. Après tout, s'il sortait de la salle sur demande, c'est qu'il avait déjà dû finir son méfais, alors autant se contenter d'attendre Hermione comme prévu. Une fois qu'ils auraient fini de discuter, il aviserait pour savoir comment trouver la pièce dont avait besoin le préfet de sa maison.

Une fois devant le mur de pierre, il pensa à son sanctuaire paisible et entra par la porte qui apparût. Il se dirigea directement vers le canapé et regarda l'heure à de multiple reprises. Arrivé à 21h, l'heure du rendez-vous, il s'impatienta en ne voyant pas arriver sa Gryffondor. A 21h10, il commença à fulminer. Puis à 21h14, elle arriva enfin :

\- Je suis désolé Severus, j'ai été retardée par Harry...

\- Comme c'est surprenant !

\- Severus, soupira Hermione, ne recommence pas s'il te plaît !

\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Severus d'un ton doucereux presque effrayant.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Hermione s'approcha de Severus et lui prit la main tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui :

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mes amis, mais tu m'avais promis de faire un effort... Et puis, aussi...

La jeune femme semblait chercher ses mots, tout en serrant la main de son professeur un peu plus fort :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es jaloux tu sais ? Fini-t-elle par dire avec douceur.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'exclama Severus un peu trop fort à son goût.

\- Tu insinues donc que le cadeau que tu m'as fait ne fonctionne pas correctement ?

Pris sur le fait, Rogue retira sa main de celle d'Hermione et se leva, afin de laisser place à une scène mémorable d'hystérie masculine :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais collée à Weasmoche tout à l'heure ? Cria-t-il, n'attendant cependant aucune réponse pour continuer. Et c'était quoi cette scène avec Brown ? Tu t'es prise pour la copine du rouquin ? Si c'est avec lui que tu veux être, faut me le dire tout de suite ! T'as l'air d'avoir toutes tes chances ! Je me demande même si tu n'étais pas encore à l'infirmerie jusqu'à maintenant ! Potter t'a retardé hein ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt "Ronron" ?

Pendant toute sa tirade, Severus avait fait les cent pas tout en s'égosillant et en faisant de grands gestes. Bien que surprise par une telle démonstration de jalousie de la part de celui qu'elle croyait "handicapé du sentiment", Hermione ne pût retenir un rire. La terreur des cachots, prise au dépourvu, regarda sa préfète en fronçant les sourcils de colère :

\- Et en plus tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Hermione se leva et se plaça devant le jeune homme qui avait enfin fini de brasser l'air. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son Félicis et dit doucement :

\- Je ne me moque pas. J'ai juste une impression de déjà vu, sauf que c'est toi l'hystérique cette fois !

Puis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je t'aime Severus Rogue ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir rendu jaloux. Mais franchement, on parle de Ronald Weasley ! Le mangeur compulsif qui ne s'intéresse qu'au Quidditch ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer franchement ?

C'est en souriant amusé en pensant à cela qu'elle continua très sérieusement :

\- Je suis fille unique et Ronald tout comme Harry sont les frères que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Alors, crois bien que je ne compte pas commettre un inceste ! Si je me suis énervée, c'est parce qu'à cause de Lavande, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre un membre de ma famille... Cela fait des semaines maintenant qu'on ne se parle plus à cause d'elle...

Hermione perdit son sourire cette fois avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de Severus, continuant son discours avec plus de tristesse dans la voix :

\- Et j'ai grandement besoin de ma famille en ce moment, vu que je ne peux pas avoir l'homme que j'aime constamment avec moi ! Tu comprends ?

Au vu de la sincérité flagrante de la jeune femme, Severus se sentit à la fois mieux et terriblement stupide d'avoir ainsi douté. C'est vrai que sa préfète n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec le rouquin et il était aussi vrai qu'ils se montraient rarement plus proche que de raison. Il soupira de soulagement tout en prenant son Amortentia dans les bras. Puis, se penchant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière, il dit doucement :

\- Je suis désolé. Je crois bien que je vois le mal de partout...

\- Le contraire serait étonnant Severus. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui est encore beau dans le monde qui t'entoure ! Je l'ai déjà fait plus d'une fois...

\- C'est vrai... Que ferais-je sans vous miss Granger ?

\- Vous seriez probablement en train de travailler au lieu d'être dans mes bras ! S'amusa Hermione en jouant avec les cheveux de son professeur.

\- Je préfère de loin être ici et avec toi.

Puis doucement, Severus dégagea la masse folle de cheveux de sa lionne afin d'avoir accès à son cou, avant d'y déposer en toute délicatesse de petits baisers :

\- Severus, tu sais pertinemment que ça va dégénérer et tu vas encore t'en vouloir ! Dit Hermione, sans conviction et les yeux fermés.

\- Je crois bien que ce soir, je n'en ai rien à faire. Il y encore quelques heures j'ai cru t'avoir perdu dans les bras d'un autre... Marmonna-t-il, honteux de son comportement impulsif.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je te le promets.

La préfète se colla un peu plus au jeune homme qui reprit bien vite ses baisers, tout en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de sa lionne :

\- Je te veux tellement Hermione !

\- Alors prends-moi ! murmura-t-elle en conservant ses paupières closes.

En entendant ces mots, Rogue ne pût retenir un grognement d'excitation. Pourquoi voulait-il attendre déjà ? Était-ce véritablement plus important que leur envie mutuelle d'être ensemble ? Ne trouvant pas la force de répondre philosophiquement parlant à ses questions, Severus décida d'obéir, bonnement et simplement, à Hermione. Il serra ses mains sur la croupe de son Amortentia et la souleva rapidement pour l'accompagner jusqu'au canapé à côté. Elle n'en fût que plus souriante et s'agrippa à son compagnon tout en l'embrassant avec envie, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Le meuble habituel n'était cependant plus là... Il avait discrètement laissé place à un lit, ressemblant beaucoup à celui de l'appartement du Professeur de DCFM. C'est ainsi qu'avec un sourire amusé, Severus déposa Hermione dessus tout en murmurant à son tour :

\- Tu as raison, cette salle nous fournit vraiment tout ce dont on a besoin !

\- J'ai toujours raison, mais tais-toi maintenant !

La lionne avait visiblement très peu envie de parler ou de débattre ce soir. Et le serpent s'en réjouit, car cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'interrompre pour une énième discussion sur ce qui était bien ou mal.

Il s'allongea doucement sur elle pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant avec envie, il ouvrit la veste de la jeune femme pour l'en débarrasser. S'en suivit le pull de cette dernière avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin son chemisier. Il le déboutonna lentement, profitant de l'ouverture progressive du vêtement pour déposer ses lèvres sur la délicate peau de sa préfète. Hermione se laissait faire, les yeux fermés et les mains jouant avec les cheveux long de Severus. Une fois le tissu complétement ouvert, l'espion prit un temps pour observer la jeune femme qui le regarda avec envie, légèrement rougissante. Son soutien-gorge était rouge vif et maintenait parfaitement la poitrine ferme d'Hermione. Bien entendu, la couleur était Gryffondorienne, mais le vert et argent dut bien admettre que cela lui allait à merveille :

\- Tu es tellement belle...

Sans prendre la peine de lui retirer son sous vêtement, il commença à caresser l'un des seins de sa compagne par-dessus la dentelle, tout en glissant de nouveau ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le récompensa par de légers gémissements, tout en s'agrippant à la veste que Severus portait toujours.

Il sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit, puis releva dans un geste doux le soutien-gorge d'Hermione sans le lui dégrafer. Il pût ainsi embrasser ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu sans avoir à s'embêter. Sa partenaire se laissait faire, tout en se crispant de plaisir à chaque coup de langue sur ses pointes durcies. C'était entièrement grisant pour l'espion, qui savourait ce moment autant qu'elle. Puis, quand Severus glissa ensuite sa main sous la jupe de sa préfète afin d'y trouver la seconde partie des sous-vêtement de cette dernière, Hermione ne pût retenir un petit cri de surprise :

\- Ça va ? Demanda le jeune homme en relevant la tête, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir brusqué.

\- Oui, continue je t'en supplie ! Répondit-elle, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement en arrière.

Rassuré de constater que le bruit émis par la jeune femme était lié à l'excitation, il commença de léger mouvement des doigts, de haut en bas, contre le bout de tissu de plus en plus humide. Rapidement, Hermione se crispa de nouveau et gémit de plus belle, se tortillant de plaisir sous Severus. Il fût plus que satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait et se décida donc à retirer le bouts de tissu encombrant qui lui gênait encore l'accès. Toujours dans un geste le plus délicat possible, il fît ainsi glisser la culotte, assortie à la dentelle supérieure, de la sang et or. Il avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur le corps de sa partenaire, qui rougissait de plus belle. Il se remit en place pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement et lui dit alors, d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité :

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'arrêter si tu le veux hein ?...

\- J'ai confiance en toi Severus.

Vu le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, il sût qu'il pouvait continuer. Ainsi, il remit sa main sous la jupe de la jeune femme et toucha enfin sa partie mise à nue. Bien qu'elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et qu'il l'embrassa avec encore plus d'envie, il surveilla chaque gestes de sa partenaire afin de s'assurer de ne pas la braquer. Il lui caressa délicatement son bourgeon de chair, ce qui la fît réagir de la plus agréable des façons. Severus continua ainsi, allant même jusqu'à introduire un doigt en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se crispe en resserrant dans ses mains la veste de son homme, lui démontrant de cette façon qu'elle était proche de l'extase. Il se pencha alors vers son oreille et murmura de sa voix rauque et emplie de désir :

\- Laisse-toi aller... Tu peux jouir Hermione.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour se laisser sombrer dans les affres du plaisir, non sans gémir le prénom de son amant. Après un instant, Hermione se remit de son orgasme et marmonna en regardant les yeux onyx de Severus :

\- J'en veux plus... S'il te plait !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres Hermione !

Elle sembla satisfaite de la réponse et fût apparemment encore plus décidée à en connaître davantage sur son professeur. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion, puis elle commença à déboutonner la redingote de son partenaire. Severus en profita pour retirer complétement le chemisier de la jeune femme ainsi que son sous-vêtement, mais il ne put retenir un ricanement en la voyant rencontrer quelques difficultés de son côté. Il stoppa donc ses attentions afin d'aider sa préfète à le dévêtir. Rougissante, elle sourit amoureusement et demanda amusée, pour se détendre un peu :

\- Ma parole, mais il y à combien de boutons là-dessus ? Qui porte des vêtements aussi difficile à retirer ?

\- Eh bien moi, de toute évidence ! Mais, tu devrais te réjouir que je porte des vêtements faits pour ne pas être retirés ! Au moins, tu seras la seule à pouvoir voir ce qu'il y à dessous !

\- Ça à intérêt d'en valoir la peine ! Rajouta la jeune femme en lui tirant malicieusement la langue.

\- Ce sera à toi d'en juger !

Il ne pût réprimer un sourire amusé, appréciant cette légèreté avec son Amortentia, lui qui avait eu si peur de la brusquer. Puis, capturant rapidement la langue de sa partenaire, il finit par retirer enfin sa redingote. Son veston et sa chemise finirent par terre peu de temps après. Hermione en profita alors pour observer Severus, maintenant torse nu au-dessus d'elle. Vu son air agréablement surpris, il était apparemment plus musclé que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Avec tendresse, elle glissa ensuite ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son futur amant. Elle stoppa cependant ses caresses en rencontrant quelques cicatrices, avant d'embrasser le jeune homme qui se réjouit qu'elle ne lui demande pas d'où elles provenaient. Il la sentit ensuite s'atteler à sa ceinture, qu'elle défit avec plus de facilité que les boutons de son pantalon. Il l'aida de nouveau, en silence, bien trop occupé à l'embrasser pour pouvoir refaire une réflexion sur la dextérité inexistante de sa préfète concernant le déboutonnage de vêtements. Severus finit par se redresser afin de terminer une bonne fois pour toute de se mettre, lui, en tenue d'Adam et elle, d'Eve. Là encore, la jeune femme rougit en le contemplant de haut en bas, et Severus s'inquiéta de savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe :

\- Je crois bien que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ! Fini-t-elle par dire en souriant.

Clairement rassuré, il reprit sa place au-dessus de la jeune femme et frotta délicatement son membre contre sa cavité humide, embrassant de nouveau la poitrine de sa préfète. S'il n'avait pas une si bonne maîtrise de lui, il serait déjà entré avec force en elle, mais il se retint pour vraiment profiter du moment. Après un instant, il finit par la regarder dans les yeux et lui demanda doucement :

\- Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu as déjà...

\- Jamais...

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Avoua-t-il à mi mot, sans cacher son anxiété.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

\- Si, tout va bien, c'est juste... Ça risque de ne pas être agréable pour toi tu sais !

\- Je m'en doute un peu. Répondit-elle en souriant tout de même, avant de l'embrasser et de l'inviter à reprendre.

\- Et, est-ce que tu as besoin d'une potion de...

\- Je prends la pilule moldu depuis quelques temps maintenant.

\- Oh... Très bien ! Mais, si jamais tu as trop mal, arrête-moi ! N'hésite pas, tu entends ?

\- Severus...

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à la mine amusée de sa partenaire. Il semblait clair qu'il s'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle-même pour sa première fois, à moins qu'elle ne sût juste cacher son jeu. Severus se mit en tout cas en place, le plus délicatement possible, puis il entra doucement en elle jusqu'à sentir un obstacle. Quand il passa la fine membrane bloquant le passage, comme ils s'en doutaient, ce ne fût pas le moment le plus agréable pour sa préfète. Mais l'espion prenait son temps et Hermione sembla rapidement s'accommoder à la sensation, ainsi Severus commença des mouvements de va et vient légers.

Il fallut un peu de temps à la jeune femme pour commencer à apprécier un minimum ce frottement, mais elle finit par se détendre complétement, apparemment surprise de la douceur dont faisait preuve son amant. Et, à vrai dire, il se surprit lui-même de la chose. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais il n'avait jamais autant pris son temps. Ses autres fois avaient été uniquement physique, sans sentiments autre que le désir. Cette fois était différente et il appréciait bien plus ce moment, savourant chaque seconde passée avec son Amortentia, jusqu'à la délivrance, enfin.

Il s'allongea ensuite à côté d'elle, essoufflé, le cœur essayant vainement de sortir de sa poitrine. Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de son homme et écouta attentivement les battements cardiaques de ce dernier, fermant délicatement les yeux. Severus attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait laissée à porter de main en se déshabillant, et d'un simple sort, il se couvrit tous deux à l'aide d'une couette que la salle leur avait fourni avec le lit. Il sourit amusé à cette idée et regarda sa préfète qui s'était déjà endormie contre lui. Il la serra un peu plus avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Demain serait un autre jour. Demain, il redeviendrait le professeur Rogue et elle serait de nouveau la miss-je-sais-tout agaçante des Gryffondors. Demain, ils allaient de nouveau devoir s'éviter. Mais pour l'heure, ils étaient un couple normal, qui s'aimaient et qui voulait que ce moment dure pour toujours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note :**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire une fois encore.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a enjaillé :D ^^

Il était peut-être temps non ? XD

Sur les conseils de ma courgette, je n'ai pas averti au début pour laisser plus de "surprise". J'espère que ça vous va ainsi !

Enfin, est-ce que cela va changer quelque chose pour nos deux protagonistes à votre avis ?

**Commentaires de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

excepté pour Hermione et étrangement... Londubat **(qu'il bécotait goulument entre les cours)** Non, non et non, pas ce parring là non plus ! XD

Ce n'était pas digne d'un professeur d'après Severus **(il est mal placé mdr)** Alors oui, certes, mais y'a pas de preuves lui au moins ! XD

seule la gloire était passionnante **(et il l'emprisonnait dans des bouteilles)** Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il arrive à enfermer ses glorieux élèves dans des flacons ! Enfin, tout de moins sans que cela ne soit visible à la longue MDR

ne souhaitant pas avoir sur la conscience un handicap **(une couille en moins)** Heu... Ce poison avait un effet très particulier dit donc XD

au vu du prix que coûte une telle boisson.** (Mais quel abruti)** C'est pas faux !

Oh mon dieu mon Ronron, je suis là, je suis avec toi ! (MDR) Commentaire simple, mais très clair ! Je valide le MDR de la situation !

Et comment pourrais-je lui adresser la parole alors que sa bouche est sans arrêt employée dans une autre activité au juste ? **(à sucer Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite !)** Un nouveau parring étrange dit donc ^^' XD

Severus aurait pût lui refaire boire de l'alcool empoisonné sur le champ.** (XD et hop, ni vu ni connu)** Le seul hic finalement, c'est que tout le monde sait que c'est lui qui à la bouteille MDR

Il pût ainsi embrasser ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu sans avoir à s'embêter **(mais quelle feignasse)** Ouais, j'avoue XD

en tenue d'Adam et elle, d'Eve **(ils se font bien chier alors qu'ils ont des baguettes magiques qui pourraient régler ça en 1 seconde mdr)** Tssss mais quel manque de sensualité voyons ! Tu es trop préssée XD

Je prends la pilule moldu depuis quelques temps maintenant. **(ça protège pas des maladies sexuellement transmissible, ni du sida de la chauve-souris, que Severus a attrapé un soir de morne solitude et où il n'avait que ça à s'enfiler) **Alors non, Sevy n'a pas ce genre de maladie, cela dit, ce moment prévention est une bonne idée ! **SORTEZ COUVERT** ! On ne sait jamais ! Là, c'est une histoire, je décide que leurs analyses sanguines sont parfaites, mais dans la vraie vie, on ne sait jamais. Et un "je te jure" n'est pas une preuve. Voila voila... Protégez-vous ^^


	15. Révélations et promesses

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon papa (oui, je raconte ma vie XD), mais cela aurait aussi dû être le 74ème d'Alan Rickman (/*). Du coup, avec un jour d'avance, je poste la suite. _

La semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir mettre deux chapitres. Ma courgette fait un travail monstrueux de correction pour moi et surtout pour vous, d'où le rythme soutenu depuis quelques temps. Cependant, et bien, c'est les vacances… Et je serais peut-être un chouillat moins disponible sur cette période. Donc, soyez en sûr, vous aurez un chapitre au moins par semaine, mais pas forcément deux.

Chapitre 15, en tout cas, déjà ! Ca avance, ca avance ! Pas toujours très gaiement, mais ça avance ^^'

_Merci ma courgette pour la correction ^^ _

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 15 : Révélations et promesses**

Severus dormit un peu plus paisiblement cette nuit-là. Peut-être parce qu'il était dans un environnement plaisant, ou alors parce que le lit était très confortable. A moins que cela ne soit le fait d'avoir la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. C'était même très probablement ça. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se réveiller en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, se prenant ainsi quelque chose de dur dans la tête. Sa complainte douloureuse fut accompagnée par celle d'une autre personne. Une fois ses yeux grands ouverts, il comprit que ce qu'il avait percuté en se redressant sur le lit était tout simplement la tête de sa préfète. Cette dernière se frottait le front énergiquement :

\- Par la barbe de merlin, Severus, tu as la tête dure !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un obstacle...

Le jeune homme s'assit plus convenablement et s'approcha d'Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Cette dernière regarda son partenaire, cherchant à savoir si la réciproque était vraie :

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui ça va aller ! Tu ne m'as pas fracassé le crâne ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ça va ?

\- Je suppose que je devrais m'en remettre. J'aurais éventuellement une bosse, mais rien de plus. Dit-il en souriant amusé.

\- Je voulais parler de ton cauchemar ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! Tu gesticulais dans tous les sens. Tu as rêvé de... De Voldemort ?

Severus perdit son sourire et rougit en regardant sa lionne, peu fier de son mauvais rêve. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et finit par dire, gêné :

\- Non, pas vraiment cette fois. Il est vrai que ça m'arrive souvent cela dit, mais... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète Severus. Tu ne t'es pas vu en train de bouger dans tous les sens pendant que tu dormais. Alors, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- Rien, je t'assure. Juste un cauchemar nul, quelques chose qui n'avait ni queue ni tête en fait. Répondit-il en soupirant.

\- Vraiment ? C'est à dire ?

\- Oui vraiment. Et, c'est à dire que c'était un rêve étrange, c'est tout ! Finit par s'agacer légèrement Severus.

L'espion finit par se rallonger, comme si de rien était, évitant de regarder sa compagne. Hermione, clairement intriguée, pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de sourire au jeune homme et de dire d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Allez, raconte-moi s'il te plaît !

\- Non !

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Non !

\- Aller !

\- J'ai dit non !

Severus se tourna de côté, dos à sa préfète, dans une vaine tentative de la faire taire :

\- Et, contre un bisou ? Minauda-t-elle, clairement amusée par le comportement de la tête de mule allongée près d'elle.

\- J'en aurais un, même si je ne te le dis pas !

\- Et, contre un câlin ?

Cette fois il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la question. Il ne put retenir un sourire, qu'il camoufla en restant dans sa position. Il finit par toussoter, se rendant compte qu'il commençait à abdiquer, puis grogna alors en essayant de reprendre un ton plus menaçant :

\- Serait-ce du chantage Miss Granger ?

\- Oui, complétement, professeur !

Hermione s'était rapprochée et lui caressait maintenant le bras délicatement. Severus soupira et secoua la tête :

\- Vous êtes pire qu'une Serpentard !

\- C'est sûrement pour cette raison que vous m'aimez !

Severus se remit sur le dos afin de répondre en regardant sa préfète, mais cette dernière l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le regarda ensuite dans les yeux et lui dit doucement mais sérieusement :

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Alors si tu ne veux rien me dire d'accord. Mais sache quand-même que tu pourras le faire si un jour tu le souhaites.

Devant les iris ambrés qui le fixaient avec tendresse et amour, il ne put faire autrement que d'abdiquer totalement, sans même le regretter. Alors, en murmurant presque, Severus expliqua finalement son cauchemar, sans fioritures :

\- C'était vraiment un mauvais rêve stupide... J'étais à Poudlard et... Et j'ai pris tout le monde en otage ! Les aurors sont alors intervenus pour que je libère mes victimes, mais je leur disais qu'en échange de la vie des prisonniers, ils devaient faire sortir Grindelwald d'Azkaban. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient une solution pour le faire sortir, moi et un groupe de type que je ne connais même pas, on cherchait désespérément à ouvrir une pièce dans l'aile ouest du troisième étage. Je leur hurlais dessus, je voulais absolument ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Puis d'un coup, certains de mes hommes se sont fait agresser, donc j'ai cherché à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Puis là, d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et vas comprendre pourquoi, un type en marcel déchiré et sale m'a traité de sale allemand avant de me pousser dans le vide ! C'était une chute vraiment horrible...

Quand il eut fini son récit, Hermione tenta clairement de réprimer un éclat de rire. Le jeune homme, légèrement vexé, lui dit alors en soupirant :

\- Je te raconte que j'ai eu l'impression de tomber du haut de la tour d'astronomie, et toi tu rigoles !

\- Techniquement je n'ai pas ri ! S'exclama Hermione qui ricana finalement. Je suis vraiment désolée Severus, mais c'est juste... Tellement hollywoodien comme scénario ! Franchement, ça ferait une histoire génial pour un film d'action.

Severus se tourna de nouveau dos à sa préfète qui se colla rapidement contre lui, ricanant un peu moins :

\- Oh, aller, ne boude pas ! Je t'assure que j'empêcherais toute personne habillée en marcel de t'approcher quand tu seras en hauteur !

Grognant comme seule réponse, il fallait bien avouer que le jeune Rogue était lui-même de plus en plus apte à rire de ce rêve étrange. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait bien entendu ! Il se contenta de rester dans la même position, sans regarder sa lionne qui essayait de le forcer à se remettre sur le dos. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi son entreprise, elle se mit à cheval sur lui. Severus se tendit légèrement en la sentant nue, assise sur lui, tout aussi dévêtu qu'elle :

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Eh bien, je respecte ma part du marché.

Elle avait dit cela en souriant amusée et avant même que Severus ne puisse réagir, ils recommencèrent la même activité qu'avant leur endormissement, la sang et or prenant cette fois les devants.

Quand le matin arriva, bien trop rapidement au goût des tourtereaux, ils comprirent qu'il était temps de se séparer. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne sortent de leur sanctuaire, Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui caresser la joue :

\- Mon Amortentia, je... Enfin je...

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi mon Félicis ! Fini-t-elle par dire en souriant et en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Non, je... Enfin si, mais... C'est bien plus que ça en fait. Ce que je veux dire c'est...

L'espion soupira alors, comme agacé par lui-même. La sang et or le regarda intriguée avant qu'il ne reprenne doucement, tout en posant son front contre celui sa partenaire :

\- Je vais de nouveau devoir jouer au sale con quand on passera cette porte... Mais je suis fou de toi tu m'entends... N'en doute jamais, quoi qu'il advienne !

\- Je ne douterais jamais, murmura-t-elle alors en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de Severus. Mais, fais-en de même et ne sois plus jaloux.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour ça.

Après un dernier baiser presque fougueux, ils se séparèrent discrètement avant que le château ne s'éveille, le professeur Rogue se dirigeant vers son bureau pendant que sa préfète allait dans son dortoir.

Avoir passé le pas fût finalement plus facile à accepter par le jeune professeur qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il ne s'en voulait pas du tout, parce qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments envers Hermione et qu'il les acceptait, tout simplement. Le garçon sans cœur qu'il était persuadé d'être depuis des années, plus encore s'il comptait ses souvenirs oubliés, était maintenant derrière lui.

La véritable difficulté résidait dans le fait que dès les premières heures de la journée, il dut recommencer à éviter son Amortentia. Leur routine reprit donc forme et la terreur des cachots reprit, quant à lui, ses habitudes de bâtard crasseux. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, il le devait après tout. Ainsi, les jours, les semaines et les mois se succédèrent sans incidents notables. Et c'est cela, qui finit par réellement embêter et inquiéter Rogue : le calme avant la tempête...

Hélas, le vieille adage eut raison ! Le jeune Malfoy semblait de plus en plus désespéré et attirait, de ce fait, les foudres d'un Potter de plus en plus virulent à l'encontre de son ennemi. Si bien que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Après une longue après-midi à encore corriger des copies, en un samedi plutôt orageux, Severus eut la désagréable surprise de voir apparaître dans son bureau Mimi Geignarde. Cette pauvre fantôme, dépréciée par la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, avait toujours été de bonne compagnie pour le jeune, solitaire et triste Severus Rogue. Ce ne fut donc pas la présence soudaine de la pleurnicheuse, moquée de tous, qui gêna le professeur. Ce fut, en revanche, son hurlement perçant :

\- ILS S'ENTRETUENT ! HARRY ET DRAGO S'ENTRETUENT DANS MES TOILETTES !

Sans plus attendre, Severus se leva et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Arrivant proche de la destination, il constata une inondation dans les couloirs. Sans ralentir, il arriva auprès de ses élèves, juste à temps pour voir le jeune Potter à genoux au-dessus du corps ensanglanté de Malfoy. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour reconnaître le sortilège qu'avait employé le survivant. Son propre sortilège, le maléfice du prince de sang mêlé, à n'employer que contre ses ennemis, il l'avait noté lui-même entre parenthèse. C'était donc Potter... C'était lui qui avait récupéré son livre de cours ! Lui qu'Hermione avait promis de garder à l'œil, il y avait plusieurs mois de ça, sans grand succès visiblement.

Severus ne s'entendit même pas aboyer sur Harry. Il se mit à son tour auprès du blondinet qui perdait de plus en plus de sang. Heureusement, il avait pris le temps d'inventer le contre sort ! Ainsi, dans une litanie maîtrisée, il répéta autant de "Vulnera Sanentur" que nécessaire, pendant que le Gryffondor courut chercher de l'aide.

Si mimi était arrivée une minute plus tard, même le prince de sang mêlé n'aurait rien pu faire. Quand Malfoy fût enfin hors de danger, Pomfresh l'amena rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois seul avec Potter, Severus le regarda d'un air mauvais. Ce cornichon avait peut-être les yeux de Lily, mais il était finalement tout aussi stupide et impulsif que son crétin de père :

\- Apportez-moi votre livre de potion dans mon bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT POTTER !

Après avoir hurlé les dernière instructions, il se dirigea lui-même dans cette pièce. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il en voulait à Hermione pour sa négligence et se souvient soudainement qu'il n'avait pas fait mieux. Comment Potter avait-il pu tomber sur ce livre, vieux de vingt ans ? Qu'était-il arrivé dans l'esprit de son ancien lui pour avoir laissé un cornichon mettre la main sur son précieux bouquin ! Il avait clairement été irréfléchi, du haut de ses 37 balais volants, pour laisser traîner un ouvrage aussi dangereux dans une école.

Quand Potter arriva enfin, bien trop longtemps après l'ordre de son professeur, Severus sut qu'il ne récupèrerait pas son vieux livre de cours aujourd'hui. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son élève qu'il connaissait la vérité sur l'ouvrage de potion, sans mettre son pseudonyme sur la table. S'il faisait cela, Hermione ne mettrait pas longtemps à refaire le lien entre lui et Irma Pince... Potter avait visiblement échangé son livre avec celui du rouquin au vue du nom inscrit dedans... Cependant, il n'était pas écrit "Ronald Weasley", mais "Roonil Wazlib", Severus n'avait donc pas de preuve suffisamment forte sur l'échange standard. Oh, bien sûr il fallait être stupide pour ne pas faire le lien, mais Albus allait forcement protéger le fils de Lily des griffes du terrible professeur Rogue. Il détestait son père de cœur dans ces moment-là, quand bien même Severus savait qu'au même titre que lui, Dumbledore devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Après avoir mis une retenue à Potter, qui ne se terminerait qu'à la fin de l'année, il resta dans son fauteuil. Il prit ensuite sa pièce et voulut donner un rendez-vous à Hermione pour le soir même, afin de pouvoir discuter. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps, son bureau s'ouvrant sur cette dernière moins de cinq minutes après la sortie de Harry. La préfète ferma bien la porte et se dirigea vers Severus en courant presque :

\- Severus, je suis tellement désolée pour Drago ! J'avais prévenu Harry pourtant, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, je...

\- Calmez-vous Granger, rugit presque le serpent, et asseyez-vous !

Choquée mais au clair avec la situation, la lionne s'assit face à son professeur. Il se pencha sur son bureau, y posa ses coudes avant de mettre son visage dans ses mains, fatigué :

\- Potter doit se débarrasser du livre, aujourd'hui ! Je me moque de savoir comment, mais il ne doit plus jamais avoir accès à ce maudit bouquin !

\- Je sais professeur... Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour...

Hermione regardait ses chaussures, comme si elles étaient devenues terriblement passionnantes. Elle n'en menait pas large et Severus soupira, las :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête bon sang !

La lionne resta terriblement silencieuse et figée, ne sachant visiblement pas comment elle devait se comporter face au directeur des Serpentard. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers elle et dit plus calmement, même si toujours sur les nerfs :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Mais toi et tes amis, vous avez le don pour vous foutre dans des situations pas possible... Par Salazar Hermione ! Pourquoi quand il y a un problème dans ce château, il faut forcement que cela soit avec vous trois ?

\- On se pose la même question quasiment chaque jour... Marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses plus attention à toi. La guerre approche, tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer à te mettre en danger de la sorte !

\- Je suis l'amie de Harry, je suis amoureuse d'un espion et je suis... Eh bien, je suis moi, tout simplement ! Comment veux-tu que je sois en sécurité lorsque la guerre éclatera ?

\- Débrouille-toi ! C'est toi qui à réponse à tout après tout !

Severus soupira de nouveau et s'adossa dans son fauteuil, regardant maintenant Hermione dans les yeux. Après un instant, il tendit la main vers elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle s'exécuta sans dire mot. Une fois qu'elle fût à côté de lui, il lui prit la main :

\- Ecoutes moi bien Hermione, les temps sont graves ! Si même "l'élu" en vient à se battre dans l'enceinte de l'école, alors la tempête va bientôt débuter. Tout le monde est tendu et nous sommes en équilibre précaire sur la lame d'un rasoir. Alors quoi qu'il en soit, et même si nous sommes en danger perpétuel, je te demande de faire attention. Promet le moi s'il te plaît !

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main de son partenaire, je ferais le plus attention possible.

\- Bien ! Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller récupérer le livre à "ton Potter" !

Ne dissimulant pas l'agacement à l'annonciation du nom du meilleur ami de sa préfète, il lâcha la main de cette dernière. Il s'avachit ensuite dans son fauteuil, fatigué, puis ferma les yeux. Profitant de son inattention, la jeune femme lui vola un baiser très rapide avant de sortir du bureau. Le directeur des Serpentard la regarda s'en aller sans rien dire, posant délicatement son index et son majeur gauche sur ses lèvres. Elle allait le mener à sa perte. Mais pour l'heure, elle allait devoir s'occuper du livre, pendant que lui s'occuperait du directeur qui n'allait sûrement plus tarder à venir le voir.

Et ceci fût en effet le cas. Enfin, ce fût Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus qui apporta à Severus une invitation à le rejoindre dans le bureau directorial. Façon de parler bien sûr, car il s'agissait bien entendu d'un ordre, ni plus ni moins.

Une fois sur place, le professeur Rogue s'assit devant le bureau de son mentor sans attendre. Il était toujours aussi fatigué qu'après le départ d'Hermione un quart d'heure plus tôt. Albus regarda son fils et prit la parole doucement :

\- Le jeune Malfoy va s'en sortir avec quelques cicatrices très fines. Tu es intervenu rapidement et tu as eu les bons réflexes mon garçon.

\- Les bons réflexes ? Albus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le "bon réflexe" aurait été de ne pas inventer ce sort ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais qui l'a créé.

\- Je sais que tu l'as inventé à l'époque, mais plus par dépit que par réel envie de blesser.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Tu devrais cesser de te croire plus mauvais que tu ne l'es. Après tout, si tu avais eu l'intention de tuer par ce sort, tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de créer le contre sortilège.

\- Peut-être que j'avais tout simplement peur qu'on utilise ce maléfice contre moi. Après tout, c'est déjà arrivé avec d'autres des mes inventions ! Dit Severus en serrant les dents, repensant au "levicorpus" dont il avait été victime, avant de rajouter en marmonnant pour lui-même. Et ça aussi tu le sais.

\- Oui, déjà à l'époque je le savait. Mais j'étais bien loin d'imaginer que cela avait de telles proportions. Nous en avons parlé un jour, avec ton ancien toi. Je m'étais à l'époque persuadé à tort que vos chamailleries, aux maraudeurs et toi, n'étaient rien de plus qu'une rivalité enfantine. J'aurais bien sûr réagi avec plus de force si j'avais su.

\- Le grand Albus Dumbledore qui avoue un tort, j'aurais tout entendu ! Mais, là n'es pas la question. Je ne t'en veux pas à toi de ne pas avoir agi plus rudement à l'époque de toute façon. J'en veux à Potter et ses acolytes d'avoir été des petits cons prétentieux. Et encore, le karma a fini par faire son œuvre... Cela dit, cela ne change rien au fait que mon ancien moi, et donc moi tout court, nous avons fait l'erreur de laisser trainer un livre dangereux dans l'enceinte même de cette école. Et tu vas maintenant faire l'erreur de jouer à la sourde oreille, je le sais ! Aussi bien par rapport à mon bouquin que vis à vis de l'utilisation de ce dernier par Harry !

\- Te virer et renvoyer le jeune Potter n'apporterais rien de bon pour l'école, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous avons besoin de vous deux ici.

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de son bureau. Regardant dehors, il semblait hésiter à divulguer une information. Severus le regardait sans mot dire, attendant simplement que son père ne se décide à parler :

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des "Horcruxes" mon garçon ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas de problème de mémoire ! Enfin… Pas depuis les vingt années que j'ai oubliées j'entends ! Répondit le jeune homme avec ironie.

\- Je ne sais pas encore avec certitude de quoi il en retourne. Mais, si ce que j'ai pu en déduire par mes recherches est exact, cette magie des plus noires permet de placer un morceau d'âme dans un réceptacle. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas totalement pourquoi, mais je suppose que le but recherché...

\- Est la vie éternelle. Finit le professeur Rogue en réfléchissant à haute voix. Si c'est le cas, c'est plutôt mauvais signe... Cela signifierait qu'il va falloir à Potter plus de temps que prévu pour exterminer l'homme reptile...

\- Oui, j'en ai peur en effet. La tâche qui incombe à Harry est bien plus ardue encore que je ne le craignais.

\- Il va devoir détruire ces réceptacles s'il veut avoir une chance de tuer Voldemort ! Faut-il encore savoir combien il y en a ! Et où ils sont ! Et à quoi il ressemble ! Un réel jeu d'enfant en somme !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, ne comprenant même pas comment ils pouvaient imaginer remporter la guerre, malgré ce qu'ils présumaient en ce moment même. Albus, toujours le dos tourné par rapport à son protégé reprit en soupirant :

\- Là est une partie du problème, je te l'accorde. Mais je pense que notre jeune élève est sur le point de trouver des réponses à certains de ces mystères.

\- Et le fait de n'avoir des réponses qu'à une partie seulement de nos questions n'est "qu'une partie du problème" ? Je n'ose imaginer quel est le problème principal du coup !

\- Ce dernier réside dans l'une des hypothèses que j'ai. Et j'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, j'en conclu pourtant toujours la même chose.

\- Et, qu'elle est cette supposition sur laquelle tu as tant travaillé et qui est le pierre angulaire de nos ennuis ?

Albus se retourna vers Severus et le professeur Rogue frissonna en voyant l'expression désespéré de son mentor. Les yeux triste et éteint, les lèvres pincées et la voix lasse, il dit tout simplement :

\- Harry lui-même est un horcruxe.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'espion ressorte de sa stupeur suite à cette annonce. Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, faisant tomber ce dernier au sol. Puis, cédant peu à peu à une certaine panique, il s'indigna :

\- Pardon ? Tu... Tu penses que Potter est une partie de Voldemort ? Serais-tu en train de me dire de façon détournée que tu penses qu'il faut tuer Harry une fois sa mission terminée ?

\- Je pense en effet qu'il ne pourra pas survivre à la fin de cette guerre, si nous voulons la disparition totale de Voldemort.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, nous nous battons depuis des années afin de le maintenir en vie jusqu'au jour où sa mort sera utile ? Tel un porc que l'on envoie à l'abattoir !

\- On dirait presque que tu t'es attaché à ce jeune garçon. Répondit simplement Albus avec surprise et tristesse mélangées.

\- C'EST SON FILS ALBUS ! LE FILS DE LILY ! JE ME BAS POUR QUE SON FILS VIVE ALORS QU'IL DOIT MOURIR !

Severus s'était tout simplement mis à crier, la vérité qui le frappait en plein cœur lui faisant terriblement mal. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait pleuré. Mais ses larmes de rages ne vinrent pas. Albus s'approcha de son fils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier :

\- Nous nous battons pour que les sacrifices de nos proches ne soient pas vains Severus. Pour donner un avenir à nos familles, à nos amis, aux personnes que l'on aime...

\- Et à quoi bon se battre si ces personnes n'ont pas d'avenir ? S'ils doivent mourir pour cette cause ? Répondit Rogue en se calmant face au geste paternant du directeur.

\- Ils ne mourront pas tous mon garçon. En revanche, si nous ne faisons rien, ils périront pour être simplement ce qu'ils sont. Les nés moldus en premier lieu...

\- C'est injuste Al... C'est tout bonnement injuste et dégueulasse !

\- La guerre est cruelle, c'est un fait. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons la laisser assombrir ce qu'il y a de beau en ce monde.

Severus serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges en blanchirent. Il pensait mourir à la fin de cette ignominie, mais il se rassurait à l'époque en imaginant sa mère sous la protection d'Albus, et Hermione sous la surveillance de son frère de cœur. Mais tous ses plans s'écroulaient. Son mentor était mourant et le fils de Lily était voué à se sacrifier lui-même :

\- Quoi qu'il advienne dans le futur mon garçon, aussi préjudiciables que soient nos missions, nous ne devons pas perdre de vue nos objectifs. Tu es en mesure de le comprendre et je sais que tu peux réussir à te battre pour ceci, jusqu'au bout. Tu dois cependant me promettre de ne parler de notre conversation à personne. Et aussi de ne pas désespérer. Après tout, même dans les moments les plus sombres...

\- Il suffit d'allumer la lumière, finit Severus en posant sa main sur celle de Dumbledore, je sais... Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu ne me ferais plus rien promettre que je ne saurais gérer !

Puis, lui retirant la main de son épaule, le jeune Rogue se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois devant cette dernière, il se retourna pour regarder son mentor dans les yeux et dit dans un souffle douloureux :

\- Je te promets de continuer à obéir à tes ordres Al... Mais je ne pourrais pas garder cette informations jusqu'à ma mort ! Harry devra savoir. Il a le droit de savoir.

\- D'accord mon garçon, mais le plus tard sera le mieux.

\- D'accord.

Et sur ce dernier mot, Severus sorti du bureau, le cœur lourd et la tête pleine. Il tiendrait ses promesses, mais il redoutait de plus en plus ce qu'elles allaient impliquées dans le futur. Il eût, à ce moment-là, la terrible impression de n'être qu'un enfant qui ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger son entourage et leurs avenirs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

L'ascenseur émotionnel n'est pas encore au beau fixe,

Mais j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours.

Attention cependant à la chute libre,

Parfois y'a des ascenseur qui peuvent lâcher (DISNEYLAND YOUHOUUUUU).

A très vite.

**Commentaires de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

Severus, tu as la tête dure ! **(UN PEU COMME MA….Hem)**Je te reconnais bien là ma courgette XD Toi aussi tu es dure comme... Un légume ! XD

un type en marcel déchiré et sale m'a traité de sale allemand avant de me pousser dans le vide **(WTF ?)** OMG ! MA COURGETTE N'A PAS LA REF ! Vous l'avez-vous ? ^^'


	16. Chute libre

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

Alors, l'ascenseur emotionnel va-t-il enfin se calmer ? Peut-être après sa chute…

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 16 : Chute libre**

Le mois de juin se déroula sous le signe des tensions continues, certes, mais dans un calme relatif. Potter se faisait oublier, ainsi que Malfoy qui semblait en revanche plus cadavérique que jamais malgré son rétablissement physique. Severus apprit que le survivant s'était enfin débarrassé du livre, par une Hermione qui lui en avait discrètement soufflé deux mots à la fin d'un cours. Il ne savait pas comment, ni où, mais le professeur Rogue put au moins se satisfaire de savoir que personne ne pourrait plus employer ses sortilèges.

En revanche, depuis la révélation que lui avait faite son père de cœur, le jeune homme avait de plus en plus souvent mal à la tête. L'espion ne savait pas si cela était dû au stress que cela avait engendré chez lui, ou bien aux réunions noires auxquelles il assistait les week-end, voire même à cause des cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves... A moins que cela ne soit dû à la fatigue qu'il accumulait à cause de ces trois facteurs... Quoi qu'il en fût, il lui semblait parfois que sa boite crânienne allait exploser, purement et simplement. Dans ces moments-là même les potions contre les céphalées, qu'il fabriquait lui-même, ne suffisait pas à le soulager. Gardant cependant son masque d'indifférence perpétuelle, seul Albus semblait se rendre compte de ce mal-être. Plus le temps passait et plus Severus se persuadait que le directeur savait bien plus de chose qu'il n'en disait, surtout concernant la vie dans le château.

Puis les examens de fin d'années arrivèrent et, avec eux, le stress supplémentaire qu'ils engendraient pour la quasi-totalité des élèves et des professeurs. Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, sous le regard discret de Mme Pince, qui pouvait ainsi donner des nouvelles à son fils sur l'avancée des révisions de cette dernière. Non pas qu'elle avait ses ASPIC cette année, mais l'idée que son tour arriverait bientôt semblait l'angoisser et la pousser à travailler de concert avec les 7èmes années.

Le dernier jour des travaux sur table, tous les élèves profitèrent du soleil de fin juin qui commençait à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Severus décida d'aller voir sa mère, dans l'espoir silencieux de croiser sa préfète par la même occasion. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, complétement vide, il chercha l'une des deux femmes de sa vie. Et ce fut avec amusement qu'il les vît toutes deux, penchées sur un ouvrage aussi gros qu'une encyclopédie. Irma semblait expliquer quelque chose à la sang et or qui écoutait attentivement. Il s'approcha un peu plus et put entendre leur conversation :

\- C'est pour cela que le symbole ici ne peut pas être un sigma Miss Granger ! Votre erreur est minime, mais je vois mieux pourquoi vous n'arriviez pas à comprendre le chapitre !

\- Merci Mme Pince, je crois que j'aurais pu m'arracher les cheveux sur ce paragraphe !

\- Il vous aurait fallu un effort surhumain pour venir à bout de votre tignasse Granger ! Répliqua alors Severus sur un ton moqueur.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent et lui lancèrent le même regard noir avant de dire ensemble, d'une même voix :

\- Vous pourriez vous signaler en arrivant, Professeur Rogue !

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter de cet unisson réprobatrice. Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé et reprit :

\- Mme Pince, puis-je parler à Granger un instant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Si vous ne parlez pas fort !

\- Votre sanctuaire est vide, je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérangerait les murs si nous parlions normalement. Dit Severus en haussant les épaules d'une manière hautaine.

\- Vous me dérangeriez moi !

Irma avait répondu cela sur le même ton que son fils, avant de s'en aller comme si de rien était, probablement plus amusée qu'agacée. Hermione était assez surprise de la demande de son professeur qui, de son côté, ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la présence la bibliothécaire. D'un coup de baguette, Severus rendit leur discussion inaudible pour les oreilles indiscrètes de la seule présence de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère entende son associable de fils être agréable. Il se mit ensuite derrière sa préfète et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci, tout en se penchant pour voir ce qu'elle lisait :

\- Les textes d'Hippocrate ? Pourquoi lis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que ses sorts de soins, ses potions et ses onguents sont encore à ce jours les meilleurs qui soient. Mais les livres récents ne vont pas assez dans les détails à mon goût.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours !

Il sourit, mit en arrière la crinière de sa lionne afin de pouvoir déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de sa partenaire. Hermione ferma les yeux sous cette marque d'affection qui la faisait fondre. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de dire calmement :

\- Mme Pince pourrait nous voir Severus !

\- Je sais, répondit-il en continuant ses baisers, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Il glissa ensuite ses mains le long des bras d'Hermione qui frissonna :

\- Et puis, le château ne se vide jamais de la sorte en temps normal ! Alors j'estime avoir le droit de passer un peu de temps avec la femme que j'aime.

Le jeune Rogue sourit encore plus en voyant les yeux de sa préfète pétiller. C'était toujours le cas quand il lui disait ces simples mots. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, du moins pas aussi clairement, rendant ces moments précieux pour la sang et or. Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à la poitrine de son Amortentia qui se laissait toujours faire, avant de murmurer :

\- Tu sais que je te trouve charmante avec ta cravate de miss-je-sais-tout ? J'aimerais bien que tu n'aies qu'elle sur toi !

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, appréciant visiblement son traitement de faveur. Puis avec un sourire amusé, Severus finit cependant par s'assoir à côté d'elle, rompant le contact afin de ne pas se donner plus envie, d'autant plus que des tambours resonnaient de nouveau dans son crâne :

\- Alors, dis-moi, tu comptes devenir guérisseuse après Poudlard ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que cela m'intéresserait. Répondit sa préfète, plutôt déçue que ce moment intime cesse.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Severus qui se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé des plans de carrière de son Amortentia, tout en faisant abstraction de leur frustration commune.

\- Comprend bien que j'aime m'instruire sur les soins, cela me sera forcément utile, mais franchement, je ne me vois pas soigner des gens à longueur de temps !

\- Et, que te vois-tu faire plus tard dans ce cas ?

Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux l'air surprise, puis rapidement son visage devient plus songeur :

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'y ai jamais véritablement réfléchi. Maintenant que tu me le demandes, je dois avouer que je suis perplexe.

\- Enfin, tu as encore du temps devant toi tu sais !

\- Oui, mais la question dois se poser maintenant ! Je vais y réfléchir, tu as raison !

\- Je te verrais bien devenir maîtresse en potion, ou en métamorphose !

\- C'est vrai que ce sont mes matières préférées, mais tu oublies aussi l'arithmancie.

\- Ou alors auror. Mais, je préférerais que tu évites cette profession. C'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Dixit celui qui aurait pu mourir dans l'explosion d'un chaudron au cours de sa longue carrière de professeur de potion ! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Mouais, ce n'est pas faux... Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rends compte du nombre faramineux de fois où ton ami Londubat aurait pu me tuer n'empêche !

\- C'est vrai en effet ! Mais, sans succès fort heureusement.

Severus souriait légèrement devant l'air si amusé de sa préfète. Cependant, il se sentit étrange, sans pouvoir comprendre pourquoi. Toujours aussi stoïque face à sa lionne, cette dernière reprit plus sérieusement, tout en réfléchissant :

\- En tout cas, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour ma part ! Peut-être devrais-je envisager de devenir professeur, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Tu serais sans aucun doute bien plus pédagogue que moi.

\- C'est bien vrai. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment difficile ça, monsieur la terreur des cachots ! Cela dit, je suis persuadée que tu ferais un excellent directeur.

\- Moi ? Directeur ! S'exclama Severus en essayant de ne pas rire cette fois. Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas une année au poste d'Albus sans en mourir !

\- Pourtant tu es un bon gestionnaire, ça se voit. Et tu sais te faire respecter. Après tout, ce qui ne te plait pas, c'est de devoir donner des cours !

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je trouve déplaisant. C'est de me retrouver face à des cornichons qui n'ont pas envie d'apprendre qui m'épuise. S'ils étaient tous comme toi, je me ferais une joie d'enseigner !

\- Tu parles ! Avoir des mains levées sans arrêt dans tes cours ne te plairait pas, j'en suis certaine.

\- De toute évidence oui ! Dit-il alors en haussant les épaules légèrement. Mais n'étions-nous pas en train de parler de ton futur ?

\- Si, soupira-t-elle alors, mais c'est un exercice compliqué. Je ne sais pas quel avenir m'attends après tout !

Severus aurait souhaité répliquer quelque chose à sa préfète afin de la rassurer, mais une sorte d'angoisse l'envahit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce le fait que pour qu'Hermione ait un avenir, fallait-il encore qu'il réussisse à la protéger... Il n'eut pas réellement la possibilité de réfléchir au pourquoi de cette inquiétude, que les tambours dans son crâne reprirent de plus belle. Rogue mit alors une main sur sa tête comme si cela pouvait les faire cesser, sans succès. La jeune femme s'inquiéta en le voyant ainsi :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je... Juste une migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez. Ce n'est rien de grave. Je vais aller me reposer.

En disant cela, sur le ton le plus rassurant qu'il pût, le jeune homme se leva. A peine fut il sur ses deux jambes que les tambours se transformèrent en moissonneuse batteuse. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de se lever à son tour et de s'exclamer :

\- Severus, mais, tu saignes du nez !

Il mit une main vers son nez et constata que la jeune femme disait vrai. Il aurait voulu la rassurer de nouveau en lui expliquant que ce n'était rien de grave, là encore, mais tout devient flou autour de lui. Le professeur sentit les bras de sa préfète qui tentait de l'empêcher de tomber, mais il sentit tout aussi rapidement le sol froid de la bibliothèque sous lui. Il devait être bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Bien qu'il pensât avoir les yeux ouverts, le jeune homme ne voyait plus rien :

\- MME PINCE, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! Hurla la sang et or.

Après avoir entendu des bruits de pas précipités et la voix de sa mère crier son prénom, Severus finit par perdre connaissance, sombrant dans le néant le plus total.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le professeur Rogue était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Se souvenant de sa chute, il ne fut donc pas surpris de se retrouver là pour une fois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi et cauchemardé pendant des mois entiers, mais ses douleurs s'étaient envolées. Pompom avait fait de l'excellent travail, à n'en point douter. Il se leva doucement, ne voulant pas que l'infirmière débarque en courant pour le houspiller. Une fois assis sur le bord de son lit, Severus vît une enveloppe sur sa table de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya d'attraper cette dernière. Cependant, avant d'atteindre la missive, le jeune homme stoppa son geste et regarda sa main, réalisant que quelque chose clochait. Il se leva d'un bon et courut jusqu'à la salle d'eau la plus proche afin de trouver un miroir. Et ce qu'il vît le fît frémir. Il était de nouveau son "ancien lui", enfin, façon de parler.

"Encore ce putain de cauchemar..." Grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Il soupira et allait repartir quand il se rendit compte que tout autour de lui semblait très réel... Trop réel même ! Si bien qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers la miroir et posa sa main dessus. Rogue ressentit le froid de la vitre réfléchissante sous sa paume. Après quelques secondes, il toucha son visage et commença à paniquer. Tout était bien trop palpable et réaliste pour n'être qu'un mauvais rêve... Son inconscient avait compris avant lui-même... Tout ceci était vrai.

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure devant la glace, il retourna jusqu'à son lit, anéantit intérieurement. Il en était certain, il avait maintenant 17 ans, mais avec le corps d'un homme qu'il aurait dû être dans vingt ans. Ses pensées se dirigèrent ainsi vers Hermione. Qu'allait-elle donc penser ? Non, il devait trouver le moyen de rajeunir de nouveau, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il prit sa baguette et ses vêtements propres mis à disposition. Se faisant, il fît tomber la lettre qu'il avait vu juste avant. Il la ramassa alors et reconnu l'écriture d'Albus. Il se rassit sur le lit afin de lire, avant toute autre chose :

_" Mon garçon, ou devrais-je dire Severus. _

_Tu es arrivé un peu plus tôt à l'infirmerie, accompagné par Mme Pince et Miss Granger. _

_Ton vieillissement semble s'être accéléré depuis la fin d'après-midi et j'aurais souhaité être là à ton réveil. Cependant, j'ai une chose importante à faire ce soir, et si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que je ne suis pas encore revenu. _

_Il semblerait que cette nuit soit décisive et j'espère avoir l'occasion de te voir avant que les grandes pages de l'Histoire ne se tournent._

_En attendant, tâche de faire attention à toi. Je ne saurais dire avec quels souvenirs exactement tu te réveilleras, mais quels qu'ils soient, ne perd pas de vu ce qui est important._

_Al"_

Une fois sa lecture achevée, Severus soupira et s'habilla après avoir changé la taille de ses vêtements. Rogue devait absolument voir Albus et lui demander des explications plus poussées à propos des événements dont il parlait dans sa lettre. Et, peut-être que ce vieux fou aurait une solution à lui proposer pour son apparence. Il prit alors la direction du bureau du directeur, ravi que l'heure tardive lui permette de passer inaperçu. Il ne voulait aucunement être de nouveau l'objet de toutes les attentions pour les jours à venir.

Cependant, une fois dans les couloirs, il eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités. Ne trouvant pas de cachette, il opta pour un sort de désillusion afin de devenir quasiment invisible. L'obscurité de la soirée allait être, une fois de plus, avantageuse pour cette entreprise. C'est en voyant le jeune Malfoy courir frénétiquement qu'il comprit que les événements dont parlait le directeur étaient déjà en cours et que sa soirée risquait d'être longue. Son apparence allait devoir attendre. Il suivit alors le blondinet, se doutant que le jeune garçon était la clé de l'Histoire à venir.

Drago avait semble-t-il récupéré un objet important avant de se diriger vers la salle sur demande. Il tenait fermement un sachet dont Severus ignorait le contenu. Une fois devant le mur vierge donnant accès à la salle vas et vient, le professeur Rogue remarqua plusieurs mouvements suspect. Il n'était pas le seul à suivre le fils Malfoy. Quand il tourna de nouveau la tête, ce dernier avait disparu derrière une porte qui disparaissait déjà à son tour. Il pesta intérieurement, il s'était laissé distraire. Mais quel genre d'espion était-il ? Probablement un raté vu les erreurs qu'il commettait !...

Il reporta alors son attention sur les autres espions invisibles, qui apparurent devant lui dans le mouvement fluide d'un tissu étrange. Hermione et son ami le rouquin avaient utilisé une cape d'invisibilité et Severus en fut stupéfait. Cela expliquait grandement comment le trio infernal avait pu, ses six dernières années, faire les quatre cents coups sans se faire attraper... Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, de chaque côté du couloir, faisant ainsi le guet afin de voir si quelqu'un arrivait ou si Drago ressortait.

Severus soupira, ne supportant pas voir sa préfète se mettre ainsi en danger, prenant à peine le temps de se cacher convenablement. Il s'approcha d'elle discrètement par derrière, prenant soin de rester désillusioné. Lorsqu'il fut à cinq mètres d'elle environ, sans bouger, elle murmura afin de ne pas être entendu de Ron :

\- Je sais que tu es là "Yves".

\- Et comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il réellement surprit, vérifiant qu'il était bien invisible.

\- J'ai senti ton parfum en passant près de toi. Je dois avouer que je suis surprise de te voir surveiller le préfet de ta maison !

\- Je te retourne l'étonnement. Que fais-tu ici alors que tu penses que Potter à tort ?

\- Harry a dû partir avec le directeur ce soir. L'école est sans défense. Et nous avons constaté que Drago circulait dans le château. C'est trop louche pour ne pas signifier quelque chose.

\- Et comment as-tu su qu'il était dans les couloirs ?

\- De la même façon que j'ai toujours su où te trouver. Grâce à une carte. Mais, je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que Pomfresh sait que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ?

\- Elle le saura bien assez tôt. En attendant, je t'interdis de rester ici. Ce n'est pas prudent. Et, Albus va bien finir par revenir avec ton précieux ami.

Hermione, qui continuait sa surveillance sans même essayer de savoir où était Severus ni pourquoi il se cachait, fît un signe à Ronald pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne voyait rien. Ils étaient restés tout ce temps suffisamment proche pour être en contact visuel, d'où le comportement de la préfète qui faisait comme si de rien était. Le professeur Rogue en était admiratif, après tout, elle semblait être meilleure espionne que lui. Quand il fût certain que le rouquin regardait dans l'autre direction pour sa surveillance, Severus s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, sans protester et il en fut soulagé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait la sensation que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son apparence. Il doutait que la jeune fille soit ravie de se retrouver face à son ancien professeur. Cette dernière sembla perplexe l'espace d'un instant, mais elle fini par se détendre :

\- Retourne dans ton dortoir s'il te plaît...

\- Non, mais je serais prudente. Et puis, on ne risque rien ici. En revanche...

Severus était toujours dans le dos d'Hermione, la serrant toujours contre lui, puis il lui caressa délicatement la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille tout en lui coupant la parole :

\- Tu es si jolie... Mais si exaspérante aussi !

\- Et toi, tu es irrésistible, même invisible. Et plus grand aussi d'un coup j'ai l'impression...

\- J'ai toujours été grand ! Dit-il alors, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il était en effet devenu plus grand en quelques heures. Mais ne changes pas de sujet !

\- Tu es tellement têtu Severus... Tu le sais ça ?

\- Sainte mangouste qui se moque de...

Rogue ne pût finir sa phrase, sentant une brûlure intense à son bras gauche qui lui fît lâcher la lionne. Hermione se tourna comme pour voir l'homme invisible, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Un appel était lancé aux mangemorts et la localisation de la réunion apparu dans l'esprit de ces derniers. Severus crut mourir sur place quand il vît Poudlard apparaître comme lieu de rendez-vous et il comprit alors que le danger arrivait vraiment. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa la main d'Hermione et lui dit rapidement, sur le ton le moins paniqué qu'il put employer :

\- Hermione, tu dois partir, ils arrivent !

\- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Les mangemorts arrivent ! Tire-toi avec Weasley ! Aller tous les deux à la bibliothèque, tu m'entends ! Allez-y et restez-y !

\- Mais, pourquoi la...

Hermione ne put à son tour finir sa phrase, la porte de la salle sur demande ré-apparaissant et laissant place à un blondinet, suivit de près par des dizaines de personnes habillées en noir. Puis, tout alla très vite, un immense brouillard obscure les entoura, empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Les assaillants semblaient savoir qu'Hermione et Ronald étaient là et des sorts sifflèrent aux oreilles de Severus, qui les évita miraculeusement. Puis, très vite, il fut séparé d'Hermione et comprit que la guerre allait commencer pour de bon, dès ce soir.

Ayant perdu sa lionne, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Albus. Avant cela, il appela Dobby pour que l'elfe prévienne les autres professeurs. Une fois ceci fait, il réfléchit à comment et où trouver le directeur. Puis, il se souvint que le seul endroit d'où ce dernier pouvait transplaner était la tour d'astronomie. C'était là-bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de le retrouver.

Jamais encore l'espion n'avait couru aussi vite. Les centaines de marches qu'il gravit n'eurent pas raison de lui, bien qu'il fût intimement persuadé qu'il allait moins vite avec ce corps d'une quarantaine d'année. Quand il arriva vers la tour la plus haute du château, il entendit du bruit. Il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Il décida donc de monter par les marches sud, moins empruntées.

Se faisant le plus discret possible, il entendit plusieurs voix. Drago était là-haut, avec sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des mangemorts les plus folles qu'il connaissait. Une fanatique prête à tout pour le lord noir. Il lui sembla entendre des ricanements de plusieurs autres mangemorts, et son sang se glaça quand il entendit enfin la voix de son père de cœur. Il accéléra son ascension et tomba sur le jeune Potter, qui semblait pétrifié devant la scène qu'il regardait en toute discrétion depuis la cage d'escalier. Quand le survivant vit Rogue, sa première réaction fut de le fixer avec surprise. Il n'était plus invisible et Harry put ainsi constater le vieillissement de ce dernier. Mais très vite, c'est du soulagement que Severus reconnu dans le regard de son élève. Potter voulut dire quelque chose, mais son professeur lui intima de se taire d'un simple geste de la main. Puis doucement, il gravit les dernières marches, se faisant alors accueillir par ses "collègues" mangemorts :

\- Oh, bienvenue parmi nous Severus ! Ricana Bellatrix.

\- Bon retour parmi nous plutôt, dit alors la voix de Lucius, caché derrière son masque blanc.

Ce qui se passait dans son sanctuaire aérien lui donna des frissons. Albus, plus vieux et plus affaibli que jamais était contre sa rambarde, désarmé et essayant vainement de parlementer avec le jeune Malfoy. Puis, ce fut comme un électrochoc et Severus sentit un flash douloureux dans son crâne, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, aussi douloureux qu'un cognard... Instinctivement, il serra les dents, empoigna alors sa baguette et regarda son élève avant de tourner la tête vers son père. Il vît, dans le regard du directeur, que ce dernier avait compris. Son fils se souvenait de tout. Severus se souvenait de sa promesse. Rogue se souvenait de... Sa mission :

\- Severus... S'il te plaît... Implora le vieillard.

Le professeur Rogue pointa alors sa baguette sur son employeur et il vît dans les yeux de ce dernier une lueur de gratitude profonde, ainsi que des excuses silencieuses. Severus ne s'entendit pas murmurer les deux mots les plus lourd qu'il n'eut jamais prononcés, scellant ainsi son destin. Ce fut à peine s'il remarqua le filet de lumière verte sortir de sa baguette pour frapper de plein fouet l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Mais il comprit que tout était fini quand le corps sans vie du plus grand sorcier des temps modernes bascula par-dessus la rambarde pour tomber dans le vide, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Puis, il entendit le rire démoniaque de Lestrange, les hurlements de Potter, les sanglots pourtant discret de Drago, et tout parti à volo. La guerre avait commencé et c'était lui qui avait donné le coup d'envoi officielle de celle-ci.

Severus se retrouva à suivre le groupe de mangemort, machinalement, évitant facilement les sortilèges du jeune Potter, qui hurlait à tout va que leur professeur de DCFM avait tué le directeur. Dans les couloirs, des élèves et des professeurs étaient en plein combat contre les mages noirs restés en bas, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de crier leur stupeur et leur haine. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, à 37 ans, Severus avait tout perdu de nouveau. En retrouvant sa mémoire, il était devenu "le traitre".

Dans sa fuite, le professeur Rogue croisa la seule personne qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Hermione se battait avec acharnement et brio. Mais quand elle croisa son Félicis de nouveau plus âgé, qui plus est en compagnie d'une troupe de mangemorts et qu'elle entendit Harry, ses lèvres formèrent un simple "Severus...". Bellatrix pointa sa baguette contre la lionne, prête à lancer le sort de mort. Le sachant, le cœur de Severus rata un battement et dans un réflexe, pour le moins efficace cette fois, il lança en premier un sortilège contre son Amortentia. Hermione vola sur plusieurs mètres pour atteindre un mur avec violence. Elle eut des os brisés sous le choc, à n'en point douter, mais au moins, le filet de lumière verte de Lestrange frappa dans le vide. La folle semblait déçue, mais elle crut simplement que Severus avait été plus rapide dans le jeu du "blesser et tuer le plus d'innocent possible".

Rapidement, l'espion et les autres arrivèrent dehors. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Lestrange ne blesse Potter et ce n'est qu'après lui avoir rappelé que le garçon était à "leur" maître, que cette dernière accepta de laisser la vie sauve à l'élu. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, non heureux que son ancien professeur le sauve, se leva et hurla :

\- SECTUMSEMPRA !

D'un simple "protego", Severus dévia le sort et sentit en lui une profonde haine. Comment osait-il ?

\- IL VOUS FAISAIT CONFIANCE. DUMBLEDORE VOUS FAISAIT CONFIANCE. VOUS N'ETES QU'UN LACHE !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LACHE, hurla alors Severus hors de lui avant de reprendre plus calmement, je ne suis pas... Un lâche...

\- SECTUMSEMPRA, s'écria de nouveau Harry qui ne toucha pas sa cible.

\- Comment osez-vous utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi ? Fini par dire Severus d'un ton doucereux, après avoir pétrifié le jeune homme d'un simple coup de baguette. Oui, je suis le prince de sang mêlé ! Et vous n'êtes rien qu'un minable gamin dont la célébrité lui est montée la tête. Vous n'êtes rien Potter !

Severus regarda le fils de Lily qui était maintenant immobile au sol, dans l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard. Il se battait pour lui, ce garçon qui n'avait de cesse de l'insulter. Mais il se battait aussi pour elle, la furie qui malgré ses blessures arrivait en courant droit sur lui. Le visage déformé par la douleur, Hermione semblait prête à tout pour atteindre son professeur avant qu'il ne parte. Elle voulait sûrement l'arrêter afin qu'il se fasse juger pour son crime, ou tout simplement pour se venger du sort qu'il lui avait lancé. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de venir à lui. Il se contenta de tourner les talons, le cœur et l'âme de nouveau en miettes, cette fois probablement pour de bon. Il l'entendit hurler son prénom, mais ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint la zone de transplannage. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil rapide sur ce qu'il avait perdu de plus cher, il disparut dans un pop sonore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Ce chapitre aurait pu être sponsorisé par Klinex, mais non...

Mon petit cœur saigne, alors que c'est moi qui écrit.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas à mort ^^'

La suite arrive bientôt...

**Commentaires de ma courgette et mes réponses :**

Répliqua alors Severus sur un ton moqueur.**(ce n'est pas très gentil !)** Pas faux, mais en même temps, Severus n'a jamais eu la prétention d'être gentil XD Et encore moins celle d'être un Cyrano, ne l'oublions pas ! MDR

Tout ceci était vrai. **(AH MERDE)** Il sortait du coeur celui-là !

Puis, il se souvint que le seul endroit d'où ce dernier pouvait transplaner était la tour d'astronomie. C'était là-bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de le retrouver. **(J'ai pas envie de lire la suite :'( )** Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis infligée ça à moi-même... Enfin si, à cause de la suite de mes idées qui avaient besoin de coller avec le canon sur quelques points... Mais ça pique...


	17. L'impasse du tisseur

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Nous nous étions quitté sur un chapitre ma foi... Noir ! Celui-ci saura-t-il éclaircir vos petits coeurs ? Peut-être ! Ou pas… Pour le découvrir, je vous souhaite une "bonne lecture"._

_Merci encore une fois à vous, les lecteurs, commentateurs, followers etc. Et, merci à toi, ma courgette d'amour :D Tu es vraiment au top !_

_Ana : Merci infiniment pour ta review, ton compliment me motive vraiment beaucoup à continuer d'améliorer les chapitres suivants et d'écrire une nouvelle histoire par la suite ;) _

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 17 : L'impasse du Tisseur**

Severus était assis par terre, dos contre le mur défraîchi du salon de sa maison d'enfance. A l'image de cette demeure vétuste, le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore avait une impression de vide intérieur.

Après avoir fui l'école le soir de l'attaque de Poudlard, Rogue avait été accueilli en héros par un Voldemort des plus ravis. Seul le vieillissement de son serviteur le contrariait quelque peu, le sorcier sans nez s'étant apparemment imaginé pouvoir rajeunir à son tour. Narcissa Malfoy avait, quant à elle, remercié son vieil ami d'avoir épargné à son fils le lourd fardeau d'un assassinat. Elle ne l'avait pas fait aussi clairement bien entendu, mais il avait compris grâce au regard larmoyant de la mère face à lui. Elle lui serait aussi à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir permis à Drago de ne pas subir les foudres du lord noir pour un échec. Ainsi, le blondinet fut tout de même félicité d'avoir permis l'intrusion des mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château et ainsi d'avoir aidé Severus à réduire en silence le grand Dumbledore. Dès lors, l'espion de l'ordre, traître aux yeux de ceux qu'il servait pourtant, fut promu officiellement bras droit du plus monstrueux des sorciers de cette époque.

Le seul avantage de ce nouveau grade fut de permettre à Severus d'avoir une période de "repos", le seigneur des ténèbres ayant clairement des projets d'envergures pour son nouveau général. Ces vacances ne signifiaient pas que Rogue ne devait pas participer à des réunions et des raids, mais cela impliquait en revanche qu'il avait le privilège de voir sa maison vidée de toute surveillance et de tous mages noirs à héberger. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des Malfoy, dont le manoir était encore plus envahi de mangemorts qu'auparavant, et ce à longueur de temps.

Après une énième mission de destruction massive, Severus s'était d'ailleurs rendu au manoir Malfoy, où il apprit que cette diversion avait servi au kidnapping de plusieurs sorciers infidèles. Parmi les noms des prisonniers, il reconnut celui de Charity Burbage, sa collègue de Poudlard qui enseignait "l'étude des moldus". Ainsi donc la pauvre femme était dans les cachots de cette grande bâtisse, sans qu'il ne puisse aller la secourir. Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle allait devoir subir dans les prochains jours.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme de 37 ans, une fois seul chez lui, s'était effondré contre le mur de son salon. Ainsi replié contre lui-même, il essayait de ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie qui planait au-dessus de lui, telle l'épée de Damoclès. Dans ce moment si sombre, il sentit sa main gauche le picoter. Il regarda alors sa chevalière, voyant de ce fait le serpent de cette dernière en train de danser doucement. Severus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à retirer ce bijou, et depuis son crime, ce dernier lui indiquait que sa préfète prenait de ses nouvelles au moins une fois par jour. Cela faisait pourtant un mois qu'il l'avait attaqué et laissé derrière lui. Peut-être espérait-elle juste voir apparaître "mourant" sur son bracelet ? Du moins, c'est ce que s'imaginait le traitre, sûr de lui.

Durant ce mois, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard s'était laissé aller. Une barbe fourni qu'il n'entretenait pas lui couvrait le visage, ses cheveux étaient bien au-delà de ses épaules, et sa pâleur était plus cadavérique que jamais. Il faisait en revanche attention à se nourrir convenablement et à conserver un physique suffisamment sportif pour gérer les missions périlleuses que lui confiait le sorcier sans nez. Et puis, il n'avait de toute façon pas réellement le choix, vu la pression constante qu'il subissait de la part de sa mère. Eileen, ou plutôt Irma, veillait toujours discrètement sur son fils malgré les circonstances. Ainsi, malgré la douleur qu'était la sienne, Severus ne devait pas perdre de vue l'essentiel, il le devait bien à sa mère et à feu son père de cœur après tout.

Après plus d'une heure à se morfondre de la sorte, il se releva afin d'aller se faire un thé. Il se devait de garder la tête sur les épaules et continuer de survivre, plus que de vivre, au moins jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Il traversa donc le salon qui servait aussi d'entrée principale à la maison. La pièce était presque vide, ne comptant qu'un canapé, un fauteuil et une table basse, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, qui elle, était bien remplie. Il arriva rapidement dans la cuisine, elle aussi peu meublée et n'étant équipée que d'une gazinière avec four, un frigo, un plan de travail et une table entourée de quatre chaises. D'un coup de baguette, une bouilloire se remplie d'eau avant de se poser sur la gazinière qui flambait déjà. Il allait s'assoir quand il entendit un pop, caractéristique des transplannages. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, une seule personne pouvant apparaître chez lui de la sorte. En effet, uniquement sa mère pouvait passer les protections magiques sans se faire pulvériser telle une mouche dans un raquette électrique. Las d'avoir une visite, quand bien-même fût-elle celle de la femme qui lui insufflait du courage quasi quotidiennement, il s'exclama sans bouger de sa position :

\- Je suis dans la cuisine mère, mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas la tête à recevoir du monde !

Pour seule réponse, il entendit un toussotement léger à l'encadrure de la porte de la cuisine. Il se prépara à répliquer quelque chose, quand il se figea. Soit sa mère avait changé de physique, soit c'était Hermione qui se trouvait devant lui. Il prit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme, qui elle, resta statique avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Ravie de te revoir Severus... Mais pourrais-tu abaisser ta baguette je te prie ?

Elle engagea un mouvement pour s'approcher mais Rogue, sur ses gardes, continua de la tenir en joug avant d'intimer avec force :

\- Ne bouge surtout pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé et comment es-tu entrée ?

Hermione se stoppa et leva doucement les mains au niveau de sa tête afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée de sa baguette :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'attaquer, je veux juste parler... Alors calme toi et baisse ta baguette s'il te plaît.

N'écoutant pas son ancienne élève, qui avait fini par être bien plus que cela, il reprit avec moins de force qu'il le voulait :

\- Pars de chez moi, ou je... Ou je...

\- Ou tu quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme agacée qui recommença finalement à s'avancer vers lui.

Mais bon sang, que le courage des Gryffondor pouvait être assommant. Il aurait pu l'attaquer, sans qu'elle n'ait la moindre chance de se défendre. Mais elle était là, devant lui, les mains en l'air et ses jambes la rapprochant de lui rapidement. Une fois juste devant son ancien professeur, Hermione poussa le vice jusqu'à coller complétement son torse contre le bout de la baguette d'ébène de Severus. Elle le regarda ensuite dans les yeux et lui dit toujours aussi doucement :

\- Ou tu vas me tuer ? Eh bien, fais-le alors ! Si tu refuses de me parler, je suis prête à mourir sur le champs.

Severus lâcha purement et simplement sa baguette et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Rapidement, il sentit les mains de sa préfète agripper sa chemise, suivi presque instantanément par les larmes de cette dernière qui traversaient sans peine le fin tissu de son vêtement. Aussi courageuse soit-elle, elle n'en restait pas moins fragile dans un sens. L'avoir contre lui était une sorte de délivrance pour le traître, qui sentait l'odeur de monoï caractéristique du shampoing de sa lionne. Cela aurait pût être un piège, il s'en moquait, il était prêt à mourir lui aussi tant que c'était dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, le soir de son crime, ses souvenirs étaient tous revenus, même ceux qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Le flash mnésique qu'il avait subi en se retrouvant face à Albus l'avait submergé avec violence, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire à part endurer l'afflux d'informations. Malgré ce retour impromptu de sa mémoire et de ses anciens souvenirs, ceux de sa seconde jeunesse étaient restés par-dessus, lui donnant alors l'impression désagréable d'être deux personnes à la fois. Cependant, une chose était très claire pour les deux Severus, ils aimaient la lionne face à eux, et c'était d'autant plus effrayant pour l'adulte qu'il était de nouveau.

Après un moment ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, profitant juste de l'instant, Hermione finit par bouger doucement afin de regarder avec ses yeux rougis le visage de l'homme en face d'elle :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit-elle en essayant de calmer ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Hermione ? Demanda Rogue en essayant de son côté de remettre son masque d'indifférence en place.

\- Je viens de te le dire...

\- Non Hermione, ce n'est pas ça qui t'amènes ici, alors réponds-moi.

\- Je, hésita la sang et or un instant, je suis venue pour comprendre... Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que je devais le faire Hermione. Ne t'est-il jamais passé par la tête que j'étais tout simplement un mangemort ?

\- Tu n'es pas un mage noir, et encore moins un assassin Severus !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? N'oublie pas que je suis un suffisamment bon acteur pour avoir trompé l'un des mages les plus puissants du monde ! Reste à savoir lequel entre Albus ou tu-sais-qui !

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais menti à moi. Tu m'as caché des choses, mais jamais tu ne m'as menti à proprement parler. Et, je sais que tu n'as jamais trahi Dumbledore.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais trahi ? Aurais-tu oublié ce que ton ami Potter a hurlé ce soir-là ? Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas lu les journaux depuis plus d'un mois ?

\- Je ne connais pas tes raisons, mais tu n'aurais jamais tué le directeur sans en avoir de bonnes !

Hermione avait de nouveau réponse à tout, répondant à chaque fois avec une voix douce et posée, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la véracité des faits qu'elle énumérait. Dans un sens, Severus était touché d'avoir ainsi à ses côtés la femme la plus fidèle et loyale qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. D'un autre, il voulait la secouer et lui dire de partir afin de ne plus s'approcher de celui qui était considérer comme le plus horrible traître du siècle. Il était un pariât et un lâche condamné à mourir où à finir à Azkaban, ce qui revenait plus ou moins à la même chose. Il soupira alors, reprit sa baguette qui trainait au sol et la mit dans sa manche :

\- Je ne veux pas débattre plus longtemps de ça. Tu es trop têtue de toute façon. Tu dois partir Hermione. Partir et m'oublier, tu m'entends ?

\- Ce que j'entends, ce sont des inepties Severus, rien de plus !

\- Hermione, par Salazar, mais tu ne comprends rien ! Je veux que tu me foutes la paix, que tu disparaisses de ma vie, tu as compris maintenant ? S'emporta alors la terreur des cachots.

\- Et si je refuse ? Demanda la jeune femme qui semblait commencer à défaillir, sa voix devenant légèrement tremblante.

\- Si tu refuses, ce serait complétement stupide de ta part ! Je me suis peut-être attaché à toi, juste un tout petit peu, mais rien de plus ! N'oublie pas que j'avais de nouveau 17 ans et qu'à cette âge, ce sont les hormones qui parlent ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai de nouveau 37 ans, et je réfléchis avec ma tête de nouveau !

\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que...

\- Que je ne t'aime pas, que je ne t'ai jamais réellement aimé ! J'insinue que tu étais juste plutôt jolie et disponible !

Bien entendu, ses mots faisaient autant de mal à celui qui les disait qu'à celle qui les entendait. Cependant, le prince de sang mêlé ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'Hermione se mette en péril uniquement par loyauté et... Par amour. Déjà quand ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'il était plus jeune, il s'inquiétait du devenir de sa préfète avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il s'inquiétait de son futur tout simplement. De l'avenir de son Amortentia, qu'il était certain de ne jamais voir de toute façon. Il était d'ailleurs redevenu subitement un vieil homme aigri après avoir compris ceci, cela devait être un signe du destin, à n'en point douter. Il reprit alors sa tirade, conservant un ton des plus condescendant et mordant :

\- Tu as été une distraction, tout au plus. Si je ne t'ai pas encore tué, c'est uniquement parce que je t'ai trouvé plutôt agréable avec moi !

\- TU MENS SEVERUS ! Hurla d'un coup la jeune femme.

Sur le coup de l'inquiétude, et d'une colère irrationnelle face à tant d'amour, il était peut-être aller trop loin. C'était vrai qu'il voulait qu'elle parte de chez lui et qu'elle refasse sa vie, avec quelqu'un qui avait un avenir, mais il s'en voulut légèrement d'avoir été si rude. Cependant le mal était fait et il n'était pas homme à s'excuser de sa rudesse. De plus, cela avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire enfin réagir négativement et de la faire reculer d'un pas. En revanche, quand il la vit tourner son bracelet pour lui prouver qu'il mentait, il paniqua et retira simplement sa chevalière. En voyant cela, Hermione arrêta instantanément de pleurer, comme trop sidérée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais au fond de ses yeux, Severus vît une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Elle était effrayante de détermination. Elle ne dit rien durant un moment, puis retira simplement sa gourmette à son tour. Toujours muette, elle la déposa sur la table de la cuisine avant d'y rajouter sa pièce. Après cela elle essuya ses yeux, encore humides d'avoir pleuré, d'un revers de la manche et dit d'une voix calme :

\- J'ai compris "Monsieur"... Vous ne mentez pas et donc je m'excuse d'être venue vous importuner.

Severus aurait pu recevoir une claque à cet instant que la douleur aurait été la même. Elle était repassée au vouvoiement comme si de rien était, un masque impassible devant le visage tel... Eh bien, lui-même. Puis aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigt, il eut l'impression de se retrouver devant l'élève cordiale qu'il avait connue depuis la première année de cette dernière à Poudlard. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la jeune femme reprit, toujours aussi cordiale que se devait de l'être une élève devant un simple professeur :

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'oublietter Monsieur ?

\- De faire quoi ?! S'exclama Severus choqué.

\- De m'oublietter, répéta-t-elle simplement. Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ceci est aussi dangereux que de vouloir dormir dans un nid de crabe de feu. J'ai cependant besoin d'être en mesure d'aider Harry et Ronald dans la quête qui nous incombe. Ainsi, je vous demande donc de bien vouloir me faire oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu avec vous depuis septembre dernier. Sinon, ces souvenirs vont uniquement me parasiter et me rendre faible.

\- Tu es tombée sur la tête Her...

\- Miss Granger ! Rectifia vigoureusement Hermione. Mon nom est Granger, Monsieur Rogue ! Seul mes amis peuvent s'enorgueillir de m'appeler par mon prénom. Alors, acceptez-vous de m'oublietter ou dois-je demander ceci à Mme Pince ?

Cette fois, s'en fut trop. Severus se doutait que cette comédie n'avait pour but que de le faire réagir et il se promit de ne pas tomber dans ce piège grossier :

\- Je ne le ferais pas "miss Granger". Et, je doute que la bibliothécaire de l'école accepte de vous aider. Vous devrez vous débrouiller avec vos amis ! "Eux" ils sont là pour vous depuis vos 11 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il me semble pouvoir affirmer qu'Irma est devenue une bonne amie à moi, surtout durant ces dernières semaines. Je suppose qu'elle acceptera de m'aider. Sur ce, je vous dis adieu Monsieur !

Sa mère et Hermione, amies ? Cela expliquerait comment la Gryffondor avait réussi à entrer. Il s'était donc fait trahir par sa propre mère ? Il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec cette dernière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver plus, la sang et or se préparant visiblement à transplaner. Il réagit alors par reflexe et se maudit lui-même pour ça. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte ainsi !

Il attrapa donc la main de sa préfète et sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, Severus la serra contre lui afin de l'embrasser. Hermione : 1, Severus : 0. Comment pouvait-il se laisser manipuler de la sorte ? Oh, il connaissait pertinemment la réponse, car sa mère l'avait prévenu : en amour, on cesse de réfléchir.

Severus su immédiatement qu'il avait eu raison de penser à un piège, car Hermione répondait à ses baisers sans la moindre retenue, comme si de rien était. Il la plaqua doucement contre la table de la cuisine, faisant totalement abstraction de la bouilloire qui sifflait de plus en plus fort. Il assit alors sa préfète sur le meuble, se plaçant entre ses jambes qu'il écarta avec vigueur tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il commença à frotter son entrejambe contre celui de sa lionne qui se laissait totalement aller. Son désir à lui était de plus en plus visible et prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses vêtements. S'il avait laissé la jeune femme parler, il était persuadé qu'elle lui parlerait de la localisation de son cerveau, même à presque 40 ans. Puis après de longues secondes Hermione finit par trouver le moyen de s'exprimer tout de même, essoufflée, non pas pour narguer son amant mais pour le supplier :

\- Severus, je veux plus que ça s'il te plaît !

Sur ces bonnes paroles et sans plus attendre, l'ancien professeur souleva de nouveau son ancienne élève afin de la monter à l'étage. Sans même prendre la peine d'arrêter d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et éteignit le feu sous la bouilloire à l'aide d'un sort informulé qui impressionna Severus.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent l'étage, sans jamais rompre leur baiser, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Severus se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit avec quelques difficultés, puis entra dans une chambre qui n'avait très clairement pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Il attrapa la baguette de sa lionne que cette dernière avait encore dans la main et changea les draps du lit sans prononcer de formule, ce qui força cette fois le respect de la jeune femme. Comme quoi, il était important de s'entrainer à cette exercice, car certaines situations nécessitaient que l'on garde sa bouche occupée.

Une fois vers le lit, Severus allongea sa partenaire tout en se mettant au-dessus. Ainsi installé, il dû se résoudre à relâcher les lèvres de sa dulcinée afin de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Lui qui aimait habituellement le froid était finalement bien content qu'il fasse chaud aujourd'hui, afin de trouver plus rapidement la peau de sa partenaire. Sans plus attendre il releva ensuite le soutien-gorge de cette dernière, sans prendre le temps de le dégrafer, puis commença à embrasser la poitrine qui se dressait devant lui. Il en fut gratifié par des gémissements de la part de la jeune femme. Tout en faisant cela, il reprit ses frottements, mimant le geste qu'il comptait bien effectuer après ces préliminaires. Il sentait son excitation croître de façon exponentielle à chacun de ses mouvements, mais il était bien décidé à prendre son temps malgré tout. Doucement mais surement, il déboutonna le jean de son Amortentia, qui gesticulait de plus en plus, désirant vraisemblablement passer au niveau supérieur rapidement. Severus se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hermione et lui dit doucement :

\- J'ai la nette impression de m'être fait manipuler.

\- C'est peut-être la cas, ou peut-être pas ! Répondit-elle en glissant ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire.

\- Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est stupide ?

\- Oui ! Mais je m'en moque. Je t'aime, un point c'est tout !

\- Tu aimais l'adolescent que j'étais...

\- Je t'aime toi, tout court ! Et puis, tu es le même à 17 ans qu'à 37.

\- C'est stupide ce que tu dis...

\- Severus...

\- Quoi ?

\- Vas-tu enfin te taire ? Fini-t-elle par dire en souriant, avant de l'embrasser et de lui déboutonner la chemise.

Rogue soupira, vaincu mais pas aussi agacé qu'il aurait voulu l'être :

\- Je vais me taire, mais d'abord je veux que tu me promettes de m'arrêter si tu te rends compte que je ne suis plus le même.

\- Je te le promets, mais par merlin Severus, pourquoi les seuls moment où tu es bavard c'est quand j'aimerais que tu te taises ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en souriant amusée. Tu es pire que toi-même adolescent !

Le prince de sang mêlé se redressa, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, mais elle avait raison sur ce coup. C'était un comble pour lui de se montrer aussi peu sûr de lui et aussi bavard face à quelqu'un. C'était sans doute à cause de ces satanés papillons qu'il avait au cœur et qui lui brouillaient l'esprit dès qu'il était avec son Amortentia. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui retira finalement son pantalon et sa culotte sans plus attendre, avant de s'agenouiller devant le lit. Après avoir contemplé la jeune femme, il eut un rictus amusé en la voyant rougir silencieusement, puis il ordonna d'un ton décidé :

\- Ecartes tes jambes !

Toujours aussi rouge, mais de plus en plus excitée elle aussi, elle s'exécuta lentement. Severus passa les genoux d'Hermione sur ses épaules tout en embrassant délicatement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'entrejambe de sa partenaire dont la respiration se fît plus saccadée par l'envie. Quand il atteignit enfin la zone souhaitée, il posa doucement ses lèvres dessus et commença à jouer de sa langue sur le bout de chaire sensible de sa partenaire. La lionne ronronna alors :

\- Oh par Merlin Severus... Oui... Continue...

C'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire, accentuant même son jeu et ajoutant à cela de tendre caresse du bout des doigts, ce qui lui permit d'entendre la jeune femme gémir encore et encore. Hermione posa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son ancien professeur, se sentant visiblement proche de la jouissance. Puis après un énième mouvement de langue et de main, il se crispa légèrement au moment où sa préfète fût prise de "décharges électriques", la faisant crier le prénom de son amant.

Il se redressa alors, s'essuyant du revers de la manche le visage et la barbe, en affichant un air satisfait. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, attendant la suite avec, elle aussi, un visage radieux. Elle sourit et dit sur un ton dégoulinant d'ironie, d'une façon très Roguienne :

\- Comptez-vous rester là à me regarder "Monsieur" ? Ou alors puis-je espérer que vous vous mettiez au travail ?

\- Vous avez la langue bien trop pendue Granger !

\- Il m'a pourtant semblé que c'était la vôtre qui l'était...

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire taire ! Fini-t-il par dire en secouant la tête, amusé et excité.

Severus retira son pantalon et son boxer pour de bon et se remit en place sur la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa ensuite en lui enlevant son soutien-gorge, dans les règles de l'art cette fois-ci. Dans le même temps, Hermione termina le déboutonnage de la chemise de son homme :

\- C'est tellement plus simple quand tu n'as pas un million de couches de vêtements. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est tellement plus simple quand tu te tais !

\- Sainte mangouste qui...

\- Se fout de la charité, je sais !

Il sourit amusé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'autant plus quand Hermione lui tira la langue. Cependant, son amusement se transforma en plénitude quand la langue de la jeune femme se mit à glisser sur son torse qui était de plus en plus découvert par l'ouverture de sa chemise. Profitant de la faiblesse passagère de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, la lionne le poussa afin de prendre le dessus. Ne disant plus un seul mot, elle embrassa le torse de Severus et commença à descendre ses baisers de plus en plus bas. Se laissant faire, il sentit son excitation prendre une nouvelle ampleur, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de sa préfète n'atteignent son membre ultrasensible :

\- Oh par Salazar Hermione... C'est... Si bon !

Severus se laissait faire sous les baisers et les coups de langues timides de sa lionne inexpérimentée, qui apprenait cependant très vite quel que soit le domaine. Après un instant de ce traitement de choc, Rogue se sentit défaillir :

\- Mmmm, mon Amortentia... Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas... Je... Je ne pourrais pas me retenir... Arrêtes toi...

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête amusée. Pourtant, j'étais en train de me taire !

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il tira Hermione sur lui afin de la mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle se mit en place convenablement et Severus plaça son basilic à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets de sa Gryffondor. En un coup de rein, il fut enfin en elle et Rogue indiqua un rythme à sa partenaire. Très rapidement, sous les mouvements de la jeune femme, les deux amants finirent par se laisser aller dans un ballet de gémissements, jusqu'au grand final.

Hermione se rallongea aux côtés de Severus et posa sa tête contre le torse de celui-ci. Délicatement, il se mit à caresser le dos de sa lionne qui se prélassait contre lui. En même temps, il regarda plus en détail la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Il s'agissait de son ancienne chambre, dans laquelle il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis qu'il avait quitté cette maison une première fois, à ses "réels" 17 ans.

En effet, à la mort de son géniteur, quand il eut hérité de la bâtisse de l'impasse du tisseur, il avait décidé de prendre place dans la chambre de ce dernier. Severus avait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs dans cet endroit, tous liés à l'alcoolique qui avait servi de mari à sa mère. Afin de pouvoir continuer de vivre dans ce lieu malgré cela, il avait donc décidé de faire comme si son géniteur n'avait jamais existé, prenant donc symboliquement sa place de maître des lieux, tout simplement. Il laissait cependant sa mère venir ici quand elle le souhaitait et bien qu'elle y fît régulièrement une apparition, elle ne dormait jamais dans son ancienne maison. Elle se contentait de passer du temps avec son fils, à parler de tout et de rien, s'assurant qu'il mange convenablement pendant les vacances et faisant même le ménage. Combien de fois Severus s'était-il énervé contre la bibliothécaire qui le voyait encore comme un enfant ? Bien trop souvent pour l'adulte qu'il était devenu.

Depuis une vingtaine d'année, donc, cette chambre était restée telle quelle était aux premiers 17 ans de Severus, ce dernier n'y entrant jamais. Pourtant, il était là, dans ce lit qui avait connu tant de fois les pleurs d'un enfant solitaire et les colères d'un adolescent, trop faible pour se défendre. Tout avait changé maintenant et c'était grâce à la femme qui partageait ce lit avec lui aujourd'hui. Celle qui lui avait fait aimer l'adolescence, d'une certaine façon, et qui le rajeunissait malgré les apparences.

Son regard balaya la pièce et il ne put retenir un sourire en revoyant sa décoration mural. La tapisserie criarde était couverte de plusieurs posters moldus, la plupart dissimulant des trous de coups de poing. Rien de magique dans cette pièce, à part peut-être les quelques affaires scolaires qui étaient bien rangées sur le petit bureau dans un recoin. Devant lui, une banderole de "AC/DC" commençait à se décoller du mur et sur l'intérieur de la porte trônait une affiche du grand "Freddy Mercury". Sur son armoire, il vit avec nostalgie le poster d'un film qu'il avait dû voir des milliers de fois, chez sa meilleure amie Lily qui avait la chance de posséder à l'époque un magnétoscope : "Mary Poppins". Puis, il sentit Hermione ricaner contre son torse :

\- Dalida ? Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard pointé en direction d'une autre affichette au côté du lit.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de critiquer Iolanda Gigliotti devant moi ! Répondit Severus en tournant la tête vers Hermione.

\- Ouh, Monsieur Rogue serait-il amoureux d'une chanteuse moldu ?

\- Peut-être l'ai-je été fut un temps ! Mais dites-moi, serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends Miss Granger ?

Hermione se mit sur le ventre et se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder Severus tout en souriant :

\- Cela se pourrait bien, en effet !... En tout cas, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en train d'écouter ce genre de musique !

\- Ma mère écoutait tout le temps les chansons de Dalida quand j'étais enfant. J'ai appris à apprécier sa voix et ses textes. Les paroles de ses chansons sont belles après tout.

Severus passa délicatement sa main sur le visage d'Hermione et sourit :

\- Et regarde, aujourd'hui je vis même l'une d'elle ! J'ai une jeune femme, au creux d'un lit improvisé, qui me fait oublier que j'ai deux fois 18 ans.

\- Techniquement, je dirais plutôt que je suis la "Bambina" qui te harcèle ! Dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la main de son amant. Car même si tu n'essaies pas de me retenir, je compte bien rester à tes côtés. Quitte à ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle.

La lionne regarda le serpent et lui fît signe de se taire avant qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit :

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je sais déjà que tu veux que je m'éloigne de toi pour ma sécurité, et patati et patata. Mais, je sais surtout que toi, comme moi, nous ne pouvons-nous passer l'un de l'autre. Alors, je vais partir demain matin, mais ce sera pour mieux revenir après. Même si je dois attendre la fin de la guerre pour ça !

\- Je ne survivrais pas à cette guerre, répondit Severus très sérieusement, et je suis certain que tu le sais.

\- Je sais que tu penses ça. Nous en avons longuement débattu ta mère et moi. Nous en sommes venues à la conclusion que tu te vois soit mort, soit à Azkaban à la fin de la guerre. Mais, tu oublies que nous sommes là pour te défendre, tout autant que tu es là pour notre avenir. Alors cesses de jouer au jeu du "je t'aime, moi non plus" ! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un mauvais soap opéra avec tes sautes d'humeurs et tes états-d'âmes.

Sous le choc aussi bien par les révélations de sa préfète que par ses injonctions, il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun sons n'en sorte. Elle se releva un peu plus et l'embrassa avant de se rallonger, la tête contre son torse :

\- Oui, je suis au courant pour ta mère. Dès que Harry m'a dit ton surnom, j'ai rapidement fait le lien entre celui-ci et ma première théorie. En plus, tu m'as demandé d'aller me cacher dans la bibliothèque, tu avais forcément une bonne raison pour ça. En bref, j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux. J'ai été une vraie miss-je-sais-tout. Depuis, je suis en contact régulier avec Irma, et de fil en aiguille, je l'ai persuadé de me donner l'accès à ton antre pour te harceler comme il se doit.

Hermione se resserra un peu plus contre l'homme qu'elle aimait :

\- On s'inquiète pour toi. Ne t'en déplaise, je suis folle de toi. Et je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu es fidèle à l'ordre, malgré le retour de tes souvenirs. Ton cadeau ne me mentirait pas, je le sais ! Tu n'aurais pas été "dévasté" après la mort d'Albus et encore moins "brisé" après m'avoir lancé un sort si tu avais été un mangemort sans cœur. C'est pour cela que je te prierais d'arrêter de me repousser maintenant, vu que tu finiras inéluctablement par retomber dans mes bras par la suite. Tu n'es qu'un serpent au griffe d'une lionne après tout !

\- Je... Je...

Severus en avait perdu ses mots. A moins que cela ne fut lié au fait qu'il n'avait aucun argument pour contrer la tirade de la jeune femme. Il la sentit bailler pendant qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, puis elle marmonna amusée avant de s'endormir :

\- J'aime bien quand tu te tais.

Il porta son regard sur elle, mi admiratif devant ce bout de femme, mi agacé devant sa propre incapacité à trouver de quoi répliquer face à la sang et or. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait appris étant enfant, grâce à Walter Disney, avec Lily. Oui, il se rappela ce qu'il fallait dire, dans ce cas précis, quand l'on ne savait justement pas quoi dire. C'est donc finalement avec un rictus résigné mais amusé qu'il murmura à sa belle endormie :

\- "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", espèce de miss-je-sais-tout !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Alors j'espère que cela vous aura aidé à ne plus vouloir ma mort XD

J'ai encore pas mal de chose à vous raconter dans les prochains chapitres après tout !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

N'hésitez pas à poster vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A très bientôt ! ^^

**Commentaires de ma courgette :**

Severus lâcha purement et simplement sa baguette et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. **(qui lui enfonça un poignard entre les omoplates Lolilol)** THE END ! MDR

elle n'en restait pas moins fragile dans un sens. **(En même temps…c'est pas des circonstances faciles !)** Oui, j'avoue ^^'

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et éteignit le feu sous la bouilloire à l'aide d'un sort informulé qui impressionna Severus. **(Ah merde j'aurais bien voulu un incendie et l'arrivée des pompiers)** Pas besoin, l'ambiance est déjà très chaude Mouhahahaha XD

Il se redressa alors, s'essuyant du revers de la manche le visage et la barbe, en affichant un air satisfait. **(mdr j'avais oublié la barbe, c'est un peu dégueu mdr)** Tout de suite les grands mots XD

Elle se mit en place convenablement et Severus plaça son basilic à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets de sa Gryffondor**(Mdr tu n'as pas osé ? XD)** Visiblement... Si ! XD

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, espèce de miss-je-sais-tout ! **(Je n'ai pas la référence là !)** Bon, désolé mais là, tu es virée courgette ! MDR Dites moi que vous, vous l'aviez, je vous en supplies !


	18. Encore une promesse

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

Chapitre 18 sous le signe de la légèreté. Il faut bien cela de temps en temps ! Ca ne vas pas durer après tout, n'oublions pas la guerre…

Encore merci à vous tous pour les reviews, les follow, les mises en favoris et vos lectures.

Guest : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis sincèrement ravi que mon histoire et mon style d'écriture te plaisent :D Voici la suite, qui je l'espère te plaira tout autant ^^

Ana : Je suis contente que tes nerfs aient pu se reposer :P J'avoue que j'adore Hermione en mode déterminée aussi :D Je suis donc ravi qu'elle te plaise aussi ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! ^^ A très vite :D

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 18 : Encore une promesse**

Quand Severus se réveilla, après un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur pour une fois, il constata qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il se redressa, perplexe, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus par terre et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour les retrouver, convenablement pliés sur la chaise de son vieux bureau d'étudiant. Il se leva et renfila juste son pantalon afin de descendre se faire un café. Hermione avait dû partir dès son réveil, sans prendre le temps de le réveiller, et cela l'agaça quelque peu.

Une fois dans le couloir cependant, il sentit une odeur d'œufs et de bacon en provenance de la cuisine. Il se mit à sourire lorsqu'en tendant l'oreille, il entendit une petite voix chantonner d'en bas. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas celle de sa mère qui venait l'envahir pour qu'il mange. Il descendit alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine, entendant de plus en plus la phonation de sa préfète qui chantonnait clairement "parle plus bas". Une fois dans l'encadrure, il regarda Hermione s'affairer devant la gazinière tout en se trémoussant doucement sur le rythme de la musique qu'elle entonnait. Le spectacle face à lui était des plus charmeur, le faisant fondre en silence. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Était-ce si grave finalement ? Il lui sembla à cet instant qu'il pourrait très largement s'habituer à se réveiller de la sorte. Après un instant encore de contemplation, il prit doucement la parole tout en s'accoudant sur l'encadrement de la porte :

\- Tu te moquais de moi, mais finalement tu connais plutôt bien le répertoire de Dalida !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué, sans même se retourner. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas, j'ai dit que je ne t'imaginais pas écouter ça !

Hermione était déjà habillée, les cheveux attachés en un chignon déstructuré et finissait tranquillement la cuisson du bacon. Elle se tourna et sourit à Severus qui la regardait de haut en bas :

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art quand je te vois me regarder comme ça.

\- Tu es sans aucun doute la plus belle des statuts de déesse grecque que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais j'étais plutôt en train de me dire que c'était agréable de voir une femme dans ma cuisine le matin !

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'embrasser :

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer, tu devrais faire attention ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Et moi, je pourrais m'habituer à te voir me rejoindre avec le sourire. Répondit-elle avec tendresse, avant de rajouter amusée. Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine de m'habituer à une barbe comme celle-ci ! J'ai l'impression d'embrasser un ours !

\- Tu ne t'en est pas plaint hier, répondit Rogue avec un sous-entendu bien clair qui l'amusait visiblement, je me trompe ?

La jeune femme vira au rouge et son amant l'embrassa tendrement avant d'éteindre le feu de la gazinière sous le petit déjeuner en train de trop cuire :

\- Il va falloir qu'on arrête d'entrer dans la cuisine tous les deux en même temps. Nous allons finir par mettre la feu à cette maison ! Je veux bien qu'elle ne soit pas rutilante mais ça reste mon seul toit maintenant.

Severus sourit avec un air triste dans le regard, qui sembla ne pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de sa lionne. Il s'assit à table tranquillement, Hermione ayant déjà tout installé. Elle s'assit face à lui et d'un coup de baguette, le service se fît tout seul. Rogue fût surpris de voir un café noir apparaître devant lui, se demandant même si sa mère n'avait pas donné des instructions à la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'il se nourrisse convenablement :

\- Oui, ta mère m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu manges. Dit-elle en ricanant après avoir compris son homme d'un simple regard. Mais j'aurais fait à manger même sans ça tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, cependant, je commence à m'inquiéter de votre rapprochement à toutes les deux. Je sens que je vais m'arracher les cheveux...

\- Cela va être compliqué, vu la tignasse que tu as sur le crâne !

Hermione se mit à rire en voyant les sourcils froncés de l'homme face à elle. Il sourit cependant et commença à manger, silencieusement. Il aurait pu lui parler de ce qu'elle arborait en guise de coiffure, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait très bien d'où elle avait sorti cette réplique après tout, et c'était de bonne guerre. Puis, après avoir bien entamé le petit déjeuner, il regarda son Amortentia et lui demanda doucement :

\- En fait, en parlant de mère, la tienne ne s'inquiétera pas trop de ne pas t'avoir vu rentrer dans la nuit ? Je ne risque pas de voir ton père débarquer pour ma casser la gueule j'espère ? Demanda-t-il dans une tentative d'humour.

Il lui sembla cependant avoir fait une bourde quand il vit la jeune femme pâlir et poser ses couverts, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes qu'elle essayait de maîtriser. Severus s'inquiéta, réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux dernières attaques de mangemorts, mais il ne se souvint pas d'un assaut contre les Grangers. Il les avait déjà vu, ils les auraient reconnus lors d'un raid contre eux. Mais il eut sa réponse rapidement, Hermione prenant une profonde inspiration et ravalant ses larmes avant de dire le plus calmement possible :

\- Je leur ai lancé un sort de modification de mémoire... Je... Je n'existe plus pour eux... Je n'ai plus de parents...

Severus en entendant cela se leva rapidement afin de prendre sa force de la nature dans les bras. Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de son ancien professeur, restant le plus impassible possible, avant de reprendre :

\- Ils sont en sécurité comme ça... Je leur ai donner l'idée de déménager, afin qu'ils fassent leur vie loin de la guerre. Et, je suis partie.

\- Quand as-tu fais ça ?

\- Avant-hier.

\- Et où es-tu allé après cela ?

\- Chez ta mère... Elle voulait me dissuader de le faire, mais comme je suis têtue, elle m'a aidé à maîtriser les sorts de mémoires. Elle est très douée tu sais, j'ai beaucoup appris avec elle. J'avais dit aux Weasley que j'irais chez eux dès que le sort serait lancé, mais Irma m'a proposé de rester chez elle pour la nuit, car je... N'étais pas en mesure de transplaner. Et hier matin, je lui ai demandé de me dire où te trouver, car j'avais besoin de te voir avant de rejoindre Harry et Ronald.

\- Mon Amortentia, je suis tellement désolé... Dit Severus en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour les protéger. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis, je t'ai retrouvé... Et je sais que je ne serais jamais seule...

\- Quand la guerre sera terminée, je t'aiderais à les retrouver, je te le promets !

\- Merci Severus...

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Rogue dans les yeux. Elle trouva même la force de lui faire un léger sourire :

\- En fait... J'espère que tu n'en voudras pas trop à ta mère. Je t'assure que j'ai vraiment beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle me laisse venir. D'ailleurs, c'est très astucieux le coup de la clé moldue, elle m'a dit que c'était ton idée.

Severus était en effet plutôt fier de son idée de protection pour sa demeure. Il avait mis en place énormément de sorts de protection et d'incartage afin que sa maison soit totalement oubliée et impossible à atteindre sans son accord. Il avait cependant gardé les clés moldues de la porte et les avaient ensorcelées pour qu'elles servent d'ouverture au transplannage direct à l'intérieure. Ces dernières faisaient parties intégrante de la maison, elles pouvaient donc permettre à ceux qui les avaient sur eux d'entrer sans encombre :

\- Je lui rendrais son double quand je repartirais d'ailleurs. Elle pourra continuer de te surveiller comme ça. Rajouta la jeune femme avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres contres celles de Rogue.

\- Je ne serais donc jamais tranquille ?

\- Jamais mon pauvre. Absolument jamais.

Hermione sourit et après avoir reposé sa tête contre son homme pendant un instant, elle finit par demander :

\- J'aimerais prendre une douche avant de partir. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

\- A ton avis ?

Severus sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'eau, lui sortant des serviettes et lui expliquant le fonctionnement de la tuyauterie capricieuse. Hermione le remercia et avant qu'il ne sorte pour la laisser, elle lui attrapa la main :

\- Tu pourrais me prêter des vêtements aussi ? J'aimerais mieux me changer après ma douche si possible. Mais je n'ai pas apporté de tenue de rechange.

\- Heu, oui bien entendu. Je vais aller te chercher ça.

Il se dirigea dans son ancienne chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements dans sa garde-robe d'adolescent. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner des vêtements récents, mais il préférait éviter que la jeune femme ne soit vue avec ses tuniques bien trop reconnaissables. Il attrapa un tee-shirt, un boxer et un jean, le tout d'une magnifique couleur noir bien entendu. Quand il retourna dans la salle de bain, Hermione avait commencé à se doucher. Malgré la buée, Severus pouvait parfaitement la voir derrière le plexiglass mouillé de sa douche et cette fois encore, il ne put qu'admirer la beauté de sa partenaire. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment il avait pu la séduire, puis elle le sortie de ses pensées en tournant la tête vers lui avant de dire tendrement :

\- Merci beaucoup Severus.

\- Heu... De rien...

Hermione sourit, clairement amusée devant l'air réflexif de son amant :

\- Tu peux me rejoindre au lieu de garder bêtement la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau !

Bien que légèrement vexé, Severus ne se voyait pas refuser l'invitation. Il retira donc son pantalon afin de rejoindre son Amortentia sous l'eau. Ils leur restaient assez de place pour se laver, mais ils préférèrent se blottir simplement l'un contre l'autre :

\- Tu prends une douche ou tu te désinfecte avec de l'eau bouillante ? Demanda Severus surpris par la température du jet.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas chaud !

\- Nous n'avons pas la même notion de ce qui est chaud j'en ai peur !

\- De toute évidence. Répliqua alors la jeune femme dans une tentative moqueuse d'imiter son ancien professeur.

Severus sourit et l'embrassa délicatement pour toute réponse. Après cela, Hermione modifia quand même la température de l'eau et attrapa le shampoing de son Félicis pour se laver les cheveux. Rogue lui prit des mains avant qu'elle ne commence et sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il commença lui-même à les lui laver. Il était doux et prenait le temps de masser le cuir chevelu de la lionne, profitant de ce moment pour prendre soin d'elle, tout simplement. La jeune femme se laissa donc faire, puis après s'être rincée, elle en fît de même pour Severus, bien qu'elle eût plus de mal vu la taille de ce dernier. Après s'être bien moqué d'elle, il se rinça à son tour, juste à temps avant que l'eau ne devienne glaciale, les forçant à sortir de la douche :

\- Tu devrais investir dans un chauffe-eau plus grand Severus.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se séchèrent rapidement. Hermione s'habilla pendant que son partenaire montait pour se changer. Quand il rejoignit sa dulcinée, elle finissait de se sécher les cheveux devant le miroir :

\- Tu feras attention, dit-il amusé, tu as un boursouf sur la tête ! Se moqua gentiment Severus.

\- Dixit celui qui ressemble à un niffleur mouillé !

Hermione sourit amusée et lui tira la langue avant de finalement s'attacher les cheveux en chignon, comme avant sa douche. Puis, elle se tourna vers Severus et dit d'un ton sérieux, les poings sur les hanches, comme si elle s'apprêtait à commencer un travail de longue haleine :

\- D'ailleurs, tu dois bien avoir un ciseau et un rasoir quelque part dans cette maison !

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu vas jouer la coiffeuse avec moi ? Demanda Severus en ricanant.

\- Je n'insinue rien, je vais le faire !

Severus perdit son sourire et sembla s'inquiéter, d'un coup, se rendant compte du ton sérieux employé par Hermione. Il pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de la jeune femme et lui dit d'un ton rude :

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de mes cheveux, je te préviens Granger ! Pas un seul !

Au premier coup de ciseau, Severus ferma les yeux. Il était assis à cheval sur une chaise de sa cuisine et Hermione s'affairait dans son dos en chantonnant un air qu'il reconnut comme étant "le barbier de Séville". Le sens de l'humour d'Hermione était de pire en pire aux yeux de l'ancienne terreur des cachots qui ne bronchait pas. Puis après les cheveux, elle s'attaqua à la barbe. Ne maitrisant pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, les sortilèges de rasage, elle avait opté pour la technique moldu en métamorphosant le ciseau en un rasoir droit :

\- Tu es sûre de savoir utiliser ça ?

\- Vu ta barbe, je pense que c'est toi qui ne sais pas utiliser de rasoir mon cher Severus.

\- Je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

\- Eh bien, moi je l'ai. Alors trop tard pour toi, tu sais pertinemment que je suis têtu. Alors je vais finir moi-même ce que j'ai commencé.

Devant la mine amusée de la jeune femme, il ne put que soupirer. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille... Mais finalement, il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup le fait qu'Hermione s'occupe de lui ainsi. Ses gestes étaient doux et attentionnés après tout. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il le lui montre et qu'il perde la face devant la Gryffondor. Il grogna donc, l'air dépité :

\- Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ma chère Hermione, mais avoir une lame comme celle-ci vers mon cou... J'ai la très désagréable sensation d'être dans "Sweeney Todd" !

\- Alors premièrement, nous ne sommes pas dans un pièce de Broadway, et deuxièmement, dans cette comédie musicale, ce serait plutôt toi qui aurais le profil pour jouer le sinistre barbier ! Personnellement, je me verrais bien en "Joanna" dans l'histoire. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mouais... Pour ma part je me verrais plutôt dans le rôle du juge là tout de suite... Surtout si tu es la jeune pupille. Dit-il d'un ton morose avant de rajouter, plutôt surpris. Mais en fait, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses cette pièce ?

\- J'allais très souvent au théâtre avec mes parents. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire triste. On avait nos habitudes dans un quartier de Londres, nous allions en voir à chaque vacances. Mais, la vrai question, c'est comment toi tu connais ça ?

\- J'aime beaucoup le théâtre, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis quelqu'un de raffiné Granger !

\- A n'en point douter Monsieur. Surtout quand on constate votre sens de la décoration d'intérieur ! Se moqua gentiment Hermione avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je te prierais de ne pas m'égorger. Fini par grogner Severus, faussement outré par la réflexion de sa préfète.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et commença le rasage avec douceur. Severus la regardait faire sans bouger d'un pouce. Elle faisait ça bien et plus elle avançait dans son chantier, plus il se détendait. Après un moment, il finit même par fermer les yeux et la laissa travailler tranquillement. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, il rouvrit ses paupières en ne sentant plus le rasoir sur son visage. Hermione avait la tête penchée et le regardait en se frottant le menton, visiblement en train de réfléchir :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je me demandais seulement si la moustache t'allait bien !

\- Hors de question que tu me laisse une moustache, je te préviens ! Tu as commencé, tu finis !

La jeune femme souriait amusée pendant que Severus constatait du bout des doigts que cette dernière lui avait vraiment laissé un trait de pilosité, tel un mousquetaire :

\- Hermione ! Gronda-t-il avec un regard noir qui ne sembla pas effrayer la barbière.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton innocent, plein de sarcasme.

\- Coupe ça !

\- C'est quoi la formule magique ?

\- Sérieusement, coupe ça !

Hermione se rapprocha de nouveau et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, visiblement toujours autant amusée, sans rien dire de plus. Severus passa ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne :

\- Coupe ça s'il te plaît ! Fini-t-il par dire en soupirant.

\- S'il te plaît qui ? Demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son homme.

\- Coupe ça, s'il te plaît Hermione ? Dit-il alors avec incertitude.

\- Juste Hermione ? Redemanda-t-elle en approchant doucement son visage de celui d'un Severus qui commençait à se sentir léger.

\- Coupe ça, s'il te plaît mon Hermione chérie ?

Il avait probablement trouvé la bonne formule magique car la jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion. Il resserra alors son étreinte pour coller la barbière contre lui. Doucement mais sûrement, Severus la sentit alors bouger son bassin contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller une partie de son corps. Rapidement, ces mouvements lascifs finirent par lui donner du plaisir, le faisant grogner de bien être sous les baisers de sa préfète. Il changea légèrement sa posture sur son assise afin que les frottements touchent la partie la plus sensible de son membre, ce qui le fît gémir pour de bon. Après un instant, il sentit Hermione se crisper en lui attrapant les cheveux, cette dernière atteignant l'orgasme avant lui. Le spectacle qui s'était ainsi offert à lui était des plus érotique, la visage de sa lionne en pleine extase étant un délice aux yeux du Serpentard. Puis, encore plus rapidement que n'était apparu son désir, il oublia son rasage pendant qu'ils retirèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements.

Severus regarda la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés, à même le sol froid de la cuisine. Il l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Si on reste comme ça, on va avoir besoin de pimentine demain. Dit-il amusé en se redressant.

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever et ils se revêtirent tous les deux avec un sourire satisfait qui illuminait leur visage. Leur activité passée les avait pour le moins détendus. Puis Severus ramassa le rasoir droit qui trainait plus loin, par terre lui aussi, et le tendit à Hermione :

\- Tu veux bien finir de me raser du coup ? S'il te plaît ?

Elle récupéra la lame et caressa la joue de son homme avant de dire amusée :

\- Oui, je suppose que je peux maintenant. Mais, c'est dommage, ça ne t'allait pas si mal que ça, vraiment !

\- Souhaites-tu à ce point que je ressemble à Cyrano ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Tu es bien plus séduisant tu sais.

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et fini alors le rasage, permettant ainsi à Severus d'enfin voir le résultat. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau lui, la terreur des cachots de Poudlard :

\- Tu es fin prêt pour donner des cours de nouveau.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir dit cela qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais Severus lui déposa un baiser sur la joue à son tour :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et puis, au moins, je n'aurais pas à donner de cours à des cornichons sans cervelle cette année.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien encore. Mais je suis persuadé que mon si charmant "maître" a une mission pour moi. Il a une idée derrière la tête, mais je ne saurais dire laquelle. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai été promu dans ses rangs et qu'il semble persuadé que son plan va me plaire. Peut-être va-t-il m'envoyer espionner quelqu'un d'important à Hawaï !

\- S'il fait ça, c'est qu'il ne te connaît pas. Tu ne survivrais clairement pas à cette mission en plein soleil !

\- Il ne sait rien de moi en effet, contrairement à toi. Tu en connais peut-être même un peu trop.

\- Cela fait-il de-moi ton véritable maître ? Demanda la Gryffondor en riant de bon cœur.

\- Dans tes rêves Granger ! Répondit l'espion avec un regard noir.

Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter, ricanant toujours, puis elle finit par regarder l'heure. Elle avait trainé, il était déjà plus de midi. Severus lui proposa alors de rester pour déjeuner, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle n'était plus à ça près et les Weasley ne l'attendaient pas à une heure précise après tout. Severus se mit cette fois au fourneau et prépara un repas pour deux, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, sous le regard admiratif de son ancienne élève. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir comme en cours, lorsqu'il faisait une démonstration de ses talents en potions. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à la cuisine en finissant de couper les légumes, Hermione qui avait mis la table se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du salon. Quand elle revient, un livre à la main, elle toussota doucement et demanda :

\- Severus, comment ça se fait que tu ais des paquets de cigarettes chez toi ?

\- Eh bien, parce que je fume parfois. Que veux-tu que j'en fasse d'autre ? Que je les mange ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que fumer est mauvais pour la santé ?

\- J'ai peut-être lu ça quelque part en effet, maintenant que tu le dis ! S'exclama-t-il avec une ironie flagrante.

\- Tu comptes arrêter ?

Severus se tourna face à elle et croisa les bras sur son torse :

\- Seriez-vous de la police Miss Granger ?

\- Oui, celle missionnée par ta mère ! Répondit la jeune femme avec un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Hilarant, vraiment ! Marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre, sur un air catégorique. Eh bien saches que tu peux rajouter le tabagisme à la longue liste de mes défauts. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter.

Tout en disant cela, l'espion se retourna de nouveau pour mélanger la ratatouille qu'il avait commencé à préparer. La jeune femme s'assit à table, regardant toujours son homme cuisiner et reprit la parole calmement :

\- Je prends note... Mais, le tabac c'est franchement une mauvaise habitude. Et si un jour nous avons des enfants ?

Sur cette question, Severus qui avait entreprit de reposer la spatule la fit tomber dans le plat, ce qui l'éclaboussa de sauce tomate. Il se tourna vivement vers Hermione qui ricanait :

\- Des quoi ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

\- Bin, des mini Rogue !

\- Hermione, je ne veux pas d'enfants ! C'est hors de question ! La famille Rogue se terminera avec moi.

Il avait dit cela avec force, mais s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose afin de ne pas braquer la jeune femme face à lui, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop mordant. Cependant, cette dernière ricana de plus belle, loin d'être vexée :

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête Severus ! On dirait que tu es sur le point de faire un arrêt. Détends-toi, je me doute bien que "Monsieur la terreur des cachots" ne veux pas entendre parler d'enfants et de mariage.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu en as parlé avec ma mère ?

\- Ouaip ! Répondit-elle simplement en faisant un clin d'œil à son conjoint.

\- Et ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Un peu si ! Je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais, je t'aime et l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Je n'ai pas besoin de porter ton nom ou d'avoir des mini-nous pour m'épanouir avec toi. Même si j'aurais bien aimé, probablement autant que ta mère. Oh, attention, tu vas finir par faire bruler notre repas !

Cette réflexion eut pour effet de clore le sujet, la lionne se levant pour aider Severus à terminer la préparation. Il sembla perplexe, mais le visage détendu et tendre de son Amortentia le rassura. Cette femme était impossible, comment pouvait-elle être si compréhensive et amoureuse ? Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponse à cette question, alors il se contenta de profiter de sa présence.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la suite des évènements à venir pendant le dîner, ce qui avait de nouveau légèrement tendu l'atmosphère. Severus ne supportait pas vraiment l'idée que sa préfète parte en mission avec Potter et Weasley, seuls contre tous. Quant à elle, elle ne supportait pas vraiment l'idée que son Félicis puisse partir en mission pour Voldemort. Mais en période de guerre, avaient-ils réellement le choix ? Pouvaient-ils abandonner leur rôle respectif pour s'enfuir ailleurs ? Ils savaient bien que non, leur participations étaient nécessaires pour le bon déroulement de la bataille.

Après le repas, ils se prirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, triste mais au clair sur la situation. La jeune femme devait repartir pour aller au terrier et ils savaient, tous deux, que leurs prochaines retrouvailles allaient sûrement tarder. Hermione récupéra son bracelet et sa pièce, et Severus remit sa chevalière. Quand la jeune femme se prépara à récupérer ses vêtements, Rogue l'arrêta en toussotant avant de dire :

\- Tu peux les laisser là tu sais... Pour quand tu reviendras après la guerre... Tu auras de quoi te changer au moins...

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Cette fois encore, elle retint ses larmes et se montra forte. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa la joue une dernière fois :

\- Fais attention à toi tu veux bien ?

\- Si tu me promets d'en faire autant, alors oui !

\- Je te le promets Hermione.

\- Je te le promets Severus.

Après un dernier regard, elle disparut dans le "pop" caractéristique du transplannage, laissant derrière elle un homme triste mais encore plus déterminé. Il allait devoir revoir ses plans, car il venait de faire une promesse qu'il prenait au sérieux. Il ferait attention, car il se devait de tout faire pour rester en vie à la fin de cette maudite guerre. Sans être certain d'y arrivé, il se devait au moins d'essayer, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas laisser son Amortentia avoir à refaire sa vie avec un autre homme.

Il regarda sa main gauche, à peine était-elle partie qu'elle vérifiait déjà dans quelle disposition il se trouvait. Il sourit et se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de nettoyer le bazar. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre d'adolescent et se jeta sur le lit. Il avait besoin de repos et il lui semblait totalement possible de trouver le sommeil cette fois.

Ce dernier fût calme et apaisant, mais pas assez long à son goût. Il se réveilla avec une douleur au bras gauche. Son maître l'appelait et il dût reprendre du service. Soupirant, il se leva et constata qu'il avait dormi tout l'après-midi, la nuit étant déjà tombée. Il se dirigea dans son autre chambre et revêtit sa tenue de mangemort, avant de transplaner au manoir Malfoy où il était attendu.

Durant cette réunion, il fut question du départ du jeune Potter, dont la majorité approchait à grand pas. Il ne serait bientôt plus en sécurité chez les Dursleys. Une attaque était donc prévue, mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la date. Severus connaissait cette dernière, pour en avoir parlé avec un membre de l'ordre, Mondingus Fletcher. Oh bien sûr, ce dernier ne se souvenait de rien, Rogue ayant lui aussi de bonnes connaissances sur les sortilèges de mémoire, comme sa mère. Il savait ainsi comment se déroulerait le transport. Il hésita un instant, mais il devait donner l'information exacte à Voldemort, afin de pouvoir prétendre à rester son bras droit. Ainsi, l'attaque fut organisée.

Pour finir dans la joie et la bonne humeur cette petite réunion d'équipe, l'homme sans nez semblait avoir préparé une surprise à ses troupes. Ainsi apparut le corps figé et volant de l'ancienne collègue de Severus. Charity était maintenue dans les airs par le rat qui semblait ravi de son rôle. Pettigrow installa la jeune femme juste sous le nez de Severus, qui put ainsi l'entendre le supplier de la sauver. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Sur ordre du Lord noir, l'immense serpent qui lui servait de familier se dirigea vers la victime en pleurs et en quelques secondes, cette créature rampante tua la professeur Burbage. Severus ne rata rien de la scène et eut presque l'impression de sentir les crochets acérés de la bête dans son cou. Il garda son air impassible et pensa à son Amortentia afin de ne pas s'imaginer mourir sous une attaque similaire à celle qu'il venait d'observer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

La légèreté vous a plu j'espère.

Même si la guerre est revenue brutalement dans nos "têtes". (Restons poli mdr)

La suite prochainement !

Contre quoi Severus va-t-il devoir luter pour tenir sa promesse ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter :)

**Commentaires de ma courgettes :**

Mais j'étais plutôt en train de me dire que c'était agréable de voir une femme dans ma cuisine le matin ! **(plutôt que de voir le gros Roger qui se gratte le cul en attendant son café)** Ca dépend du fessier de Roger ! MDR

Au premier coup de ciseau, Severus ferma les yeux. **(Mdr quelle autorité)** Tu as vu ça ? Une vraie terreur XD

cette dernière lui avait vraiment laissé un trait de pilosité, tel **(Hitler)** Hum... Nope ! ^^' XD

Sérieusement, coupe ça !**(Je suis d'accord avec lui, pas de moustache SVP) **Mais heu... Par curiosité, y'a des gens team moustache qui me lise ? XD

Il garda son air impassible et pensa à son Amortentia afin de ne pas s'imaginer mourir sous une attaque similaire à celle qu'il venait d'observer. **(ça va bientôt arriver TKT) **Heu... T'es sûre de toi là ?


	19. Le mariage

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus court, tout comme le prochain… Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand-même ! ;-)_

La légèreté laisse place lentement mais sûrement à la guerre de nouveau. Comment Severus va-t-il gérer tout ça ? Et son Amortentia ?

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci une nouvelle fois pour vos soutiens en tout genre !

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Et en effet, cela la "vraiment bouleversé" ! C'est le moins que le puisse dire. Mais il va essayer de gérer ça au mieux :P (ps : Pauvre moustache ! XD)

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 19 : Le mariage **

Le 27 juillet, jour du transfert du jeune Potter, Severus dut se préparer pour l'attaque. Il avait insisté pour assister à l'assaut, dans l'espoir de pouvoir protéger les membres de l'ordre qui devaient être présents, sous couvert d'une vengeance personnelle contre ses anciens "amis". Ainsi, avec une vingtaine d'autre mangemorts, il se tapit dans l'ombre en attendant de voir du mouvement. Durant ce temps d'observation, Severus pensa aux propriétaires de la petite demeure qu'il surveillait : Les Dursley...

Il les connaissait, bien entendu, pour avoir côtoyé Pétunia, la tante du survivant, pendant son enfance. C'était après tout la sœur de Lily ! Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, l'espion l'avait tout de suite détesté car cette dernière avait traité les sorciers de monstres. Cependant, sa meilleure amie avait insisté pour que le jeune garçon qu'il était accepte la présence de cette moldue. Elles étaient une famille dans le fond, et malgré les apparences, elles s'aimaient beaucoup. Ce sont les circonstances qui les ont finalement séparées pour de bon. L'apparition dans leurs vies respectives de Vernon et de James y avait grandement participé.

Severus n'eut en revanche pas beaucoup de temps pour repenser à sa jeunesse. Il savait qu'Hermione participerait à l'escorte du survivant, bien qu'il ne put savoir quel "Harry" elle serait dans l'armée de clones qui allait bientôt faire son apparition. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir sept Potter sortirent de la maison de Privet Drive, tous escortés par un membre de l'ordre. De sa position, Severus reconnu Tonks avec ses cheveux roses, Lupin qui la collait, Maugrey avec son œil magique et un Weasley dont Severus avait oublié le nom, vu leurs nombres. Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur les autres que déjà les sept groupes se séparèrent, donnant alors le feu vert à l'action.

Voldemort, qui avait lui-même fait acte de présence, félicita Severus pour ses informations exactes. Oui, l'espion avait marqué un nouveau bon point. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les mangemorts s'étaient envolés et poursuivirent les sept Potter, espérant tuer le plus de monde possible. Rogue prit une cible au hasard, espérant qu'il puisse s'agir d'Hermione, mais souhaitant surtout pouvoir protéger le plus possible de personnes.

Pendant la poursuite, les deux membres du groupe qu'il suivait étaient bien trop lents et rapidement les mangemorts les rattrapèrent. Il dut lancer une quantité faramineuse de sorts contre le Potter et son garde du corps, ratant bien sûr sa cible à chaque fois, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades. Puis, il tourna la tête et vît que l'un d'eux était tout proche de réussir à attraper le "survivant", si bien que Severus dut lancer un "sectumsempra" discret contre le mangemort. Il rata hélas sa cible et toucha celui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû atteindre.

Le Harry devant lui perdit instantanément une oreille dans un cri de douleur strident. Puis un autre hurlement, de joie cette fois, se fît entendre. Il s'agissait de celui du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Il avait trouvé le vrai Potter, enfin. Tous les mangemorts durent se diriger vers la véritable cible, laissant les autres membres de l'ordre s'enfuir. Severus ne savait pas comment Voldemort avait fait pour découvrir que le véritable élu était sur la moto de Hagrid, mais il s'empressa de le suivre, priant pour que le fils de Lily s'en sorte. Et ce fut heureusement le cas, malgré plusieurs péripéties dangereuses à base de cascades sur l'autoroute moldue…

La mission avait donc été un échec pour Voldemort et ses sbires. Seul Maugrey avait été tué, ainsi que la chouette de Potter qui avait ainsi permit au lord noir de savoir qui était sa réelle cible. Mais Harry était toujours dans la nature et cela eut pour conséquence une punition collective de tous les mangemorts ayant participé à l'attaque. Severus en faisait partie, et même s'il était dans les bonnes grâces de l'homme sans nez, il ne passa pas à côté de quelques "Doloris". Ce qui, en soi, était bien moins grave que pour les autres mangemorts.

Une fois de retour chez lui, impasse du tisseur, Severus se jeta sur son canapé avec la ferme attention de ne plus jamais en bouger. Il était habitué au maléfice de torture, mais en recevoir le brisait toujours littéralement pour plusieurs heures. Il ferma les yeux un instant et un flash de son Hermione avec une oreille en moins lui vint à l'esprit. Il les rouvrit directement et se rassit dans le canapé, grimaçant de douleur. Même avec une oreille de moins il l'aimerait toujours, mais si elle apprenait que c'était lui le responsable ? Elle lui pardonnerait, il en était certain, mais lui non. Il prit alors sa pièce et lui envoya le code pour lui dire qu'il pensait à elle, en espérant qu'elle lui répondrait.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que sa main le picota. Il était de nouveau allongé sur son canapé et soupira de soulagement. Elle était en vie et suffisamment bien pour pouvoir lui répondre, cela lui suffisait. Et puis, après avoir réfléchi pendant cette longue heure, il y avait tout de même 6 chances sur 7 pour qu'il en ait blessé un autre qu'elle. Non pas qu'il en était fier pour autant, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Il finit par s'endormir dans le salon, trop courbaturé pour avoir envie de bouger. Bien que sa nuit fut mouvementée, il se réveilla plutôt reposé. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et se releva doucement :

\- Tu es enfin réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la voix familière de sa mère.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Le portrait d'Albus est passé à la bibliothèque hier soir. Il m'a raconté pour l'attaque, je suis donc venu m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Et, qu'a dit Albus ?

\- Il semblerait que Maugrey soit décédé hélas. Et l'un des jumeaux Weasley a perdu une oreille dans la bataille. Mais tous les autres vont bien.

Severus fut égoïstement soulagé par les nouvelles. Hermione n'avait rien, Fol-Œil était parti courageusement pendant une mission comme il en avait toujours rêvé, et pour le Weasley... Eh bien, il avait finalement permis à Molly d'enfin pouvoir différencier ses jumeaux. Il s'étira avant d'aller s'assoir à la table de la cuisine, où sa mère avait déjà servi un thé :

\- Et, il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Si, il m'a dit qu'un mariage se préparait au Terrier. Bill Weasley va épouser Fleur Delacourt ce 1er août. Il pense que l'information risque d'intéressée Tu-sais-qui, vu la présence d'invités là-bas ce jour-là.

\- J'ai l'impression désagréable que depuis qu'il est mort, les plans d'Albus sont de plus en plus suicidaires. Cela va mettre beaucoup de personnes en danger !

\- Il a prévenu Minerva que tout le monde devrait être sur ses gardes à ce moment là. Ils s'attendent à tout, même au pire. Je suppose que cela devrait suffire pour éviter qu'il y ai trop de victimes.

\- De toute évidence ! Que c'est rassurant... Ironisa-t-il alors.

Severus but son thé tranquillement. Il était perplexe, mais après tout, il avait fait une promesse à son père de cœur. Quand bien même les instructions qu'il recevaient maintenant étaient données par un tableau, il se devait d'obéir. Heureusement que sa mère vivait toute l'année au château et avait ainsi accès au portrait de l'ancien directeur, cela lui facilitait la tâche maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus y mettre les pieds :

\- Veux-tu rester manger ? Demanda Severus après un court silence.

\- Non, c'est gentil mais tu dois te reposer, et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant la rentrée.

\- Il te reste un mois avant le retour des élèves tu sais ?

\- Oui, mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui sera le nouveau directeur de l'école. Si, comme le souhaite Scrimgeour, Minerva accepte le poste pour de bon, alors cela devrait aller. Mais s'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, alors je vais devoir me montrer sous mon meilleur jour pour conserver mon poste.

L'ancien professeur de DCFM regarda sa mère et lui sourit amusé, avant de dire avec un sarcasme non dissimulé :

\- Mon dieu, tu vas devoir te montrer sociable ! En entendant ça, je suis ravi de ne pas avoir à retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance mère. Et, je souhaite aussi bonne chance au futur remplaçant d'Albus. Il ou elle va en avoir besoin !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la bibliothécaire secoua la tête et salua son fils, avant de repartir pour son sanctuaire. Une fois de nouveau seul chez lui, Severus retourna dans son salon et prit un livre afin de se détendre un peu. Hélas pour lui, son repos fut de bien courte durée. Après avoir lu trois chapitres seulement, sa marque le brula intensément. Il aurait dû s'en douter, l'homme sans nez n'allait certainement pas rester sans rien faire après leur dernier échec. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, il transplana donc au manoir Malfoy, prêt à subir de nouveau les foudres du seigneur des ténèbres.

La réunion fut néanmoins moins douloureuse cette fois-ci, Voldemort s'étant plus ou moins calmé suite à sa défaite. Ce changement fut en parti lié aux révélations de Severus concernant le mariage au Terrier, mais surtout parce qu'un autre de ses plans était en train de se dérouler à merveille. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel plan qui était en train de se concrétiser. En effet, le coup d'état qu'orchestrait Voldemort depuis des mois allait enfin avoir lieu et le ministère allait donc, incessamment sous peu, tomber dans les mains des mangemorts. Ainsi, le 1er Août allait devenir le jour de la chute de Scrimgeour en plus de celui d'une attaque contre le Terrier... L'espion lui espérait que cela ne deviendrait pas celui de la mort de l'élu et encore moins celui son Amortentia. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour protéger le plus de monde possible ce jour-là. Surtout, il allait devoir trouver une solution pour la protéger elle !

Priant pour que le portrait d'Albus ne soit pas encore plus fou que l'original, Severus espéra que l'idée de ce dernier ne se transformerait pas en une noce pourpre. Le jour du mariage de l'aîné des Weasley allait tourner au cauchemar et Rogue n'en fut que plus convaincu que se marier était tout bonnement stupide. Surtout à l'époque où ils vivaient, car rien n'était certain pour leur avenir.

Le jour de l'attaque arriva bien plus rapidement que ce que Severus imaginait. L'assaut au Terrier devait cependant attendre le renversement du ministère. En effet, depuis la dernière attaque en décembre dernier, la maison des Weasley disposait d'une protection supplémentaire de la part de l'état. Protection qui disparaîtrait hélas au moment même où les mangemorts prendrons le pouvoir bien sûr. Cela laisserait ainsi champ libre aux mages noirs pour gâcher la fête...

Ainsi, Severus avait pris la décision de s'approcher du Terrier avant l'heure de l'attaque. Contrairement aux autres mangemorts, "Rogue" était un nom qui figurait toujours sur les autorisations de circuler sur la propriété des rouquins et la barrière magique ne l'affectait donc pas. Molly et Arthur n'avaient jamais pris la peine de changer la liste après la mort d'Albus mais cela pouvait se comprendre, ils avaient eu beaucoup à faire depuis ce funeste jour. C'était en tout cas un oubli fort avantageux pour l'ancien professeur de DCFM. Ainsi dès que sa marque le brûlerait pour signaler le départ de la tuerie, il serait suffisamment proche pour prévenir tout le monde sous la forme d'un message officiel, permettant ainsi la fuite rapide du plus grand nombre. Il l'espérait tout du moins.

Une fois sur place, il put constater qu'un immense chapiteau avait été déployé pour accueillir les invités du mariage. Hermione devait d'ailleurs y être à l'instant même, en train de s'amuser avec ses amis. Il faisait nuit mais la température était clémente, Severus se désillusionna donc et s'installa sur une pierre à distance raisonnable de la fête. Il vit rapidement les deux jeunes personnes mises à l'honneur en ce jour de fête. Ils semblaient simplement heureux et épanouis malgré la période difficile qu'ils vivaient. Ce fut donc avec un pincement au cœur et un sentiment de jalousie extrême que Rogue chercha sa compagne parmi la foule. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour comme ces deux-là, le mariage en moins bien entendu !

Après un bon quart d'heure de surveillance, l'espion aperçut enfin son Amortentia. Elle était si belle dans une robe rouge très Gryffondorienne. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait déjà prévu un plan d'évacuation en cas de problème, car il allait y en avoir un gros très bientôt. Enfin la connaissant, il en était presque certain. Pour l'heure cependant, elle souriait en parlant avec la sœur du marié, leur discussion semblant les amuser. Potter était, quant à lui, un peu plus loin et ne semblait pas vraiment profiter de la fête, parlant avec sérieux au cadet des Weasley. Puis Severus remarqua les jumeaux, dont l'un avait encore un bandage autour de la tête, s'approchant des jeunes filles. Rapidement, les deux demoiselles rirent avec eux, rendant Severus perplexe. Etaient-ils vraiment si drôle que ça ces clowns ? L'ex-professeur avait plutôt le souvenir de deux boulets... Enfin, ce qui posa surtout question à l'espion, c'était comment pouvaient-ils faire de l'humour malgré la situation ? L'un d'eux avait tout de même été blessé il y avait quelques jours à peine, mais ils réagissaient comme si de rien était. Il aurait pu parler d'admiration face à ce comportement, s'il n'avait pas été si blasé par la vie bien entendu.

Severus entendit un léger bruit derrière lui et se tourna rapidement, cessant ses interrogations. Il vît alors apparaître une boule de poil aussi orange que les propriétaires du terrain où il se trouvait. Pattenrond semblait avoir senti la présence de l'ancien professeur et vint se frotter à ses jambes. Il était pourtant invisible, mais vraisemblablement pas pour le demi flaireur. Il caressa doucement la boule de poil et murmura :

\- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de me coller sale chat ? Tu devrais plutôt profiter de ta maitresse au lieu d'être ici... Enfin, tu devrais même plutôt te réfugier quelque part. Ne restes pas là stupide matou.

Il sourit en l'entendant ronfler à sa réflexion. Severus trouvait ce félin vraiment intelligent, peut-être même un peu trop. Après quelques secondes, le miauleur finit par s'éloigner en trottinant et l'espion le regarda faire. Il se tendit en constatant que sa préfète et la jeune Weasley s'approchaient de lui en marchant en direction du félin. Il entendit alors sa lionne rire :

\- Merci pattenrond, c'est une bien jolie souris que tu m'apportes là !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu remercies ton chat pour ça. Dit Ginny en ricanant.

\- Il me fait des cadeaux, c'est bien normal que je le félicite.

\- Il te fait de moins beaux cadeaux que ton chéri.

En disant cela, Ginevra Weasley eu un sourire en coin et se baissa pour caresser le félin qui ronronna avec ferveur. Hermione rougit et détourna le regard, les yeux tristes :

\- Il te manque ? Demanda gentiment la rousse.

\- Tous les jours oui !

Severus étant à une quinzaine de mètre à peine, voyant ainsi toute la scène. Il ne bougeait pas d'un orteil, de peur de se faire découvrir malgré sa désillusion. Il fut de toute manière trop choqué pour bouger, entendant sa préfète parler de lui à sa meilleure amie. Il savait que les filles se disaient beaucoup de chose, mais il espérait qu'elle n'en avait pas trop dit :

\- Je suis sûr que tu le retrouveras vite 'mione, tu verras. Il ne t'a pas écrit récemment ?

\- Il n'écrit jamais, il est trop occupé tu sais. Mais, je sais qu'il pense à moi aussi souvent que je le fais.

\- En même temps, qu'elle idée tu as eu de tomber amoureux d'un type comme lui, sérieusement ?

"Comment ça un "type comme lui" ? Mais qu'a bien pu dire Hermione ?" Se demanda Severus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais curieux d'entendre cette conversation.

\- On ne choisit pas ce genre de chose, tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ?

\- Oui, je sais, mais Harry c'est différent. Je ne suis pas aller chercher un garçon plus vieux et qui ne travail pas à côté !

\- Non, toi tu es tombée amoureuse de "l'élu", c'est bien plus facile à gérer hein ?

Hermione sourit et donna un coup amical sur l'épaule de son amie, qui prit subitement la lionne dans ses bras. Ginevra semblait avoir perdu tout envie de rire et dit sérieusement :

\- Vous allez tellement me manquer...

\- Tu vas nous manquer aussi Ginny. Mais nous reviendrons ! Et puis, loin des yeux ne signifie pas loin du cœur.

Ginny s'éloigna légèrement d'Hermione et retrouva un léger sourire, séchant une larme solitaire qui s'était échappé de ses yeux :

\- Promets-moi quand-même que tu prendras soins de ces deux incapables !

\- Je te le promets. J'en serais bien obligé en même temps, vu que je vais devoir les supporter en permanence !

\- Tu veux que je te dise, je suis déçue que tu ne sortes pas avec Ron. J'ai tellement longtemps cru que tu finirais par devenir une Weasley.

L'espion retint un haut le cœur en entendant cela. Sérieusement ? Son Amortentia avec le boulet joueur de Quidditch ? Il n'était pas méchant et il était loyal, c'était un fait, mais il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Hermione. Elle valait tellement mieux que Ronald ! Enfin, il devait admettre tout de même qu'elle était aussi bien supérieure à lui-même... Mais c'était un autre sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Il reporta son attention sur la jeune rousse qui avait continué sa tirade :

\- J'espère au moins que ton Yves sait la chance qu'il a !

\- Je suppose que quand je ne lui prends pas la tête, il le sait.

Hermione rit alors, suivi rapidement par son amie. Puis, au loin, Molly interpella sa fille :

\- Je dois y aller, ma mère veux que je l'aide avec les gâteaux. A tout de suite 'mione.

\- A tout de suite. J'attrape pattenrond et j'arrive.

La lionne tourna la tête vers son flaireur qui s'était allongé non loin de Severus pendant la conversation de sa maîtresse. Une fois Ginevra plus loin, Hermione s'approcha de son chat :

\- Allez viens mon grand. Je t'ai cherché partout. Je vais bientôt devoir partir et c'est Tati Ginny qui va prendre soin de toi quelque temps. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu aies ton collier, que tu le veuille ou non !

Le flaireur se mit à grogner et courut pour sauter sur le genoux invisibles de Severus qui grogna à son tour quand les griffe de l'animal entrèrent dans ses jambes. Hermione regardait son chat qui devait sembler flotter dans les airs, puis elle sortit sa baguette :

\- Qui est là ? Dit-elle alors, restant sur ses gardes.

Severus avait attrapé Pattenrond et le portait maintenant à bout de bras pour l'éloigner de lui. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait se douter, ou en tout cas espérer qu'il s'agisse de son compagnon :

\- Si Pattenrond ose sauter sur les genoux d'un autre que moi, j'en serait fortement jaloux ! Dit-il en déposant le chat dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

Rogue, toujours désillusioné, prit sa baguette et lança le sort habituel pour faire en sorte de pouvoir parler ouvertement à sa lionne :

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de lui mettre son collier... J'ai bien peur que ton départ avec les nabots ne soit avancé de quelques heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Severus ? Demanda-t-elle en tiquant à l'appellation employé par son homme concernant ses amis. Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Le ministère va bientôt tomber sous les mains des mangemorts et... Et le Terrier ne sera plus protégé. Je suppose que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Hermione mit le collier à son chat et le reposa délicatement par terre, restant un instant accroupie et silencieuse. Puis calmement, elle le caressa une dernière fois et dit avec un ton quelque peu agacé :

\- Et sinon, quand comptais-tu me dire que tu étais là ?

\- Quand tu aurais été seule, ce qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment tu fais pour être si sociable. Surtout avec ces rouquins !

\- Si tu n'étais pas invisible, je t'assure que je te donnerais un gifle !

\- Il me semble, si je ne m'abuse, que tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

\- Ça, c'était avant que je te déteste Severus ! Dit-elle en conservant un calme olympien, gratouillant le dos de Pattenrond.

\- Moi qui croyais que je te manquais. Répondit-il avec ironie.

\- Tu m'agaces bien trop quand tu parles de mes amis, et tu le sais. Et j'avoue que le fais que tu m'espionnes en silence n'arrange pas les choses.

\- Je ne t'espionne pas, je te surveille toi et tes amis, pour que vous puissiez vous en sortir quand l'attaque commencera ! Se défendit-t-il alors.

\- Je sais, répondit la sang et or, je suis désolée. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui...

\- Si tu ne l'étais pas, je m'inquiéterais de ton état mental.

\- N'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel mais en souriant enfin, très légèrement. Et sinon, quand est-ce que les hostilités vont commencer ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être dans une minute, ou dans une heure. On ne renverse pas un pouvoir en place avec une heure exacte de réussite.

Il s'approcha de son Amortentia et lui caressa la joue :

\- Si tu veux me frapper, sache que je suis juste devant toi. Dit-il alors en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Il vit alors sa dulcinée fermer les yeux sous sa caresse, avant qu'elle ne dise doucement :

\- Je ne te frapperais pas, mais tu as intérêt de protéger les invités de la fête Severus Rogue.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas devenir une Weasley pour te venger ?

\- Cette solution est envisageable. Ronald et les jumeaux sont peut-être comme des frères pour moi, mais Charlie est plutôt attirant et je ne le connais pas encore assez pour le considérer comme les autres. Il a toutes ses chances.

En disant cela, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la lionne. Severus se pencha alors et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je vais tout faire pour que les invités ne risquent rien. Et si j'échoue, je me teindrais en roux pour que tu me prennes pour l'un d'eux et que tu retombes amoureuse de moi !

\- Arrête de dires des âneries, tu n'échoueras pas car tu es le meilleur sorcier que je connaisse. Et puis, je retombe déjà amoureuse de toi à chaque fois que je te voix ! Même quand je ne te vois pas d'ailleurs… Mais ça m'énerve quand tu joues à l'homme invisible. Sur ce, je vais chercher mon sac et je vais essayer de ne pas perdre Harry et Ronald des yeux. Fais attention à toi surtout.

\- Je fais toujours attention ! S'indigna-t-il alors.

\- Sauf avec les rappel-tout ensorcelé ! Répliqua la jeune sorcière et se redressant.

\- Sauf avec les rappel-tout ensorcelé, je te l'accorde. Fais attention à toi aussi Hermione. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Severus.

Et sur ces derniers mots pleins de sens pour ces deux êtres spéciaux, Severus l'embrassa de nouveau. Hermione allait partir quand l'espion se souvint qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il la rattrapa rapidement mais ils étaient maintenant trop proche d'autres invités pour parler. Ainsi sans rien dire de plus, il lui attrapa délicatement la main et y posa une clé, refermant les doigts de la lionne dessus. Avant son départ pour le mariage, il avait récupéré la dernière clé de l'impasse du tisseur, celle qui avait été la sienne pendant son adolescence. Il l'avait retrouvé dans son ancienne chambre, maintenant qu'il entrait régulièrement dedans. Hermione comprit immédiatement et continua sa route comme si de rien était, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage malgré les circonstances.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que la marque des ténèbres de Severus le brula. Sans perdre un instant, il donna un coup de baguette et fît apparaître une sphère argentée qui lança l'information, malheureusement officielle, à tous les invités :

" LE MINISTERE EST TOMBE, RUFUS SRIMGEOUR EST MORT "

Très vite, les "pop" de transplannage se firent entendre et une attaque commença. La majorité des invités partirent en même temps que les mangemorts apparurent. Hermione faisait partie des premiers à être parti, emportant avec elle ses deux frères de cœurs, mais aussi une partie de Severus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Et un mariage gâché, un !

Les choses sérieuses ont bien commencé, Severus n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

En parlant de surprise, il vas bientôt en avoir une belle.

A bientôt !

Merci à ma courgette pour les corrections.

Pas de commentaires aujourd'hui, mais parce qu'elle a privilégié les corrections avant tout !

Bisous !


	20. La récompense

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien malgré les circonstances du moment et la quatorzaine ! Force et courage à tout le monde ;-) plein d'ondes positives pour tout le monde. Je vais voir comment ça se passe dans les jours et semaines à venir, mais étant dans le domaine médical, je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à publier dans les délais habituels (Non, sans blague ? #déjàenretard mdr). Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous. Bisous._

Merci infirniment pour vos récompenses, je suis toujours contente d'en recevoir qu'elle qu'en soit la forme (vos lectures, vos suivis, vos commentaires etc... Vous me connaissez maintenant ^^)

Emma Swan et Ana : Merci pour vos commentaires et pour vos compliments si touchants et trop adorables. Ca fait vraiment plaisir et ça redonne du peps, vous n'imaginez même pas ! J'avoue qu'avec le boulot et autre de ces dernières semaines, j'avais un peu perdu de motivation pour mes relectures et améliorations. Merki beaucoup. :D Bisous à vous deux !

Après un mariage foiré, que va décider de gâcher notre cher Voldy ? Plusieurs choses que vous savez déjà, à n'en point douter ! Mais peut-être pas que ça. Voyons ce que Severus en pense.

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 20 : La récompense **

La nouvelle attaque avait encore une fois été un échec, sans qu'aucun mangemorts ne comprennent pourquoi. Les invités avaient réussi à s'enfuir bien trop rapidement pour les mages noirs, qui n'avaient finalement blessé personne. Le mariage avait cependant été bel et bien gâché lui...

Plus tard dans la soirée, la réunion avec Voldemort fut pour le moins mitigée, ce dernier se montrant des plus lunatique. En effet, il était ravi d'avoir enfin le ministère sous son joug, mais étant enragé à l'idée que ses troupes aient de nouveau laissé filer le survivant. De ce fait, il châtia au hasard ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver juste en face en lui, mais en étant cependant moins agressif que d'autre fois dans ses punissions. En d'autres termes, personne n'eut besoin de finir à l'hôpital, mais les cibles de le sorcier sans nez allaient avoir besoin de repos. Ainsi, après avoir passé ses nerfs sur Crabbe et Goyle pères, ainsi que les frère et sœur Carrow, on-sait-qui prit la parole d'un ton doucereux :

\- Si nous n'avions pas réussi à prendre possession du ministère aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu imaginer que mes propres fidèles n'étaient que des incapables. Il m'est en revanche difficile de croire que vous ayez encore échoué à capturer Potter ! Cela fait maintenant deux fois que vous gâchez des opportunités en or que Severus nous apporte pourtant sur un plateau d'argent.

Les regards se tournèrent sur Rogue qui se tenait à la droite du seigneur des ténèbres. Conservant son masque d'indifférence, il jubilait intérieurement de voir ces minables se faire rabrouer, surtout par celui qui avait lui-même échouer à tuer un bambin. Il se prosterna solennellement devant Voldemort et dit d'un ton cérémonieux :

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous rapporter d'autres informations mon maître.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mon cher Severus. Redresse-toi et sois fier du travail que tu fournis pour notre cause. Et sache que le temps de ta récompense arrive à grand pas !

Au vu du sourire carnassier qui accompagnait la voix sifflante, Rogue se redressa en sentant des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'en montra rien, se contentant de remercier celui qui pensait être son lord. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il doutait que cet élan de générosité soit de bonne augure.

Plus tard durant la réunion, Voldemort expliqua son plan d'action pour la suite. Il expliqua alors que son "nom" était, depuis le coup d'état, un "tabou". De ce fait, toutes personnes qui l'emploieraient seraient immédiatement détectées et des sanctions seront mises en place par un nouveau type de brigade de mages. En effet, le bureau des aurors était maintenant officiellement fermé et celui des rafleurs venaient d'ouvrir. Tout avait été programmé de façon très militaire, d'où la clémence du monstre reptilien qui se satisfaisait de cette prise de pouvoir totale. Lucius était impatient et Severus ne rata pas ce détail. L'imposant Malfoy avait un espoir, tout aussi grand, de devenir le nouveau ministre. Le blondinet espérait qu'avoir fourni un toit pour les mangemorts serait suffisant pour accéder à ce poste convoité. Il déchanta moins d'un quart plus tard en apprenant que ce rôle revenait à Pius Thicknesse, un sorcier plutôt apprécié auprès de la population et qui était déjà sous l'influence d'un "impero". Le but était ainsi de donner l'impression que le ministère était toujours neutre et non totalement contrôlé par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Une fois chez lui, Severus se dirigea sous sa douche directement. Il était fatigué et se sentait sale d'avoir dû détruire ce que Molly avait mis tant de temps à préparer pour son fils ainé. Il appréciait la mère Weasley, une femme aimante pour sa famille et toujours agréable, même avec le terrible Professeur Rogue. Enfin, elle était toujours agréable avant la mort d'Albus. Cette pauvre rouquine ne méritait pas l'acharnement contre sa famille. Bon, Arthur non plus, mais ce type était tout de même un peu trop frapadingue aux yeux de Severus.

" Au moins, leur maison est toujours debout cette fois. Mais vu qu'elle vient de perdre un de ces fils qui est parti en guerre, je doute que cela la réconforte vraiment." Se dit alors l'espion avant d'éteindre l'eau.

Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un boxer tout aussi vite afin de rejoindre son lit à la hâte. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger et encore moins envie de lire ce soir. Il voulait dormir, sombrer dans le sommeil pour ne plus penser à cette soirée, qui avait aussi signé le départ de sa préfète pour une mission qui allait être longue et dangereuse. Sa nuit et les suivantes furent emplies de rêves où son Amortentia était avec lui, mais ils se terminaient inéluctablement en cauchemar, durant lesquels cette dernière finissait par le pleurer. En effet, il se voyait sans arrêt en train de mourir devant le trio d'or, devant les yeux ambrés de la femme qu'il aimait et qui ne le quittait pas, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Une semaine à peine plus tard, Severus sentit son bras le brûler. Il soupira en le regardant, s'imaginant se l'arracher une bonne fois pour toute pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces appels douloureux. Il se rendit cependant au manoir Malfoy, sans se mutiler bien entendu, et fut désagréablement surpris de constater qu'il avait été le seul appelé. Cela ne signifiait en général rien de bon. Voldemort avait-il fini par comprendre le manège de l'espion ? Il conserva son masque de neutralité en avançant vers son probable futur bourreau. Il s'agenouilla devant le sorcier sans nez et croisa le regard du familier de ce dernier. Ce serpent était de plus en plus effrayant aux yeux de Severus qui n'avait de cesse de voir Nagini dans ces fameux cauchemars :

\- Vous m'avez appelé mon maître ? Demanda-t-il cordialement en reportant son regard sur le bas de la robe du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Oui Severus, relève-toi je te prie.

Obéissant à l'ordre, Rogue put voir le visage déformé de ce qui fut autrefois un être humain. Il ne trouva pas dans le regard du monstre le moindre signe d'une future attaque, ce qui le rassura. De sa voix la plus douce, si l'on pouvait utiliser ce qualificatif pour parler de Voldemort, ce dernier reprit :

\- Il est temps pour toi d'avoir la récompense que je t'avais promis pour tes fidèles et loyaux services.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de récompense maître, vous servir est déjà amplement suffisant.

\- Je suis "touché", répondit le mage noir en ricanant, mais je sais qu'un Serpentard de ta stature a plus d'ambition que cela. Et je tiens à ce que mon bras droit puisse voir ses rêves de grandeurs se réaliser, bien entendu.

\- Vous m'en voyez honoré maître.

Severus regarda Voldemort, attendant le verdict qu'il redoutait. Qu'allait lui offrir le Lord noir ? Une nouvelle maison, vu qu'il savait son "fidèle serviteur" plutôt pauvre ? Si cela était le cas, sa tranquillité serait finie, il ne pourrait plus voir sa mère, ni Hermione. Il retint un frisson de désarroi, puis pensa à autre chose. Par Salazar, et si son "maître" lui offrait une femme, comme il l'eut déjà fait pour plusieurs autre mangemort ? Ce serait encore bien pire. Si son Amortentia l'apprenait et s'il devait coucher avec une autre, comment pourrait-il gérer cela ? Puis après les quelques secondes de silence qui avaient laissé le temps à Severus de s'imaginer des scénarii de films d'horreurs, Voldemort dit en souriant, apparemment fier de son idée :

\- J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu n'es plus recherché pour l'acte héroïque que tu as commis pour notre cause.

\- Merci my lord ! Répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Héroïque ? L'assassinat d'Albus portait un tout autre nom dans le cœur meurtri de Severus. C'était tout bonnement un parricide pour ce dernier, mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer la moindre trace de regret. Le seul point positif dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il pouvait de nouveau sortir sans peur de finir à Azkaban, vu que la prison était maintenant sous le contrôle totalitaire des mangemorts.

\- Et, ce n'est pas tout, bien entendu. En plus de ta liberté retrouvée, tu as eu une promotion au sein de Poudlard.

\- Une promotion ? Répéta l'espion.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Il ne travaillait plus à Poudlard ! Cette fois, la surprise fut telle que le masque d'indifférence se craquela un très court instant. Heureusement, Voldemort semblait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction de joie, à en voir la mine satisfaite de ce dernier.

\- Oui mon ami, tu es officiellement le nouveau directeur de cette école !

Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et son sang bouillonner.

"DIRECTEUR ? DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD ? MAIS JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A RETOURNER A POUDLARD ESPECE DE GROS CONNARD DE REPTILE ! RETOURNE RAMPER DANS LE NOIR AU LIEU DE ME SORTIR DES IMBECILITES PAREIL ESPECE DE FACE SANS NEZ ! JE NE PEUX PAS RETOURNER A POUDLARD PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE A LA CON !"

\- J'en suis honoré my Lord, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quelle point je me réjouis de cette récompense que vous m'offrez.

Bien entendu, Severus avait gardé pour lui sa rage et ses pensées furent bien protégées sous un bouclier d'occlumentie. Il avait ainsi pu répondre avec la voix la plus neutre de tous les temps. Cette réponse fut d'ailleurs appréciée par Voldemort, qui reprit de nouveau avec son ton sifflant désagréable :

\- Je te laisserais choisir le futur corps enseignant. Je souhaite cependant que tu incorpores les Carrow au sein de l'école. Pour le reste, je suppose que plusieurs autres membres de notre groupe vont te solliciter afin d'avoir un poste.

\- Je ne pense pas changer les enseignants qui y travaillent déjà maître ! Dit Severus par réflexe, réussissant seulement à conserver son air calme et impassible.

\- Pardon ? Demanda alors Voldemort clairement menaçant, probablement prêt à lancer un sort à son serviteur ingrat dans les secondes à venir.

Severus conserva donc toujours son calme et fît tourner ses neurones à plein régime. Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir sa réflexion, satanés reflexes à la noix ! Il était vrai que Rogue ne pouvait décemment pas laisser partir les professeurs déjà en poste. Déjà par respect pour eux, même si ces derniers n'en avaient probablement plus aucun pour lui, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Le château ne pourrait pas être en sécurité sans McGonagall, Hagrid, Bibine et... Non, il n'avait plus le temps de faire ce genre d'énumération idiote. Il décida donc de commencer une improvisation des plus totale, l'une de ses spécialités, les secondes défilants trop vite :

\- Un changement trop radical du corps enseignant serait un signe trop négatif pour les parents et les élèves. Nous nous devons de leur faire passer un message positif mon maître. Les enfants et leurs familles doivent se sentir en confiance dans Poudlard, si nous voulons éviter une désertion totale de l'école.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Voldemort qui avait décidé de ne pas attraper sa baguette, visiblement intrigué.

\- Cette idée me vient directement de vous maître. De la même façon que pour le ministère, il est important que la population reste en confiance. Le but est uniquement de conserver une image positive aux yeux de ceux qui deviendront bientôt vos sujets mon seigneur. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une propagande visant à montrer à quel point vous êtes clément et impliqué dans l'éducation des futurs générations.

Un silence pesant se fît alors. Severus, sous son stoïcisme, était prêt à réagir en cas d'attaque. Cependant, le sorcier sans nez fini par retrouver ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sourire satisfait et siffla doucement :

\- Je suis si surpris Severus ! Tu es un fin stratège et tu apprends vraisemblablement des meilleurs. Il est vrai que nous nous devons de garder une image des plus positives.

\- Je prendrais bien entendu les Carrow au sein de l'établissement maître. Ils m'aideront à conserver l'ordre et la discipline dans Poudlard. Que ce soit auprès des élèves que de mes... Employés !

Puis, après un nouvel échange des plus cordial, qui donna envie de vomir à l'espion, Severus finit par retourner impasse du tisseur. Vivant, mais sous le choc... Il allait donc retourner à Poudlard... Il allait donc retrouver ses anciens collègues... Il allait donc prendre la place de son père, qu'il avait tué de ses mains, sous le regards méprisant de ceux qu'il avait appris à apprécier depuis plusieurs années, par deux fois. A ce moment-là, il aurait préféré avoir de nouveau 17 ans afin d'être considéré trop jeune pour cette nouvelle mission. Mais il en avait 37 et il allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur.

Le lendemain, une journaliste du nom de Rita Skeeter vînt à l'impasse du tisseur afin de pouvoir interviewer le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Severus dut donc abaisser les défenses pendant ce court laps de temps, qui lui parut interminable. Il détestait cette femme, hautaine, exubérante et ayant fort probablement des troubles psychologiques de l'ordre de la mythomanie. Oubliant les règles de bienséances, il n'offrit pas de boissons à ses invités forcées, afin que la journaliste et son équipe partent le plus vite possible. Après une séance photo durant laquelle Severus n'accepta la prise que d'un seul cliché, il commença donc à répondre à des "questions" :

\- Alors alors alors, dites-nous tout Monsieur Rogue ! Dit la femme avec une voix bien trop aigue.

\- Je doute avoir le temps de parler de tout avec vous. Il me semble préférable que vous vous contentiez de poser des questions Mlle Skeeter ! Répondit alors Rogue avec sa voix rauque la plus acide.

\- Je vois... Très bien... Alors, pour commencer, vous avez été accusé du meurtre de votre prédécesseur, mais les divers témoins qui ont pu être interrogés ont expliqué que c'était une simple méprise et que Dumbledore s'est en fait suicidé sur un coup de tête. Le seul qui avait une autre version s'étant enfuit, toutes les charges contre vous ont été annulées. C'est d'ailleurs suspect que le jeune Potter ait préféré s'enfuir sans donner de nouvelle. Cela doit avoir un lien avec sa mégalomanie, il aime qu'on parle de lui. Vous accuser vous, Severus Rogue, a ainsi fait grande lumière sur lui, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin en accusant un ancien professeur.

La journaliste avait fait son monologue en parlant vite et sans prendre de réelle pause. Sa plume à papote prenait magiquement des notes à sa place. Severus sentait sa colère augmenter petit à petit, sous les divagations ridicules de cette femme stupide. Il aurait aimé attraper la tête de cette dernière et la fracasser contre sa table basse, mais cela aurait sali son tapis. Il se contenta de regarder, d'un air las, la femme devant lui qui semblait attendre une réponse de la part de Severus. Il inspira profondément avant de dire, sur le même ton que précédemment :

\- Vous venez de débiter les faits Mlle Skeeter. Je n'ai pas entendu de question à laquelle je devrais répondre !

\- Oui, oui, oui, je comprends.

La plume continuait d'écrire, comme si Rogue venait de donner une longue réponse à une question inexistante. L'idée de commettre un nouveau meurtre était de plus en plus tentante pour l'homme interrogé, qui restait cependant toujours aussi stoïque. Il avait l'impression d'être un volcan sur le point d'exploser, mais il s'adossa dans son fauteuil, croisant les mains devant lui, et attendit simplement une question :

\- Et dites-nous la surprise qu'a été la vôtre quand vous avez été promu par le ministère comme Directeur de Poudlard ! Cela alors même que l'année dernière, suite à un incident qui vous avait rendu vos 17 ans, vous avez été testé par ce même ministère pour essayer de vous faire renvoyer. Enfin, ce n'était pas le même ministère, vu la mort tragique de Scrimgeour dans un terrible accident. Mais son successeur semble faire amende honorable après toutes les épreuves qu'ils vous ont fait subir pendant ces long mois. Du jugement concernant votre âge après une erreur de votre part, et après une cavale forcée suite à une erreur de la leur. Ce fut une année des plus complexe à vivre j'en suis certaine !

"Ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer..." se répétait l'espion en une litanie interne de plus en plus difficile à tenir.

\- Vous avez apparemment envoyé la liste des futures enseignants pour l'année à venir et vous avez ainsi décider de ne pas la changer. Hormis pour les deux postes qui était à pouvoir. Celui de DCFM que vous occupiez encore l'année dernière, avant le tragique suicide d'Albus Dumbledore, et celui d'étude des moldus. Car rappelons aux lecteurs que Charity Burbage a disparue. Enfin, elle s'est sûrement juste enfuie, rappelons aussi qu'elle avait vraisemblablement des secrets à cacher, concernant une affaire sordide.

\- Une affaire sordide ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus, conservant un ton méprisant et de plus en plus fatigué malgré le choc.

\- Oui, vous savez bien voyons ! Elle participait à des trafics de substances illégales ! Enfin, cela ne nous regarde pas n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil malsain à Severus qui se pinça l'arête du nez.

Après un énième monologue terriblement long de la part de la journaliste, qui n'en était clairement pas une, le supplice se termina enfin. Durant ce temps, bien trop long, Severus n'avait pas entendu une seule question et n'avait ainsi donc répondu à rien du tout. Il avait juste subi le moment, qui lui valait maintenant une migraine faramineuse et sûrement un début d'ulcère à l'estomac. Il remit rapidement les protections au-dessus de sa maison et s'affala dans son canapé. Il regarda sa chevalière, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille au soir. Il pensait à son Hermione et soupira en imaginant ce qu'elle penserait en voyant la nouvelle dans les journaux. Puis, il se demanda d'ailleurs si elle avait accès aux informations d'où elle était. Il allait bientôt retourner à Poudlard, sans elle et sans Al, et sans soutien tout court... Enfin si, il aurait sa mère, qui bien entendu avait elle aussi d'office conserver son poste de bibliothécaire.

La rentrée approcha, il ne restait qu'une semaine à peine de vacances. Le lendemain, Severus allait partir pour Poudlard afin de se familiariser avec son nouveau bureau. Il repoussait l'inévitable depuis bien trop longtemps et avait laisser Minerva gérer la paperasse en lui envoyant les instructions par courriers. Il l'avait maintenu en tant que directrice adjointe, mais n'avait pas souhaité la revoir pour le moment. Il se doutait que les retrouvailles allaient être difficiles. McGonagall et tous les autres avaient accepté de conserver leurs postes, mais cela n'avait pas été gagné d'avance. C'est sa mère qui lui avait expliqué que ses employés avaient d'un commun accord accepté de retourner à Poudlard uniquement pour les élèves, pour les protéger des Carrow et... De lui... Il soupira, pour la milliardième fois en quelques jours. Il savait qu'il allait réussir à gérer, mais uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Le soir même, avant son départ, Severus sentit sa main picoter, comme chaque jour. Il prit sa pièce pour lui répondre et ainsi lui montrer que ses pensées accompagnaient la jeune femme, mais aussi pour prouver qu'il était toujours en vie. Après avoir envoyé le code, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture, distraitement. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer. Il posa donc le bouquin sur la table basse, et reprit la pièce dans ses mains. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle et il espérait qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que lui dans la gestion du manque de l'autre. Il lui renvoya de nouveau le code, avant de serrer la pièce dans sa main et de poser son front contre son poing fermé sur l'objet. Poudlard allait devenir un enfer, là où l'impasse du tisseur lui semblait de plus en plus accueillant. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea dans son ancienne chambre, une fois de plus. Il ne prit pas le temps de se mettre en pyjama et opta pour s'allonger habillé, sombrant dans les bras de morphée rapidement.

Severus arriva devant les grilles du château avec un pincement au cœur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne croisa personne et put se rendre jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois devant la gargouille gardienne, cette dernière attendit le nouveau mot de passe. Severus apposa sa main sur la pierre et cette dernière se mit à vibrer légèrement en reconnaissant son nouveau propriétaire. Il inspira et choisi donc sa carte de visite :

\- Félix Félicis

La gargouille laissa alors place à un escalier magique qui grimpait lentement jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Une fois devant la porte en bois, il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il entra alors dans ce bureau qu'il connaissait si bien, étant resté tel qu'il était depuis la mort du dernier directeur. Même Minerva qui avait eu le titre de directrice provisoire n'avait touché à rien. Severus s'approcha lentement du bureau, regardant le perchoir vide de Fumseck, le Phénix étant parti après l'enterrement de son maître. Il posa sa main contre le bois massif et sentit son sang se figer en entendant une voix bien familière :

\- Bonjour mon garçon. Je m'attendais à te voir arriver bien plus tôt !

\- Je n'étais pas pressé de croiser certaines personnes ici Al, mais ça, tu t'en doutes ! Répondit le directeur Rogue en se tournant lentement vers le tableau de son ancien patron.

\- En effet, je m'en suis douté. Mais, tu sauras gérer Minerva et les autres, tu verras.

Severus s'approcha du cadre, joliment ornementé d'or, faisant ainsi face au portrait d'Albus qui était assis dans un fauteuil molletonné comme il les aimait. Il semblait si vivant, si réel, et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'un tableau. Bien sûr, c'était une toile mouvante qui possédait tous les souvenir de celui qu'il représentait, mais il n'était pas lui. Un portrait, aussi bien réalisé soit-il, possédait des limites. Ainsi, cet Albus serait toujours le même, emmagasinant de nouveaux souvenirs, mais ne pouvant plus jamais changer de personnalité malgré ce qu'il apprendra. Heureusement, quand il avait été peint, l'ancien directeur était de bonne humeur et c'est ainsi qu'il serait à jamais. Comme il l'avait été une bonne partie de sa vie d'ailleurs :

\- Je suppose que tu vas changer la décoration. Reprit alors le portrait en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûr de le faire.

\- Tu ne peux décemment pas rester dans un bureau rouge et or voyons. Même si cette couleur te va parfaitement au teint maintenant.

Albus avait dit cela avec un regard malicieux. Severus serra alors le point, pas du tout disposé à s'amuser :

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne supporte plus tes allusions Al ! Si tu veux dire quelque chose, fait le directement bon sang !

\- Je ne le faisais pas de mon vivant mon garçon, je ne le ferais pas plus maintenant.

La toile ricana légèrement et l'espion donna un coup dans le mur, juste à côté du portrait. Les autres toiles se mirent à grimacer en lançant un regard noir à Severus qui regarda le sol en soupirant :

\- Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

\- Je ne peux t'en vouloir voyons. Je sais tous les sacrifices que je t'ai demandé, et tout ce que je t'ai fait promettre. Tu as de quoi être énervé Severus. Mais, ne perd pas de vue ce...

\- ... Qui est important ! Finit Rogue en regardant de nouveau Dumbledore. Je sais ce qui l'est. Je ne le perdrais jamais de vue, je ne te l'ai pas promis qu'à toi.

Severus se retourna et se redirigea vers le bureau. Il sortit sa baguette et avec un geste souple, changea les couleurs rouge et or en un magnifique vert et argent. Seul le fauteuil directorial resta au couleur de Gryffondor. Il sourit légèrement, assez fier de son œuvre :

\- Au moins, j'aurais tout loisir de poser mon postérieur sur les couleurs de ta maison Al ! Et, tu as raison, elles me vont bien au teint… Il me semble pouvoir affirmer que j'aime bien avoir du rouge et or dans ma vie, c'est plutôt agréable.

Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers le portrait de son père, il secoua la tête en le voyant endormi sur son fauteuil. L'espion n'en fut pas certain, mais il eut l'impression de voir un léger sourire amusé et rapide se former sur le visage du dormeur. Ainsi apaisé après cette discussion avec son ancien mentor, le nouveau directeur se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'assit. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoir et pensa à son Amortentia. Puis, sortant ce dont il avait besoin pour commencer son travail, il porta une dernière fois son regard sur le portrait et dit doucement :

\- Vous serez fier de moi, elle et toi. En attendant, repose toi bien Al. Tu l'as bien mérité...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Severus a retrouvé Poudlard mais a perdu Hermione.

Comment va-t-il pouvoir l'aider depuis sa tour d'ivoire ?

A bientôt pour la suite ! ^^

Merci encore à ma courgette chérie :D


	21. Vive le vent d'hiver

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Alors finalement, qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir à Poudlard ?_

Merci une nouvelle fois à vous tous et bonne lecture ;)

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 21 : Vive le vent d'hiver**

Être directeur de Poudlard était encore pire que ce que Severus s'était imaginé. Les Carrow étaient infernaux et Rogue devait sans arrêt les empêcher d'aller trop loin, leurs exposant les plaintes de plus en plus nombreuses des parents d'élèves. Heureusement, Voldemort lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle maintenant, le laissant gérer l'école comme il l'entendait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer trop clément envers les cornichons qui se rebellaient de façon trop peu discrète. A devoir ainsi jongler entre la protection des élèves et les punitions bien plus féroces que l'année dernière, Rogue se sentait de plus en plus débordé.

Severus devait aussi faire face aux regards méprisants de ses autres employés et anciens collègues. Ils n'adressaient la parole à leur directeur que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire et il décida d'en faire autant, afin de ne pas les braquer davantage. Il avait bien entendu l'habitude de la solitude et des regards de travers, mais il se sentait tout de même blessé vu que cela venait de personnes qu'il estimait. Oh, bien entendu, il les comprenait, tous autant qu'ils furent, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se sentir mieux.

Heureusement sa mère était là, ainsi allait-il régulièrement à la bibliothèque quand il avait du temps libre. Il y avait Albus aussi, qui lui parlait quotidiennement, ce qui aidait Severus à ne pas se sentir entièrement seul au monde. Et pour finir, il y avait son Amortentia... Hermione lui manquait terriblement et il s'inquiétait tout au long de la journée, jusqu'à ressentir sa main picoter. Il la savait en vie et c'était déjà beaucoup, bien que cela devenait de moins en moins suffisant au cours du temps. Il avait besoin de la voir, besoin de lui parler, ou tout du moins, il avait grandement besoin de se sentir utile pour elle, ce qui était impossible.

Un soir de décembre, Severus se mit dans son fauteuil après une journée à s'occuper des budgets pour les différents cours. La château était sous la neige depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais l'ambiance était pesante au lieu d'être féérique comme avant. Il tourna la tête pour observer son porte manteaux non loin et observa son écharpe, puis il repensa au noël de l'année dernière et à sa joie quand il avait ouvert le cadeau d'Hermione. Il se leva alors, pensif, et regarda le parc de Poudlard depuis sa tour d'ivoire. Pas un seul bonhomme de neige, pas un seul vestige de bataille de poudreuse, pas une seule décoration et finalement, pas de signe de vie tout court... Il soupira puis dit à haute voix, se doutant qu'Albus feignait encore une fois l'endormissement :

\- Halloween a été morbide cette année, nous n'aurions pas pu mieux coller avec le thème de la fête, bien plus que durant tes tentatives de décorations du château d'ailleurs... Je me demande, du coup, s'il est possible de rendre noël plus joyeux encore que celui l'année dernière...

\- Tiens donc, serais-tu en train d'insinuer que les décorations de fête te manquent mon garçon ?

\- J'ai 37 ans, je ne suis plus un garçon Al ! Et, je ne dis pas que j'aime les décorations, ni même que les fêtes de fin d'année sont plaisantes... Je dis juste que je pense pouvoir faire mieux que toi !

\- Oui, bien entendu, suis-je bête ! Dit Albus avec un sourire narquois. Tu te lances juste un challenge, pour prouver ta supériorité.

Severus ne répondit pas, retourna vers son bureau et dit doucement :

\- Dobby, peux-tu venir je te prie ?

Après un "pop" sonore, juste à la fin de la phrase du directeur, le petit elfe de maison apparut encore et toujours accoutré de façon farfelue. Cette fois, en plus de chaussettes dépareillées et d'un semblant de costume trois pièce rose et jaune fluo, il arborait une demi-douzaine de bonnets sur le haut de son crâne. Severus le toisa, retenant un sourire amusé :

\- Oui monsieur le directeur Rogue ?

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Severus !

\- Je ne peux pas monsieur le directeur Rogue. Vous êtes directement mon employeur maintenant.

Rogue soupira, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause... L'elfe s'était montré presque virulent en début d'année, mais avait fini par s'apaiser en voyant un jour la "terreur des hauteurs", nouveau surnom de la part des cornichons et des enseignants, parler au portrait d'Albus pour lui demander conseil sur la protection des élèves. Depuis, il était redevenu le gentil Dobby que Severus avait l'habitude de côtoyer avant son exil. Cependant, la créature s'était montrée têtue concernant le titre qu'il lui donnait :

\- Mouais, marmonna Severus, bref. J'aurais besoin de parler à Minerva, tu veux bien aller la chercher s'il te plaît ?

\- Mme McGonagall ? Répéta l'elfe très surpris. Vous en êtes totalement sûr monsieur le directeur Rogue ?

\- Oui, j'en suis certain. Je dois lui parler. Merci Dobby.

Sans plus attendre, ce dernier disparut pour faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil et dut attendre une demi-heure avant que Minerva n'arrive. Rogue savait qu'elle avait fait exprès de le faire poireauter, mais il fit mine de rien :

\- Installez-vous Minerva ! Dit-il en lui indiquant le siège devant lui.

\- Je préfère rester debout "monsieur" !

Elle aussi avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler simplement "monsieur" en sachant pertinemment que cela l'énervait. Mais là encore c'était normal, ce n'était pas un ami, ni même un collègue maintenant, c'était un traitre... LE traitre !

\- Soit, répondit le directeur d'un ton las, restez debout alors !

\- Vous vouliez me voir pour quelle raison au juste ? A cette heure, j'ai d'autre...

\- Chats à fouetter peut-être ? Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Severus avec ironie.

Minerva lui lança un regard mi-noir, mi-surpris, l'homme devant elle n'ayant pas fait ce genre de réflexions Roguienne depuis la rentrée scolaire. En même temps, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion, en ayant parlé avec elle une fois par semaine à peine. Enfin, il se reprit et dit d'une voix plus neutre, si ce n'était dédaigneux :

\- Je souhaiterais que vous et les autres professeurs mettiez le châteaux aux couleurs de noël. Le mieux serait de commencer demain avec les décorations de l'année dernière. Et, j'allouerais un budget de façon à ce que vous puissiez investir dans de nouvelles fanfreluches décoratives.

La sous directrice ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilés sans qu'aucun sons n'en sortent. Severus eut un rictus amusé aux lèvres :

\- Seriez-vous devenu un poisson-chat depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous transformer ?

\- Je... Non... Heu...

\- Vous bafouillez Minerva, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous prononcer sur mes instructions ?

\- Oui... Heu, bien entendu, je pense que nous pourrons commencer à décorer le château dès demain. Et nous attendrons votre budget pour aller à pré-au-lard, ou à Londres, pour les achats...

\- Très bien, ce sera tout ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Minerva se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du bureau pour sortir, mais elle s'arrêta après avoir ouverte cette dernière. Sans se retourner, elle se contenta de toussoter :

\- Bonne soirée !

Et ainsi, sans rajouter de "Monsieur" derrière, elle partit. Severus s'adossa dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains devant lui, essayant de se souvenir de la dernière fois où son ancienne collègue lui avait adressé une salutation agréable, tout cela sous le regard bienveillant du portrait d'Albus.

Dès le lendemain matin les décorations commencèrent à pousser un peu partout dans le château, et les Carrow vinrent se plaindre auprès de Severus. Cependant, leur directeur se montra intransigeant :

\- Si vous étiez moins enclin à torturer vos élèves par des "doloris" en plein cours, peut-être recevrais-je moins de missives de la part de parents mécontents qui menacent de récupérer le peu de cornichons qui sont revenus cette année ! Alors vous allez devoir vous habituer aux festivités de fin d'année ! Il faut redonner aux élèves et à leurs familles l'envie de rester à Poudlard. Sinon, nous n'aurons bientôt qu'à fermer les portes de l'école et notre maître n'aura plus de nouvelles recrues formées décemment ! Si cela devait arriver, je vous laisserais lui expliquer par vous-même.

Leur ayant ainsi couper l'herbe sous le pied, les mangemorts ne posèrent plus de problèmes, pour les fêtes tout du moins. Plus tard dans la semaine, Severus envoya McGonagall acheter d'autre décorations et Hagrid chercher un sapin. Bientôt, la château fut décoré tel une boule à neige, plus encore que l'année précédente :

\- Eh bien Al, je crois pouvoir assurer que le château et bien plus décoré que l'année passée. Dit Severus en employant un ton des plus hautain face au portrait de Dumbledore.

\- Il me semble pourtant que tu as oublié de décorer une pièce importante de Poudlard ! Répondit le vieillard en souriant.

\- Comment ça une pièce importante ? La grande salle ressemble Disneyland, je n'ai jamais vu autant de fausse neige et de boule de noël de toute ma vie ! Grogna alors Rogue entre ses dents.

\- Je parlais de ton bureau mon garçon !

Severus fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour regarder son lieu de travail. Il ne l'avait pas décoré, en effet, mais personne ne venait jamais ici à part pour se plaindre, une fois de temps en temps :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais décorer cet endroit Al. Il n'est pas si important que ça !

\- Le bureau du directeur est le cœur même du château Severus. Il n'est peut-être pas un lieu très visité, mais il n'en est pas moins la pièce centrale de Poudlard. Et puis, tu n'as pas oublié que tu espères faire mieux que moi non ?

\- Hum... Peut-être...

\- Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le pour un pauvre portrait qui n'a pas la chance de voir la grande salle.

Albus arborait un sourire radieux face à la terreur des hauteurs. Severus soupira et haussa les épaules :

\- C'est juste parce que j'ai dit que je ferais mieux que toi, rien de plus ! Dobby, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

\- Monsieur le directeur Rogue a appelé Dobby ?

\- Oui Dobby, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'apporter des décorations de noël ?

\- OH OUI ! S'exclama l'elfe qui semblait plus que ravi.

Dobby disparut et réapparut moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec d'énormes cartons de décorations vertes et rouges. Severus le regarda intrigué :

\- Dobby a pensé que ces couleurs seraient parfaites pour le bureau de monsieur le directeur Rogue. Dit-il alors en espérant ne pas avoir commis d'impair.

\- Ce sera... Parfait ! Sans aucun doute Dobby.

Avec l'aide de la créature, Severus décora donc son bureau, sous le regard pétillant au possible du portrait d'Albus. Ainsi, après une demi-heure de dur labeur, Rogue ne reconnut même pas son propre lieu de travail. Il le trouvait plutôt joli ainsi décoré, mais sa réaction fut bien plus modérée bien entendu :

\- Bien, maintenant, j'ai gagné !

\- C'est certain Severus, répondit Al en baillant, c'est certain.

Severus s'assit à son fauteuil et regarda Dobby qui fixait la dernière guirlande sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Le directeur s'amusa de voir l'elfe aussi joyeux en décorant, la multitude de bonnets qui ne le quittaient plus depuis l'hiver menaçant de glisser sans arrêt :

\- Dit-moi Dobby, pourquoi diantre gardes-tu autant de bonnets sur ta tête ? Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'un seul suffirait amplement ?

\- Si monsieur le directeur Rogue, Dobby le sait, mais ce sont des cadeaux que Dobby garde précieusement.

\- Des cadeaux dis-tu ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Albus qui te les a offerts pour noël ? Dit alors Severus avec un rictus amusé.

\- Non monsieur le directeur Rogue ! C'est miss Hermione Granger qui les a fait elle-même et qui les a offert aux elfes de Poudlard. Mais je suis le seul à vouloir des vêtements, elle m'a donc autorisé à tous les garder.

Severus perdit son rictus amusé en entendant parler de son Amortentia. C'était tellement elle, avec sa Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Le jeune directeur aurait bien aimé rire de cette annonce, mais son cœur était trop triste pour cela. Il se contenta de regarder Dobby et de lui dire d'une voix posée, presque nostalgique :

\- Tu as raison de les garder précieusement. Ils te vont très bien.

L'elfe remercia son employeur avant de terminer sa besogne. Puis il retourna en cuisine, laissant seul un Severus qui n'avait de nouveau plus qu'Hermione en tête. Il attrapa sa pièce et lui envoya le code habituel, espérant avoir une réponse rapide. Il soupira et s'avachit dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arête du nez, espérant trouver quelque chose à faire pour elle. Puis, il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, suivit de la voix énervée de sa mère :

\- Je vais tuer les Carrow si tu ne... Par les caleçons de Salazar ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton bureau Severus ?

Severus resta avachi sur son trône directorial et regarda sa mère avant de dire d'une voix las, dégoulinante d'ironie :

\- Les trois fantômes des noëls passé, présent et futur sont venus m'importuner et j'ai donc décidé de décorer le château. Cependant, vous devriez surveiller votre langage devant votre directeur, Mme Pince !

\- Le château, oui, j'avais pu le constater ! Mais ton bureau ! Serais-tu malade ?

\- Tu n'étais pas en train de te plaindre des Carrow en entrant ? Demanda alors son fils en changeant de sujet.

\- Heu... Oui ! Tu dois faire quelques choses Severus ! Ils ont encore puni le pauvre Londubat en lui lançant un doloris !

\- Et pour quelle raison l'ont-ils puni cette fois ?

\- Parce qu'il trainait seul dans les couloirs, c'est tout ! Je l'ai retrouvé adossé contre le mur au beau milieu de… Eh bien de rien du tout en fait ! Le pauvre garçon était en état de choc.

\- Au beau milieu de rien ? Répéta Severus, intrigué en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Et ce beau milieu de rien, étais-ce vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet ?

\- Mais quel est le...

\- Réponds-moi juste ! Était-il vers la représentation du fou qui voulait apprendre au trolls à danser ?

\- Oui, mais...

Severus se releva, comme si sa chaise avait été en feu, puis il regarda sa mère comme s'il venait de comprendre une chose importante. Il lui dit alors rapidement :

\- Tu as bien fait de venir ! Et pour répondre à ta question, le rapport entre le lieu où tu as retrouvé le jeune Gryffondor et la tapisserie, c'est simplement que je pense que Londubat est en train de reformer l'armée de Dumbledore. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs ! Et les Carrow ne doivent absolument rien savoir de ça ! Tu comprends, je suppose, que les vies de ces enfants sont en jeux ! Aurais-tu donc la possibilité d'aller en toucher deux mots à Minerva, comme si de rien était ? Il faut encourager les élèves à se défendre, mais ils doivent le faire bien plus discrètement ! Et surtout, en étant en sécurité ! Et je suis persuadé que la directrice de Gryffondor et les autres enseignants vont pouvoir les aider !

\- Je... Eh bien, je suppose que je peux oui.

Irma semblait ne rien comprendre du tout, mais son fils était tellement vif qu'elle sut que la mission qu'il venait de lui confier était des plus importantes. Elle partit donc retrouver Minerva, pendant que le jeune directeur se dirigea vers Albus. Observant le portrait endormit, il finit par dire d'une voix neutre, tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse :

\- Tu as entendu ça "dormeur" ?

\- Hum, peut-être. Répondit le portrait en relevant la tête vers Severus, lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Si l'AD se reforme, peut-être que les élèves pourront de nouveau apprendre de réel sort de défense. Ils en ont besoin, vu les cours donnés par Amycius !

\- Il est vrai que cette nouvelle est plutôt bonne. Mais comme tu le soulignais, les étudiants de cette école vont avoir besoin de soutien. Minerva et les autres seront d'une aide précieuse, mais tu devrais essayer de les aider toi aussi.

\- Et puis-je savoir comment au juste ? Demanda Rogue en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne saurais le dire pour l'instant. Cependant, quand je me retrouvais bloqué dans mes réflexions, je me baladais souvent pour prendre l'air. Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sorti de ton bureau ?

\- J'en sors pour tous les repas et pour dormir !

\- Et hormis ces moments ? Devant le silence de Severus Albus sourit et reprit. Tu devrais aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie mon garçon. La vue en décembre y est merveilleuse. Et j'ai souvenir que tu aimais t'y rendre !

Severus frissonna en entendant parler de cet endroit maudit à ses yeux. Il détourna le regard en disant à voix basse :

\- J'aimais, mais plus maintenant Al... Tu le sais pertinemment.

\- Dans les moments les plus sombres, il faut savoir rallumer la lumière Severus ! Tu dois retourner là-haut et combattre tes démons. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher de cette nuit-là et tu le sais bien. Tu dois réussir à voir cette vérité en face et te rendre compte que tout n'est pas si sombre. D'autant plus que cette tour t'a déjà permis d'illuminer beaucoup d'aspect de ta vie, je me trompe ?

\- Quand bien même, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y monter pour réfléchir !

\- Ais confiance en ce vieux fou que j'étais !

\- Tu es toujours un vieillard complétement timbré ! maugréa Severus entre ses dents.

\- Raison de plus. Dit Albus en riant de bon cœur.

Le jeune directeur soupira et se dirigea vers son porte manteaux sans rien dire de plus. Il attrapa sa cape, l'enfila, puis il sortit de son bureau. Il ne prit cependant pas la direction de la tour d'astronomie mais celle du parc, bien décidé à se rendre le plus à l'opposé possible de son cauchemar. Néanmoins, en chemin, il entendit des murmures qui le forcèrent à s'arrêter dans un recoin sombre. Il reconnut la voix de Minerva suivit de celle de Filius. Apparemment, sa mère avait déjà accompli sa mission, avec brio. Severus grogna discrètement en s'agaçant de son karma et partit dans l'autre sens, se résignant à ne pas interrompre les messes basses de ses employés. Il remonta finalement les escaliers pour se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers la tour. Repensant à Albus et ses instructions, il se dit que, "éventuellement", son mentor avait peut-être raison de le pousser à affronter ses démons. Il cauchemardait encore trop souvent à propos de son geste, quand bien même il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir obéi aux ordres d'un mourant.

Arrivé devant les escaliers de la tour, il se figea un instant et inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans l'ascension de ces derniers. Une fois arrivé à quelques marches de la plateforme la plus haute du château, Severus se stoppa et sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Il s'était tenu ici même quand... Quand la guerre avait commencé. Il entendait encore les cris de Potter, les rires de Lestrange, les plaintes de Drago et surtout il revoyait un éclair vert pourfendre les airs. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que Rogue reprit sa montée, bien décidé à ne pas décevoir le portrait de l'homme qui l'avait soutenu tant d'années. Il avait réussi, il se tenait maintenant tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie et une brise glaciale lui chatouilla le visage. Il sortit son écharpe qu'il avait glissé dans la poche interne de sa cape et la mit autour de son cou, repensant à son Amortentia. Puis, de nouveaux échos se firent entendre dans sa tête, bien plus joyeux, bien plus agréable et doux :

" Il est plus de minuit, les élèves ne sont pas censés être dans les couloirs. "

Severus se surprit à sourire, ses lèvres cachées derrière son écharpe, puis il se dirigea lentement vers "sa" rambarde. Il posa ses mains dessus et regarda le parc de Poudlard, entièrement blanchi par une neige épaisse. Après un instant, le jeune directeur eut le regard attiré par un détail... Un bonhomme de neige géant trônait dans la cours, juste à côté de ce qui semblait être des rempart pour se protéger lors de batailles de poudreuse. Les fêtes de fin d'années étaient bien mieux quand elles étaient pleines de vie, mais il garderait cette réflexion pour lui, bien évidemment.

En parlant de réflexion, il devait trouver une solution pour aider ses élèves, il ne pouvait pas les laisser se mettre en danger face aux psychopathes qu'étaient les jumeaux Carrow. Rogue serra ses mains autour de la rambarde, jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. La haine qu'il ressentait contre ces mangemorts à la noix étant de pire en pire. Puis, sa main gauche le picota et il eut la sensation idiote qu'Hermione se tenait à ses côtés, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude suite à son accident. Cette erreur qu'il avait commise, par un réflexe fâcheux, avait finalement été la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivé. Les réflexes pouvaient parfois avoir du bon ! Drago n'avait sûrement jamais pensé à cela quand il avait imaginé son plan de rajeunissement pour Potter.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, Severus commença à désespérer de trouver une bonne idée. Mais, il savait cependant que ses employés allaient déjà, de leurs côtés, mettre en place des stratagèmes ingénieux pour aider l'armée qui prenait forme au sein du château. Il se rassura en pensant cela et ferma les yeux un instant. Ses pensées allèrent de nouveau jusqu'à son Amortentia, se demandant où elle pouvait-être à l'heure actuelle et ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider et lui permettre de rentrer plus vite, ce qui serait signe du début de la fin de cette guerre insensée. Les yeux clos, il revoyait sa belle, son sourire, ses cheveux quasiment vivants et ses magnifiques iris ambrées. Il sourit, ayant l'impression qu'elle était face à lui, lui tendant la main. Il relâcha la rambarde et tendit son bras en avant, comme pour attraper celle de sa compagne, dans un réflexe stupide en sachant qu'elle n'était pas là, à planer dans le vide de la tour d'astronomie. Pourtant, il eut la sensation étrange de pouvoir la toucher et cela lui suffisait.

Puis, proche de cette main qu'il voyait avec ses yeux clos, il crut apercevoir un objet brillant. Il fronça les sourcils, gardant ses pupilles fermées et vit apparaître ainsi la clé de l'impasse du tisseur qui lui permettait de transplaner directement dans son foyer. C'est alors qu'il se sentit bizarre et son corps se mit à tournoyer sur place, comme s'il... Transplannait ?

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, nauséeux, il constata avec effroi qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. On ne pouvait pourtant pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, comment diantre s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Dans une forêt inconnue qui plus est ? Puis il se rappela qu'il était maintenant directeur et qu'il possédait l'autorisation de sortir de l'établissement de la sorte, du moment qu'il se trouvait... En haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Il respira profondément, cherchant à savoir où il était et c'est alors qu'au beau milieu de l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, il vit une toile de tente d'où provenait de la musique. Il s'approcha discrètement après s'être désillusionné et crut mourir sur place en regardant par une ouverture légère dans le tissu de l'abri. Hermione était assise dans un coin, observant un médaillon avec l'air perplexe. Son Amortentia ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il aurait voulu entrer et la prendre dans ses bras, mais il vit Potter plus loin, l'air sombre et triste.

Il se recula et réfléchit intensément sur le pourquoi du comment, tout en effectuant les cent pas devant la tente, le plus silencieusement possible. Severus se revoyait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il se souvenait avoir pensé à Hermione et de l'avoir imaginé devant lui, puis il se rappela enfin d'avoir vu la clé de chez lui et d'avoir ainsi penser très fort à sa demeure. Mais alors, il aurait dû atterrir impasse du tisseur ? Il avait sa clé après tout, alors pourquoi était-il arrivé devant cette tente, si proche de sa lionne ?

Puis, une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit : et s'il avait finalement réellement transplané dans son foyer ? Et si, tout bonnement, son chez lui était là où se trouvait Hermione ? Et puis, elle avait sur elle un bout de l'impasse du tisseur, au même titre que lui-même, lui permettant éventuellement de passer outre des sorts de protection, comme dans la vétuste maisonnette moldue...

Après avoir formulé cette hypothèse dans son crâne en ébullition, il secoua la tête. Cela semblait bien trop improbable, même si cette idée ne lui sortait plus de l'esprit. Après avoir fulminé un moment encore, entre la joie d'être si proche d'elle et l'inquiétude d'être vu, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir. Le jeune directeur se promit en revanche qu'il reviendrait plus tard, maintenant qu'il savait où la trouver, et ce afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

Severus retourna vers l'entrée de la toile de tente et regarda de nouveau à l'intérieur afin de voir sa préfète avant de partir. Il n'aurait cependant pas dû, car ce qu'il vit lui déplut au plus profond de ses entrailles, faisant ainsi bouillir son sang. Il serra le poing et se retourna, effaça ses traces de pas dans la poudreuse et transplana de nouveau vers la tour d'astronomie. Rogue retourna dans son bureau, fulminant comme jamais et claquant la porte de la pièce une fois à l'intérieur, dérangeant le repos des portraits au mur. Albus, comme toujours souriant, lui demanda alors :

\- Est-ce que ce petit tour t'a été utile ?

\- Utile ? Je ne sais pas ! Est-ce que voir la femme qu'on aime danser avec un autre est utile à ton humble avis Al ? Pesta Severus et jetant sa cape à terre, toujours aussi énervé de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Oh, je suppose que oui mon garçon. Car l'important est de voir l'être aimé de bonne humeur malgré la tristesse de la réalité qui l'entoure, ne crois-tu pas ? Une danse n'est rien d'autre qu'un moyen pour s'évader le temps d'une musique, loin du tumulte de la guerre.

Le jeune directeur donna un coup de pied dans un meuble, qui se mit à trembler fortement et qui entraina de ce fait une réaction en chaine jusqu'à la vitrine d'à côté, dont le contenu commença simplement à tomber, brisant les vitres et laissant ainsi trainer au sol les bibelots de cette dernière. Rogue soupira et ragea de plus belle :

\- Même si tu as raison, c'est avec moi qu'elle devrait être ! Je sais qu'elle m'est fidèle, j'ai confiance. Mais c'est avec moi qu'elle devrait danser pour se rassurer. Si j'étais avec elle... Je lui serais au moins utile !

\- Mais, tu peux lui être utile mon garçon. Elle a besoin de toi, plus que tu ne sembles l'imaginer.

Severus soupira, certain qu'Albus se trompait. Il était toujours agacé au fond, mais uniquement contre lui-même et son rôle inexistant dans la mission qu'avait entrepris le trio d'or. Il se baissa pour attraper le choixpeau magique qui se plaignait d'être au sol et le posa sur le meuble dans lequel il avait frappé. Rogue grogna pour s'excuser, puis réfléchit de nouveau à ce qu'il avait vu, tout en se demandant à cet instant où était ce fichu roux pendant le "moment détente" qu'il avait observé. Le jeune directeur était sur le point de pester de nouveau, quand il regarda de plus près un objet long et brillant au sol : l'épée de Gryffondor !

\- J'aurais pu être utile en leur apportant cette maudite épée, si seulement il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment récupérer la vraie dans le coffre de Lestrange, vu qu'elle l'a tout simplement volé à Scrimgeour le jour de l'attaque du ministère. Quel minable ce type !

Albus regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son fils par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, avant de dire avec sérieux :

\- Penses-tu réellement que j'aurais laissé l'épée la plus célèbre de tous les temps aux mains de feu notre ancien ministre, en sachant pourtant ce que tramait tu-sais-qui ?

\- Eh bien je... Suppose que...

Severus tourna la tête de nouveau vers l'épée et se baissa pour la ramasser, se coupant légèrement avec les bris de verre. Il se releva, l'arme dans sa main sanguinolente et se tourna vers Albus :

\- Tu veux dire que... Ce tas de ferraille est la véritable épée de Godrick Gryffondor ?

\- Bien entendu !

\- Mais, je suis persuadé d'avoir vu Bellatrix la dérober et la changer avec une fausse qu'elle avait acheté...

\- Chez Barjow et Beurk ? Finit le portrait avec un ricanement malicieux.

\- Mais par les sous-vêtements de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, comment diable est-ce possible Al ! S'exclama Severus qui ne savait plus s'il devait être énervé ou content.

\- Disons que j'avais une totale confiance en l'allégeance de notre ami commun, Mondingus, mais que j'avais surtout confiance en sa cleptomanie légendaire.

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien ! Qu'est-ce que Fletcher a à voir avec ça ?

\- Disons que, j'ai fait faire une réplique de l'épée plusieurs mois avant ma mort, quand j'ai compris que cette dernière était en mesure de détruire les Horcruxes. Et, j'ai décidé de remplacer la vraie par la fausse dans la vitrine de l'école. J'ai ensuite "malencontreusement" divulgué à Mondigus que j'avais une réplique exacte de l'arme cachée au QG de l'ordre. Suis-tu jusque-là ?

\- C'est un peu capillotracté, mais oui... Tu as donc laissé la véritable épée chez Black !

\- C'était déjà chez Potter pour être exact. Mais oui, c'est cela. Ainsi, j'étais certain que notre ami allait pouvoir la récupérer suite à mon décès, pensant qu'il était le seul à savoir cela.

\- Mais pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il la vole ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir que ce sale type allait la mettre en vente chez Barjow et Beurk et que Lestrange allait l'acheter ?

\- Même s'il s'agissait d'une réplique, elle restait très onéreuse et Mondigus n'aime que l'argent, pas les objets. Je pensais cependant, pour être totalement franc avec toi, que ce serais Lucius Malfoy qui l'achèterait. En tout cas, comme tu m'avais fait part d'un coup d'état approchant, j'étais persuadé qu'il y aurait un échange d'arme à ce moment-là, le ministre étant le seul autorisé à s'occuper de ma succession et de mon testament. Et puis, l'épée ne pouvait pas disparaître complétement de Poudlard sans que cela ne soit suspect, il fallait donc bien en laisser une "réplique", après avoir pris "l'authentique" ?

\- Et si Lestrange s'était contentée de garder la fausse ?

\- Penses-tu sincèrement qu'une personne censée, aussi folle soit-elle au fond, laisserait passer l'occasion de posséder un objet aussi convoité que l'arme d'un fondateur de Poudlard ? Demanda Albus en ricanant malicieusement.

\- Tu t'es donc basé sur des suppositions farfelues, en sachant que tu serais de toute façon mort et qu'en cas d'échec quelqu'un d'autre devrait régler le problème ! Grogna donc Severus.

\- Disons que les probabilité de réussite était suffisamment élevée pour que cela en vaille le coup. N'est-ce pas ?

\- De toute évidence, oui... Accorda Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce qui veux dire que je vais pouvoir aider Her... Potter !

\- Eh bien, je suppose que oui. Mais, avant cela, je pense que tu vas devoir faire autre chose pour les deux danseurs.

\- Quoi donc au juste ?

\- Leur ramener le jeune Weasley qui, j'en ai bien peur, s'est perdu.

Ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment le portrait pouvait bien savoir ce genre de chose en était cloué à un mur, il se contenta de regarder l'épée millénaire. Il avait déjà une brillante idée concernant la façon dont il allait la fournir à l'élu. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Weasley bien entendu !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Encore un chapitre de fini.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu une fois de plus.

Oui, je sais, je radote telle une vieille, mais j'assume XD

(#Besoinderéassurance mdr)

Alors, le plan de Severus va-t-il se passer comme il le pense ?

Après tout, pas besoin de se demander quelle est son idée ! MDR

**Commentaires de ma courgette :**

Seriez-vous devenu un poisson-chat depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous transformer ? **(Mdr tu te lâches là !)** Yeah ! Retrouvez Severus en stand up tout les soir au parc des princes ! XD

Mais par les sous-vêtements de Salazar Serpentard lui-même **(Mdr mais c'est fini avec les slips de Salazar ?)** Je les trouves splendides c'est tout ! ^^


	22. Félicitations de rigueur

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Merci encore et encore et encore ma courgette. __Aller, un chapitre de plus, soit un chapitre de moins avant la fin de l'histoire mdr_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est que l'histoire plait moins avec le temps ou si la conjoncture actuelle joue (sûrement cela dit), mais je sens tout de même un essoufflement dans le suivis de ma fiction… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand-même en tout cas ^^'_

_Pour ma part, je ne suis pas en retard (même un chouillat en avance) dans la publication du jour car je suis malade et donc enfermée chez moi… Quand j'irais mieux, je retournerai aider mes collègues, pour l'heure, j'écris afin d'oublier le confinement. Oui, je raconte ma vie, désolé ^^' Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez au mieux, vous et vos proches. Bonne lecture en tout cas. A bientôt (Normalement le prochaine chapitre sera posté à l'heure aussi.)_

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 22 : Félicitations de rigueur**

Le jeune directeur profita du peu de personne voulant lui parler, durant les longues journées de cours, pour pouvoir s'atteler à sa nouvelle tâche : retrouver le soldat Ronald ! Et, heureusement pour Rogue, le roux ne fut pas difficile à trouver et il n'eut besoin de le chercher que pendant quatre jours avant de retrouver sa trace, non loin du campement de ses deux amis. Sans Hermione, le cadet des fils Weasley était incapable de se rendre invisible, ni même de se rendre discret d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour lui, il venait d'une famille de sang pure et même si le nom Weasley figurait sur la liste des personnes à surveiller, sans les deux autres, il n'intéresserait pas les rafleurs. Cependant, Severus était intimement persuadé que ce poil de carotte avait un rôle important à jouer dans la bataille. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de traîner avant de le renvoyer jusqu'au cerveau du groupe, n'en déplaise à l'espion lui-même.

La question était donc, comment remettre Ronald sur le bon chemin, afin qu'il cesse de tourner en rond ! Severus avait été surpris de voir le jeune homme utiliser le délluminateur de Dumbledore afin de retrouver ses amis, à croire que ce cornichon avait fini par apprendre à utiliser ses neurones en dehors d'un terrain de Quidditch. Ainsi, utilisant une des boules lumineuses que le briquet amélioré avait dû absorber dans la tente avant le départ du lâcheur, le rouquin n'avait qu'à suivre la lumière pour se rapprocher de Potter et d'Hermione. Cependant les sorts de protection de l'ancienne préfète étaient si puissants, que même un objet ensorcelé avec brio par Albus ne pouvait passer les barrières mises en place. De ce fait, Ron tournait en rond et Severus commençait à désespérer de réussir à réunir le trio d'or sans avoir à employer un "impero" pour contrôler l'esprit du petit poucet perdu.

Finalement, il eut une idée dès le lendemain, le 28 décembre... Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que noël était passé, plus discrètement que les années précédentes malgré les décorations abondantes. Le château ne comptait que très peu d'élèves étant restés pour les vacances, ce qui n'était pas réellement surprenant, mais cela eut au moins le mérite d'apporter un peu de calme au directeur. Severus, après avoir réglé quelques soucis de type "punissions trop extrêmes" et après avoir bouclé l'administratif du jour, se leva de son fauteuil et s'installa devant la vitrine qu'il avait réparée :

\- Dobby, appela Severus d'un air distrait, tu peux venir je te prie ?

\- Dobby est là monsieur le...

\- Non, je t'en supplie, si tu m'appelles encore comme ça aujourd'hui je crois que je vais être obligé de me percer les tympans ! Si tu ne veux pas m'appeler Severus, soit, mais je préfère encore que tu ne m'appelles pas du tout.

Les oreilles de l'elfe, malgré la tonne de bonnet, tombèrent penaudes à l'arrière de son crâne et le jeune directeur s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de la créature :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Comprends juste que je n'en peux plus de ce titre à rallonge ! Tu n'appelles pas tout le monde en utilisant leur titre en plus de leur nom, je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, mais vous êtes...

\- Je suis ton employeur oui, j'ai compris ça ! Mais je n'ai pas choisi de devenir directeur, donc je n'ai pas souhaité être le chef d'un ami !

En voyant la tête de Dobby s'illuminer, Severus comprit qu'il avait de nouveau parlé un peu trop. Mais d'où lui venait cette manie de ne plus savoir quand s'arrêter ? Cela dit, vu le sourire que l'elfe lui montra, il n'eut pas le cœur de regretter trop longtemps ses paroles :

\- Dobby est votre ami ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix aigüe et surexcitée.

\- Oui, tu l'es ! Dit Rogue en se relevant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, je t'avais demandé de venir car je vais devoir m'absenter et il faudrait que tu t'assures de nouveau que personne n'essaie d'entrer dans mon bureau pendant ce laps de temps. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui... Severus Rogue ! Finit par dire l'elfe avec un sourire aimable.

Bon, ce n'était pas encore totalement ça, mais au moins, il n'avait plus à supporter le titre à rallonge. Severus s'autorisa donc à sourire à la créature dont il appréciait la compagnie, réellement à la manière d'un ami, ce qui permettait à l'espion de conserver une part de sociabilisation dans sa vie. Et quelle vie sociable il avait ! Il pouvait se vanter d'être proche de sa mère, d'un tableau et d'un elfe... Rogue eut un rictus amusé aux lèvres et attrapa sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants qu'il enfila rapidement avant de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor :

\- Vous partez avec l'épée du fondateur ? Demanda Dobby presque choqué.

\- Oui, mais cela doit rester entre nous, je compte sur toi. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune directeur réduisit alors l'arme, la mit dans sa poche et fit de même avec un coffre en bois qu'il avait préparé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et prit discrètement la direction de la tour d'astronomie afin de transplaner dans la forêt de Dean, où se trouvait son Amortentia.

Il se retrouva ainsi devant la toile de tente qu'il connaissait, se désillusionna et attendit un instant que l'un de deux occupants n'en sortent pour faire une ronde. Ils en avaient l'habitude d'après ce que Severus avait pu observer en revenant régulièrement. L'espion n'eut à attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus, avant que le survivant ne pointe le bout de son nez, l'air blême. Bien, la première partie du plan pouvait commencer, plus vite que Rogue lui-même ne l'avait espéré. Ainsi, discrètement caché derrière l'un des nombreux arbres du lieu, il lança un "expecto patronum" informulé. Une biche argentée apparut alors devant lui et Severus posa sa main sur le spectre bleuté qui lui faisait face. Son patronus n'avait pas changé, malgré ses sentiments sincères pour Hermione, et il savait que cela ne serait pas le cas au moins tant que le fils de Lily ne serait pas victorieux. C'était un fait, son protecteur vaporeux était la représentation de celle qu'il n'avait pu protéger, comme pour ironiquement lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

Severus regarda alors Potter, qui vérifiait les sortilèges de protection, puis il envoya son messager silencieux attirer l'attention du survivant. Cela fonctionna et Harry suivit immédiatement la biche, sans même chercher à comprendre d'où elle venait, trop sûr qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. C'était complétement stupide, mais cela était tellement typique de ce cornichon émotif que Rogue ne fut pas surpris de le voir tomber dans son piège. Oui, piège, car même si le but était de l'aider à retrouver l'épée et son ami roux, Severus avait décidé de ne pas faciliter la tâche à celui qui avait osé danser avec son Amortentia.

Se déplaçant plus rapidement que sa biche et que l'élu qui était visiblement exténué, Severus atteignit un lac en contrebas et lança l'épée dedans. Il avait repéré ce point d'eau lors de sa précédente visite et ce dernier lui avait paru parfait pour son plan d'action. Il se trouvait à plus de 10 minutes de marche de la tente, ce qui était trop éloigné pour les protections magiques d'Hermione. Ainsi, Harry était loin de la lionne et surtout, il était à découvert pour enfin permettre au roux de le retrouver. Bien entendu, c'était un peu risqué, mais l'espion savait que ces deux là pouvaient s'en sortir quoi qu'il en fut.

Une fois l'élu devant le point d'eau, la biche plongea sur les ordres silencieux de Severus et l'élu aperçut l'épée, clairement surpris. Après cela, l'espion envoya un nouveau patronus chercher Ronald, pendant qu'il courrait rejoindre Hermione, restée seule dans leur abri de fortune.

Rogue ne chercha même pas à comprendre et entra directement dans la tente, bien trop heureux de pouvoir parler enfin à sa compagne. Il ne comprit pas directement ce qui lui arriva une fois à l'intérieur. Son corps se souleva d'un coup et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrer ses esprit et comprendre qu'il était suspendu par les pieds dans les airs, son sortilège de désillusion totalement annulé. Puis, la lionne sortit de nulle part, pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus, avant qu'elle ne semble se décomposer devant le malotru :

\- Salut Hermione... Je te sauterais bien au cou, mais j'étais en train d'admirer le sol de ta tente. Très joli moquette ! Dit alors Rogue avec sarcasme, la tête toujours en bas, tournoyant légèrement sur lui-même.

\- Severus... Hermione avait baissé sa baguette, mais la tendit de nouveau vers lui avant de dire, suspicieuse. Comment tu m'as dit que je devais t'appeler juste après ton accident ?

\- Yves ! Je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Yves ! Tu peux me faire descendre maintenant avant que je ne vomisse ?

D'un coup, le jeune directeur se retrouva brutalement allongé au sol, mais il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la moindre douleur, la sang et or se jetant sur le serpent. Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière et l'embrassa avec passion, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se recule et dit, inquiète :

\- Par Merlin Severus, Harry pourrait te voir, il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est occupé pour l'instant. Il a eu une folle envie de se baigner !

\- PARDON ? S'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

\- Ne panique pas voyons ! Il va s'en remettre, les norvégiens se jettent dans des eaux bien plus froides et ils n'en meurent pas. Et puis, il avait une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Fini-t-elle par dire, suspicieuse.

\- Tu le découvriras assez tôt. Et, tu me remercieras plus tard !

Severus se releva à son tour et épousseta sa cape du revers de la main, puis il regarda Hermione qui le dévisageait :

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'espérer me couper les cheveux !

\- Non, répondit-elle finalement en souriant, mais c'est une idée ! Cependant, j'étais plutôt en train de me demander comment tu as pu nous retrouver Harry et moi... Mes protections me semblaient pourtant... Plutôt pas mal...

\- Elles sont excellentes, je t'assure. Mais, j'ai employé une magie bien plus puissante que la tienne, c'est tout !

\- Vraiment ?

Hermione le regardait avec des grands yeux, intriguée comme jamais, et Rogue s'approcha d'elle en souriant avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

\- Tu demanderas au portrait d'Albus à l'occasion.

La jeune femme comprit alors parfaitement ce dont son compagnon faisait allusion. Elle se blottit alors rapidement contre lui et dit doucement :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Et à moi donc...

L'espion baissa sa tête dans la masse de cheveux de son Amortentia et sentit son odeur. Malgré les conditions de vie sommaire, elle sentait toujours aussi bon le monoï et cela le fit sourire. Il était sur le point de lui dire à quel point il aimait son odeur quand il se rendit compte qu'il aimait peut-être un peu trop cette dernière. Il se recula doucement, caressa la joue de sa compagne et vit le regard surpris d'Hermione qui semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi Severus reculait :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait. Tu sais très bien que si tu restes contre moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler !

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois et tu refuses de me prendre dans tes bras sous un prétexte aussi nul ? C'est lamentable Severus ! Dit Hermione en croisant les bras devant elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le type lamentable ?

\- Non, il dit quoi ?

Vu le ton de défi employé par la jeune femme, Rogue décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se lassa faire. Rapidement, Severus glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione puis dit à son oreille sur un ton des plus autoritaire :

\- Dis-moi où, et vite !

\- Pas trop vite quand-même. Minauda Hermione en souriant tout en lui indiquant un renfoncement qui servait visiblement de chambre ouverte à la jeune femme.

\- A moins que tu n'aies envie de faire mourir tes amis d'un arrêt cardiaque en nous voyant, je dirais que nous avons approximativement cinq minutes, pas plus !

\- Alors tais-toi et commence ! Répondit-elle avant de reprendre son baiser avec passion.

Severus la poussa rapidement sur le lit, espérant sincèrement que Potter et Weasley galèrent un maximum pour retrouver le chemin de la tente. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et s'installa sur sa compagne, avant de lui baisser rapidement son pantalon et sa culotte. Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'embrassa tout en ouvrant sa ceinture pour faire de même avec ses vêtements. Hermione poussa un léger cri de surprise en sentant Rogue lui ramener les jambes contre son torse, soulevant ainsi son bassin. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que déjà le membre de son amant entrait en elle et commençait ses mouvements. Severus ne put retenir un gémissement, la position lui permettant d'aller plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été dans l'intimité de sa partenaire. Les vêtements le gênaient quelque peu, mais cela ne l'empêcha absolument pas d'accélérer la cadence, encouragé par les réactions de la jeune femme qui semblait apprécier autant que lui leur posture. Après quelques coups de reins, la jeune femme se mordit la lève inférieure avant de dire, se retenant visiblement de crier :

\- Plus fort... Severus plus fort s'il te plait.

En entendant cela, le jeune directeur crut qu'il allait se vider instantanément. Il dut faire preuve d'un contrôle hors du commun pour suivre les instructions d'Hermione, gémissant à chaque fois que son bassin butait contre le postérieur de la jeune femme. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de ce traitement avant que le membre de Severus se retrouve comprimé en rythme par la cavité humide et chaude de son Amortentia. N'y pouvant plus, il jouit ainsi en même temps qu'elle, avant de s'effondrer contre sa compagne, essayant cependant de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Ce fut certes court, n'en déplaise à l'espion, mais plus qu'intense.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver leur souffle et permettre ainsi à Rogue de se relever, non sans avoir embrassé Hermione avant, afin de refermer son pantalon. Elle en fit autant et une fois debout Severus lui caressa la joue :

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime au moins ?

\- Non, même pas ! Tu es un vrai goujat ! Dit-elle en riant avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime aussi.

Il sourit alors tendrement, mit sa main dans une des poches de sa cape et donna à la jeune femme le coffret en bois, sans plus attendre :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Joyeux noël... Et joyeux anniversaire... En retard !

Une fois que le cadeau reprit sa taille originale, Hermione le regarda, l'ouvrit et sourit. A l'intérieur du coffret, les initiales d'Hermione étaient gravées sur le couvercle et des dizaines de flacons de potions diverses et variées étaient bien rangés, par ordre alphabétique :

\- Il y a un peu de tout, de l'essence de dictame, de la pimentine, des antidotes pour poisons complexes... Je t'ai même mis un peu de polynectard, au cas où. Expliqua alors Severus en attendant une réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Je vois que tu as pris la peine de mettre une potion contre l'hypothermie et une contre la pneumonie. Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement avant d'embrasser Severus. C'est un cadeau magnifique et qui me sera très utile. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de stock. Et en plus, la boite est splendide, sincèrement.

Severus sourit, soulagé que son cadeau plaise. Mais son apaisement fut de courte durée, car des rires se firent entendre au loin, dehors. Hermione prit sa baguette, rétrécie son cadeau qu'elle mit rapidement dans sa poche avant de regarder Severus :

\- Avec qui Harry est en train de rire ?

\- A ton avis ? Je croyais que tu étais ma miss-je-sais-tout !

Comprenant, elle attrapa la cape de son compagnon, l'attira contre elle encore une fois et l'embrassa avec fougue :

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais sache que je t'aime toi !

\- Je sais. Répondit-il simplement.

Les deux garçons s'approchaient rapidement. Severus se désillusiona avec hâte et Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée, permettant ainsi à l'espion de sortir dans son sillage sans se faire remarquer. Elle commença par disputer Harry en le constatant trempé et sauta dans les bras du rouquin en le voyant. Rogue se serait bien énervé, mais il vit le signe discret de la main de son Amortentia dans le dos de Ronald. Elle lui faisait signe de partir rapidement pendant qu'elle faisait assez de bruit par ses exclamations de joie pour le couvrir. Il sourit et s'éloigna pour transplaner, l'esprit tranquille.

Quand Severus retourna à son bureau, il trouva Dobby en train de faire le ménage. Il le remercia et discuta un instant avec lui avant de signaler à Albus que sa mission avait été un succès. Il raconta certains détails, pas tous, mais comme du vivant de ce dernier l'espion eut la désagréable sensation que son père de cœur en savait déjà beaucoup trop. Puis, après ce jour, le nouveau directeur croula sous le travail comme jamais auparavant...

La nouvelle année arriva au galop, sans que Rogue n'ait pu retourner voir Hermione, sachant tout de même qu'elle allait bien par le biais de leurs codes. Après le travail administratif conséquent, un nouveau problème commença à être chronophage pour le directeur, une véritable tempête ne cessant de venir l'emmerder. Et pour cause, la furie en question était Alecto Carrow, que Rogue avait été obligé d'engager au poste d'enseignante en étude des moldus, sur la demande explicite de Voldemort.

Elle portait bien son nom, cette femme trapu aux cheveux noir étant la personnification même de la "colère constante". Enfin, à l'exception de certains moment où elle essayait visiblement de se montrer sous un meilleur jour avec son employeur. Cela ne manqua pas de poser question au jeune directeur, vu que cette démone le collait de plus en plus, et ce depuis un léger incident lors du réveillon du nouvel an. En effet, le 31 décembre en se rendant à la grande salle pour le diner, Severus avait remarqué de loin le jeune Londubat en train d'aider Lovegood à mettre en place un piège devant la porte du bureau d'Alecto. Il s'en amusa, jusqu'à entendre cette dernière dans son dos. Afin de protéger ces cornichons imprudents, il avait fait demi-tour pour intercepter son employée :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore, monsieur le Directeur ? J'ai encore une fois "trop disputé" l'un de vos précieux élèves ? Avait-elle demandé sur un ton cinglant.

\- Non, avait-il répondu en cherchant une excuse qui ne venait pas, je voulais juste... Eh bien, vous souhaiter une bonne année, avec un peu d'avance. Je suppose que nous ne nous recroiserons pas d'ici minuit.

Il s'était maudit instantanément après avoir sorti une telle imbécilité, se disant que jamais la démone ne le croirait. Et pourtant... Elle avait rougi et l'avait même remercié en lui retournant la bonne année. Son soulagement fût vite suivi d'une envie de rire intense quand le piège des deux membres de l'AD avait enduit de morve de troll la professeur d'étude des moldus. Probablement une nouvelle invention des jumeaux Weasley.

Si seulement ce moment était resté juste cela, un instant banal suivi d'un peu de rigolade discrète dans la tête de Severus ! Mais cet échange de piètre qualité avec Alecto eut des conséquences inattendues. Dès lors, le jeune directeur n'eut de cesse de sentir la présence de cette pot-de-colle derrière lui. Mais que voulait-elle à la fin ?

La mangemort avait fait en sorte de s'assoir au côté de Severus pendant les repas et le regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait bien essayé d'entamer des conversations à table, mais elle avait vite arrêté en constatant que Rogue restait peu loquace, se contentant souvent de répondre par monosyllabes. Mais le pauvre directeur n'était pas au bout de ses peines, vu qu'Alecto redoublait d'inventivité pour aller au bureau de son employeur, au minimum une fois par jour, parfois une dizaine. S'il avait pu, Severus l'aurait envoyé balader depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres d'Amycius. Le frère de la furie, lui, aurait pu poser de gros problèmes auprès du sorcier sans nez. Ainsi, même s'il se montrait toujours aussi froid que possible, il se devait de prendre le temps de converser poliment et cordialement, de temps en temps, avec la fameuse mangemort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la compagnie de sa mère, du portait d'Albus et d'un elfe étaient finalement bien suffisante et il s'en voulut d'en avoir espéré plus pendant un temps.

Les mois se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'au mois de mars, qui semblait vouloir être clément au niveau de la température, mais de plus en plus virulent pour les nerfs de Rogue. Severus étant toujours collé par Alecto, ce qui commença à être remarqué par tout le château. Les rumeurs allèrent bon train, agaçant le jeune directeur au plus haut point. Son masque d'indifférence et sa maîtrise de ses émotions étaient plutôt pratiques afin de lui éviter d'exploser, mais il semblait hélas que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour rebuter la démone.

Un soir, très tard, alors que Severus retournait jusqu'à son bureau après avoir effectué une ronde avec Rusard, le directeur entendit un bruit. Il soupira et sa pinça l'arête du nez, réprimant une envie de hurler en se disant que sa soirée n'était pas encore terminée. Lui qui avait tant espéré pouvoir rejoindre son lit rapidement, après avoir dû supporter Rusard et sa chatte, se résigna finalement :

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous immédiatement ! Il est bien trop tard pour circuler dans les couloirs !

\- Ouuuh, et est-ce que le directeur va vouloir me mettre en retenue ?

Severus sentit un frisson de dégoût parcourir son dos en reconnaissant la voix d'Alecto qui semblait vouloir se montrer... Séductrice ? Il ne répondit rien, bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas paraître nauséeux. Elle apparût alors, sortant d'un recoin sombre, un sourire carnassier au beau milieu de son visage atrocement maquillé. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et posa sa main sur le torse de ce dernier, qui malgré les diverses couches de vêtements avait l'impression de brûler, comme recevant de l'acide directement sur la peau. Il se recula en même temps que Carrow s'avançait vers lui :

\- Je sais pourquoi vous faites ça ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi au juste ? Grogna Severus en se voulant effrayant, ce qui semblait soit ne pas fonctionner, soit pire encore, exciter la furie face à lui.

\- M'éviter de la sorte...

" Oh ça oui, je t'évite salle folle ! Alors lâche moi la grappe !" Fulmina-t-il intérieurement, tout en reculant encore, jusqu'à trouver un "putain de mur à la con !" derrière lui.

\- J'ai d'abord cru que c'était de la timidité... Mais c'est juste de l'appréhension. Vous avez peur qu'on parle de favoritisme envers une employée !

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama alors le jeune directeur, bien trop choqué par cette réflexion stupide.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ça Severus ! Nous vallons mieux que ça !

Rogue aurait bien voulu répondre à la femme devant lui qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit, enfin si tant est qu'elle eut été pourvue d'un cerveau un jour, mais elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser d'un coup sans prévenir. Severus la repoussa alors assez violemment et allait crier quand il vit et surtout sentit la baguette de la jeune femme sous sa gorge :

\- Je rêve où tu viens de me repousser alors que tu me dragues depuis des mois ? Dit-elle avec une lueur folle dans les yeux.

" Tu rêves sur le fait que je te drague espèce de pauvre timbrée, tu es vraiment malade salle conne !" Hurla-t-il dans sa tête, tout en restant de marbre aux yeux de son assaillante. Il ne pouvait clairement pas se permettre de la faire exploser. Il inspira profondément et dit alors, de sa voix la plus calme possible malgré la situation grotesque :

\- C'est juste que nous ne pouvons pas faire cela dans les couloirs voyons ! Et puis, tu as raison Alecto, je ne souhaite pas que les autres parlent de favoritisme, ni même qu'ils parlent tout court. Il ne faut après-tout pas oublier que tu viens d'une famille si pure... Alors que moi, ma mère a pollué son sang avec un moldu. Tu mérites donc quelqu'un de ta trempe voyons !

Il sentit la baguette de la furie s'éloigner de sa carotide, lentement mais sûrement, puis il ajouta après avoir caché un soupir de soulagement par un toussotement gêné :

\- Mais, je suis certain que tu comprends, la preuve en est que tu as tout découvert ! Tu es tellement, mais TELLEMENT intelligente ! Rajouta-t-il en camouflant au maximum le sarcasme dans sa voix, tout en insistant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Le folle sourit alors en rougissant, visiblement touchée par le soi-disant compliment. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, donnant cette fois l'impression à Severus qu'une lime lui râpait le visage :

\- Oui, je comprends... Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi mon beau ténébreux ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais une solution !

Après un clin d'œil pour ponctuer sa phrase, Alecto repartit, jetant plusieurs œillades derrière elle sur son trajet, n'attendant aucune réponse de la part du "beau ténébreux". Severus reprit le chemin de son bureau presque en courant et fonça dans ses quartiers afin de se précipiter sous la douche, allumant l'eau la plus chaude possible dans l'espoir de se désinfecter le visage. Il s'en était sorti pour le moment, mais craignait le pire vu la promesse faite par son employée. Elle ne trouverait sûrement pas de solution, vu sa modestie intellectuelle, mais Severus allait devoir rester sur ses gardes afin d'éviter de nouveaux baisers volés comme celui-ci. De nouveau nauséeux, il alla se coucher, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Il oublia presque Alecto la semaine suivante, cette dernière l'évitant maintenant le plus possible apparemment, au plus grand plaisir de Rogue. Puis un après-midi, sans prévenir, sa marque des ténèbres se mit à le bruler. Cela faisait un moment que Voldemort ne l'avait pas convoqué et l'espion soupira, las.

A reculons, il monta à la tour d'astronomie et transplana, non pas au manoir Malfoy, mais à celui des Jedusor. Voldemort avait visiblement décidé de changer de lieu de vie, préférant un retour aux sources étrange, dans la demeure de son moldu de père. Severus rejoignit son "maître", s'agenouilla devant lui et il fut gratifié de plusieurs compliments sifflant concernant sa gestion de l'école et le maintien de l'ordre à Poudlard, aussi bien par les élèves qu'au niveau des familles et des professeurs :

\- J'ai aussi appris un nouvelle des plus plaisante Severus !

\- Vraiment mon maître ? Demanda l'espion en cachant sa surprise avec talent.

\- Oui, tu n'es pas obligé de t'en cacher mon ami ! Il semblerait que tu aies enfin trouvé une femme digne de toi !

Severus eu envie de hurler qu'il n'était pas son "ami", sans le pouvoir. Puis, en entendant la fin de la phrase, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il comprit immédiatement que le sorcier sans nez ne parlait pas d'Hermione, si bien qu'en conservant son calme il s'empressa tout de même de rajouter :

\- Je pense qu'il y a méprise maître, vous savez, je...

\- Non, non, non, je ne veux pas de ça Severus ! Intima le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix ferme, telle une menace de mort camouflée. Tu n'as pas à te cacher ni à te justifier. Et puis, ton choix s'est enfin porté vers une femme au sang avantageux.

Devant le silence de son serviteur, Voldemort rit de façon glacial :

\- Mon cher Severus... Sache que je te donne ma bénédiction. Ainsi que la famille de ta promise !

Severus aurait clairement pu vomir s'il avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac à l'instant présent. Il se contenta de redresser sa tête afin de regarder le sorcier sans nez face à lui, avant de le questionner d'un ton neutre qui cachait son angoisse sous-jacente :

\- Votre... Bénédiction ?

\- Ne soit pas si modeste une fois de plus. Alecto a expliqué à ses parents l'attachement que tu lui porte. Et sache que malgré le côté impur de ton sang à cause de ton... Géniteur... Tu seras accepté par ta belle famille. J'y veillerais personnellement !

" Par Salazar... Dites-moi que je suis en train de cauchemarder et que je vais me réveiller..." Supplia intérieurement Rogue qui se sentait défaillir.

\- Tu peux donc officialiser la chose Severus. Félicitations !

Puis, avant que Severus n'ai pu se suicider sur place, Pettigrow apparut avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

\- Maître, dit-il se sa voix insupportablement aigue, j'ai une bonne nouvelle maître.

\- QUELLE NOUVELLE ! Hurla presque Voldemort qui ne supportait pas être interrompu.

Queudevert sursauta alors et s'inclina avant de reprendre :

\- Potter et ses deux amis sont retenus au manoir Malfoy maître...

Le cauchemar éveillé continuait, augmentant de plus en plus le poids dans l'estomac du jeune directeur qui crût un instant que l'épée de Gryffondor venait de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Hermione était en danger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Hermione est dans la mouise, pour rester poli...

Severus l'est peut-être tout autant !

Mais ce n'est pas un concours après tout ! ^^'

Comment gérer tout cela ?

A bientôt pour le savoir.

**Commentaires de ma courgette :**

retrouver le soldat Ronald **(****MDR****)** Bientôt dans vos salle ! XD

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que déjà le membre de son amant entrait en elle et commençait ses mouvements. **(ben dis donc c'est du rapide !) **Ha bin, c'est fait exprès là XD Pas le temps de niaiser ! XD

En entendant cela, le jeune directeur crut qu'il allait se vider instantanément.**(et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'il avait la diarrhée)** Ha oui je me rappel maintenant pourquoi je t'avais virer, y'a quelques chapitres de ça ! Tu es trop bizarre ! XD

l'espion eut la désagréable sensation que son père de cœur en savait déjà beaucoup trop. **(il a vu la tâche blanche très suspecte sur sa cape au niveau de l'entrejambe)** Tu es tellement glamour XD


	23. I Want To Break Free

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_23, ne je l'aurais pas crût moi même ! Et pourtant, il est là... _

_Merci en tout cas à ma courgette adorée, sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne. LOVE_

_Et merci à vous pour vos lectures, vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris. Ca maintient réellement la motivation à écrire. :-) Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous._

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 23 : I want to break free**

\- Potter et ses deux amis dis-tu ? Répéta plus calmement Voldemort en se tournant lentement vers Peter.

\- Oui maître. Répondit ce dernier et se courbant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le sol.

\- L'information est vérifiée bien entendu ?

L'homme reptile semblait mesurer les propos de son serviteur avec méfiance, ne souhaitant visiblement pas se réjouir trop rapidement cette fois. Pettigrow ne se releva pas et rajouta rapidement, la voix d'un coup bien tremblante :

\- Eh bien, Lucius et Bellatrix sont en cours d'authentification du dernier prisonnier maître, mais ils ont bien reconnu le rouquin et la sang-de-bourbe... Pour le dernier, le jeune Drago semblait prétendre que c'était possiblement Potter… Enfin… Peut-être...

\- Peut-être hein ? Un jeune homme qui a côtoyé Potter 6 longues années a des doutes et toi, tu viens m'interrompre pour m'informer qu'il existe une chance pour que le gamin soit détenu chez les Malfoy...

Voldemort attrapa alors sa baguette dans un geste fluide et regarda le rat avec un air plus fou que d'habitude avant de dire d'une voix sans émotions :

\- Tu as donc pensé que venir me couper dans mes activités était une priorité, alors que les prisonniers ne peuvent de toute façon pas s'enfuir ?

Peter ne bougea pas et ne répondit rien, la peur qui l'envahissait étant de toute évidence bien trop importante. Severus quant à lui écoutait la conversation en tentant de ne pas s'enfuir en courant pour chercher Hermione sur le champ... Le dernier était forcément Potter et bien qu'il ne comprît pas comment il fût possible que ce dernier soit méconnaissable, l'espion était certain que cela était dû à une idée de sa lionne. Restant stoïque devant la situation, réfléchissant à plein régime, Severus ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le rat se tordait de douleur au sol. Ce fut un hurlement strident de Peter qui le fit réaliser que Voldemort punissait son serviteur pour son manque de jugement, erreur que le sorcier sans nez trouvait insupportable. La baguette pointée sur l'homme à terre, le seigneur des ténèbres avait un sourire dément sur ce qui lui servait de lèvres. La torture dura de longues secondes, puis minutes, forçant Pettigrow à supplier son maître qui n'en avait cure. Rogue aurait presque pu avoir pitié de cette loque, si le souvenir douloureux de la mort de Lily ne lui était pas revenu en tête. C'était lui, le sale rat qui avait trahis ses amis, indiquant à Voldemort où trouver les Potter pour les tuer, alors qu'il avait accepté le sort de "fidélitas" pour couvrir ce lieu.

Après avoir suffisamment puni son serviteur, l'homme sans nez se tourna vers Severus, laissant Peter pleurer au sol. Avec une douceur totalement feinte et écœurante, la voix sifflante de Voldemort se refit entendre :

\- Je suis navré Severus, que "ton moment" ait ainsi été interrompu injustement. Je te laisse t'en retourner à Poudlard ! Tu dois continuer ton travail de directeur après tout. J'ai d'autre rat à fouetter pour l'instant.

Ne répondant rien, l'espion se contenta de se courber devant le seigneur des ténèbres pour le saluer, le plus cordialement qu'il lui était possible de faire, et il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

Une fois à la tour d'astronomie, il put enfin se permettre de réellement courir pour rejoindre son bureau. Sur le chemin rien n'avait de réel importance, pas même Londubat et Fineggan qui posaient clairement un nouveau piège vers le bureau d'Alecto. Les deux élèves s'étaient figés, attendant une punition qui ne vint pas, le directeur sautant simplement par-dessus leur filament magique transparent qui devait servir de détecteur. Severus vit à peine le regard médusé des jeunes gens et ne remarqua pas du tout le chat tigré qui se tapissait dans l'ombre.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, dans la sureté que lui apportait son bureau, à peine essoufflé grâce à l'adrénaline, il se contenta de crier :

\- Dobby, je t'en supplie, viens vite !

\- Dobby est là Severus Rogue ! Que peut faire Dobby pour vous ?

Severus se mit à genoux devant l'elfe, visiblement inquiet par l'attitude de son ami le directeur. Rogue attrapa les épaules de la créature et dit avec empressement :

\- Il me faut un plan le plus détaillé possible du manoir de tes anciens maîtres ! Il me le faut tout de suite !

\- Dobby ne peut pas faire ça, répondit l'elfe qui semblait terriblement gêné, Dobby est encore lié au secret de la maison où il travaillait...

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Reprit Severus en essayant de ne pas hurler. Hermione, Harry et Ronald sont prisonniers là-bas ! Je dois aller les délivrer, mais je ne peux pas le faire si je ne sais pas où me rendre et où me dissimuler ! Il faut faire vite !

L'elfe sembla pris d'une décharge électrique, se redressant bien plus que d'ordinaire et regardant son ami dans les yeux :

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas fournir d'informations sur le lieu où j'ai travaillé. Dit l'elfe avec une voix déterminée, ne laissant pas le temps de réponse au jeune directeur. Mais Dobby peut transplaner dans le manoir et aller récupérer ses amis là-bas.

Severus resta muet pendant quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte. Quand il finit par enfin bien comprendre ce que la créature venait de dire, il trouva la force de parler de nouveau, d'un voix plus calme cette fois :

\- Tu peux transplaner directement chez les Malfoy ?... Alors tu dois absolument m'y amener sur le champ !

\- Je peux faire sortir des gens du manoir, mais pas y faire pénétrer des personnes... Severus Rogue ne peut pas accompagner Dobby.

\- Mais c'est bien trop dangereux d'y aller seul !

\- Un elfe passera plus facilement inaperçu que monsieur le Directeur de Poudlard.

Dobby attrapa la main de Severus et s'exclama d'un coup :

\- Ne vous en faites pas Severus Rogue ! Dobby va libérer ses amis et permettre à votre Hermione de s'en sortir !

L'espion était sur le point de s'étouffer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit concernant sa lionne, l'elfe relâcha sa prise et arbora un immense sourire qui prenait tout son visage avant de rajouter :

\- Severus est un ami et les amis savent ce genre de chose.

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, la créature disparue dans le pop caractéristique d'un transplannage réussit. Rogue se releva alors, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire ou dire... Puis la voix de son père de cœur résonna dans son dos :

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre mon garçon. Mais, nous savons tous deux que Dobby n'est pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air.

Ne trouvant pas la force de répondre, Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil et posa sa tête contre son bureau... Il ne pouvait rien faire, une fois de plus, à par se ronger les sangs et attendre douloureusement des nouvelles.

Et des nouvelles, il n'en eut point... Dobby ne revint pas au château ce jour-là, ni les suivants, ni jamais...

Ce fut le surlendemain de la mission de l'elfe que Severus finit par apprendre la fuite d'Hermione et des deux autres, par le biais de la gazette du sorcier qui faisait passer les jeunes gens pour de grands criminels de guerre, et ce depuis Août dernier. Il savait donc qu'ils étaient tous trois en vie, malgré l'absence de réaction de sa chevalière depuis cet évènement. Rogue se doutait bien que les rafleurs avaient dû voler le bijou à Hermione, c'était dans leur nature fourbe de "gros co***** de fils de p***". Cependant, aucun mots n'apparut concernant Dobby qui, Severus le savait au fond de lui, n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir. Albus avait eu beau essayer de le consoler en lui parlant de "sacrifice nécessaire pendant les guerres" et de "courage incroyable" de la part de feu son ami, le jeune directeur restait silencieux. Il replia son journal, le posa sur son bureau et soupira, la mine triste. L'espion était, pour l'heure, incapable de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Ne pouvant se permettre de mettre sa couverture à nu, il resta donc là, las dans son trône maudit, à attendre il ne savait trop quoi.

Severus ruminait inlassablement, sans bouger de son fauteuil. En plus de s'inquiéter pour Hermione, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé Dobby mourir à sa place. Si bien que pour la première fois depuis son accident, plus d'un an auparavant, il dut se faire porter pâle par Pomfresh. Cela intrigua les professeurs, malgré leur absence totale de compassion face à la maladie soudaine du traitre.

Seule Alecto semblait s'inquiéter pour son tout nouveau fiancé et lui envoya donc un courrier, lui expliquant le comportement des autres et son envie de tous les "doloriser". Rogue avait directement brûlé la lettre et s'était contenté de rester figé devant son bureau, fermant l'accès de ce dernier.

Puis, dans l'après-midi, il fut intrigué en voyant un nouvel hibou lui apporter une lettre. Le directeur des lieux étant en congé forcé, le château et sa magie faisait normalement en sorte de transférer tout le travail administratif à Minerva, en particulier le courrier. Il se leva alors, curieux, et prit la missive en se demandant qui pouvait lui avoir écrit. Il reconnut l'écriture fine et l'encre verte de sa sous-directrice justement. Elle voulait probablement se plaindre du travail supplémentaire qu'elle devait gérer aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, en l'ouvrant, Severus fut des plus surpris :

"Severus,

Mieux encore que tout le château, je suis au courant de votre état de santé au vu du travail que je dois gérer en plus du mien habituel !

J'espère donc vous revoir rapidement sur pied.

Mais uniquement pour ne plus avoir autant de besognes à gérer.

Prompt rétablissement à vous.

Minerva".

Bien entendu, la lettre semblait froide et paraissait correspondre à ce que le directeur s'était attendu de prime à bord. Cependant il ne put que constater l'emploi de son prénom, sans superlatif agaçant, ainsi que la plume appliquée de sa collègue qui était pourtant quasiment illisible quand elle écrivait en étant réellement énervée. Rogue replia donc doucement la lettre et la glissa dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, le cœur toujours lourd, mais les épaules un peu plus légères, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Après deux jours à rester ainsi isolé, refusant même l'accès à sa mère, il décida de reprendre ses fonctions. Son masque d'indifférence fit donc sa réapparition sur son visage et c'est en pensant au courage dont avait fait preuve Dobby qu'il trouva la force de continuer. Mais, ce n'était pas grâce à Albus, bien évidemment !

En se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner, son talent d'acteur fut directement mis à l'épreuve par la présence d'Alecto qui l'attendait clairement devant la gargouille de son bureau. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, se jetant presque sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, ne laissant qu'à peine le temps au directeur de détourner le visage pour avoir finalement un baiser répugnant sur sa joue. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, mais avant que sa voix désagréable ne résonne, Severus la coupa d'un ton neutre et froid :

\- J'ai été on ne peut plus clair concernant les baisers dans les couloirs !

\- Mais, j'ai réglé le problème ! Nous sommes enfin fiancés ! N'es-tu pas content ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Premièrement, je suis toujours votre employeur et les autres professeurs n'ont pas à profiter de ce genre de vision de nous ! Encore plus votre frère d'ailleurs !

\- Mais lui et ma famille sont très heureux pour nous malgré ton...

\- "Mais" "mais" "mais" ! Vous autres les femmes avez-vous donc toujours réponses à tout à la fin ? S'exclama Severus sans même hausser la voix, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Personne ne me parle sur ce ton Se...

\- Tu es ma fiancée non ? Demanda-t-il l'empêchant de terminer son reproche.

\- Oui mais tu n'as pas à parler de cette...

\- Et depuis quand les femmes répondent-elles à leur futur mari ?

Cette fois, la furie ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun mots n'en sortent. Il était vrai que dans le monde sorcier, d'autant plus chez les familles de haut rang, les manière étaient encore très rétrogrades et les femmes n'avaient pas le droit à la parole. Regardant la professeur d'étude des moldus de haut, sans même baisser la tête, Severus reprit :

\- Et troisièmement donc, nous sommes fiancés seulement. Le mariage n'aura donc pas lieu avant au moins un an, comme le veut la tradition. D'ici là, nous nous devons de respecter les règles de bienséance !

Elle avait voulu le piéger avec cette histoire de fiançailles, mais Severus ne manquait pas de ressources et comptait bien profiter de ça pour éloigner la démone de lui le plus possible. Alecto resta ainsi silencieuse et Severus reprit le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, laissant sa future épouse derrière lui. A peine eut-il tourné dans le couloir qu'il entendit des armures s'exploser au sol sous la colère de la furie, ce qui fit apparaître un rictus satisfait aux lèvres du directeur. Une voix familière se fît alors entendre :

\- Quelle profusion d'amour de bon matin ! S'exclama doucement Minerva qui avait repris forme humaine.

\- Me surveillez-vous ou étiez-vous en train de chasser des souris ? Je vous vois de plus en plus souvent sous votre forme poilue ! Répliqua Severus sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter de marcher ni de répondre à la pique.

\- Au moins, vous semblez totalement remis de votre maladie soudaine !

\- C'est gentil de vous en soucier Minerva.

\- Je n'en ai cure Severus ! Se défendit la sous-directrice.

\- Vous sortez les griffes dites-moi, dit alors le directeur et se stoppant pour regarder enfin sa collègue, dois-je investir dans un arbre à chat ?

McGonagall toisa son supérieur avec un regard de plus en plus intrigué, avant de reprendre elle-même la marche pour se rendre au repas. En passant à côté de son ancien collègue, elle murmura cependant :

\- Vous devriez plutôt investir dans des lunettes. Il semblerait que vous deveniez aveugle face à certaines situations. Surtout celles qui concernent les élèves et les "farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux" !

En voyant sa collègue lui parler ainsi, Severus sut qu'il avait commis trop d'imprudences. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il se promit de pallier ce problème en redoublant d'effort dans son rôle de salopard. Il ne devait pas flancher, encore moins maintenant... Même si voir Minerva lui adresser la parole presque comme avant avait un effet soulageant sur ses états-d'âmes.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent ainsi... Severus n'avait des nouvelles d'Hermione que lorsque les prouesses du trio destructeur passaient dans le journal. La dernière en date fût leur apparition remarquée à la banque sorcière, quand les trois jeune gens eurent braqué Gringotts avant de libérer sur Londres un dragon qui protégeait à la base cette dernière. Avait-elle perdue la raison ? C'était fort probable, mais au moins, elle était au cœur de l'action, elle... Lui, il ne faisait rien à part attendre, envoyant chaque jour le code habituel, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait encore sa pièce. Au pire, un rafleur aurait l'impression que l'objet était maudit. Pour faire simple, il se sentait inutile et fatigué de ne rien faire.

Du côté de sa "fiancée", Alecto tentait encore régulièrement de le séduire afin de le persuader que la chasteté n'était pas nécessaire avant mariage. Si elle se doutait que la voir se trémousser et minauder devant lui donnait à Severus une terrible envie de se pendre, elle ne le montrait pas ! Cependant, toujours avec le même discours prude d'un autre siècle et grâce à la présence d'Amycius, l'espion arrivait toujours à la feinter ! Merci à la ruse des Serpentards qui était décidément une grande qualité aux yeux de Rogue.

Et puis un jour, tout s'accéléra sans crier gare...

Severus était dans son bureau, écoutant l'un de ces vieux vinyles sur un tourne disque qu'il avait magiquement modifié, afin que celui-ci fonctionne dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cela lui avait pris un temps fou, mais il avait réussi, lui permettant ainsi de profiter des vieux 33 et 45 tours qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa chambre d'adolescent lors d'une de ses rares visites chez lui. Cette fin d'après-midi-là, au premier jour du mois de mai, il avait donc bloqué la gargouille de son bureau afin de profiter d'une solitude bienfaitrice.

Il en avait bien besoin, après avoir dû supporter une bataille entre deux bandes de cornichons attardés. Des élèves ? Non, cela aurait été bien trop simple ! Cette fois, ce fût bel et bien aux enseignants de se crêper le chignon, les Carrow s'étant emportés contre Chourave et Bibine qui étaient bien trop "laxistes envers leurs étudiants". Minerva avait alors dû s'en mêler, suivis par le directeur, afin d'éviter que des sortilèges ne soient utilisés en présence des élèves. La guerre semblait avoir voulu pointer le bout de son nez dans l'école cet après-midi-là, et cela aurait peut-être dû mettre le Joncheruine à l'oreille de Rogue.

Les yeux fermés et affalé dans son fauteuil, Severus chatonnait discrètement l'air entêtant de "I want to break free" qui passait dans son bureau. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient soit partis se promener pour ne pas entendre le "bruit que faisait cet instrument du diable", soit restés pour profiter de la musique qui "changeait des titres sorciers redondant". Albus faisait partie de ceux qui étaient aller se balader pour une fois, mais il revînt rapidement, cassant ainsi le groove du jeune directeur :

\- Severus, mon garçon, approche s'il te plaît !

\- Après la chanson ! Répondit Severus, las, sans même prendre le peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Très bien. Je comprends, dit alors Albus d'une voix bien trop amusée, je repasserais te parler de Miss Granger et de ses amis tout à l'heure alors !

L'espion se leva d'un bond, éteignit la musique d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers Albus d'un pas pressé :

\- Plait-il ?

\- Oh, tu n'as pas fini ta chanson mon garçon !

\- Al, arrêtes et parles bon sang ! Menaça Severus, très peu convainquant aux yeux du portrait.

\- Le trio d'or est de retour à pré-au-lard ce soir. Ils ont déclenché les alarmes, mais mon frère les a recueillis à temps dans son bar. Alberforth vas probablement pouvoir les aider à entrer dans le château, mais il va falloir que tu t'assures qu'ils puissent circuler librement dans Poudlard.

\- Et, comment je fais ça avec les Carrow au juste ?

\- A toi de voir, mais je suppose qu'une diversion magistrale serait du plus bel effet !

\- De toute évidence. Répondit simplement Severus et se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je vais déjà commencer par m'assurer que les couloirs sont calmes.

\- Si tu croise Miss Granger, passe-lui le bonsoir mon garçon.

\- Tu sais Al, ton sourire niais m'agace au plus haut point ! J'ai compris que tu avais compris depuis un moment, pas la peine d'en faire autant !

Severus récupéra sa cape en disant cela, puis rajouta avant de sortir :

\- Et, tu lui passeras le bonsoir toi-même. Le trio va forcément devoir passer par mon bureau, à un moment ou à un autre, si les évènements tournent comme nous le pensons !

\- J'espère surtout qu'ils se dérouleront mieux que nos prévisions Severus.

Et ce fut sur cette phrase, prononcée avec une certaine douleur de la part du portrait, que Rogue prit la direction des nombreux couloirs de son école. Cet établissement était un peu à lui maintenant, car il ne pouvait nier avoir pris l'habitude d'être le directeur de ce lieu qu'il aimait tant. Non pas qu'il pensait pouvoir s'approprier réellement Poudlard, mais son titre était prestigieux après tout et il savait ce soir qu'il allait le perdre bientôt. Il ne savait juste pas totalement comment.

A peine eut-il fait une ronde de dix minutes qu'il tomba sur Alecto. Cette dernière se dirigeait très clairement jusqu'au bureau directorial, et elle sembla ravie de trouver l'objet de ses convoitises dans les couloirs :

\- Bonsoir Severus ! Je venais justement te voir.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir ! Tu devrais retourner dans tes quartiers plutôt.

\- Tu n'as jamais le temps si je t'écoutais. Tu prends trop à cœur ton travail. Quand nous serons mariés, il serait préférable que tu prennes plus de pauses.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard ! Répondit-il en soupirant. En attendant, je suis vraiment occupé. Alors, à plus tard !

\- Hum... A plus tard oui.

La jeune femme était visiblement contrariée, mais le montrait de moins en moins vu le discours machiste que Severus avait tenu la dernière fois. Ce qui inquiétait le jeune directeur, c'était que la furie semblait de plus en plus apprécier ça... Il l'ignora alors et reprit sa route, ravi de constater qu'elle repartait en direction de ses appartements à elle.

Il tourna ainsi dans l'école pendant une bonne heure, renvoyant chaque individus croisés dans leurs quartiers, que ce soit Rusard, Minerva et même mimi geignarde qui avait quitté ses toilettes pour la salle de bain des préfets. Il allait vraiment devoir avoir une petite conversation avec la jeune fantôme, elle prenait généralement le temps de l'écouter encore maintenant. Enfin, il ferait cela si le futur le lui permettait... Il arriva finalement de nouveau devant la gargouille de son bureau, pensif, et commença à monter les marches. Il se stoppa une fois devant la porte, persuadé d'entendre du bruit à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, la serra fortement dans sa main et entra rapidement, pointant son arme en direction de l'intrus qui farfouillait dans ses affaires :

\- Alecto, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon bureau au juste ? Je t'ai demandé de retourner dans tes appartements ! Dit-il agacé en rebaissant sa baguette.

Il aurait voulu attaquer le jeune femme, car il aurait très bien pu plaider le réflexe malencontreux, vu qu'elle était entrée sans invitation. Mais, il ne l'avait pas fait assez vite et il était maintenant trop tard pour l'attaquer par surprise. Alecto se tenait devant son tourne-disque, qu'elle avait regardé avec des yeux surpris. Elle allait sûrement crier au scandale quand elle comprendrait qu'il s'agissait de musique moldue, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas, sachant qu'il trouverait une excuse quelconque. La voyant ainsi figée devant l'appareil, il soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour la virer de son bureau. Cependant, dès qu'il fut assez proche pour lui attraper le bras et la jeter dehors, il sentit une odeur très particulière de... Monoï...

Severus sourit alors et attrapa finalement la main jeune femme qu'il avait reconnue malgré le polynectard. Cela expliquait son silence, bien trop inhabituel chez la véritable Alecto. Hermione avait sans doute entendu parler des fiançailles et l'espion était quasiment certain que sa partenaire voulait le tester. Pourquoi aurait-elle pris cette forme sinon ? Il allait d'ailleurs devoir lui demander comment elle avait fait, mais plus tard ! Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son Amortentia, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son odeur et non pas sur son apparence :

\- Et bien alors "Alecto" ? Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir ! Cela ne te ressemble pas... Faut-il que je te délie la langue ? Demanda-t-il avec sa voix la plus séductrice possible.

Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre et essayer de se dégager de son emprise, clairement énervée. Hermione essaya d'imiter le voix de la mangemort en disant un simple "hors de question", ce qui fît ricaner Severus qui aurait aimé que la vrai furie lui dise aussi ceci. Il la resserra contre lui et poussa les cheveux de sa lionne, trop bien coiffés sous cette apparence, avant de murmurer :

\- J'aime quand tu te tais... En fait, je t'aime tout cours ! Il sourit en sentant sa préfète sur le point d'exploser, avant de rajouter rapidement pour ne pas que cela arrive. Tu m'as manqué Hermione !

Cette fois, elle réussit à se reculer vu que Severus avait diminué son étreinte. Il rit en voyant la tête d'ahurie que son Amortentia donnait à Carrow. Puis, il arrêta de se moquer quand il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule :

\- Aïe !

\- Comment tu as pu savoir que c'était moi ? S'écria-t-elle énervée.

\- Tu sens bien trop bon et tu n'étais pas assez loquace ! Et, si cela ne suffisait pas, tu as essayé de me repousser alors qu'Alecto n'a de cesse d'essayer de se rapprocher de moi !

\- Parce qu'elle considère que vous n'êtes pas assez proche peut-être ? D'ailleurs, félicitation pour tes fiançailles ! Répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton acide.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas Hermione, je dirais que tu es jalouse ! Aurais-je déteint sur toi malgré la distance ?

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Se défendit la lionne. Cependant, je me demande comment tu t'es débrouillé pour finir fiancé alors que tu m'as toujours dit détester l'idée même des mariages !

Hermione croisa ses bras devant elle tout en regardant Severus dans les yeux, attendant une véritable réponse. Le jeune directeur secoua la tête et attrapa une mèche de cheveux de sa partenaire qui commençait lentement à retrouver une coupe désordonnée :

\- Disons qu'Alecto est encore plus cinglée que toi et qu'elle s'est mise à me coller, sans que je ne sache ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter ce châtiment ! Sans même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, c'est tu-sais-qui qui m'a annoncé mes fiançailles ! Tu imagineras sans peine que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- Comment ça je suis "cinglée" ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait avoir compris mais qui s'était surtout arrêtée sur la première partie de l'explication.

\- Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ! C'est signe de démence, j'en ai bien peur !

La jeune femme ne put retenir une sourire, enfin ! Cela dit, le visage d'Alecto étant encore trop reconnaissable, cela ressemblait plus à un tableau d'horreur pour le moment. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour l'embrasser, mais il la maintint à distance :

\- Ha non, c'est hors de question que tu m'embrasses comme ça ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de patienter jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes toi ! En attendant, dit moi plutôt comment tu as fait pour prendre son apparence !

\- J'ai toujours le coffret de potion que tu m'as offert et il me restait un peu de polynectard. A la base, je comptais juste venir dans ton bureau comme ça, mais cette... Cette sale mangemort était devant la gargouille et semblait t'attendre. Ça m'a énervé... Et puis, elle me bloquait le passage. Je l'ai donc pétrifiée et j'ai pris une mèche de ses cheveux et sa cape.

\- Mais, où l'as-tu mise alors ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant ! La furie, pas la cape j'entends !

\- Je lui ai implanté de nouveaux souvenirs. Elle est rentrée dans ses appartements en pensant t'avoir vu occupé. Quant à sa cape, elle l'a "oublié" sur un banc. Elle la retrouvera en se réveillant.

\- Tu es brillante Hermione, tu le sais ça ? Mais, tu es aussi légèrement...

\- Effrayante, je sais oui ! On me l'a déjà dit !

Severus eut un rictus amusé et s'approcha de sa lionne qui avait enfin repris son apparence. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. La guerre était au porte de Poudlard, mais pour l'heure, il avait retrouvé son Amortentia et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Enfin, si, une chose en avait :

\- Dis-moi Hermione, où sont Potter et Weasley ?

\- Ils sont encore avec les autres, dans la salle sur demande.

\- Et, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici sans eux ?

\- Eh bien… Pour tout te dire, Harry et Ronald ont compris... Je n'ai donc pas franchement eu à me cacher sur mes attention de venir te voir du coup. J'ai demandé la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et la carte du maraudeur et je suis venue jusqu'à toi.

\- Ils... Ils savent ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

\- Disons que ta dernière visite n'est pas passée totalement inaperçu en fin de compte... Ils ont compris que quelqu'un était venu leur donner l'épée et que je n'étais pas seule quand ils sont revenus. Ils ont fini par savoir quelques jours plus tard, quand j'ai eu besoin de quelques-unes de tes potions. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient faire une attaque, puis ils se sont mis en colère. Mais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis apparemment effrayante quand je le veux ! Si bien que Harry et Ronald ont fini par ne plus rien avoir à dire face à mes arguments. Aujourd'hui, je leur ai fait comprendre que si nous voulions pouvoir chercher les Horcruxes manquant, nous avions besoin de ton aide !

\- Eh bien... J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de me tuer en me croisant ! Quant aux Horcruxes, il y en a ici ?

\- Au moins un ! Et, quand Nagini sera là, alors nous en aurons deux à proximité !

\- Le serpent est un des...

\- Oui, et nous savons qu'il sera le plus difficile à atteindre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas devoir... Eh bien... Faire venir tu-sais-qui ici... Et avant cela, il faudrait que nous puissions nous déplacer sans risque de croiser des Serpentards, ni les Carrow...

\- Je pense avoir une idée. Mais, il va falloir que vous vous mettiez à découvert l'espace d'un instant… Et que l'un de vous m'attaque.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Hermione sous le choc.

\- Ais confiance en moi, je sais ce que je fais !

Severus sourit et serra Hermione contre lui de nouveau. La jeune femme se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire avant de soupirer :

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser maintenant. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Alors reste encore un moment. La guerre peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus. Répondit l'homme sans relâcher son étreinte. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi...

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, j'ai perdu ton bracelet quand les rafleurs nous ont attaqué... Mais j'avais encore la pièce et ça m'a aidé à continuer d'avancer.

\- Malgré mes fiançailles ? Ricana Severus qui se prit un nouveau coup dans l'épaule.

\- Tu m'énerves, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, je suis au clair avec ça, mais disons que nous sommes quittes. Si nous nous en sortons, je t'offrirais un nouveau bracelet et Alecto ne voudra probablement plus se marier avec moi.

Hermione l'embrassa délicatement pour signifier que le deal lui convenait avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

\- Ca me va. Par contre, nous nous en sortirons. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Severus Rogue, tu m'entends ? Si tu meurs, je te jure que je te tue ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant tristement, essayant de rendre la situation plus gérable.

\- J'aime ta logique ! Cela dit, j'ai compris l'idée et je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de faire attention à moi. Mais, comme tu me l'as déjà promis, tu devras en faire autant bien entendu.

\- Sinon tu vas faire preuve d'illogisme toi aussi ? Ricana Hermione.

\- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça !

Severus eu un sourire entendu et se mit subitement à genoux devant son Amortentia qui le regarda avec étonnement. Il retira sa chevalière et prit la main de sa lionne :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Hermione Jean Granger ! Car si nous nous en sortons, j'aimerais vraiment t'épouser. Si tu l'acceptes, bien entendu !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Merci pour vos lectures.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.

Alors, que va bien pouvoir répondre Hermione ?

A suivre...

Quel suspens hein ? XD

A bientôt.

**Commentaires de ma courgette :**

le directeur sautant simplement par-dessus leur filament magique **(tel un jeune cabri)** Joli image ^^

Dobby va libérer ses amis et permettre à votre Hermione de s'en sortir ! **(et mourir OUIIINNNNN)** Eh bien... Oui... :'(


	24. Le calme avant la tempête

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Merci infiniment pour les commentaires. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu autant de reviews, surtout aussi vite. Du coup bin, pour vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos mots ultra gentils et touchants et remotivant, voici le temps de la suite de l'histoire ! :D Ma courgette a fini de corriger l'histoire entière, ça y est. Du coup, je peut me permettre de publier aujourd'hui pour VOUS REMERCIER A FOND ! LOVE ;)_

Pour vous, les guest qui m'avez encouragé et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en direct : Encore merci (oui, ça en fait beaucoup, mais ça m'a fait tellement plaisir. Vous n'imaginez pas !). J'espère que la suite vous plaira, même si je n'en dirais pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui. No spoil de ma part, je l'ai promis. XD

Enfin bref, voici donc le chapitre 24, on s'approche de la fin !

The war is coming.

Le titre du chapitre en dit bien assez long je suppose ^^' C'est ce que j'appel, le chapitre entracte.

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 24 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

Hermione était bouche bée devant un pauvre Severus qui commençait à trouver les secondes bien trop longues. La jeune femme réussit finalement à bafouiller quelques mots :

\- Mais... Je... Tu... Tu es.

La lionne secoua la tête négativement, ce qui fit blêmir l'homme face à elle. Elle serra la main de Severus qui avait peur d'entendre un "non" pour accompagner le mouvement de tête de sa compagne :

\- Tu me demandes en... Mariage ?...

\- Alors crois le ou non, mais "épouser quelqu'un", ça implique un mariage ! Mais peut-être n'ais-je pas été suffisamment clair ? Non parce que finalement, la première fois, je me suis retrouvé fiancé sans l'avoir demandé, donc je suis peut-être un peu vague dans ma demande actuelle !

Severus avait réussi à employer le ton le plus ironique de toute sa vie, accompagnant ce dernier par un haussement de sourcil caractéristique de sa personne. Il hésitait visiblement entre être énervé ou blessé, mais il remarqua finalement les larmes aux yeux de sa compagne. Elle semblait bien trop émue pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse, se contentant de poser sa main libre sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Le jeune directeur posa alors ses lèvres sur la main de son Amortentia, qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Rogue redemanda alors, plus calmement, comprenant que la lionne était juste trop surprise pour répondre :

\- Hermione, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

\- Oui... Oui, oui et oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser espèce d'idiot !

Il se serait volontiers plaint de l'insulte, mais il fut bien trop heureux de la réponse de la jeune femme, qui ne put de son côté retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Severus lui passa sa chevalière à son pouce, seul doigt où le bijou pouvait tenir vu sa taille. Hermione en sourit amusée avant d'attraper le visage de son fiancé entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser avec passion. Il passa alors ses bras dans le dos de sa lionne, puis après ce baiser elle lui dit dans un souffle :

\- Amène-moi dans ta chambre !

\- Serait-ce un ordre ? Murmura-t-il avec un rictus malicieux.

\- Oui !

\- Et depuis quand devrais-je obéir aux ordres d'une femme ?

\- Depuis tes 17 ans ! Quand cette dernière a réussi à te faire tomber amoureux.

\- Touché...

Severus sourit amusé et étant toujours agenouillé, il plaqua le bassin d'Hermione contre son épaule avant de se lever, soulevant ainsi la Gryffondor tel un sac de pomme de terre. Elle se laissa faire, en riant même. Ils oublièrent tous deux momentanément la guerre afin de ne penser qu'à eux et leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

L'homme se dirigea donc ainsi vers le fond du bureau et se plaça devant une bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit quand Severus prononça simplement "Amortentia". Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa nouvelle fiancée de faire le moindre commentaire sur son mot de passe, mais il l'entendit ricaner de plus belle en marmonnant un "tout aussi meublé que l'impasse du tisseur" quand il traversa ses quartiers.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le jeune directeur déposa Hermione au sol et sortit sa baguette, faisant crépiter un feu dans la cheminé d'un simple geste. Il embrassa sa lionne et lui retira rapidement la cape qu'elle avait volée à Alecto, avant de retirer la sienne. Elle sourit et allait se diriger vers le lit quand il lui attrapa doucement le bras :

\- Oh que non jeune fille ! Tu m'as donné un ordre, à mon tour de le faire maintenant ! Après tout, j'ai moi-même réussi à te faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Nous sommes donc égaux sur ce coup !

\- Hummm... Touché ! Répondit-elle amusée mais surtout intriguée.

Severus retira sa redingote tout en se dirigeant vers un gros fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il jeta son vêtement plus loin et s'assit, regardant la Gryffondor qui attendait les directives :

\- Déshabille-toi devant moi !

\- Tout de suite, "Monsieur le directeur".

En entendant Hermione répondre de la sorte, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son titre était finalement très agréable à entendre quand il sortait de la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle s'approcha alors, jouant le jeu avec plaisir au vu du regard pétillant qu'elle lançait à son homme. Elle commença par retirer sa veste, mais se stoppa net après avoir soulevé son pull, comme gênée. Severus comprit, il avait eu vent de ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait lors de l'épisode au manoir Malfoy, cette folle s'en étant vantée auprès des Carrow :

\- N'ai pas honte de tes cicatrices mon Hermione... Elles sont le reflet des épreuves que nous avons traversées afin de devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et, tu dois être fière de ce que tu es, car tu es une véritable héroïne ! Ma miss-je-sais-tout à moi ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je vais être bien plus obnubilé par deux choses terriblement plus visibles !

Sans rien répondre, Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée mais bien plus détendue. Elle inspira profondément et retira son pull lentement, rendant ainsi visible le "sang-de-bourbe" gravé sur son bras. Faisant fît de sa cicatrice, elle s'attaqua ensuite à son tee-shirt. Severus souriait béatement devant les "deux choses" en question, encore cachés derrière un bout de tissu rouge. Décidemment, cette couleur allait finir par devenir sa préférée ! Voyant le regard lubrique de son fiancé, la lionne se sentit pousser des ailes, tel un griffon. Elle sourit et déboutonna son jean, le faisant descendre lentement sur ses jambes, se penchant bien en avant pour que le jeune directeur puisse profiter de la vue. Devant ce spectacle, Severus sentit son pantalon devenir bien trop étroit. Puis, elle retira lentement son soutien-gorge et lui lança doucement au visage. Severus s'en saisit et le porta à son nez avec un regard intense, son désir se faisant de plus en plus important. Il allait défaire sa ceinture quand la Gryffondor grogna d'une façon bien trop sexy aux oreilles de Rogue :

\- Pose tes mains sur les accoudoirs et ne bouge surtout pas. C'est un ordre ! Dit-elle alors en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tout de suite, répondit-il légèrement perturbé avant de rajouter, "ma chérie" !

Il remit alors ses mains de chaque côté du fauteuil, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres face à la réaction de la jeune femme à la fin de sa phrase. Hermione avait rougi et s'était un moment figée, avant de s'approcher de lui vêtue simplement de sa culotte, elle aussi rouge. Severus profita de nouveau de la vue, puis la jeune femme se tourna avant de faire glisser son sous-vêtement au sol, laissant ainsi tout loisir au jeune directeur de voir la croupe bien dessinée de sa fiancée. Elle avait perdue de poids, mais elle restait resplendissante. Il garda difficilement ses mains sur les accoudoirs, s'en voulant d'avoir accepté de jouer avec sa partenaire sur ce coup-là.

Hermione se mit de nouveau face à Rogue et se rapprocha encore plus, lui écartant les jambes délicatement. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avant de glisser sa main sur la bosse visible sous la couche de tissu noir de Severus. Elle le caressa doucement, se délectant des petits gémissements que cela lui provoquait :

\- Mmmm, Hermione, soulage-moi... C'est un ordre... Dit-il avec quelques difficultés.

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur le directeur !

La lionne sourit et défit enfin la ceinture de son fiancé avant de rapidement lui baisser son pantalon et son boxer, aidée par de légers mouvements de bassin de Severus qui gardait ses mains bien en place. Puis, la jeune femme se mit à genoux entre les jambes de son partenaire, regardant le membre durci de ce dernier à hauteur de son visage. Elle le prit alors de nouveau en main et commença des mouvements légers, de haut en bas, ce qui eut pour effet de tendre un peu plus l'espion. Puis, Hermione glissa sa langue sur le bout du sexe de son fiancé, le faisant gémir de plus belle et fermer les yeux sous les décharges de plaisir que cela lui provoquait :

\- Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, c'est un ordre. Dit-elle avec malice.

\- D'accord... Ma chérie...

Ce fût avec beaucoup de peine que Severus répondit et qu'il obéit, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder la lionne jouer avec son membre. Hermione continua les mouvements de vas et vient avant de redonner de nouveau un coup de langue au même endroit que précédemment. Rogue serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs, jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges, tout en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle semblait chercher à découvrir ce qui avait le plus d'effet sur son partenaire et s'amusa ainsi à poser ses lèvres sur différente zone de l'entrejambe du jeune directeur. Quand elle fût certaine que la zone la plus sensible était le bout du membre de ce dernier, elle finit par le mettre en bouche pour le suçoter doucement. Severus ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant faire et se mit à gémir à gorge déployée sous ce nouveau traitement. Après quelques secondes à peine, il cria presque :

\- Oh putain de bordel... Par Salazar... Je vais jouir... Hermione... Hermione je vais... Arrête toi je vais...

Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas et Severus se vida alors, en partie dans la bouche d'Hermione mais aussi sur son visage, cette dernière s'étant laissée surprendre par les spasmes de l'orgasme de son homme. Une fois remit de ses émotions il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, mais il ne put la houspiller en voyant la scène si sensuelle face à lui. Elle sourit amusée et dit d'un voix faussement désolée :

\- Oh, zut... C'était un ordre ? Il fallait le dire !

\- Va te mettre face au lit et pose tes mains sur le matelas ! Ordonna alors Severus comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle voulait jouer, alors ils allaient jouer. Bien que surprise par l'injonction de son fiancé, Hermione se releva :

\- Tout de suite... Monsieur le directeur...

La sorcière se mit en place, comme lui avait demandé Rogue, attendant de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se releva, retira les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait et se dirigea derrière elle. Il regarda les fesses d'Hermione avant de sourire lubriquement. Malgré sa jouissance précédente, son membre était toujours tendu par l'excitation qu'il ressentait encore. Il caressa doucement la croupe de sa partenaire avant de lui donner une légère fessée qui la fît crier, de surprise et non pas de douleur :

\- Tu n'as pas été une miss-je-sais-tout très coopérative ! Que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Ce que tu veux. Répondit Hermione qui semblait impatiente.

Severus lui redonna une légère fessée et il lui écarta lentement les jambes avant de se placer confortablement derrière elle. Il mit ensuite délicatement son membre devant l'entrée humide de la jeune femme et y entra sans plus attendre. C'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il l'entendit gémir de plaisir et il entama ainsi des mouvements franc de vas et vient en elle. Il alla de plus en plus vite, accentuant visiblement l'impudicité de sa partenaire, tout autant que son propre contentement. Après de longues minutes sous ce traitement, il la sentit se tendre sous ses coups de reins, mais il se stoppa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le nirvana. Hermione releva sa tête pour comprendre et Severus la poussa doucement sur le lit :

\- Oh, zut, tu voulais jouir ? Demanda-t-il clairement amusé.

\- Espèce d'enflure ! S'exclama sa dulciné en lui lançant un regard noir digne de lui-même.

Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avant de la mordiller vers l'oreille :

\- Vas-y, donne-moi ton ordre clairement ! Murmura-t-il telle une promesse.

\- Fais-moi jouir tout de suite ! Ordonna alors la lionne en fermant les yeux.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie !

Et sans plus attendre, il souleva les jambes d'Hermione afin de la prendre dans la même position que dans la tente, cette fois dans un peu plus de confort cela dit. Ainsi, la jeune femme se remit à crier rapidement, les genoux de part et d'autre de sa tête :

\- Tu es si souple... S'extasia alors Rogue pendant qu'il assénait à nouveau des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide.

\- Severus, cria Hermione en fermant les yeux, plus fort... Je t'en supplie plus fort...

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait, le jeune directeur accentua ses mouvements, butant avec force dans la chambre des secrets de la jeune femme :

\- Mmmm... Tu me... sens... Assez... là ? Demanda-t-il entre chaque vas et vient.

\- Oui... Oui... Ouiiiii...

Sur le dernier cri, Severus sentit la cavité de sa partenaire se resserrer autour de son sexe, dans les spasmes répétés de son orgasme, qui l'entraina lui aussi à sa suite. Rogue s'écroula alors sur sa fiancée, prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids pour autant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, toujours l'un dans l'autre, tentant de récupérer leurs souffles. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que le jeune directeur s'allongea à côté d'Hermione, qui se blottit rapidement contre lui.

Là, contre son homme, elle se mit à caresser le torse de l'espion, suivant la ligne de ses muscles. Puis, du bout des doigts, après avoir rencontré une cicatrice, elle suivit le dessin de cette dernière, sans un mot :

\- Celle-ci, je l'ai eu en tombant d'un balai pendant un cours de vol... Potter m'avait fait glisser pour être plus exact. Expliqua-t-il alors d'un ton totalement détaché.

Toujours sans rien dire, Hermione en caressa une autre, bien plus petites et fines, qui était accompagnées d'une dizaine d'autre du même genre sur tout le torse de son amant :

\- Là, ce sont les coups de ceintures que je recevais de la part de mon géniteur. Il voulait que je sois comme lui et pas un "sale sorcier à la con". Du coup, dès que mes pouvoirs avaient le malheur de se manifester, il me frappait. Non, ne fait pas cette tête, si c'est pour que tu ais pitié de moi, je me tais ! Dit-il alors en voyant Hermione indignée, qui se tut finalement, permettant à Severus de reprendre toujours sur le même ton. Et puis, j'ai vite compris que mes pouvoirs se pointaient à chaque fois que j'avais une émotion forte, donc j'ai appris à me contrôler et j'ai été tranquille jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Après, j'étais à Poudlard de toute façon.

\- Ce n'est pas juste pour autant... Répondit tout de même la jeune femme en touchant cette fois une cicatrice plus large et en forme de brulure.

\- La vie est injuste... La plupart du temps ! Celle-ci, c'est Black et Potter qui on testé sur moi un "Incendio", après l'avoir appris en cours.

Hermione se redressa cette fois sur ses coudes pour regarder son fiancé, clairement énervée par la situation décrite par son homme :

\- Mais que faisait Dumbledore à la fin ? Tu n'étais finalement pas plus tranquille à Poudlard que chez toi ! C'est absolument inadmissible de laisser...

\- Calme-toi, on dirait une banshee quand tu t'énerves. Albus savait que je ne m'entendais pas avec la bande à Potter, mais il était bien loin de se douter que notre petite rivalité était en réalité une véritable guerre. Et puis, j'aurais pu me défendre efficacement si je l'avais voulu.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le faisais-tu pas ?

\- Crois-le ou non, mais je voulais simplement devenir meilleur que mon géniteur et je refusais de répondre à la violence par la violence. J'ai pourtant été à deux doigts de le faire... Souviens-toi du sortilège employé par Harry l'année dernière, je l'avais inventé pour quoi à toi avis ? Mais, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir avant de l'employer. Je sais que c'est très ironique venant de la part de celui qui a fini par devenir mangemort. Ne trouves-tu pas ? Fini-t-il par dire en ricanant, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione.

\- Dit plutôt que tu ne voulais pas te défendre pour ne pas blesser Lily...

Elle avait dit cela avec une certaine dose d'agacement dans la voix et Severus la regarda avec des yeux surpris :

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça au juste ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas dupe... Harry et Ronald ont été dirigés par une biche argentée dans la forêt... Je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence.

En disant cela, Hermione reposa sa tête contre le torse de Rogue, cessant ainsi de le regarder dans les yeux. Severus mit quelques secondes avant de répondre lentement :

\- C'est vrai que j'ai longtemps aimé Lily Evans et, "peut-être", que tu as raison. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle y soit vraiment pour quelque chose, mais c'est possible oui, que je ne me défendais pas... Pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on utilise la magie pour faire du mal aux autres.

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui et caressa alors doucement ses cheveux quand elle dit en marmonnant :

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de la gêner quand James et Sirius l'employait contre toi !

\- Hermione, elle était jeune tu sais. Et quand on est adolescent, on fait des trucs stupides.

\- Et toi tu la défends beaucoup je trouve, pour quelqu'un qui déteste les "jeunes cornichons".

Severus ne put retenir un sourire amusé, mais reprit toujours sérieux :

\- J'ai moi-même fais beaucoup de choses stupides étant plus jeune, je ne peux hélas pas le nier. Que ce soit pour elle, à cause d'elle ou tout simplement pour moi !

\- Toi, tu n'étais pas stupide. Même à 17 ans. Dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte contre le torse de son amant.

\- Hermione, soupira-t-il alors, je l'étais !

Il tendit son bras gauche en l'air et regarda la marque des ténèbres avant de forcer la jeune femme à regarder l'affreux tatouage :

\- Ose me dire que c'était intelligent de me faire ça !

\- C'est différent. Et si tu avais...

\- Avec des "si", on refait le monde ! Il n'y a pas de "si" dans notre présent. J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai été bête, mais je l'assume. J'aimerais que tu l'acceptes toi aussi.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Arrête de chercher à avoir le dernier mot, espèce d'insupportable miss-je-cherche-des-excuses-à-mon-fiancé. Je suis heureux d'avoir été traité comme je l'ai été, je suis heureux d'avoir cru aimer Lily et je suis même heureux d'avoir dû supporter autant de malheur dans ma vie !

Hermione releva la tête et regarda son amant avec incompréhension, cherchant visiblement à trouver la moindre trace de folie sur le visage de ce dernier :

\- "Si" ma vie avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu différente, je n'aurais pas été professeur de potions en 1991 et je n'aurais jamais rencontré une gamine agaçante qui voulait absolument plaire à la terreur des cachots.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda sa dulcinée avec insistance pour lui dire avec force :

\- "Si" c'était à refaire, je referais tout exactement de la même façon ! Parce que cette vie-là m'a permis de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je me moque de Lily, de James, de Tobias et même du monde entier pour tout te dire ! Tu es...

Le jeune directeur chercha ses mots un instant avant de reprendre sa tirade plus calmement :

\- Tu es réellement tout pour moi, au point même de m'avoir donné envie de t'épouser. Je suis même prêt à te laisser m'ordonner des choses ! Je pourrais même me laisser pousser la moustache pour toi !

Hermione sourit doucement tout en rougissant en entendant cela, mais Severus continua :

\- Mon patronus reflète uniquement le combat que je dois encore mener. Que je mène avec toi aujourd'hui ! Ce soir plus que jamais... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un animal argentée pour penser à toi. Tu es déjà sans arrêt dans ma tête et mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime Severus... Dit alors la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit, visiblement troublée. Je... Je n'aurais jamais crû entendre de telles paroles venant de toi...

Rogue sourit à son tour, presque amusé. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible de sa part. Mais cela avait été bien plus simple que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il caressa alors la joue d'Hermione avant de dire d'une voix douce :

\- "C'est si délicieux... C'est si nouveau pour moi !"

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par le ton caressant employé par l'homme devant elle.

\- "C'est si nouveau d'être sincère. La peur d'être raillé, toujours au cœur me serre... Mais d'un élan, oui, mon cœur toujours de mon esprit s'habille, par pudeur. Je pars pour décrocher l'étoile, et je m'arrête par peur du ridicule, à cueillir la fleurette."

Hermione, cette fois, comprit et sourit très touchée :

\- Tu as vraiment appris Cyrano par cœur ?

\- Tu as dit à un adolescent de 17 ans qu'il était loin d'être aussi romantique que ce mousquetaire, alors bien entendu, j'ai décidé de façon stupide de le copier ! Après tout, j'ai déjà son...

\- Si tu me parle de ton nez, je te jure que je te quitte sur le champ !

\- J'allais parler de talent ! Mais, maintenant que tu en parles, en quoi est-ce un nez ? Non, "C'est un roc... C'est un Pic... C'est un cap !... Que dis-je un cap ?... C'est une péninsule !"

Severus ricana et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'amuser de la réaction de son amant. L'interlude jalousie était déjà loin maintenant. Il n'en voulait pas à sa fiancée de réagir de la sorte, après tout, il était lui-même terriblement possessif. Et vu la soirée qui les attendais, ils avaient tous deux de quoi être un peu tendus. Il s'assit à son tour et s'approcha d'elle afin de l'embrasser délicatement :

\- Vas-tu me quitter ? Demanda-t-il contre les lèvres de sa lionne.

\- Je vais plutôt me contenter de t'épouser et de t'écouter me parler en alexandrin pour le restant de mes jours !

En disant cela, elle sourit tendrement et l'espion la serra une dernière fois contre lui :

\- Je crois que nous devons y aller maintenant. Si tu souhaites que j'apprenne la pièce entière, il va me falloir du temps. Et nous n'aurons du temps pour nous que si nous gagnons ce soir.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas et ils se levèrent, sans réelle conviction. Une fois rhabillés, Severus regarda la Gryffondor en reprenant lentement son masque d'impassibilité. Il toussota et dit, telle une injonction militaire :

\- Va dire à Harry et Ronald de se préparer. Je vais prévenir tu-sais-qui et convoquer toute l'école dans la grande salle. Ils devront y être et me tenir tête. Mais ils ne devront le faire que lorsque les deux Carrow seront derrière moi, afin que je puisse leur renvoyer vos sortilèges en faisant mine de me défendre. Une fois qu'ils seront hors d'état de nuire, je partirais le temps que le sorcier sans nez n'arrive. Et vous trois, vous aurez tout le château pour vous !

\- Ça me semble un peu dangereux... Mais... Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux comme plan. Tu feras attention, promis ?

Severus l'embrassa de nouveau et lui pris sa main gauche :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ferais attention jusqu'au bout ! Et toi aussi ! Tu n'as pas le choix.

Après un baise main, ils se séparèrent alors, le cœur lourd mais les yeux rivés vers leurs objectifs à chacun. La guerre allait se terminer, et ils comptaient bien la gagner : ensemble !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Merci pour vos lectures.

J'espère que cette accalmie vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos ressentis.

A très vite pour...

Le dernier chapitre (avant épilogue).

Je stresse ^^' XD


	25. Come What May

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Eh bien... Le dernier chapitre (avant épilogue)... Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire ça ! ^^'_

Cette histoire m'aura pris beaucoup de temps afin de l'écrire, mais je suis assez fière de l'avoir menée jusqu'au terme. C'est à la fois une joie et un pincement au coeur de terminer un travail comme celui-ci. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose, je le sais bien, mais c'est une partie de moi, de mon imagination que j'ai ainsi pu coucher sur papier virtuel afin de le partager.

Enfin, trève de blablatrie sentimentale ! Mdr

Vous avez une fois de plus laissé pas mal de commentaires en peu de temps. Vous m'avez fais trop plaisir. Je vous en remercie donc en vous postant déjà la suite ! En fonction de vos retour, peut-être que l'épilogue arrivera très rapidement aussi du coup.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^ 3

Avertissement : Scène peut-être un peu difficile à lire en fonction de la sensibilité de chacun. A vous de juger.

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 25 : Come What May**

Severus envoya un message à Voldemort, confirmant la présence du jeune Potter à Poudlard, avant de convoquer tous les élèves et les professeurs dans la grande salle. Il s'y présenta avant les autres et d'un coup de baguette repoussa les tables de part et d'autre de la pièce, afin que tout le monde puisse tenir debout au centre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la salle et regarda le plafond magique qui représentait un ciel étoilé dégagé. Il ferma alors les yeux, s'imaginant profiter de la beauté de la nuit avec Hermione à ses côtés. Rogue se promit de l'amener profiter du ciel, un jour, quand toute cette absurdité sera terminée.

C'est le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant qui fit sortir de ses songes le jeune directeur, qui ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir arriver précipitamment Alecto, la vraie cette fois à n'en point douter. La furie s'approcha de Severus, l'air ravi d'une psychopathe sur le visage :

\- C'est vrai Severus ? Il est dans le château ?

\- De toute évidence, sinon je n'aurais pas convoqué notre maître pour rien !

\- Par merlin, te rends-tu compte de la récompense qu'il va t'octroyer alors ? Grâce à toi, il va enfin pouvoir gagner la guerre !

La démone serra son "fiancé" dans les bras, ricanant de façon morbide à l'idée de voir le sorcier sans nez victorieux grâce à celui qu'elle allait épouser. Elle se voyait sûrement déjà dans un manoir plus luxuriant que celui des Malfoy, avec plus d'or qu'elle ne pourrait dépenser en une centaine de vies. Quelle cruche... Elle tombera de bien haut à la fin de cette bataille décisive. Rogue la repoussa alors, lui réclamant de calmer ses ardeurs, puis le reste de tout Poudlard arriva dans la grande salle avec les professeurs en tête de marche.

Les Carrow se mirent aux côtés du bras droit de Voldemort, qui commença alors un discours visant à faire dénoncer Harry. L'espion regardait à droite et à gauche, se demandant par où le survivant allait apparaître. Il fit en sorte d'avancer assez pour avoir les jumeaux démoniaques dans son dos, quand l'élu se décala enfin dans le centre de la pièce. Hermione avait apparemment réellement réussi à le convaincre de suivre le plan du traitre. Il sembla cependant au prince de sang mêlé qu'Harry avait encore quelques doutes, vu son regard noir et sa détermination face à lui. Il n'entendit même pas ce que ce gamin lui dit, cherchant toujours sa préfète dans la foule, d'un œil discret. Ne la voyant pas, il se contenta de prendre sa baguette en main pour la pointer sur Potter.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, McGonagall se mettant entre son ancien élève et lui, pointant à son tour sa baguette contre Rogue. L'espace d'un court instant, l'espion rabaissa son arme, trop surpris par ce revirement de situation. Néanmoins, en voyant le regard de sa collègue, il comprit... Il se ressaisit donc et menaça Minerva de nouveau comme si de rien était et cette dernière commença à lui lancer des sorts. Severus les parât avec brio tout en les redirigeant à l'aveugle à l'arrière, espérant ainsi toucher les Carrow. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand il vit le regard joyeux de sa collègue, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert pour sa retraite. Se retournant alors avec grâce, il s'envola et brisa la vitre la plus proche afin de laisser le château aux mains de ses courageux assaillants.

Une fois sur l'extérieur il s'envola en direction de la bibliothèque, où sa mère avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte afin qu'il puisse re rentrer dans la château sans encombre. Il atterrit au niveau de l'alcôve qui servait de bureau à Irma et s'assit rapidement, dos contre le mur le plus proche. Rogue grimaça de douleur, quelques bouts de verres l'ayant entaillés lors de sa fuite.

La bibliothécaire arriva vers son fils, visiblement inquiète, se mettant à genoux à ses côtés. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort de soin sans attendre, permettant ainsi au blessé de guérir en quelques secondes. Puis rapidement, la voix de Voldemort se fit entendre dans tout Poudlard, ce dernier demandant qu'on lui remette le jeune Potter avant minuit, sous peine de lancer une offensive. Severus appuya alors sa tête contre le mur, les choses sérieuses commençaient et il regarda sa mère, tentant de faire comme si de rien était :

\- Merci maman ! Soupira-t-il avant de finalement dire, surpris. Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? Tu étais censée être avec les autres dans la grande salle !

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser seul ?

\- Les autres vont avoir besoin de toi pour protéger le château, tu le sais bien.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment très douée pour les sortilèges de protections Severus, tout le monde le sait de toute façon. Et, je suis la "bibliothécaire insociable" ne l'oublie pas, personne ne remarquera mon absence.

Rogue ricana légèrement à cette idée. Il était vrai que lui-même n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se releva doucement, restant appuyé contre le mur pendant que sa mère croisa les bras devant elle en reprenant d'un ton très sérieux :

\- Bon, et maintenant ?

\- Il va nous falloir attendre, tout simplement. Tu-sais-qui va bien finir par arriver avec toute son armée... Et je suppose qu'il va m'appeler ! Termina-t-il en cachant son inquiétude.

Severus avait un très mauvais présentiment depuis l'instant même où il avait volé par la fenêtre. Tout son être lui avait comme réclamé de s'enfuir réellement, pour de bon, loin du château. Une sorte d'appel à la vigilance qui le fit frissonner, malgré son visage neutre face à sa mère. Si cette dernière avait remarqué quelque chose, elle n'en dit rien et soupira simplement :

\- Alors, attendons !

Elle se dirigea vers une pile de livres qui trainait sur son bureau et commença à les ranger sous le regard stupéfait du directeur :

\- Tu ranges la bibliothèque dans un moment pareil ? Te rends-tu comptes qu'elle risque d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Irma ne se retourna pas face à son fils, se contentant de ranger, avant de répondre d'une voix triste :

\- Quand bien même l'école toute entière devrait disparaître ce soir, je me dois de rendre cet endroit impeccable, aussi longtemps que je serais vivante...

\- Maman... Dit doucement le directeur, plutôt inquiet en s'approchant d'elle. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Ce ne sont que des bouquins, ce n'est qu'une bibliothèque !

\- Parce que... Les livres sont les seuls choses qui ont un jour fait de nous une famille... Ton père, toi et moi.

Severus aurait pu s'énerver à l'invocation de Tobias, mais il vit des larmes couler le long des joues de sa mère qui continuait de poser les ouvrages à leurs places. Il attrapa celui qu'elle avait dans la main et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui dans une étreinte tendre. Un geste qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule fois en bien des années, datant du jour de départ du jeune Serpentard pour sa première année à Poudlard. La bibliothécaire pleura encore un moment contre son fils, avant de continuer avec difficultés :

\- Je sais que ton père était loin d'être parfait et que ses défauts étaient nombreux. Il n'a jamais été tendre avec toi, comme il aurait dû l'être... Mais il avait juste peur... Peur de mes parents, peur de mes pouvoirs que je lui avais cachés, peur de ce que son garçon pourrait faire une fois adulte...

Le jeune directeur se recula un peu et regarda sa mère, s'efforçant de rester le plus calme possible face à ces mots, acides à ses oreilles, et les larmes d'Irma... Ou plutôt, d'Eileen, qui semblait avoir perdu pied face aux dangers qui les menaçaient tous ce soir-là. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la bibliothécaire qui reprit avant que son fils ne dise quoi que ce soit :

\- Je sais aussi que tu ne supportes pas que nous parlions de lui... De nous trois... Mais tu dois comprendre que cet endroit est aujourd'hui ce qui me rapproche le plus de notre famille... C'est ridicule de se complaire ainsi dans des souvenirs, surtout aujourd'hui, mais c'est si important pour moi.

Posant délicatement sa main contre celle de son fils, Eileen continua :

\- Les livres Severus... Les livres m'ont tant apporté, tant donné, ils nous ont rapproché et nous ont permis d'être ensemble à bien des égards. Savais-tu que j'ai rencontré ton père dans une bibliothèque moldue, le jour où j'ai décidé de quitter la maison de mes parents ? Il m'a plus tard fait sa demande en mariage en utilisant un livre creux comme écrin... Il avait utilisé "Roméo et Juliette", mon œuvre favorite... Ensuite, je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse en lui offrant un livre sur la paternité et il en était ravi je t'assure... Nous te lisions des histoires chaque soir, ensemble auprès du feu de cheminé...

\- Jamais il ne m'a lu quoi que ce soit ! S'indigna alors son fils qui finit par retirer sa main pour faire les cent pas dans une tentative vaine de se calmer de nouveau.

\- Dans la vie, on a tendance à se souvenir uniquement d'un seul type de souvenir... Et tu t'es souvenu des mauvais car en grandissant, ils se sont forgés avec le Tobias malade des mauvais jours... Mais crois-moi, il t'aim...

\- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla-t-il alors, se stoppant et se tournant de nouveau face à sa mère.

Severus sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser, probablement autant que l'était son être tout entier. Il aurait voulu détruire lui-même la bibliothèque, sur le champ ! Mais Eileen restait droite devant lui, le regard toujours humide. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, elle comprenait même très bien son fils, si bien qu'elle se contenta de dire doucement :

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Il t'a abandonné, toi aussi, alors cesse de prendre sa défense ! Il était peut-être attentionné au début, mais il a préféré sombrer dans l'alcool plutôt que d'assumer sa famille. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier les souvenirs que tu as, mais ne me force pas à entendre des inepties comme celles-ci !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton ne laissant pas place à la discussion, sans pour autant continuer de hurler. Sa voix était plus posée, ne reflétant pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir au fond de lui. Mais là encore, Eileen semblait très bien le comprendre, gardant le silence, jusqu'à ce que le bras gauche de Severus ne le brûle.

Voldemort était tout prêt, il le sentait et d'un coup, la voix sifflante de l'homme serpent se fit entendre de nouveau dans tout Poudlard. La bataille allait commencer, car personne dans le château n'avait obéit à l'ordre stupide que le fou avait donné. Oui, personne ne livrerait jamais Harry Potter et tout le monde se battrait pour le défendre. Sauf peut-être les élèves de sa maison, du moins, pas tous... Ce n'était cependant pas de leur faute, la plupart ayant été endoctrinés par des idées stupides depuis leur naissance.

Au moins, toute l'école était maintenant protégée par un bouclier géant que les deux Rogue virent par la fenêtre la plus proche. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que les préparatifs de la guerre avaient commencée pendant leur discussion.

Eileen se tourna vers son fils qui avait soupiré, las, avant de se diriger vers une des étagères pour y déposer le livre qu'il avait conservé dans sa main après l'avoir pris de celle de sa mère. Sans même la regarder, il dit calmement, faisant abstraction de la bataille à laquelle il aurait à se joindre très bientôt :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, nous n'avons qu'une heure à peine pour finir de ranger avant que les barrières ne cèdent.

La bibliothécaire n'était pas dupe et sourit, séchant ses dernières larmes, comprenant que son fils voulait simplement s'excuser d'avoir été si rude envers elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et dit en secouant la tête :

\- Le rangement se fait par ordre alphabétique ! Pas uniquement par section de sujet !

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, je ne suis pas un cornichon illettré ! Retorqua Severus en pointant le livre qu'il venait de ranger.

En regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était réellement trompé, d'un rang trop à gauche. Il entendit alors sa mère rire, ce qu'Eileen n'avait plus fait depuis des années, se moquant gentiment :

\- Tu disais mon grand ?

\- Rien...

Severus prit un air refrogné en corrigeant son erreur, mais il finit par sourire légèrement, content que l'atmosphère se soit détendue malgré les circonstances. Toujours persuadé que quelque chose allait se produire, il avait bien besoin de ce moment de tranquillité avant l'ouverture des barrières protectrices. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider ses collègues, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas le faire aux yeux de tous. Il était condamné à attendre une nouvelle fois avant d'agir.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Severus rangea le dernier bouquin avec sa mère. La bibliothèque était maintenant rutilante, rangée comme si les vacances d'été avaient commencé et qu'aucun élèves n'étaient dans le château. Eileen se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit les protections commencer à s'effriter. Sans regarder son fils, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Penses-tu qu'Hermione a eu le temps de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ?

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle...

\- Elle est venue me voir, juste avant que tout ça ne commence, juste pour me saluer. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup cette jeune fille.

\- J'avais bien compris, vu que tu lui as donné la possibilité de me retrouver pendant ma fuite. Dit Severus, faussement en colère.

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser sans nouvelles de toi ! J'aurais été une bien mauvaise belle-mère sinon !

Severus la regarda en haussant les sourcils :

\- Tu te considères déjà comme sa belle-mère ?

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ?

\- Eh bien... Si... Je suppose ! Mais...

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Elle est vraiment parfaite pour toi et je suis contente que tu ais une femme comme Hermione à tes côtés. J'approuve donc totalement ma bru !

Eileen regarda son fils dans les yeux, lui souriant tendrement. Puis, dans un bruit d'explosion monumentale, les Rogue constatèrent que les barrières cédaient pour de bon. Il était temps d'agir... Severus sentit de nouveau son bras lui brûler, cette fois, Voldemort lui donnait l'ordre direct de le rejoindre sur le champs :

\- Je dois y aller maman... Tu-sais-qui veux me parler...

\- Te parler ?

\- Oui, je dois le rejoindre vers le hangar à bateaux...

\- Oh... Je vois...

Sa mère sembla triste, probablement car son fils allait de nouveau se mettre en danger. D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre aux hangars par les airs vu la bataille, il allait devoir traverser le château. Elle posa sa main sur la joue droite de son fils et lui déposa un baiser sur la gauche :

\- Je t'aime Severus.

Ce dernier se figea, ne se rappelant pas avoir déjà entendu sa mère dire ces mots aussi clairement. Il savait que sa mère l'aimait, elle lui avait montré, mais ces trois simples mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la bibliothécaire et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras :

\- Je t'aime aussi maman. Je te promets de faire en sorte que la bibliothèque reste debout !

\- Je sais mon grand... Je suis sincèrement désolé...

Il se recula, intrigué et regarda sa mère dans les yeux :

\- Désolé pour quoi ?

\- De ne pas te l'avoir suffisamment dit. Répondit-elle en remettant en place les cheveux de son fils.

Après un dernier regard, Severus se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque et sortie sans regarder en arrière. Il sentit alors une atroce douleur en flash lui traverser le crâne et réanimer son malaise concernant son intuition. Rogue referma alors rapidement la porte du sanctuaire de sa mère et mit en place une protection supplémentaire, la verrouillant pour que personne n'entre et surtout... Que personne n'en sorte. Il inspira ensuite et regarda autour de lui. La bataille était clairement engagée vu le bruit ambiant, mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée à cet étage.

Il serra sa baguette dans sa main et se mit alors à courir afin de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous avec l'homme sans nez. Il prit le plus possible de passages secrets, évitant de passer par la grande porte d'où les bruits de combats étaient les plus intenses. L'espion se retrouva ainsi à l'intérieure de l'horloge du château donnant sur la cour. De là, il pouvait descendre discrètement et passer par les escaliers de pierres sur le côté de l'établissement. Cependant, à peine arriva-t-il vers le mécanisme magique qu'il se fit projeter dans les airs. Il atterrit violemment contre une armure décorative qui se trouvait contre un mur, vers l'entrée qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il regarda en direction de l'attaque qu'il avait subi et vit Remus Lupin pointer sa baguette contre lui.

" Et merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui..." Pensa-t-il alors, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'en sortir.

Derrière le maraudeur, ancien collègue à lui, il vit Shacklebolt qui arriva en courant pour soutenir Remus. Ils avaient pensé à tout, défendant même cette partie peu connue du château. Et ils avaient bien fait, vu le nombre de mangemorts à terre que Rogue pouvait apercevoir de sa position peu confortable. Il allait lever les mains en l'air pour tenter une explication, quand Kingsley voltigea à son tour à l'autre bout de l'horloge, retombant inconscient sur le sol. Le loup garou pointa sa baguette vers l'entrée à côté de Severus, mais il fut désarmé avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Alecto apparue alors, hurlant comme la furie qu'elle était :

\- Espèce de sale monstre, personne ne s'attaque à mon fiancé ! Tu vas le regretter !

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva rapidement. La jeune femme s'était donc réveillée et avait réussi à entamer le combat... Elle s'obstinait maintenant à lancer des doloris contre Lupin, le regard fou. L'espion chercha alors désespérément sa baguette au sol, il devait impérativement agir avant qu'elle ne le tue. Il ne trouvait cependant son arme nulle part et commença à s'agacer. Il attrapa alors la lance que tenait l'armure dans laquelle il avait atterri. Il soupira mais ne réfléchit pas plus, courant vers la démone, la transperçant d'un coup sec avec l'embout pointu de la barre en métal forgé.

Alecto eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, lâchant sa baguette et libérant ainsi Remus de l'emprise du sortilège de torture. La mangemort tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Severus avec un air surpris et méprisant à la fois :

\- Salop...

\- C'est un bien vilain mot ça ! Réjouis-toi plutôt, j'ai fini par te pénétrer avant mariage ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire l'espion, haineux contre le véritable monstre présent dans l'horloge.

\- Trai...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte que Severus donna une légère impulsion, envoyant la mourante finir sa course de l'autre côté de la rambarde, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas :

\- Va bien te faire foutre ! Marmonna-t-il en se retenant de cracher sur le corps en contre-bas.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus, qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogatifs mais remerciant. Rogue ramassa la baguette d'Alecto et pointa un doigt accusateur contre le loup garou :

\- Je te préviens Remus, tu as intérêt à retrouver ma baguette en un seul morceau ! Et tu as intérêt de survivre pour me la rendre, sac à puces de mes deux !

Sans laisser le temps à son ancien ennemi de répondre, il reprit le chemin des hangars à bateaux. Il ne pouvait plus courir, ses genoux le faisant atrocement souffrir après son vol plané. Il essaya des sortilèges de guérisons, mais la baguette d'Alecto semblait plus encline à faire du mal plutôt que de soigner. Il pesta donc une nouvelle fois contre Lupin, jusqu'à arriver vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Il n'était plus très loin, caché derrière les gros rochers de la paroi de Poudlard, vers les escaliers secondaires menant aux barques.

L'espion se stoppa d'un coup, voyant du mouvement. Voldemort était en train de... Partir... Suivit par son fidèle rampant. Ils disparurent en une envol magistrale vers la forêt interdite, sans que Severus ne comprit. Pourquoi partait-il sans l'attendre ? Puis, il entendit un hurlement déchirant... Le jeune directeur sentit son cœur louper un battement, reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione.

Il reprit donc un pas de course jusqu'au hangar, oubliant ses blessures grâce à l'adrénaline et la peur. Il devait rejoindre sa lionne au plus vite, cette dernière avait besoin de lui. Quand il arriva enfin, l'espion se stoppa net dans l'entrée et observa une scène morbide qu'il ne comprit pas mieux... Hermione était soutenue par le jeune Weasley, pendant que Potter était agenouillé auprès d'un corps ensanglanté, récupérant une larme dans un flacon... Son corps à lui...

\- Mais c'est quoi ce...

Entendant la voix de leur ancien professeur, le trio tourna leurs têtes dans sa direction et arborèrent des regards étonnés et effrayés. Hermione avait arrêté de pleurer soudainement, regardant les deux Rogues présent dans le hangar. Les deux Rogues... Severus sentit une nouvelle fois une douleur à la tête, en plus de celle dans son cœur, et regarda la baguette qui trainait juste à côté du corps entouré d'une flaque de sang grandissante. Elle avait osé... Elle lui avait modifié la mémoire avant qu'il ne sorte de la bibliothèque et maintenant...

\- MAMAN ! Hurla-t-il alors en s'élançant au côté de "lui-même".

L'espion mit ses mains sur les plaies béantes au cou du corps qui ressemblait au sien. Hermione s'agenouilla rapidement à leurs côtés, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune directeur essayait de stopper hémorragie, sans y parvenir. Le second Severus finit par reprendre petit à petit l'apparence d'Eileen... Elle regarda son fils et sourit malgré son agonie :

\- Ca... Va... Aller... Mon... Grand...

\- Ne parle pas maman... Ne dis rien, tu dois... Je dois... Je vais trouver quelques chose ! Répondit-il avec presque autant de difficulté que la blessée.

\- C'est trop... Tard... Severus. Regarde... Moi !

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas trop tard ! Dit-il avec la voix tremblante, comprenant ainsi qu'il s'était mis à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte.

Eileen posa sa main contre celles de son fils, qui essayait toujours d'arrêter le sang de se répandre autour d'eux :

\- Tu n'es... Pas seul...

\- Je sais... Tu es là ! Je ne suis pas seul ! Cria-t-il presque, les larmes ruisselant maintenant contre leurs mains jointes.

Hermione restait à côté d'eux, sans dire un mot, figée par la tristesse et la peur devant cette terrible scène. La mère de son fiancé tourna la tête vers elle et ajouta, présentant toujours un sourire douloureux :

\- Je... Te le... Confie...

\- Je serais là pour lui jusqu'à la fin ! Promit la jeune Gryffondor en posant sa main sur celles des deux Rogues.

Tournant une dernière fois la tête afin de regarder son fils, Eileen finit par s'endormir pour un sommeil éternel... Severus hurla alors, le flot de ses larmes ne s'arrêtant plus. Du haut de ses 38 ans, l'espion semblait en cet instant être redevenu encore une fois un adolescent... Un enfant triste et désemparé. Un orphelin qui venait aujourd'hui de perdre sa mère.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes et peut-être même les heures. Quand Severus cessa enfin de pleurer, vider de toutes larmes, il ne savait plus depuis quand ni comment il s'était retrouvé assit contre une barque. Hermione était près de lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras pendant qu'il tremblait. Il regarda alors en direction du corps de sa mère, qui était maintenant loin de lui et presque plus visible, recouverte d'une sorte de drap. Il reconnut une broderie verte dans un coin et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un mouchoir à lui, qu'il avait donné un jour lointain de cela à sa préfète. Cette dernière l'avait agrandi à l'aide de sa magie, afin de permettre au corps d'Eileen Rogue de reposer à l'abri. Le sang avait disparu, là encore grâce à sa lionne, sans aucun doute...

Severus tourna la tête vers elle et la posa doucement contre sa fiancée, serrant à son tour Hermione contre lui :

\- Je suis là Severus... Dit-elle alors tendrement.

\- Il... Il l'a tué... Lui et son montre infernal doivent mourir...

\- Nous allons tout faire pour ça, je te le promets.

Elle se décala légèrement afin de le regarder dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il se sentait vidé mais le regard ambré de son Amortentia lui redonna du courage. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devait se venger... Et il devait protéger la seule personne qui lui restait ! Il mit alors sa main contre celle d'Hermione et son regard se posa sur la baguette au côté de celle-ci :

\- Tu n'as plus ta baguette toi non plus ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

\- Non, je l'ai perdue... Et toi aussi il semblerait.

\- C'est de la faute de Remus. Mais je compte bien la récupérer rapidement. Celle que j'ai empruntée est puissante… Mais plutôt destructrice.

\- Celle que j'ai maintenant est assez faiblarde... Mais je peux au moins lancer des sorts sommaires.

\- Nous sommes un peu pitoyables non ?

Severus avait posé cette question sans attendre de réponse bien entendu. Hermione sourit, très légèrement amusée, contente que son compagnon reprenne petit à petit contenance malgré les circonstances. Ce dernier inspira d'ailleurs et finit par demander calmement :

\- Où sont partis Potter et Weasley ?

\- Ils sont allés à ton bureau afin de voir... Les souvenirs de ta mère... Tu-sais-qui a refait un appel général ! Il nous laisse un moment de répit, en échange de Harry, une nouvelle fois. Il l'attend dans la forêt interdite. J'ai bien peur que Harry ne fasse une bêtise et s'y rende !

\- Il doit le faire... Dit alors l'espion en soupirant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Harry est... Un horcruxe... Il doit...

\- Mourir ?... Harry doit mourir pour que nous puissions gagner la guerre ? Tu plaisantes ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Supplia alors Hermione.

Devant le silence de son homme, elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Severus vit alors dans le regard de sa préfète la même étincelle qu'il devait y avoir dans les siens. Leurs motivations à voir Voldemort disparaître était à leurs apogées, les morts s'accumulant bien trop autour de ce démon reptilien. Hermione posa son front contre celui de l'espion et inspira profondément :

\- Nous avons détruit la coupe et le diadème. Il reste encore Nagini et... Ne pouvant terminer le fond de sa pensée, elle se stoppa un court instant avant de reprendre. Je ne sais pas comment atteindre le serpent...

\- Il faut que tu-sais-qui se sente proche de la victoire afin qu'il laisse son familier sans surveillance.

\- Quand il aura... Eut Harry... Il se sentira sûrement vainqueur et commettra cette erreur... Mais Nagini risque d'être compliquée à tuer avec un crochet de basilic...

Hermione avait dû mal à formuler son plan, la mort de son meilleur ami étant obligatoire dans ce dernier. Elle était si forte malgré son âge et les épreuves traversées. Severus l'admirait et se promit d'être aussi fort qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre :

\- Si seulement nous avions encore l'épée de Gryffondor ! Marmonna-t-elle alors avec désarroi.

L'espion acquiesça d'un signe de tête désolé, puis une idée lui vint en tête. Il posa sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et l'approcha de lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement :

\- Tu es une brillante Gryffondor... Tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais comment avoir l'épée.

\- Mais, comment ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tenta de plaisanter l'espion, tu es une Gryffondor stupide ! Mais tu es au moins une sang et or !

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, surprise, puis elle comprit enfin :

\- Le choixpeau !

\- Oui... Je vais aller récupérer ce couvre-chef ridiculement vieux et je te l'apporterais !

\- Mais, je vais venir avec toi voyons !

\- Non, tu vas devoir rester avec les autres. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi. Et surtout, il ne faut pas que tu-sais-qui se doute de quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr... Tu as raison !

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour avant de soupirer :

\- Alors allons-y...

\- Quand je reviendrais vers toi, assure-toi que je ne me fasse pas tuer par un élève ou par un collègue. Je compte sur toi ! Dit-il avec un léger rictus désabusé aux lèvres.

\- Personne n'aura le droit de t'approcher, j'y veillerais. Je t'aime Severus Rogue !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu es ma miss-je-sais-tout à moi après tout...

\- Je te trouve très possessif... Mais j'aime l'idée d'être à toi.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne Hermione, je t'appartiendrais à jamais.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne Severus, je t'appartiendrais à jamais.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire de plus, leur sentiments étant une source pure de courage dans la noirceur des évènements en cours. Sur cette promesse d'amour éternelle, ils se relevèrent alors, difficilement mais sans se lâcher les mains. L'espion déposa un baiser sur le front de sa lionne et tourna la tête vers l'autre bout du hangar. Hermione avait tout fait pour éloigner Severus au mieux de cette scène traumatisante et il lui en était redevable, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers le corps de sa mère. Il avait senti la poigne de sa fiancée qui voulait l'empêcher d'y aller, mais elle finit par lâcher prise pour le laisser faire son deuil. Il s'agenouilla alors devant le drap et posa délicatement sa main contre ce dernier, au niveau de là où se trouvait visiblement celle de sa mère :

\- Merci... Merci de m'avoir protégé maman... Je te promets que tu seras vengée ! Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Nous gagnerons cette foutue guerre.

Il sembla hésiter un instant et attrapa ensuite la baguette d'Eileen, qu'Hermione avait laissé aux côtés de la défunte. Il se releva et retourna vers cette dernière, lui tendant l'arme. La lionne la fixa un instant, perplexe, puis elle comprit et regarda son compagnon avant de dire rapidement :

\- Je ne peux pas l'accepter Severus...

\- Ma mère aurait voulu que tu l'ai Hermione... Tu avais un lien fort avec elle d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, sa baguette devrait donc t'accepter un peu plus que celle que tu as pour le moment. Et tu ne peux décemment pas te battre avec une baguette aussi faible que celle que tu as récupéré pour l'instant.

\- Tu devrais la garder toi alors !

\- Moi, je compte récupérer la mienne. Alors fais moi plaisir s'il te plait... Et permet à cette baguette de rester dans notre famille en l'acceptant.

Hermione rougit alors et finit par tendre lentement sa main vers la baguette. Elle savait que son fiancé n'en démordrait pas après tout. Dès qu'elle eut attrapé l'arme, une puissante vague magique entoura la Gryffondor qui sursauta. Devant elle, Severus dût se protéger le visage avec son bras. Une fois la magie calmée, il regarda son Amortentia et ne put retenir un léger sourire qui signifiait "je te l'avais bien dit". Il eut cependant la gentillesse de ne pas faire de commentaire. Suite à cela, après un dernier regard sur le drap mortuaire de fortune, le fils Rogue ferma les yeux :

\- Encore merci maman... Au revoir...

Après une inspiration profonde, les deux amants se dirigèrent séparément vers leurs objectifs à chacun, leurs sentiments mutuels leur faisant pousser des ailes, maintenant plus que jamais.

Aussi vite qu'il lui eut été possible, Severus se dirigea en direction du château pour aller à son bureau. Vu le silence de mort qui régnait aux alentours, tout le monde était occupé à soigner les blessés et à gérer les morts. Severus se demanda alors si Potter était déjà parti pour la forêt interdite mais il fut perturbé dans sa pensée par un bruit au loin. Une rire terrible qui retentit dans toute l'école et ses environs. Il avait la réponse à sa question... Potter était décédé...

Severus s'arrêta alors et s'adossa un instant contre la paroi menant jusqu'au château. Il pensa alors à Lily, à son mari, à leurs sacrifices et aux siens... Finalement, Harry les avait rejoints, c'était l'un des nombreux prix à payer pour gagner la guerre :

\- Excuse-moi Lily... Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement... Mais vous non plus, vous ne serez pas mort pour rien. Marmonna-t-il alors, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Tout le monde s'était regroupé dehors, enfin sauf les blessés et les personnes capables de les soigner. Il eut donc le chemin de libre pour atteindre son bureau. Sur sa route, il croisa le corps d'Alecto ainsi que celui de son frère, plusieurs étages au-dessus. Il avait dû lui aussi sortir de la grande salle avant de se faire attaquer en se rendant vers le bureau directorial justement. Severus donna un coup de pied dans les côtes du mangemort, avant de continuer sa course. Les jumeaux Carrow avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Maintenant, c'était au tour de leur maître !

Une fois enfin arrivé à destination, Severus prit le choixpeau et se prépara à repartir aussi sec. Il entendit alors la voix d'Albus :

\- Toute mes condoléances Severus... Harry m'a expliqué. Elle a été courageuse jusqu'au bout !

\- Oui... Elle doit t'avoir rejoint à l'heure qu'il est... Prend soin d'elle Al !

\- Toujours mon garçon !

Puis, sans se retourner, l'espion se redirigea vers l'extérieur de Poudlard, se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas. Il lui restait encore un étage à descendre quand il entendit un cri perçant. Il se dirigea vers une salle de classe proche, afin de regarder par une fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le surpris alors plus que de raison... Potter était en vie... Il se battait contre l'homme sans nez, pendant que les membres de l'ordre et les élèves avaient repris le combat. Le serpent, quant à lui, s'était séparé de son maître, signe qu'il était temps d'accélérer le pas.

Rogue courut alors de nouveau et bouscula une jeune femme, entraînant leurs chutes à tous les deux. Nymphadora se releva la première et pointa sa baguette sur lui :

\- Putain de bordel de merde, ça recommence ! Grogna le jeune directeur en voyant l'épouse du loup garou.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et ternes baissa cependant son arme et tendit sa main en direction de Severus qui la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Elle le toisa alors de haut mais dit d'une voix plutôt calme :

\- Remus m'a dit... Si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait mort... Et s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait pas pu me sauver la vie à son tour... Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, mais je considère que nous sommes quittes !

\- Nous le serons quand il m'aura rendu ma baguette !

\- Alors, dit une voix masculine derrière lui, nous le sommes !

En se retournant, Severus vit Remus lui tendre son arme ébène. Il lui arracha presque des mains et sentit une vague d'énergie magique l'envahir à son tour. Elle l'avait reconnu ! Sans rien dire de plus, il reprit déjà sa route, laissant les Lupins se rendre dans la grande salle pour chercher de l'aide pour dehors.

Rogue atteignit enfin l'extérieur et chercha du regard Hermione dans le chaos ambiant. Il soupira, incapable de la trouver. Il dû alors esquiver plusieurs sorts, mais en continuant sa recherche il finit par se trouver proche de Nagini. Severus sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge, avant de connaître une recrudescence de haine. Le rampant fonçait sur Luna Lovegood, il serra donc sa baguette et lança un "septumsempra" contre la vermine, qui s'en tira sans la moindre égratignure malgré la puissance du sortilège. Le monstre se tourna vers l'espion et sembla perdue avant de paraître en colère. Malgré la peur, Severus ne bougea pas, prêt à se battre contre cet horcruxe de malheur jusqu'au bout !

\- Attention professeur ! S'écria alors Neuville qui lança à son tour un sort contre Nagini avant qu'elle n'arrive à hauteur de Rogue.

Le serpent fut désorienté un moment, tout comme le jeune directeur qui regarda Londubat d'un œil interrogateur. Puis il comprit rapidement et voyant le jeune homme sourire à la Serdaigle qu'il venait de protéger. Puis, une étincelle vint illuminer le cerveau de Severus qui hurla presque sur le jeune Gryffondor :

\- LONDUBAT ! IL EST TEMPS DE PROUVER QUE VOUS APPARTENEZ A LA BONNE MAISON !

Rogue lança alors le choixpeau à Neuville, qui sembla de nouveau effrayé face à la terreur des cachots, comme en première année. Le jeune homme attrapa le bout de tissu sans comprendre, puis Nagini se mit à siffler de colère en retrouvant ses esprits.

L'espion maintenant orphelin resserra de nouveau sa baguette ébène dans sa main et inspira, espérant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en faisant confiance au fils Londubat. Il relança plusieurs sorts contre le monstre qui s'élança une nouvelle fois sur lui... Il se rapprochait, sans même ralentir malgré les attaques du directeur... Puis Severus vit Nagini sauter littéralement sur lui... Il ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter sa défaite, quand il sentit un gros truc flasque lui frapper le torse, sans pour autant se faire mordre. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il eut tout loisir de constater que son choix avait été le bon. Le tête du monstre avait rebondit contre lui, mais sans le corps de ce dernier. Neuville était debout à côté du dernier Horcruxe, maintenant détruit. Sans plus réfléchir, Rogue se dirigea vers le sang et or qui semblait prêt à partir en courant et en criant de peur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la chauve-sourit crasseuse le prit dans ses bras avec force en criant :

\- Par Godric ! Vous êtes donc bien un foutu Gryffondor ! VOUS ETES UN PUTAIN DE GRYFFONDOR !

Plusieurs regards se perdirent sur la scène des plus incompréhensible qui se passait à côté d'eux... Rogue, le traitre, faisant un câlin au pire des cornichons qu'ait connu Poudlard, d'après les dires de ce même professeur, tout cela en pleine bataille. Puis une nouveau cri, tel un sifflement douloureux, se fit entendre et tout le monde eu la joie de constater qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

La guerre était finie... Potter avait gagné !

Relâchant le second enfant qui aurait pu être l'élu, d'après la prophétie, et qui avait aujourd'hui même participé à la réalisation de cette dernière, Severus constata que la plupart des mangemorts tentaient de s'enfuir. C'était sans compter les réflexes des élèves et des enseignants qui en stupéfixèrent une très grande majorité avant leur fuite.

Dans ce nouveau chaos temporaire, Severus la vit enfin. Hermione était là, face à lui, le regardant avec un sourire radieux. Ils avaient gagné, tous les deux, ensemble. Souriant à son tour, il entama un mouvement pour la rejoindre au même moment où il la vit s'élancer vers lui en riant presque. Qu'elle était belle quand elle était joyeuse ! Sa future femme !

Puis il se figea, ressentant une terrible douleur dans son dos. Quelqu'un avait dû le stupefixer, après tout, c'était un mangemort...

\- Tu as tué ma sœur fils de pute ! VA AU DIABLE ! Hurla une voix masculine derrière lui...

Amycius ?... Severus ressentit une nouvelle douleur, encore plus vive, dans son bras gauche mais aussi dans tout son corps... "Carrow homme" n'était donc pas mort tout à l'heure... Il aurait dû vérifier de plus près... Severus entendit Minerva lancer un "stupéfix" derrière les hurlements d'Hermione.

Non, clairement, il n'avait lui-même pas été Stupéfixé...

Rogue tomba sur ses genoux, la douleur devenant trop insupportable pour rester debout. Il essaya de poser ses mains à terre pour ne pas s'effondrer totalement, mais il constata avec effroi qu'il lui manquait littéralement son avant-bras gauche, qui gisait un peu plus loin, entouré par une flaque de sang de plus en plus grande. Il comprit alors avoir reçu deux "Sectumsempra"...

Le sol se rapprocha de son visage, à moins que cela ne soit l'inverse. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, il avait juste mal et commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer, un gout métallique envahissant petit à petit sa bouche.

Quand il fut retourné, Severus put voir le visage d'Hermione qui pleurait en soulevant le haut de son corps pour le maintenir contre elle. Elle lui parlait, ou plutôt, elle lui hurlait dessus, sans qu'aucun mots ne l'atteignent pour autant. Il voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il sentit un liquide chaud sortir de sa bouche à la place de ses douces paroles... L'air ne passait plus, il se noyait avec son propre sang, ce dernier remplissant visiblement ses poumons de secondes en secondes. Si on lui avait dit, le jour où il avait inventé ce satané sortilège dans le but de se venger de James, qu'il allait mourir sous les coups de sa propre invention, il se serait peut-être retenu de l'écrire dans la marge de son foutu bouquin de potion...

Severus tendit alors sa main droite vers le visage d'Hermione et essuya l'une des trop nombreuses larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues, laissant ainsi une trainée de son liquide rouge sur sa sang et or. Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse. Il allait rejoindre sa mère plus tôt que prévu.

Son regard se dévia légèrement... Il faisait toujours assez sombre dehors et l'on pouvait encore voir quelques étoiles malgré l'aube naissante. Au moins eut-il le loisir de voir la beauté du ciel, en compagnie de son Amortentia, et ce une dernière fois avant que le rideau du néant ne l'emporte vers les ténèbres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes :**

Merci pour m'avoir lu jusque là.

Ne me tué pas svouplé ! Il reste l'épilogue

A suivre.

**Commentaires de ma courgette :**

j'ai fini par te pénétrer avant mariage ! **(MDR)** Subtile hein ? XD

Ca... Va... Aller... Mon... Grand... **( OUIIINNNNN)** J'ai terriblement mal en me relisant… ^^'


	26. The Show Must Go On

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

Et voila, le point final d'une fanfiction qui m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Comme je le disais, je suis à la fois triste et heureuse d'avoir fini ce projet, bien plus imposant que ce que j'avais pu imaginer à la base, avec mon idée de départ. Mais c'était une expérience extraordinaire, que je compte bien renouveler. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment (longue histoire ou non), je ne sais pas pour qui (à part moi), mais je le referais ! ^^

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, vos "favoris" et toutes ces petites choses qui pour moi représentent énormément ! C'est tous ces petits "trophées" qui me donne envie de recommencer, malgré les difficultés que cela représentes parfois. Vous êtes les meilleurs. :-)

Pour finir, à vous les Guest, merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne peut répondre directement. Mais vous êtes trop chaton ! Grazie mille ! Et à toi Ana, merci infiniment d'avoir laissé un commentaire avant d'avoir lu le dernier chapitre… ^^' Même si ton second commentaire m'a aussi fait plaisir hein ? Mais différemment hein ? XD

Bonne lecture...

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Epilogue : The show must go on**

**2 Mai 2003 : Commémoration**

Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil baignait de lumière les allées du petit cimetière. En ce triste jour anniversaire de la fin de la seconde grande guerre sorcière, Hermione se tenait devant deux tombes, accompagnée d'un petit garçon. La jeune femme s'attelait au nettoyage des pierres tombales, retirant la mousse qui commençait lentement à les recouvrir, pendant que l'enfant avec elle retirait les fleurs fanées du vase posé sur le marbre face à lui. Il regarda le bouquet décrépi dans ses mains d'un air triste avant de rompre le silence en soupirant :

\- C'est vraiment injuste !

Hermione tourna alors la tête vers le garçon, haussant les sourcils, surprise par la réflexion de ce dernier :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?

\- Que tout soit obligé de mourir un jour... Même les fleurs !

Se rapprochant de lui, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux corbeaux de l'enfant à ses côtés. A 5 ans il était déjà très empathique et comme beaucoup, surtout à son âge, la mort était un concept difficile à appréhender. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et dit d'une voix douce :

\- C'est la finalité de toute chose, ce n'est pas une question de justice tu sais...

\- Mais c'est triste ! Mourir, c'est partir et ne plus pouvoir revenir auprès de ceux qu'on aime...

Hermione le prit alors dans ses bras, l'étreignant pour le réconforter. Puis avec un sourire tendre, elle lui déposa un bisou sur le haut du crâne :

\- Un grand homme a dit un jour à ton parrain "n'aie pas pitié des morts, aie plutôt pitié des vivants, et par-dessus tout de ceux qui vivent sans amour" ! La mort n'est pas réellement une fin en soi. Et, même s'il est vrai que c'est plutôt triste pour ceux qui reste, il faut se souvenir avec tendresse de ceux qui sont partis, pour qu'ils continuent de vivre au plus profond de nous. Juste là ! Dit-elle en posant sa main délicatement sur le cœur du petit.

\- Parrain Harry a beaucoup de personnes dans son cœur non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Beaucoup. Répondit la lionne, pensive.

\- C'est pour eux qu'il y a une journée avec plein de monde à Poudlard aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, en partie. C'est pour tous ceux qui se sont battus lors de la guerre, même les gens que nous ne connaissions pas vraiment. C'est pour célébrer leurs sacrifices, qui a ainsi permit la victoire de la lumière.

\- Mais, si c'est pour tous ceux qui sont morts pendant la bataille, pourquoi personne n'est ici avec nous ?

\- Parce qu'il est impossible de se rendre à chaque endroit où sont enterrés les héros. Mais tous leurs noms sont notés sur une stèle commémorative là-bas, à Poudlard. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras y assister si tu veux. Pour l'instant, tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour y aller.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur les Rogues ! Dit-elle en souriant et en tournant son regard vers les pierres tombales. Et puis, je n'aime pas les journalistes qui passent trop de temps à parler de sujets qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui est vraiment important.

\- Moi, j'ai compris ce qui était important ! Dit le garçon en souriant enfin. Ce qui est le plus important, c'est de se souvenir des gens qu'on aime. Hein que c'est vrai ?

\- Par Salazar, on croirait entendre Al ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi Hermione !

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix rauque derrière eux. Les cheveux du garçon virèrent au vert en voyant l'homme qui venait d'arriver et il courut alors dans les bras de ce dernier, qui le souleva de terre avec un air amusé :

\- TONTON !

\- Salut Teddy ! Sympa ta couleur du jour.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Severus ! S'exclama alors Hermione sur un ton faussement outré. Depuis quand tu es arrivé ?

\- Assez longtemps pour avoir entendu tout un discours dégoulinant d'amour ! Répondit alors l'ancien espion en levant les yeux au ciel tout en portant le jeune Lupin.

Hermione secoua la tête, mi-exaspérée mi-amusée. Ted regarda son "oncle" et sourit :

\- Papa et maman ils vont arriver pour dire bonjour à tes parents tonton ?

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver en effet.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà là d'ailleurs ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Tu me connais ! Dès la fin du discours de Shacklebolt, je me suis sauvé. Il était hors de question que je supporte une seconde de plus les journalistes.

\- Les journalistes ils aiment parler des héros, et tu es un héros tonton ! Comme papa, maman et parrain !

\- Surtout ton parrain oui ! Maugréa Severus exaspéré. Enfin bref !

\- Tu es sûr que l'absence du directeur de Poudlard ne vas pas faire jazzer ? Interrogea la lionne, amusée.

\- J'ai fait acte de présence, cela fera toujours moins parler que l'absence de ma tendre épouse ! Rétorqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Severus se pencha vers elle, mais le jeune Lupin grimaça et dit d'un ton plaintif :

\- Ha non, beurk, vous n'allez pas recommencer !

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- A vous faire des bisous ! C'est dégoutant !

L'ancien espion se mit alors à rire devant la réflexion du gamin qu'il portait toujours. Puis une voix se fit entendre un peu plus loin :

\- Par Merlin, voilà qu'il se met à rire maintenant ! L'heure de l'apocalypse approche, j'en ai peur !

\- C'est quoi "l'apopalispe" ? Demanda Teddy en regardant son parrain qui approchait.

Rogue avait cessé de rire et soupira en se tournant vers le survivant, qui était suivis de près par son épouse qui semblait avoir avalé une petite planète. Les deux Lupin ricanaient derrières les Potter, ce qui agaça Severus :

\- Je vous emmerde tous !

\- HEEEEEENNNNNN TONTON IL A DIT UN VILAIN MOT ! S'écria Ted qui se mit à rire.

\- Espèce de balance ! S'exclama Severus en souriant amusé. Dit donc Remus, tu devrais apprendre à ton fils à ne pas dénoncer son oncle !

\- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à te montrer plus poli Severus. Répondit le loup garou en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci pour ton soutien ! Dois-je te rappeler qui te donne ta paie de professeur tous les mois ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard avec un air faussement outré avant de déposer le sale gosse, qui se dirigea vers sa mère en riant de plus belle.

Hermione sourit alors avant d'intervenir :

\- Ne t'énerves pas, ils sont justes jaloux parce que tu me réserves ta bonne humeur !

\- Ho, "Anakin" se montre aussi de bonne humeur quand il retire des points aux pauvres élèves de Gryffondors ! Se moqua Harry.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit "Skywalker", espèce de balafré ?

Severus vérifia que Ted soit occupé à regarder ailleurs puis il tendit son bras gauche, métallique, et leva le majeur de sa prothèse en direction du grand héros de la guerre. Harry se mit à rire, pendant que tous les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Mme Rogue donna un léger coup dans le bras valide de son homme :

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tous les deux !

\- Il fut un temps où l'on me respectait un minimum. Soupira Severus avec un léger rictus amusé aux lèvres.

\- Tu étais craint, pas franchement très respecté ! Corrigea Hermione, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son homme. Enfin, sauf par moi bien sûr ! Moi je t'ai toujours respecté !

L'ancien espion secoua la tête devant la rectification apportée de justesse par sa femme. Tant de chose s'était passées en 5ans, depuis la fin de la guerre. Il se souvint alors...

Après avoir perdu connaissance, au porte de la mort, il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme dans les vieilles croyances qu'on retrouvaient souvent dans les livres. Il avait revu son enfance, ses difficultés relationnelles, son engagement auprès de Voldemort, la mort de Lily, son entrée à Poudlard comme enseignant et son arrivée à elle... Puis était apparus les souvenirs de sa seconde adolescence et tout le positif que cela avait engendré par la suite. Il avait fini par se réveiller, appelant son Hermione de toutes les forces qu'il avait encore.

Severus était resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma, ayant la vie sauve uniquement grâce aux sorts de soins que sa fiancée lui avait lancés, quand il pensait qu'elle lui criait seulement de rester en vie. Elle ne l'avait pas supplié de se battre, elle avait réellement tout fait pour qu'il survive. Puis, en se réveillant enfin, il avait eu la surprise de poser son regard sur une masse de cheveux à ses côtés. Hermione était venue le voir chaque jour et avait ainsi pu être là le jour de son retour parmi les vivants.

Ceci n'avait d'ailleurs pas été simple pour l'ancien espion qui avait dû faire face à son nouvel handicap. Il se souvenait très bien des circonstances l'ayant mené à Sainte-Mangouste, revoyant son bras gauche à côté de lui, au lieu d'être collé à son corps. De plus les douleurs liées aux multiples plaies des deux sortilèges lancinants étaient tenaces, et ce malgré la fermeture de ces dernières. Cela dit, accompagné par son Amortentia, tout lui avait semblé surmontable.

Même le procès dont il avait été l'accusé fut acceptable à ses yeux. Accusé d'être un traitre et un assassin de sang-froid, il aurait pu finir à Azkaban, où bannit du monde sorcier, mais plusieurs héros de guerres avaient témoigné en sa faveurs : Potter, Weasley, Minerva, les Lupins, même Lovegood et Londubat. Ils avaient été les principaux défenseurs de sa cause. Hermione n'avait quant à elle pas été entendue, ses fiançailles avec Severus ayant été découvertes, elle fut considérée comme non impartiale dans l'affaire. La jeune femme ne s'était après tout pas cachée concernant ses sentiments pour Severus, dès que la bataille fut terminée. Lui non plus n'avait pas été entendu d'ailleurs, vu son état végétatif au début des investigations. Ils n'avaient pas attendu son réveil pour commencer à le juger, mais il fut présent le jour du verdict, après 8 mois d'enquête et de délibérations diverses qui menèrent à son acquittement.

Pendant ses soins, le procès et sa rééducation, Severus avait peu vu l'extérieur de l'hôpital, n'ayant même pas pu aller voir la tombe de sa mère. C'était Hermione qui avait géré l'enterrement, dépensant la quasi-totalité de sa prime de guerre personnelle pour payer une sépulture descente à Eileen. Elle avait aussi géré tout l'administratif qui avait découlé de la révélation concernant l'identité véritable d'Irma Pince.

Ce ne fut que prêt d'une année après la victoire de la lumière que Severus put enfin sortir de Sainte-Mangouste. Il fut, à cette période, à son tour récompensé par l'ordre de Merlin première classe et décrété "héros de guerre", bien que cette décision ne fît pas l'unanimité dans le monde sorcier.

Pendant tout ce temps Hermione avait repris ses études à Poudlard pour valider sa septième année officiellement, alors que Potter et Weasley avaient préféré devenir Aurors directement. Minerva était devenue la directrice par substitution, Severus ayant conservé le titre officiel pendant son arrêt de travail/procès.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, cette dernière avait été tellement fatiguée par ce job, qu'elle avait supplié son ancien patron de reprendre son rôle de directeur pour les années à venir. Severus ne sut jamais si elle avait fait cela pour lui, lui permettant ainsi de rester à Poudlard sans avoir à enseigner, ou si elle l'avait fait pour les élèves, pour ne plus qu'ils aient à le supporter comme professeur. A moins qu'elle n'eût fait cela pour elle, pour continuer d'enseigner la métamorphose, sans avoir à gérer la paperasse qu'elle avait en horreur.

Quant à Hermione, elle reçut bien entendu tous ses Aspics avec des optimals, battant le précédent record détenu par son fiancé. Elle décida ensuite de commencer des études supérieurs, avec l'approbation de son futur mari, et ce malgré le cursus à l'étranger qu'un master à sa hauteur impliquait. Avant son départ, Severus demanda cependant à cette dernière de l'épouser pour de bon, ce qu'elle accepta sans difficultés mais à une condition. En effet, la future mariée demanda que son cher et tendre respecte sa promesse et l'accompagne pour rendre les vrais souvenirs à ses parents. Bien entendu, il s'empressa de le faire. Le mariage fut alors célébré en petit comité, avec toute les personnes importantes aux yeux et aux cœurs des nouveaux époux Rogue. Bien entendu, cette cérémonie fut relayée ensuite dans les médiats malgré leurs discrétions. Rita Skeeter avait de tout évidence réussit à les berner une fois de plus, malgré les précautions prises.

Suite au mariage, et même déjà pendant le procès, Severus et Hermione avait entretenu une relation épistolaire afin de conserver une proximité malgré la distance. Potter quant à lui avait pris ses aises envers son ancien professeur détesté et détestable. Lui et Weasley venaient même régulièrement lui rendre visite à Sainte Mangouste. Dire que le survivant et le rouquin étaient devenus des amis de Severus était peut-être exagéré, surtout du point de vue du directeur de Poudlard, mais ils avaient appris à s'apprécier et leurs disputes incessantes étaient maintenant bon enfant.

Et les voici cinq ans plus tard, réunis dans le petit cimetière de "Carbone-les-Mines", petit village ayant vu grandir la terreur des cachots, héros de guerre, directeur de l'école la plus prestigieuse du monde sorcier européen.

Ronald avait fini par rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre, après avoir répondu à un peu plus d'interview que ses amis. Ainsi, tous restèrent un instant pour se recueillir auprès de la bibliothécaire, que tous considéraient comme la véritable héroïne de la bataille, malgré le silence médiatique que sa mort avait engendré. C'était elle qui avait donné, sous forme de souvenirs, les informations importantes à l'élu. Eileen Prince les avait reçu un jour, lors d'un rendez-vous déplaisant avec Dumbledore qui semblait avoir prévu le rôle important de la férue des livres. Mais plus que cela, elle s'était sacrifiée volontairement pour protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Les membres de l'ordre partirent après un moment à parler de chose et d'autre, laissant ainsi les "nouveaux Rogue" seuls. Severus était devant la tombe de sa mère et fit apparaître des roses blanches dans le vase vide. Hermione lui prit sa main droite et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari. Ce dernier souri tendrement à ce contact et dit doucement :

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de nettoyer sa tombe à lui aussi.

Il tourna la tête vers la pierre tombale à côté de celle de sa mère puis la jeune femme répondit en haussant les épaules :

\- Tobias a le droit d'avoir une stèle descente. Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'Eileen le faisait à l'époque. C'est donc à nous de le faire pour eux deux maintenant.

\- Ma mère mérite une statue à son effigie, mais lui...

\- Lui, il mérite d'être présentable au côté de sa femme, que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- Tu sais que tu es pire que ma mère ! Soupira Severus.

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'épouser. Aurais-tu un problème de résolution de ton complexe d'œdipe ? Demanda la jeune femme en riant.

\- Pfff, n'importe quoi... Tu me donnes mal au crâne. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Je suis une je-sais-tout, donc oui, je le sais.

Hermione sourit grandement, fière d'elle. Severus lâcha la main de sa femme et passa son bras droit dans le dos de son épouse, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui par la taille :

\- Une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Qui est bien trop gentille avec un type mort depuis longtemps et qui n'a rien laissé de constructif derrière lui !

\- Il n'a pas tout raté dans sa vie non plus.

Severus tourna la tête vers Hermione, prêt à envoyer paître sa femme. Mais cette dernière posa sa main sur la joue de son époux et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire à l'oreille :

\- Il t'a réussi toi...

Exaspéré mais touché, il leva les yeux aux ciel une nouvelle fois à cause d'elle :

\- Mouais... Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois totalement saine d'esprit en disant cela.

\- Si je suis folle, c'est uniquement de vous monsieur le directeur ! Minauda-t-elle alors.

\- Alors je suis chanceux ! Et si nous rentrions ma chérie ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Puis, après qu'elle eut acquiescé à cette idée, il lui reprit la main avant de marcher côte à côte avec sa femme. Ils avaient décidé de garder la maison de l'impasse du tisseur, malgré son emplacement et sa taille. Severus avait fini par apprécier cette bicoque et sa femme aussi d'ailleurs. Tout en sortant du cimetière, main dans la main, Severus la regarda d'un air moins serein qu'il ne l'avait voulu :

\- En fait... Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit du coup ?

\- Hum... Oui, j'y ai réfléchi... Répondit-elle en restant vague.

\- Et du coup ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Pourquoi ça au juste ? Demanda-t-il, à la fois agacé et déçu.

\- Parce que tu es mon mari et que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir t'avoir comme patron ! Dit-elle amusée.

\- Es-tu sérieuse ?

\- Oui, après tout, si tu es mon chef, tu vas me donner des ordres sans que je ne puisse répondre !

\- Et si je te laisse la possibilité de me répondre ?

\- Hum... Alors peut-être que je pourrais réfléchir un peu plus. Redemandes-le moi !

Severus se stoppa et serra sa lionne fortement contre lui :

\- Hermione ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es exaspérante.

\- Je sais ! Ricana-t-elle de nouveau.

Le jeune directeur soupira, puis inspira profondément. Il regarda sa femme dans les yeux et posa son front contre le sien :

\- Madame Rogue, accepteriez-vous de venir enseigner à Poudlard une fois votre satané diplôme en poche ?

\- J'aurais une bonne paie ?

\- Il va falloir que nous négociions cela mon Amortentia chérie ! Murmura-t-il alors en se penchant à l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Mmmmm, avec plaisir monsieur le Directeur !

Souriante, elle agrippa la redingote de son époux pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser avec envie. Changeant d'avis concernant le transplannage, l'homme s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls et atterri avec son épouse directement dans leur chambre. Il porta sa femme jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur elle tout en l'embrassant, avant de commencer de rudes négociations, avec ardeur.

**3 Septembre 2003 : Verdict ?**

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil à la table des professeurs. La répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons était en cours, dans un brouhaha agaçant, qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Pourquoi fallait-il que les cornichons soient aussi bruyants pendant cette cérémonie ? Mais ce n'était pas le pire, non, s'il avait tant envie de partir en courant, c'était à cause des regards lancés par ses employés et ses élèves depuis qu'il était entré dans la grande salle.

Une fois tout le monde installé à leur table en fonction de leur affectations, Severus se leva pour effectuer le discours de début d'année. Tout le monde le regardait, certains ricanaient, d'autres avaient l'air stupéfait voire choqués. Severus aurait bien pu réciter du Cyrano au lieu de parler de cours et de règlement, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance... Personne ne l'écoutait en ce jour de rentrée scolaire. Après avoir lancé le début du repas, il s'assit de nouveau et lança un regard noir à son épouse, assise à ses côtés. Il se pencha vers elle et grogna doucement :

\- Je t'avais dit que j'allais avoir l'air ridicule !

\- Moi je t'aime bien comme ça mon Félicis adoré ! Dit-elle en souriant et en lui caressant la joue.

Minerva et Remus ricanèrent de plus belle en entendant cela et McGonagall ajouta avec un air qui se voulait innocent :

\- Je crois pouvoir parler au nom de tous en assurant que le rouge te sied à merveille Severus ! Et cette moustache... Eh bien, ça change un homme !

Severus lança un nouveau regard assassin, cette fois à sa directrice adjointe. Il avait cédé aux demandes farfelues de sa femme, les acceptants sans se rendre compte de ce à quoi il avait dit oui. La lionne avait profité de l'état second de son époux lors de leurs négociations pour le faire accepter des conditions stupides. Mais, ils s'étaient mutuellement promis de toujours tenir leurs promesses, quelles qu'elles soient... Pourquoi l'avait-il épousé déjà ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, le directeur de Poudlard était aujourd'hui moustachu et portait une redingote rouge à boutons dorés sur un pantalon blanc, lui donnant l'impression d'être un militaire anglais digne des romans de Jane Austen. Enfin... Au moins l'école était débarrassée d'Horace Slughorn et avait maintenant une maitresse des potions compétentes. La meilleure professeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connue. Comment cela Severus Rogue n'était pas impartial en pensant cela ? Il suffisait de voir les notes de sa femme à ses examens pour se rendre compte qu'elle était presque aussi douée de lui, avec la patience en plus. Ce qui faisait toute la différence, bien entendu, pour une enseignante !

Hermione posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de son mari et se pencha vers lui, murmurant à son oreille pendant que ses collègues se moquaient gentiment :

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, monsieur le Directeur. Je vous assure que vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir engagé ! Après tout, je vous ai aussi promis de faire tout ce que vous voudriez ce soir, si vous teniez votre part du marché.

Il sentit des frissons traverser tout son être à ces mots et Severus se souvint pourquoi il avait changé d'avis sur le mariage. Il aimait tellement cette lionne ! Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant et demanda doucement :

\- Absolument tout hein ?

Elle sourit alors en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Severus répondit alors amoureusement à ce sourire, ce qui sembla surprendre Hermione autant que tous ceux qui virent cette expression si douce sur le visage du directeur de Poudlard, habituellement si froid. Il se pencha à son tour vers elle et murmura tendrement à son oreille :

\- Alors ce soir... Fais-moi un enfant...

Mme Rogue rougit et se recula d'un coup, regardant son mari dans les yeux, les siens se remplissant de larmes de joie. Son Amortentia avait changé sa vie, au point de le faire changer d'avis aussi sur ce point-là... Personne ne sut ce qu'il avait dit à sa femme, mais beaucoup avait remarqué que ces deux-là s'aimaient, plus encore que ce que leur légende de guerre laissait entendre.

**23 Août 2015 : Scène de ménage**

\- SEVERUS ! Hurla Hermione, visiblement en colère dans les étages supérieurs.

Severus grimaça en se coupant l'intérieur de la main droite alors qu'il taillait du dictame. Il grogna d'agacement tout en prenant un torchon à côté de lui pour le mettre sur sa coupure et ne pas mettre du sang de partout :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda une petite voix distraite mais amusée.

Il tourna alors la tête et regarda la jeune fille, assise studieusement dans un coin non loin, lisant un manuel de potions. Elle releva lentement sa tête tout en remettant son imposante tignasse noire en arrière :

\- J'en ai foutrement aucune idée figure toi !

\- T'es-tu occupé de la vaisselle comme elle te l'avais demandé ?

\- Bien entendu que je l'ai fait !

\- Et, tu as sorti la poubelle ?

\- Bien sûr que... Non... Par Salazar, j'ai encore oublié !

\- Hum... En tout cas tu devrais y aller avant que maman ne vienne te chercher !

\- Quel conseil avisé ma puce ! Ironisa Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de son laboratoire. Je te laisse prendre la suite Eileen ! Dans quelques minutes il faudra...

\- Ajouter cinq épines de poisson-diable et laisser la potion chauffer jusqu'à devenir jaune avant de rajouter de nouveaux cinq autres épines pour qu'elle devienne verte. J'ai 11 ans je te rappel, papa ! Et je sais comment faire du "Wiggenweld" depuis que j'en ai 9 !

Tout en disant cela, la jeune Rogue se leva, posa son livre et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon désordonné pour continuer la potion pendant l'absence du maître des lieux. Il sourit alors, terriblement fier de sa fille. Elle allait entrée à Poudlard cette année et il ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à ses futures études, sa princesse étant déjà aussi brillante que sa mère. Puis, se demandant distraitement dans quelle maison elle serait envoyée, il monta sans plus attendre. A peine eut-il atteint la moitié des marches pour se rendre dans le salon, que la voix d'Hermione se refit entendre, plus forte :

\- SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE, RAMENE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Une fois dans le salon, ce dernier vit son épouse descendre les marches d'un pas décidé, très clairement énervée. Il la regarda, subjugué par la beauté de la lionne furieuse, portant une robe d'été noire et verte qui lui allait terriblement bien. Presque tout le monde s'accordait à dire que madame Rogue était effrayante quand elle était en colère, sauf son mari, qui la trouvait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire :

\- Oui ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il calmement, ne sachant pas quelle bêtise exactement il avait fait cette fois-ci, à part la poubelle...

\- Ah, tu es là ! Rugit-elle presque, s'approchant de lui en le pointant du doigt. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que c'est que ça ?

La maîtresse des potions tendit un livre à son mari, qui le prit alors pour lire le titre sur la couverture, haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension :

\- Eh bien, si je sais encore lire, il s'agit d'un livre qui s'intitule "les poisons à travers à les âges" ! Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi hein ? Eh bien figure toi que ce livre était dans la chambre de ton fils de 7 ans !

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que notre garçon à des lectures passionnantes.

\- UN LIVRE SUR LES POISONS SEVERUS ! S'indigna Hermione. Sérieusement, combien de fois t'ais-je répété de ranger tes affaires dangereuses convenablement ?

Severus regarda sa maniaque du rangement presque s'égosiller devant lui et ne put se retenir de sourire :

\- Mes affaires hein ? Dois-je te rappeler que ce qui est à moi et aussi à toi ? Et que notre bibliothèque est commune ?

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots Severus !

La sang et or, ne trouvant pas cela amusant, s'apprêtait une fois de plus faire la leçon à son mari concernant la sécurité et tout ce qui n'était pas pour les enfants, quand il ouvrit la première page de l'ouvrage et la montra à son épouse. Hermione s'approcha du bouquin et lu ce qui était écrit, d'une petite écriture en pate de mouche :

" En souvenir de l'époque où l'une de mes élèves m'avait demandé un cours particulier sur les antidotes. Joyeux anniversaire mon Amortentia."

L'ancienne préfète rougit alors et releva la tête vers le Serpentard qui referma l'ouvrage et donna un léger coup sur la tête de sa lionne avec ce dernier. Il la toisa de haut, conservant cependant son sourire amusé :

\- Alors si je ne peux pas jouer avec les mots, sache que ce livre est à toi. Et sache aussi que je suis outré que tu ne te souviennes pas de mes cadeaux !

\- Je...

\- Devrais-je t'apprendre le sens du mot rangement ou du mot dangereux ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Je suis désolée Severus, marmonna alors la lionne soudainement devenue chaton.

\- Je te pardonne.

\- Non vraiment je suis un peu sur les nerfs et je... Attends ! Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que je te pardonnais ma chérie. Tu es un chouillat fatiguée, c'est bientôt la rentrée et tu cours de partout. Tous les ans tu sors tes griffes à ce moment de l'année. C'est encore pire que pendant...

\- Si j'étais toi mon cher Félicis, je ne parlerais pas de menstruation.

\- J'allais dire que pendant tes études voyons ! Se rattrapa-t-il en ricanant. Mais, ça marche aussi.

\- Je te trouve bien compréhensif... D'habitude, tu aurais tendance à profiter que tu ais raison pour me faire la leçon pendant des heures !

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça voyons, mon Amortentia.

\- Oh... Je vois ! Dit alors Hermione, comme si elle venait de comprendre une chose importante. En fait, tu as encore oublié de vider la poubelle et tu te dis que ton hystérique de femme ne t'engueulera pas si tu lui pardonne sa crise ?

\- Tu me connais si bien.

\- Je t'assure que... Par merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant conscience seulement maintenant de la blessure de son mari.

\- Oh ça, dit-il en relevant un peu sa main toujours emballée dans le torchon, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être fort sympathique d'avoir une prothèse de l'autre côté aussi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retira le bout de tissu, s'abstenant de tout commentaire. Elle sortit alors sa fidèle baguette pour soigner la coupure. Elle était très douée pour les soins magiques et maniait à merveille sa baguette quand il s'agissait de sortilège médicaux. Mme Rogue passa ensuite délicatement son doigt à l'endroit où la plaie s'était trouvée quelques secondes avant et qui avait totalement disparue maintenant. Severus sourit et embrassa tendrement sa femme :

\- Merci ma chérie. Dis-moi, du coup, où est notre fils maintenant que tu lui as confisqué sa lecture ?

\- Eh bien, Yves est dans sa chambre. Il joue avec ses petites voitures, pourquoi ?

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa terrible lionne et lui murmura alors :

\- Eileen joue à la laborantine en bas... Et si nous, nous allions jouer au papa et la maman dans notre chambre ?

\- Je t'engueule et toi tu... Commença Hermione qui fut interrompue par un nouveau baiser.

Elle sourit alors et suivit son mari qui la tira à l'étage, profitant du calme revenu dans la maison.

**3 Septembre 2015 : La relève des héros**

La sous directrice appelait les noms des premières années par ordre alphabétique, comme chaque année. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, le silence fut presque religieux. Tout le monde savait que trois enfants aux noms populaires allaient être répartis dans les maisons de Poudlard :

\- James Potter ! Annonça alors Minerva qui avait du mal à cacher sa bonne humeur.

Le jeune garçon au cheveux noir, ressemblant beaucoup trop à son père et son grand père, s'avança jusqu'au tabouret pour que le choixpeau magique puisse être mit sur sa tête. Hermione s'était redressée sur son fauteuil et Severus leva les yeux au ciel quand le couvre-chef s'écria :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la salle et Hermione applaudit. Severus se pencha vers elle :

\- Il va falloir le tenir à l'œil ! En plus de ressembler à Harry, je trouve qu'il a pris un peu trop de l'espièglerie de ses oncles rouquins !

\- Ne faites pas votre rabat-joie monsieur le directeur. Tu connais James, il est adorable.

\- Oui, je connais Jim ! Et c'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il faut se méfier ! Il est trop roublard ce garnement.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu adores jouer aux échecs avec lui !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je sais qu'il est malin !

Severus se tut rapidement, premièrement pour ne plus avoir à se justifier concernant le petit Potter, secondement et surtout parce que McGonagall appela enfin :

\- Eileen Rogue !

La jeune fille se dirigea presque en courant jusqu'à l'assise et s'installa. Quand le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête, le silence le plus total se fit et Severus retint même sa respiration :

\- C'est bien long ! Marmonna-t-il après plus de trois minutes.

\- Tu sais bien que ça peut prendre du temps !

\- Rho mais ce bout de tissu à la noix n'a qu'à dire "Serpentard" et on n'en parle plus !

\- GRYFFONDOR ! S'exclama d'un coup le choixpeau.

Severus se figea un court instant et sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes de la part de sa femme. Hermione applaudissait et il en fit autant, juste à temps pour que sa fille les voix tous deux la féliciter. Ce fut avec un sourire radieux qu'elle rejoignit James à la table des sang et or. Hermione posa sa main sur la cuisse du directeur :

\- Tu avais promis d'être heureux quel que soit la maison !

\- Je suis heureux...

\- Alors montre le !

\- Ça, c'est mon visage heureux je te signale !

\- Non, ça c'est ton visage "salade, tomate, oignon" !

Severus tourna la tête vers sa femme qui se moquait de lui en tentant de retenir un rire. Lui, ne put retenir un sourire amusé, elle avait un réel don pour le détendre :

\- Elle était obligée d'être à Gryffondor en même temps. Elle a ton tempérament ! Dit-il finalement, regardant alors avec un air attendrit sa fille qui riait avec les autres sang et or.

Puis, après un moment, ce fut au tour d'un autre nom célèbre d'être appelé par Minerva :

\- Julie Weasley !

Une jeune fille rousse, la dernière à attendre encore sa maison, grimpa alors jusqu'au choixpeau, tortillant ses mains d'un air inquiet. A peine le couvre-chef fut-il mit sur sa tête qu'il énonça haut et fort :

\- Encore une Weasley hein ? GRYFFONDOR !

On ne changeait pas une tradition vieille comme le monde apparemment. Julie sourit alors en courant presque vers ses deux amis, Eileen et Jim la serrant tour à tour dans leurs bras. Severus soupira, sans la moindre discrétion, avant de dire à ses collègues, Minerva ayant rejoint les autres à table :

\- Un nouveau trio infernal vient de faire son apparition ! J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts !

**3 Septembre 2019 : Le spectacle continue**

Après 4 ans à attendre leurs tours, de nouveaux noms célèbres furent appelés par la sous directrice. Minerva commença par appeler :

\- Nathalie Londubat.

Une jeune fille blonde et guillerette s'avança en sautillant presque jusqu'à McGonagall, qui lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. A la table des enseignants, Neuville regardait sa fille avec le regard pétillant, attendant avec impatience le verdict. Il était depuis plusieurs années maintenant le nouveau professeur de Botanique, depuis le départ en retraite de Chourave. Il avait fini par épouser Luna Lovegood, qui elle, était devenu rédactrice en cheffe du "chicaneur", un hebdomadaire assez farfelu mais suffisamment intéressant pour que Severus et Hermione le lisent chaque semaine. Hermione souriait, regardant son collègue et ami qui s'était installé le plus loin possible du directeur. Il n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui depuis la fin de la guerre, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient du mal à passer malgré les années. Puis, rapidement, l'artefact magique donna son avis :

\- SERDAIGLE !

Nathalie se releva alors, souriant grandement à son père avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison, qui l'attendait en applaudissant vivement. Puis après un moment, ce fut de nouveau à un nom célèbre d'être appelé par une Minerva clairement attendrit :

\- Yves Rogue !

Le jeune garçon aux yeux noirs regarda lui aussi ses parents, très rapidement, avant de tourner son regard vers sa sœur qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragements. Pomfresh qui était installée à côté de Mme Rogue sourit alors en disant avec douceur :

\- J'ai l'impression de faire un sacré bond dans le temps. Je croirais presque revoir Severus à l'époque !

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le fils du facteur ! Rajouta Bibine en riant.

\- Il a quand-même un air à sa mère je trouve ! Dit Flitwick en cherchant ce que cela pouvait-être.

\- Les expressions faciales humaines ! S'exclama Sinistra telle une évidence, ce qui entraina des sourires amusés et des rires camouflés en toux.

Severus regarda ses employés d'un œil noir :

\- Vous allez vous taire oui ! Bande de cornichons décérébrés !

\- En tout cas, il a ton... Commença Hermione, rêveuse, mais s'arrêtant en entendant le choixpeau.

\- SERPENTARD !

La table des vert et argent se mit à applaudir et à crier de joie pendant que le jeune Rogue se dirigeait vers eux, souriant. Il rejoignit Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, qui étaient visiblement ravis d'avoir leur ami avec eux. Severus était tout simplement heureux et regarda sa fille à la table des sang et or. Eileen leva son pouce en direction de son père, apparemment contente pour son frère qui avait toujours voulut être dans cette maison. Puis le directeur se tourna vers sa femme, qui regardait son garçon avec tendresse :

\- Il a mon quoi du coup ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Répondit-elle en regardant Severus dans les yeux, avant de caresser doucement le nez de son époux du bout du doigt. Il a ton caractère bien sûr !

Il sourit amusé et embrassa tendrement sa femme, ce qui valut plusieurs protestations de la part des enseignants, sans compter un regard noir de la part de leurs enfants. Mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument. Ils s'aimaient, et n'était-ce pas ça le plus important après-tout ? Ils avaient mérité leur bonheur, même si celui-ci n'était que le fruit, à la base, d'un réflexe accidentel aux conséquences ma foi... Assez inattendues.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**THE END**_

**Notes :**

Et voila... La fin !

J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas à mort pour le chapitre précédent hein ?

J'ai fait de sacré montagnes russes pour émotions sur ce coup, j'avoue. Désolé ! MDR

En tout cas, merci pour m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit ou un grand commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fanfiction.

A bientôt j'espère ! Pour une nouvelle aventure.

LOVE

**Commentaires de ma courgette :**

Depuis quand tu es arrivé ?**(Mais quelle connasse tu es, j'y ai presque cru !) **Juste presque ? Zut… XD Blague à part, oui, j'ai été une connasse, j'avoue. Et cruelle de surcroit apparemment ^^' Mais c'était trop tentant suite à l'une de nos conversations ma courgette XD

Severus lâcha la main de sa femme et passa son bras droit dans le dos de son épouse **(ben oui parce que le gauche…. HAHAHAHAHA)** LOOOOOOOL XD

3 Septembre** (oh c'est le jour de mon anniversaire ****😊)**ET OUIIIIIIIIIII LOVEEEE

Eh bien, ça change un homme ! **(Ah non ! on n'avait dit : PAS DE MOUSTACHE !) (c'est pas ton mari XD!)** XD Juste pour te faire chié je l'ai remise là ! MOUHAHAHAHA. Et non, ce n'est pas lui mon mari. Il est bien mieux mon mien XD (enfin, je crois XD)

lui donnant l'impression d'être un militaire anglais digne des romans de Jane Austen **(MDR tu fantasmes trop)** Par Salazar Courgette ! Encore une réfèrence que tu n'as pas ! Mais bon sang, tu es virée ! Les autres, allez voir sur google si vous ne voyez pas... XD Mais j'espère sincèrement que vous avez autant de raison que de sentiments ! ;) XD

Fais-moi un enfant...**(elle a peut-être le four mais faut être deux pour faire ce pain-là !)** Pas faux ! XD

Yves **(****OMG)** Oui, je sais XD

_PS (uniquement pour ceux qui ont la curiosité de venir lire jusque là Mouahahaha) : En guise de spoiler surprise... Ma prochaine fiction est en cours. Et j'ai bien avancé dans le premier jet ! Aller, bisous ^^ :-D XD_


End file.
